Offspring of Heroes
by DarkChao1663
Summary: Someone wants to put an end to Yugi's life before his destiny could take place. The villain lures Yugi by taking away someone precious to the adolescent, a person who tried hard to prevent it. Will Yugi be able to rescue his mother?
1. Prologue

Chao- Here's an idea, let's take a cliché, magical girl genre and mix it in somehow with the game/adventure/fantasy type genre of YGO.

YChao- This isn't going to have a Mary Sue or an annoying female character with a bigger lead than the original characters, is it?

Chao- HECK NO! It's actually quite different and totally unexpected.

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

**Summary: Someone wants to put an end to Yugi's life before his destiny could take place. The villain lures Yugi by taking away someone precious to the adolescent, a person who tried hard to prevent it. Will Yugi be able to rescue his mother?**

**Warnings: Scenes of physical and emotional abuse, minor swearing**

**Pairings: None**

**Prologue**

A high school student enjoyed many types of games.  
He loved the challenge and skills required to play.  
He learned great strategies from his father, who owned a game store and was a proud gamer himself.

The student was a well-liked student among his peers.  
He was smart and athletic.  
He always wore a friendly smile.  
However, he also held a secret.  
He was a magical knight who outwitted his opponents by playing games.  
He was destined to protect a magical girl.

The magical girl was also a student, who attended the same school.  
She, too, enjoyed playing games.  
She was also well-liked at school.  
She was part of various clubs.  
She was a generous and cheerful student.

At first, the magical girl did not get along with the magical knight.  
The girl concluded by her own strength she did not need to be rescued.  
She believed she could handle herself on her own.  
The boy held strong faith in her.  
However, he also knew a hero needs teammates for support, regardless of the sex.  
The two eventually worked together to bring down their enemies.

The two graduated and went on to college.  
There, they placed aside their mystical gifts and lived their time as normal students.  
They both got along with each other and spent many days and nights together.  
One day, in their final year of being an undergraduate, the woman had to speak with the young man.  
She pulled him aside and whispered to him with sad eyes, "I'm pregnant."  
The man was surprised but did not run nor was he embarrassed.  
He instead took the young lady's hands and said with an overjoyed, heroic smile, "Then make me a happy man."

After the two graduated, they were married and had a son.  
He also loved to play games, and he always wore a huge smile.  
The family lived their normal lives for a few years until tragedy struck.  
Their son was kidnapped and held hostage by an evil man.  
The man wanted to kill the boy for he knew the child's destiny: Bringing darkness to the world.  
The mother and father reactivated their old magical charms to save their boy.

By the time they managed to rescue their offspring, the child was on the brink of death.  
The two employed their magic to bring him back.  
However, death is only willing to negotiate with something of value.  
The father stepped forward and offered his own life in place of his son.

Death was interested in the deal as he declared, "A life is a life, a value that cannot be exchanged for any manmade items. If I win, I take your son."

"And if I win, then you will release him and take me instead." the man replied without any fear.

The game was set.  
The master player had won.  
So the child would get a chance to say goodbye, the woman sacrificed her magical abilities to keep the father alive for a while longer.  
Magic is something with great caliber but does not equal the same as a life.

The man spent his final days in a hospital bed.  
He still enjoyed playing games with his wife and child.  
Soon, he passed away.  
But before he did, he told his son with a caring smile, "Be brave and continue to enjoy games."

The child grew up into a young adolescent.  
He attends high school and still loves to play games.  
He managed to even solve a mysterious artifact from Egypt no one else could.  
His name is Yugi Muto.

**To be continued****…**

Chao- How was that?

YChao- ….Wow…. Are you serious?

Chao- Yep. Please review!


	2. Ch 1: Remembering a Special Someone

#Chao- And so we continue on with the actual story. Hopefully readers will stick around to see what the plot actually is.

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 1: Remembering a Special Someone**

A teen with tri-color hair woke up a bit earlier than his usual time. Glancing at his clock, he knew he needed a little extra time to begin his preparations for the day. He placed his down his orange sheets and yawned as he stretched. He stepped out of bed and went over towards his dresser. He pulled out some fresh clothes from his drawer covered in unorganized clothing and then left his room. He strolled down a hallway and entered his bathroom.

He removed his pajamas and hopped in for a quick shower. Finished, he dried himself off and placed on a pair of black pants and a white undershirt. He returned towards his room to complete his fitting.

He stood in front of his mirror as he placed on a black, long sleeved, button shirt. He doubled checked all his buttons were in the correct loop and no stains existed on his clean top. He then went about to fix his collar.

"_Yugi sure looks nice today_," the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle observed. "_But why isn't he in his uniform? Doesn't he have school today_?"

He was about to ask his partner a question when he sensed his light wanted to be alone. He decided to grant him his wish as he retreated back into the Puzzle.

Finished with his preparation, Yugi walked towards his disarray desk of action figures and worksheets for the ancient artifact. He placed his treasure around his neck and stared at the gold object.

He had a small yet sad smile on his face.

He exited his room and made his way downstairs. He greeted his grandfather and mother. The elderly gentleman wore a black shirt with black pants while the woman wore a simple black dress.

"_Everyone looks nice today_." Yami noticed from inside.

"Yugi, why are you wearing that necklace?" the woman questioned her son. "It's not like you're going to a party or anything."

"Oh… um…" the teen struggled for an answer as he glanced down at his pendant. He clutched his treasure not wanting to leave his friend behind nor take the risk of someone breaking in and stealing the gold pyramid.

"Let him wear it, Haru," the elderly man stepped in. "I'm sure Hiroshi would be quite proud to see what his son managed to accomplished."

The boy looked at his grandfather and smiled.

"All right," the lady agreed. She bent down a little and reached for a bouquet of flowers that lied on a glass coffee table. She turned around and instructed quietly, "Let's start heading out."

The family left the house and gathered into a simple compact car. The woman took the driver's seat while the old man placed himself in the front as well. Yugi sat in back. He leaned his head against the window and shut his eyes. A little sleepy, he had plenty on his mind.

The spirit of the Puzzle came out and sat on the available seat. Watching the Muto family carefully, he was curious to see where everyone was headed to.

The ride over was quiet; no one had particularly anything to say. The vehicle eventually came to a stop. After the car was parked, the family stepped out and walked towards their destination.

Out of the Puzzle, the spirit witnessed a pair of vast, iron gates wide open. Upon entering, he glanced around and saw fields of lushes grass and gray rocks shaped like tombstones. As the group walked, Yami also took noticed of all the statues in the area. The designs were mainly of angles with brave yet caring features carved in. Many different families were present as well. There were adults with sad faces, adolescents with quiet expressions, and even some children, who roamed around the fields playing and enjoying their little worlds.

Yami saw the Muto family had stopped walking. The two males knelt down on the ground while the woman placed the bouquet of flowers on a patch of grass. She then placed herself on her knees as well. The dark spirit realized he had been brought to a cemetery. He looked at his light, who had his eyes closed and appeared to be deep in thought.

Yami debated what he should do. As much as he wanted to ask questions, he knew his partner needed to be left alone. He changed his view towards the tombstone. Curious to know who the Muto family was visiting, he read the name.

"_Hiroshi Muto_…"

He observed the name was the same one Solomon had said earlier. He wondered if this man was Yugi's father. He decided to be respectful and knelt down right beside his light. He reflected about the man who helped created his partner. He was interested to learn about what type of person Yugi's father was.

"_He must have been a good man_." the spirit concluded. "_His family is here to see him… They appear to miss him and care about him… Yugi didn't complain about coming nor did he flinch when the man's name was spoken_…"

The small teen sighed and the spirit vanished from sight. Yugi stood up and walked towards a tree not too far from where he was. He took a seat and waited in the shade. He closed his eyes and rubbed one hand on his head as a minor pain in his mind developed. Soon, his grandfather came towards him.

"You feeling ok?" he asked with care.

"Yeah," Yugi answered. "Just a headache… probably because I hadn't eaten breakfast yet."

"As soon as your mother is done, we'll go get something to eat." Solomon said.

Yugi nodded.

Haru stood up from her spot with a sad smile. Just then, a small group of people walked up to the woman. The lady shook hands with everyone. After some small talk, the group departed. Haru left her post and walked towards the other members of the family.

"Who were those people, Mom?" Yugi asked as he stood up.

"They're from your father's company." Haru explained.

"How nice many of them stopped by." Solomon commented.

"Well, he was a hard worker and was well liked," the woman added.

They all left the cemetery and gathered up into the small car. The Muto family stopped at a restaurant to eat a late breakfast/early lunch. When they finished, they returned straight home.

Yugi went to his room to change, sighing as he entered. He removed his necklace, black shirt, and shoes, leaving himself with his white undershirt, black pants, and black socks.

He sat on his floor and read a few comic books. He would smile at some of the content but couldn't find the strength to laugh. When his eyes started to strain from the print, he placed back his books and took out a few single player games. While playing with them for a few rounds, he was careful to not make too much noise so he would not disturb the rest of his family.

When he was finished, he gathered his pieces and placed the games away. He walked downstairs to grab himself a snack. He talked quietly with his grandfather, who decided to not open the shop today out of respect.

Xxx

Back over at Domino Cemetery, a tall man stood over a grave. He wore a brown trench coat and a dark brown fedora hat, which hid his features. He stared at the name with a grim expression.

"Hiroshi, you fucking moron," the man sneered. "At the cost of your own life, you allowed that brat of yours to live. And because of that, you doomed us all."

The man grinned as he added, "However, I'm still around. And I'll be sure to finish what I had started."

The man spat on Hiroshi Muto's grave before walking off.

Xxx

Yugi kept to himself the entire day. His friends were at school, and they all believed it would be best to let him be during this day. A part of him would have liked to have people come by, but he knew he should not. He did not want his mother to force a smile on her face during her mourning period.

Yami carefully observed his light and wondered how he felt about the whole situation. Inquisitive who the man Hiroshi was and what type of relationship he had with Yugi, Yami also wanted to ensure his partner was all right. The boy hadn't said a word to him since yesterday, but no negative displays of emotion or action arose. Yami came out of the Puzzle to check in with his friend, who appeared deep in thought.

Yugi stared out the window when he said, "Thanks for showing respect today."

"Um… sure thing," the spirit replied, a bit surprised his other half finally spoke to him.

"It meant… a lot to me," the small teen added. "And I'm sure it meant a lot to my dad."

"_So the man named Hiroshi is Yugi's father_." Yami became quiet. He looked out the window as well and saw the sun had started to set. He still had questions about the man who Yugi addressed as dad.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything," the pharaoh began. "But how did your father die?"

Yugi understood his darker half's emotion towards the uneasy situation. Death was never a subject easy to speak about. He continued to look out as he replied, "I don't mind talking about it, really…. He was in the hospital because he was very, very sick."

"So, it was obvious about what would take place."

"Yeah…"

"Was it really hard?"

"Well… I was young when he passed away… so I don't remember much."

"But you still care about him, right?"

"Of course."

"…What was your father like?"

"He was a very bright and gentle man. My mom told me he was well liked when he was at school and at work. He also enjoyed playing games. He and my mom met over playing some sort of game."

A small smile came over Yugi's face. "Sometimes he would let me win, and other times I was able to actually beat him."

Yami smiled as well, glad to see his light remained himself even in a tragic event. He saw the boy really did care about his parent. The one named Hiroshi appeared to be a good man and a loving father.

Yugi stepped away from the window and walked towards his door. Before leaving, he said, "I'm going to make sure my mom is ok."

He turned around and smiled, "Thanks, Yami."

The spirit smiled back.

**To be continued…**

Chao- Could have been a one shot, but thought it would be better as a chapter. Especially with the added scene with the mysterious man. Please review


	3. Ch 2: A Visit with Friends

#Chao- Thought it would be cool to see a story that takes place after the hero and lover had their child and focus mainly on the kid.

YChao- More like you just using Yugi for this strange idea of yours.

Chao- It's working, isn't it?

YChao- Not one bit.

Chao- BLEH!

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 2: A Visit with Friends**

Yugi sat at a clean desk in the front row of a brightly lit classroom with plenty of sunshine shining through as he scribbled away. During his lunch break he was making up a test his classmates bore through the previous day. The only ones in the classroom were him and his teacher, each one sitting at his own desk. The spirit of the Puzzle stayed within the artifact so he would not disturb his partner. His friends waited impatiently for him outside.

"I don't think it's fair for Yug to have to make up a test right away." thought out loud an adolescent with messy blonde hair.

"Yeah, but he seems to be fine." commented another male student with brown hair.

"It might be because he was really young when his father passed away." joined in another, this one being a female.

"Did you ever get a chance to meet him, Tea?" asked the first male peer.

"Only once," the girl answered. "He was a really nice guy."

"Do you think Yugi will be ok talking about him?" asked the other male teen. "We do have that family tree project for class."

"I know he will be!" exclaimed the one with blonde hair. "We just gotta trust Yug! If there's something bothering 'em, we'll just be sure to be there for him!"

"Joey's right." Tea nodded. "Let's be sure to be ready to listen if he wants to talk."

Just then, the door opened and the small adolescent stepped out of the room. He smiled as he greeted, "Hey, guys."

"How was the test?" Joey asked.

"It was ok." Yugi replied, glad to be done.

"You must have done better than Joey." the teen with brown hair laughed.

"Hey! Watch it, Tristan!" Joey warned.

"So, Yugi." Tea began as she changed the subject. "Did you already get the papers about the family tree project?"

"Yeah, I did." he replied with a true smile. "Thanks for all your help, guys!"

"I can't believe it's due right after break!" Joey whined as he yawned.

"They probably figured students have no life and will use that time to find pictures and other information." Tristan assumed with a laugh.

"Yeah… But maybe I can use break to go visit my mom and see if she has any photos I can borrow." Joey contemplated.

"At least you don't have to worry about having a sister with a child of her own." Tristan interjected. "Jouji can be such a headache."

"Come on," Tea joined in. "It shouldn't be so bad having brothers or sisters."

"Says the girl who is an only child." Joey sighed, though he did care deeply for his own sibling.

"Even so," the girl countered, "every family has their own uniqueness."

"All but Joey's." Tristan immediately denoted. "Except for Serenity!"

"Hey! My family ain't quirky!" Joey protested with anger.

"Don't worry, Joey." Yugi tried to comfort his rowdy friend. "I'll be looking forward to seeing your family tree."

The blonde placed his strong arm around his buddy's shoulders and exclaimed with joy, "Thanks, Yug! At least someone out there cares!"

"I don't know Yugi." Tristan attested. "I'm sure if you wanted to take a look at monkeys, you can see smarter ones at the zoo."

"Hey!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs.

After spending the remaining portion of their break talking, or rather comparing families, the bell rang. With everyone not wanting to go, they all trudged into their next class. Yugi took a seat next to Tea for their lecture. He gathered his papers and book and was ready. He was very pleased he had borrowed notes from his friend, who seemed to be the only one he knew who maintained legible handwriting in a sea of irresponsible adolescents.

/Yugi, are you and your friends still planning to visit your father?/ asked a voice.

/Yeah, right after school./ Yugi answered cheerfully. /You can see him again, if you want. I'm sure my dad would like that./

The spirit smiled and accepted the invitation.

As class sauntered on, Yugi kept a side dispatch about his own family. He needed a photo of himself, his mother, father, grandfather, and grandmother though she had passed away years ago. The teen tapped his yellow pencil's pink eraser against his round chin. He felt he had forgotten someone.

Looking back at his notes, he couldn't figure out whom. As much as he tried to think, he felt something was being blocked. Just then, the light from the sun glistened against the gold pendant he wore around his neck. He wondered if he could add the spirit of the Puzzle; he had always seen the former pharaoh as someone who was more than a friend.

When the day ended, the group of close friends met together in front of the school. They hopped on a bus en route with the cemetery so they could all visit Yugi's father. The small young adult was happy he had people he cared about, and those who care about him, visit his deceased parent.

/Everything all right?/ Yami asked, sensing a changed in his partner's heart.

/Yeah, I'm ok./ the teen nodded.

Although he sometimes wished his father was alive to meet his companions he had made, Yugi was fully confident the man was looking down and watching his son from above. He looked over and saw his friends were observing his every move.

He blinked before asking, "Um… Guys?"

"Sorry!" everyone apologized at once.

"It's ok." the teen smiled. "It is kinda hard not having him around, but I'm fine."

"If you're sure." Tristan replied.

"But I don't mind answering any questions." Yugi added, believing his friends may have inquires about his kin.

"Well, we don't wanna bring up anything that will bother you." Joey explained the group's viewpoint while looking out for his friend's feelings.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Tea stepped in. "Is that fair?"

"Yeah." the young adult nodded.

"How is your mom feeling over this?" Tea asked first, not having the opportunity to visit the game shop like she would have wanted to.

"She's still a little sad about it." Yugi answered truthfully. "Even after all this time."

"Did she ever remarry? Or date anyone else?" Tristan asked with Yugi shaking his head, "I don't think she could ever love anyone as much as she did my dad. They seemed to have had a really strong bond together."

"Aw, that's so romantic." Tea giggled, knowing a bit more about the Muto family than any of the males in their group.

Yugi couldn't help but smile.

"Was there anyone else visiting your family?" Joey asked with interest.

"My dad was an only child." Yugi informed. "So it was just me, Grandpa, and my mom."

He felt someone placing his ghostly hand on his shoulder for comfort. He turned to see the spirit grew concerned for his light, understanding just how small the Muto family was. Yugi remained in his calm state as he added in a cheery tone, "Oh, yeah, and Yami was there, too."

The spirit smiled softly once more when he saw his light truly being himself.

At last arriving at their destination, everyone stepped down from the bus and entered through a large gate. Yugi bravely led his friends to where his father had been buried. As they drew closer, the teen with tri-color hair observed more flowers had been placed on Hiroshi's grave. He assumed it was either his father's friends or co-workers, perhaps even both.

Placing the thought aside, Yugi began the visitation, "Hi, Dad. I brought over my friends today."

The two males and one female bowed with respect. Yami came out as well, and followed the same pattern.

Returning his view back to the grave, Yugi sometimes couldn't believe his own parent had left. But the words the caring man had uttered before passing away never left his gentle heart.

"_I did what you had said, Dad_." Yugi smiled. "_I was brave, and I still like to play games. And because of that, I made such wonderful friends in high school. I sure wish you can meet them, then we could all have played together. But… I'm still glad to know you're with me_."

He looked over the colorful flowers and remembered the people his mother had spoken to the other day. He was content knowing just how well liked his father was. Near the flowers and grass, something caught his large eyes. Kneeling down closer, he saw some sort of card. He wondered if anyone had left his father a caring note. Although he wanted to keep it private, he stood back up and hoped the author wouldn't mind if Hiroshi's son had a quick peek.

Unfolding the small card, his eyes picked up a very unique drawing. One would see a creature of light while another may argue the illustration was of darkness. Either way, it was hard to say where each vantage point began and where the lines ended into a deep view of maze of lines jumbled together with shade and light.

"Where… have I seen this before?" Yugi pondered.

A powerful wind swept through, causing the card to slip out of the adolescent's hands. As the harsh gust blew, a sudden chill struck down his spine. He dropped to his knees as his vision blackened for a second. His heart rate sky rocketed higher than mountains. His breathing transformed in to fast pants. Placing his hand on his chest, he didn't understand what was wrong with him.

/Yugi! Are you all right!/ a voice asked with great concern.

After gasping for a bit in an attempt to calm down, the teen replied, /Yeah… I'm fine./

He slowly made his way back to standing. His friends had witnessed what happened and grew a bit worried.

Joey stepped forward and asked, "Yug? You ok?"

"Y-yeah." the teen replied. "I just lost my balance for a moment."

"Do you want to sit down?" Tea asked.

Before falling over, Tristan assisted the small adolescent towards a tree for shade then back to the ground safely.

"This is a great spot!" Joey declared with glee as he plopped himself down onto the grass.

"Sure is!" Tristan agreed as he stretched with Tea nodding.

/Yugi, are you feeling better?/ Yami asked as he scanned the boy's physical health through their link.

The young adult positioned his hand over his head as he closed his eyes. He nodded once more. Placing the sudden wind out of mind, Yugi was glad to be in the shade of a tree with his friends. But there was something on his mind he couldn't rid himself of.

His body hadn't reacted to such a problem in years.

**To be continued…**

Chao- So, what's gonna happen to Yugi?

YChao- You could answer your own dumb question if you would just write. So why the large gap between updates?

Chao- Cuz when Chao had the flow, everything was being rushed. Chao wanted to prolong some of the suspense as well as toss in an extra adventure or two before the BIG adventure…. Please review


	4. Ch 3: To be Like Him Part I

#Chao- The illustration on the card found in the previous chapter was inspired by the artwork _Angels and Demons_, sometimes called _Angels and Devils_, done by the famous artist MC Escher, the man known for his art with various perspectives and creative use of black and white. This shall be explored in the later chapters.

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 3: To be Like Him Part I**

When a person passes away, he will leave others behind. Before and after his death, he will always remain in the heart of someone close to him.

A son.

A husband.

A father.

These are all titles a man will earn throughout his lifetime. Some may obtain high degrees, such as doctor or professor, but no education is needed to receive any of the other labels listed above. Although a person will change jobs, he will never cease being any of his occupations that require no experience.

In the middle of the night, Yugi lied in his bed with his hands behind his head. His light tangerine covers up to his waist kept his lower half warm. Plenty of thoughts swept through his mind like calm waves of the sea. He had been thinking about his dad, Hiroshi Muto.

After his visit with friends, he went home in search of a photo of his father. Although he kept a picture of his family in his room, he needed one of his parents for his homework. When one was found, his mother sat with her in the den of the house. Haru spoke about Hiroshi with a loving voice; Yugi grew fascinated with the stories he heard. When an offspring is young, his first heroes are usually his parents. Boys strive to be as proud, courageous, and strong like their own fathers.

Needing to be asleep, the teen remained awake, wondering just how close he was to being like the man who took care of him, even after his death. Unhappy with his results, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"_I'm nowhere near like my dad_." Yugi concluded sadly. "_He had all those people visited his grave. Mom told me he was not only smart, but also athletic. I'm not either of them_…"

The young adult contemplated on his average grades and lack of skills for sports. Very glad he had Joey and Tristan for P.E., he would have been in trouble not only with his peers but his mean instructor as well.

"_Dad's name means prosperous_. _A name that truly described him. Meanwhile mine just means game… What were Mom and Dad thinking?_"

At that moment, the last line he heard his father speak to him entered his heart, "_Be brave and continue to enjoy games_…"

The adolescent meditated on all the fun times he had with Hiroshi. A small smile crept over his face, happy his father had appreciated playing games. It seemed every member in his family did. There was just something about enjoying a simple match among members that made even the darkest and loneliest of nights cheerful.

Yugi then recalled how often his parents would play together. They even met over a game when they were in high school, an age where many students kick off their childhood shoes and lace on bland footwear for the adult world. If a gamer were to become arrogant, he may lose everything, but there was no shame in having pride in playing well.

/Everything ok?/ Yami asked as he entered the room in his transparent state. He leaned against his partner's desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

The boy turned to his friend and answered, /Yeah, just thinking about a lot of stuff./

/Anything you want to share?/ the spirit offered, hinting how late it was.

/Just my dad./ the teen replied in an easy manner.

As Yugi turned his attention towards the ceiling, the two remained in silence.

The former pharaoh observed his partner was emotionally well through their link. And because the boy had truly stated his feelings, Yami was unsure of what more he could say.

He grew a bit startled hearing, "Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if he were still around."

He turned to see Yugi placed his arms out on his bed as he remained in his spot. Rather than just stating cliché, comforting sentences, the spirit chose to just listen to his partner.

"I know my mom sometimes feels lonely; she never dated again. I remembered when I was young some of her friends had offered to get her with some of the single guys they knew. But she would deny the offer. When we were alone together, she told me I was all she needed."

"Your mother cares deeply not only for your father, but for you as well." Yami joined in so his light would not assume he was talking to no one. He grew concerned feeling Yugi's heart became troubled by something.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked as gently as he could.

Yugi closed his eyes and answered, "I wonder if my mom didn't want to go out with anyone because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Single parents have a harder time finding someone because of their kids. It's a big commitment not only to date someone, but to help out with the kids as well. Maybe it's not so much that she didn't want to go out, but that she _couldn't_ find someone to be with… Once the guys found out about me, they left right away…"

The teen opened his eyes sensing someone placing a comforting hand on the side of his face. He turned to see a pair of sympathetic, violate irises.

"I don't believe that is the reason." Yami stated with a sincere voice.

"What?" Yugi questioned as he sat up.

The spirit took a seat on the mattress and explained, "Perhaps your mother never dated anyone because she was far more concerned with you."

"Huh?"

"Perhaps your mother did not want you to deal with losing your father only to feel as though he had been replaced by someone else."

"_Replaced_…"

Yugi changed his view down to his sheets as he recalled the conversation he had with his mother. Haru always appeared peaceful whenever she had mentioned her husband. The teen could see in her delicate eyes her genuine feelings for Hiroshi, like someone holding a basket of flowers. He also noticed his mother playing around with her wedding band. The gold ring had never been removed from her slender fingers.

"Yeah, you're right." the adolescent shut his eyes and grinned. "Even though she may have thought about being with someone else, I think she loves him too much to actually _be_ with someone else."

Yami smiled seeing the teen returning to his normal state.

Yugi's eyes peered over to his desk. On top of the brown table stood a stack of cards next to a gold, upside down pyramid. He pondered, "But… since my dad really liked games, I wonder if he would have liked playing Duel Monsters…?"

"Duel Monsters is quite the game." Yami added with pride. "Young or old, rich or middle class, boy or girl… Everyone seems to enjoy the strategy behind the play."

Yugi sighed happily as he fantasized himself having a match against his father. He wondered what type of theme deck the man would possess, whether it would be robots, animals, or fantasy heroes. Then again, Hiroshi might have overlooked appearances and focused on the hidden power each card had been granted.

The spirit glanced over the clock and noticed how late it was. Before announcing the time, he heard his light express a deep and personal thought, "I want to be more like him."

"Like your father?"

"Yup."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's so cool."

"And what qualities does he possess that make him _cool_?"

"Well, he's good at games, he was athletic, he was also smart, and he was able to stay with my mom for a long time… He has everything I don't."

Yami turned stunned with what he heard. He placed a caring hand on Yugi's shoulder as he reminded tenderly, "Yugi, you possess great qualities within you."

"Well, I'm good at Duel Monsters." the teen acknowledged. "But I'm not so good at sports, and my grades are only B's."

"Yugi, you may be Hiroshi's son, but you don't need to be an exact reflection of him."

"I know…"

"You have a loving family and friends who care about you."

"Yeah, but, he's my dad, and I still want to be more like him."

"I'm sure your father loves you for who you are."

"I know he does. He did more than just tell me that. He was always sure I was happy, and we always spent time together playing games. And that's why I want to be more like him."

"Do you feel you can only achieve this through merely imitating him?"

"I don't know…"

The conversation between the two appeared heavy.

After a moment of silence, Yami advised, "It's late. You should go back to sleep since you have that fieldtrip to the art museum with your friends tomorrow."

The teen nodded. He had been looking forward to walking around the large establishment and gazing at beautiful artworks with his companions. He hadn't been to any museum since his last visit with Domino's history museum on Egypt. But rather than looking at artifacts and learning about the spirit's past life, Yugi was only attending for his art class.

He made himself more comfortable in his bed. He remained awake for a bit longer.

The spirit grew a bit concerned over it. "Yugi?"

"Even though he's not around anymore, I can still feel his presence." the adolescent whispered. He smiled adding, "And I am glad he is. I'm also happy about everything I have now, like my friends and you."

Yami's heart leapt for joy. He was always so happy whenever he was mentioned to be a good companion by his light, the same boy who had freed him from his dark prison and accepted him into his circle of friends. Gently, the former pharaoh rubbed his partner's scalp.

He said soothingly, "Good night, Yugi. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Yami." Yugi yawned as he closed his eyes and returned to a peaceful sleep.

Xxx

The following daybreak the teen sat at the kitchen table dressed in his sapphire uniform ready for school. He smiled with delight as he poured on some thick syrup over his three hot pancakes. He took his fork to eat his delicious, fluffy meal. He was especially excited to go on a fieldtrip with his friends.

"Did you have a good night sleep, Yugi?" Haru asked with care as she cleaned the black pan she had used after it cooled off.

The adolescent gazed down towards his pendant as he savored the conversation he had with his other half. He grinned as he answered honestly, "Yup!"

When he had finished, he strolled over to the sink and cleaned up his plate and cup. Placing his dirty utensils into the soapy water, he took his own plate and scrubbed off the leftover sticky substance with a yellow sponge on a clear stick filled with blue liquid.

Haru smiled seeing her son cleaning what he had used. She was also pleased the boy hadn't over slept in the past month along with his grades improving. But she was most happy her son wasn't as discontent as he once had been. She was glad her boy was with friends and played the game Duel Monsters. Even though her son won the title King of Games, she would have been ok with him participating in a tournament and coming home after suffering defeat in the first round. But he had enjoyed himself with others who shared the same interest as him.

However, she was proud of her son. She, too, was a gamer herself and held pride in what she played. Though she never entered a match in Duel Monsters, she always had fun watching her son go head to head with a genuine smile across his face, much like when he was younger, only wider and happier.

"Well, at least you're more responsible than your father." Haru laughed to herself, remembering all the crazy times she had with Hiroshi as they played extreme rounds of Go Fish and Crazy Eights.

"What?" Yugi questioned as he turned to his mother.

The woman smiled, "Your father may have had good grades, but he really did like to sleep, maybe too much. I remembered waiting for him for the longest time outside his home before he even realized there was school that day."

"Mom, did you and Dad… walk to school together?" Yugi asked, surprised to learn a new fact about his parents before their marriage and having him.

"Yes." she nodded. "But not every morning was easy. I sometimes went to his room and poured a bucket of icy water just to get him out of bed."

/At least some things never change./ Yami snickered, referring to the incident where Haru had done the same act with her own child. /So much for being Mr. Cool. Perhaps you are more like your father than you gave yourself credit./

"Oh shut it!" Yugi told his other self in a testy tone.

"What was that?" Haru asked, confused why her son suddenly appeared so irritated.

Yugi quickly realized what he had uttered. He covered himself up by replying, "Nothing! I'm going to go to school now! Bye Mom!"

"Bye Yugi, have a good day."

As the teen hurriedly exited his home, he scolded his darker self, "Geez Yami, you're going to get me in trouble one of these days!"

/I'm not the one who runs late every other day./

"Hey! I've been doing better!"

"And he continues to talk to himself..." Haru sighed with amusement as she watched her child run down the sidewalk while remaining angry with himself. Yugi then appeared to have calmed down and slapped on a bright expression as he and Tea began to walk to school together.

Haru returned to the kitchen. Staring at the empty table, she recalled the times when Yugi would take his time eating his food with a sad, distant look on his face. Although Yugi was normally a cheerful child, there were some things that had brought him down, such as long and lonely school days.

The woman walked to the fridge and scanned what she would need to make for dinner that night. Beginning her normal routine, she remembered how much trouble her own friends gave her after Hiroshi had passed away.

Flashback

"It's good to meet you, Haru." greeted a goofy looking man with simple brown hair.

"Yes, and you as well." welcomed a woman with shoulder length long hair in a fake sincere tone. "Come in."

She led the man to the kitchen. As she did, she mumbled to herself, "I told my friends I'm not interested! I only love Hiroshi! They'll pay for this blind date!"

The two began to talk a bit over coffee. The man who had been sent over prattled on about some obscure subject Haru was not interested in. She spotted a deck of cards over on the counter. She smiled when she found an activity the two could do to crush the boredom she had been forced once more to endure.

"I have an idea." the woman smiled. "Let's play a game."

"A game?" the man repeated confused.

"Yes, why don't we play something fun, like Go Fish or Crazy Eights?"

"I don't know, Haru. Aren't those for kids?"

"Hey, for your information, I like to play games!"

"If it were a videogame, I could understand. But, Go Fish? Not poker?"

Haru sighed with exasperation. She truly did enjoy playing electronically games from time to time. Heck, she even kept a file on one of her son's Gameboy cartridges. But she genuinely did like traditional games best, preferring to have contact with other people, not machines.

The two became startled when they heard a small voice question with a bit of excitement, "Did someone say game?"

Haru and her guest turned to see a youthful boy with large, violate eyes and messy tri-color hair. He wore a baggy orange shirt that seemed to swallow him, and a pair of dark blue jeans that appeared they would fall off any minute. Despite being a bit groggy from waking up from a nap, the kid was quite interested in the topic.

Haru smiled greatly, "Yugi, my son!"

"You… you have a kid?" the man stuttered in complete shock. He mumbled to himself, "Damn, I wish they had mentioned that before."

"Watch the language!" Haru scolded as she stood up. She walked over to Yugi, knelt on the floor and embraced her son. As she did, she gave a harsh glance towards her guest and added, "There is a child here, my child!"

"Mommy?" Yugi blinked, baffled about the situation.

The woman coddled her boy, "It's ok, Yugi, my son, everything's going to be ok."

"Well, look at the time!" the man exclaimed as he stood up. "I should be going now."

"But don't you want to stay?" Haru asked innocently, knowing she had won.

"I'm sorry, but I must be going!" the stranger insisted nervously.

The woman released her son and walked over. As she twirled her maroon colored hair, she said sweetly, "All right, but I would like to at least show you my gratitude for stopping by and giving me a chance."

"Um… ok…" the man accepted with a nervous smile.

Haru led the man to the door. She requested him to step out. When he did, the woman smiled then slammed the door with all her might.

"For my appreciation, I just showed you the door!" Haru yelled in absolute satisfaction. She was tired of having men over just either to have been recently dumped or no longer show affection towards her after seeing her child. Many women may try and conceal the fact they have a kid, but that wasn't Haru Muto; she loved Yugi too much. She always placed him before anyone else.

"Mommy, was I supposed to introduce myself to him?" Yugi asked with a bit of shyness in his voice. He always hid himself whenever strangers were over; he was timid around others. But sometimes he had been drawn out whenever someone mentioned playing a game. The last thing Yugi wanted to do was to hurt his mother because of his rudeness.

Haru smiled as she walked towards her offspring. She knelt on the ground and answered, "Don't worry about him. He was just here for a brief meeting."

"Ok." Yugi nodded as he glanced down the floor.

Haru noticed why Yugi's pants were about to fall off; her boy had placed the button in its original spot again. Because of Yugi's form, Haru had created a new space so the button would be force to move away, causing the opening to move in closer. A belt could also work, but Yugi had trouble finding objects in his messy room filled with toys and board games.

The woman looked deeply into her son's eyes. Right away she saw the resemblance she had longed to see between her kid and her husband. She brushed her son's soft hair as she smiled dreamily. Although she had thought about finding another spouse, discovering a suitor better than someone who had assisted her on grand adventures appeared tough, not to mention Haru would never forget just what she and Hiroshi had sacrificed for the life of their son, whom they created together out of pure love.

"Um, Mommy?" Yugi called out to his zoned out parent.

When Haru snapped back to the present, she still smiled. She was able to be with someone she knew for most of her life and hoped her son would be able to meet a powerful woman. Moving closer to her son, she teased, "You know Yugi, you and Tea would make a cute couple."

At that moment, the boy's face grew as red as a cherry. He immediately buried himself into his mother's shoulder in attempt to mask his true feelings.

Haru, assuming her son was just embarrassed about romance, laughed. She wrapped her arms around her son's waist and lifted him up in the air

"Yugi, how about you and I play a game of Go Fish?" she asked in a loving voice.

While remaining in his spot, the boy nodded.

End flashback

As Haru cleaned up the den, she spotted her son's old Gameboy on the green couch. Taking a seat, she examined it and recalled how much fun she had while playing with the tiny, cute character on screen. She wondered just how far she had traveled before actually completing the game. Captured by her memories, she went ahead and turned on the device.

Haru continued on with her game in peace while the offspring of a former magical girl and knight was off on an adventure of his own.

**To be continued… **

Chao- Yeah, there's going to be a few flashbacks with Haru in them.

YChao- Told from Haru's or Yugi's POV?

Chao- Dunno… Depends on the situation… Hopefully from a view the readers will enjoy


	5. Ch 4: To be Like Him Part II

#Chao- Hiroshi is a Japanese name that can mean either "prosperous" or "generous", whereas the meanings for Haru can be "sun" or "sunlight". Thought the names would be appropriate based on their personalities.

YChao- But Yugi and his grandpa had game meanings.

Chao- True, but Chao is reserving all game related ones for another fan fic. Plus, Chao has already given a bit of a background for Yugi's parents and their views on games. That should be fair enough.

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 4: To be Like Him Part II**

"Wow, what a wonderful view!" Tea gasped with awe as she gazed at a landscape painting filled with detailed purple mountains, a dark green forest, and a deep blue stream. Her hands were laced together in front of her chest as she took in the stunning work with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it looks almost like a photo." Yugi nodded while Joey yawned out of boredom.

Their class had arrived at the museum where each student needed to pick a painting, look at it for ten minutes straight, and write one page about it.

"Guess great art just isn't his thing." Tea sighed when her moment of peace had been disrupted.

"Hey! Some of these just look like they were drawn by kids!" the blonde defended himself. "And others just look like they've been through Photoshop! What kind of talent is that?"

"Mr. Wheeler!" scolded their instructor, who wore a purple scarf, a green barrette, and thick brown glasses. "Will you _please_ keep your voice down! This is a museum, a place for wonderful creations to shine! Not the arcade with hooligans like you!"

"What a snob." Joey scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest after the highbrow man had left. "He's just mad cuz he can't accept the truth."

"Just pick a painting and quite whining." Tea instructed annoyed. She turned to her childhood friend and asked with a smile, "So, Yugi, which one are you doing?"

"Um… I haven't decided yet." the boy replied.

/What about the ones you've seen so far?/ Yami inquired as he tried to assist, though he was also interested with the few he had looked at.

/I don't know what to say about them./ Yugi answered as he stared at a simple teapot formed out of copper displayed on a basic purple podium.

/Did you expect them to heighten your senses and make you realize an idea about the world you have never noticed before?/

/Well… maybe… Isn't that what art is? But I also really want to try and do better in school, so I can't just make something up for one page. I need to find something good that'll give me something to write about./

/Is this for you aspiring to be more like your father?/

/Yup, even if it means giving up on waiting to the last moment to finish boring assignments./

"So, Yug, do you plan to write a page about this pot bought at the dollar store?" Joey asked as he placed one arm and rested it on his companion's shoulder.

"Huh? Wha?" Yugi questioned as he snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry." Joey said as he removed himself. "I didn't mean to interrupt you and the pharaoh."

"It's ok." the boy smiled. "We weren't talking about anything important."

Though his companion did not notice, Yami looked at his light with a bit of a worried expression. He assumed the mentioning of the boy's deceased parent was a matter of great significance. The two had spent a good amount of time talking about the relative who was no longer alive just the previous night. He wondered if his partner continued to hold negative emotions about himself to himself.

"Too bad there ain't anything on Egypt here." Joey whined. "Then maybe we could have done something interesting…"

Yugi only laughed a bit for his response, though he had felt the same way.

As the blonde excused himself to the bathroom, the petite adolescent found Tea standing in front of another artwork. Her hands were folded together in front of her pink blouse as her ocean blue eyes sparkled and overflowed with dreams. Filled with curiosity, Yugi walked over to see what his friend was gawking at. Painted on a large canvas was a beautiful ballerina on stage with her shiny brown hair placed into a tight bun. Her thin arms spread out like angel wings with a pink ribbon loosely wrapped around them. There was no doubt the young girl had fantasized herself within the glorious image of her lifelong goal.

"Guess Tea found her painting." Yugi smiled to himself.

/Perhaps you can write a page about this./ the spirit brought up as he tried to assist.

"Um, no." the young teen quickly retorted.

He walked around for a bit alone, viewing more artwork. Among them he saw many paintings that made little sense to his youthful mind, statues of what he hoped were humans, and small models of bedrooms that appeared they belonged in a little girl's room. When his eyes rested on an everyday brown vase, he felt a tiny sting on his back as a minor abrasion tugged in his mind. Stepping away from all the valuables, he took a seat down on a vacant bench in front of a clear window that allowed plenty of sun to shine in. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his sore head.

/Are we taking a small break?/ Yami questioned lightly as he appeared with his arms crossed over his chest. When he did not receive any response, he asked with care, /Yugi, are you all right?/

"Yeah, I'm fine." the teen nodded. "I just got a headache."

The ex-pharaoh took his place next to his light. He assumed the sudden intake of light from the outdoors had strained the boy's pupils much too rapidly.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, the pair was greeted with Yugi's two buddies.

"Did you find anything interesting?" the boy with large eyes asked his male companion, referring to their homework.

"Not a thing." Joey bluntly stated. "Even the bathrooms were more interesting than all this!"

"I'm sure they were." Tea sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course! They had automatic sinks and foamy soap!"

A loud noise boomed outside. The window right behind the petite teen allowed the audio to move in. Turning around, the students noticed a large crowd had gathered on a large patch of green grass belonging to the one of the many city parks. In the center stood two adolescents, each wearing Duel Disks on their wrists.

"They're playing Duel Monsters!" Yugi shouted with joy as the pain in his head tucked away. He stood up from his spot and suggested with glee, "Let's go watch it!"

/Yugi, what about your assignment?/ the pharaoh questioned, though he wanted to watch the match as well.

/This is just a break!/ his light insisted.

Briskly walking across the tiles and carpets so no one would break any of the museum's many rules, the teens made it from the second level to the outdoors. Yugi felt great knowing he was outside and about to watch what he hoped to be an interesting match.

He and his pair of friends drew themselves closer to the action they were all familiar with and loved greatly. As he watched the two duelists battle out with realistic monsters, the small teen's smile grew. He was quite aroused with the card options drawn out. The monsters combined with magic and protected by hidden traps appeared quite powerful on both ends.

/Wow! Did you see that combo!/ Yugi remarked to his darker self, who nodded with impression, /It appears these two have played for a while./

"Say, Yug," Joey asked as the game drew to a close. "Think we might get a chance to get in a match before we leave?"

"Um…" the petite adolescent trailed off. "I'd like to play, but I only have my deck with me. I didn't bring a Duel Disk."

"Yeah, last thing we need is for all your guys' monsters to destroy every painting inside the museum." Tea giggled.

Before any responses could be made, the group of students turned to see the two who had played came over towards their direction. One boy had simple blonde hair and easy green eyes while the winner had black spiky hair and brown eyes. Both males appeared surprise they were standing on the same street as the King of Games.

"Well if you really want to play," insisted the young adult with light blonde hair, "I'd be honored if you wore my Duel Disk and go against the winner."

"Um… R-Really?" Yugi stuttered, a bit in shock. "You… wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not!" the blonde stranger smiled.

"I'd like to play another round." the winner of the previous game insisted. "You may have seen some of my moves, but not all of my cards."

The young adolescent turned towards his friends, "What do you both think?"

"Go for it, Yug!" Joey cheered.

"Yeah, it'll be fine!" the girl with brown hair nodded.

/Yami?/ Yugi called towards his clear companion.

The spirit scanned the area to see if any dark magic could be found. Though he carried a little doubt in his heart, he answered, /It should be fine, but let's be on the lookout./

Feeling confident, the boy was handed the borrowed Duel Disk. He and his opponent moved where the previous match was held. As Yugi placed in his deck, the whispers of the large crowd increased. As the winner of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City glanced around him, he felt his face grow a tad red.

/Yugi, would like for me to take control for this round?/ Yami offered.

As Yugi's heart beat faster from grand anticipation, his eyes crawled over to the museum and then towards his friends. He recalled he wanted to do better in all of his activities, just like Hiroshi. He shook his head, /No, it's ok. I'll be fine./

/If you're sure./ Yami nodded.

"Ready to begin?" the young adult asked.

"I accept your challenge!" Yugi boldly nodded as his loaned Duel Disk took activation.

"Go get 'im, Yug!" Joey rooted.

"You can do it!" Tea encouraged.

The boy with spiky, short hair smirked arrogantly with a bit of greed as his own device activated.

Still in his transparent state, Yami folded his arms in front of his chest as he focused his view on the current adversary. He advised with care, /Yugi, be sure you are careful around this game. There may be enemies watching./

Both adolescents drew their five cards and were prepared to battle.

"I'll let you go first." Yugi insisted.

"How kind of you, Mr. King of Games." his current rival replied. "I summon Featherizer (700/1100) in defense mode!"

A human-like creature in a primarily black robe with white, metal razors all around its neck came to the field.

"Ok, my move." the teen with tri-color hair drew one card. "I summon my Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode and end my turn."

"How good it feels to have the privilege to play against your signature cards." the teen smirked.

Though Yugi smiled proudly in return, Yami grew more suspicious.

Placing another card down, the opposite adolescent announced, "Next I summon Future Samurai (1600/1200) in attack mode."

A hologram of a human-like male wearing a futuristic costume of an old samurai complete with a set of blue visors across his eyes appeared.

The young adult added, "I could attack, but I won't this round."

Yugi nodded as he planned out his next move.

/Yugi,/ Yami called. /Be sure you can hold a monster on your side with either a greater attack or defense points or hold a good magic or trap./

/Yeah, I know./ Yugi agreed. He announced with pride, "I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian and play Curse of Dragon in attack mode!"

A bright glow consumed the elf knight and was soon replaced with a golden dragon (2000/1500). And because monsters that use a sacrifice in order to be brought out needed to wait a turn, Yugi placed one card down in the Magic/Trap zone.

"This should get interesting." the teen with spiky hair laughed. "I activate my Ekibyo Drakmord! This equipped magic card takes control of your Curse of Dragon. You can't attack with it, and the monster will be destroyed in two turns. But since I currently do not have any good monsters out, I'll just place this little card face down."

"Nice move." Yugi praised after he recovered from his surprise. As he went about for his next move, Yami grew uncomfortable. He had a feeling the card his light's opponent had placed was troublesome. He also did not enjoy the bit of an evil glimmer emitting from the teen's eyes. He wondered what was on the boy's mind.

/I'll be ok./ Yugi insisted to his concerned buddy as he drew a card. "Since I can't attack with my Curse of Dragon, I'll play one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Featherizer!" the taller teen called. "Go and attack his facedown monster!"

Yugi smirked.

As the futuristic samurai charged over, a trap had been used. A ring quickly encircled the monster.

"When you attacked me," Yugi began, "I activated my Trap card, Spellbinding Circle."

"So it looks as though you both have monsters neither of you guys can attack with!" Joey pointed out.

"Yup!" Yugi nodded.

/Yugi, you'll need to find a way to attack his monsters to gain access to his life points./ Yami noted towards his partner.

/I know. I'm working on it./

He smiled when he pulled out a card he and the spirit had wanted to try out. Smiling with pride, Yugi announced, "I'll place one card in defense mode and end my turn!"

"Well, I may up against the King of Games." the other boy said, "but this is getting a little dull for my liking."

"Huh?" Yugi questioned.

"Neither one of us had been able to attack each other's life points since the beginning of this match."

"Yes, that is true."

"And in order to win, someone's life points gotta go down to zero, or someone runs out of cards."

"Guess we'll continue to play and see which happens first."

"Or I can speed things up!"

"How?"

"I activate my facedown magic card and play Hinotama!"

"But that card's illegal!" Joey protested with anger.

Despite the Spell not being regulated in official usage, the powerful fireballs fell down from the dark grey sky that had formed. Yugi's eyes widened shocked; he didn't suspect his opponent would cheat in such a manor. His heart beat with great anticipation, aware of the pain coming his way. As quickly as he could, he placed his arms over his face for protection. A potent flash came. When the teen opened his eyes, he turned shocked he was not in his body. Glancing over, he saw his other half had taken control.

"_Yami!_" the adolescent contemplated surprised.

The injured ex-pharaoh had been hit but quickly rose to his feet.

"Yug!" Joey called worried. "You ok!"

Everyone waited for a brief moment to see how the King of Games would reply.

Though the small teen stayed bewildered about what had happened, he needed to know how his other self was. /Yami, are you ok?/

Focusing his eyes on the cheater, Yami boldly stated, "Though you have placed illegal cards in your deck, my strategies shall not be you only downfall."

"What? What are you talking about?" his opponent asked, confused both about the statement and sudden change in attitude.

"By placing cards that are not regulated you have told your monsters you do not trust them." the spirit explained. "And for that, they will not obey your commands."

"You're crazy! Let's just get on with this match!"

"As you wish."

Yugi stood in the background shocked as his other self continued on with his match against another young adult.

Xxx

Keeping to himself, the teen with tri-color hair entered his room alone and closed his door.

When the match had ended back at the park, the loaned Duel Disk was returned. The one who had broken canon rules took off before any beatings could be made. The blonde stranger who had played earlier apologized for the incident but was told by everyone the situation was fine. After that, all the students had headed back to school. Joey and Tea had praised the winning adolescent and his courage to stand after dealing with the illegal cards. However, Yugi turned hollowed inside; he only played the first few cards until his other self had suddenly taken control.

Yami appeared, noticing how glum his partner became after the end of their little adventure. The boy stayed silent from his trip from the museum, back to school, all the way home, and into his bedroom. The spirit wondered if any of the boy's distance had to deal with their unfair competition earlier. He waited if his light would speak as the two stood in silence.

"Yugi?" the former pharaoh called concerned. "Is everything all right-"

"Why did you do it!" Yugi yelled in a deeply vexed voice, unable to contain his emotion.

"Do what?" Yami questioned.

"Why did you take over!" the teen shouted with small amounts of anger.

The spirit grew surprised about his partner's sudden outburst. Remaining quiet, he allowed his light to explain the situation hanging over his mind.

"During that duel." Yugi began a bit more calmed. "I… I thought I was doing pretty well… but then you took over."

"Yugi, you know I only did so to protect you. He was using illegal cards."

"But I was fine!"

"Until he pulled out banned cards to cheat!"

"Yami! I've been in many rounds by myself and won! I think I could have handled it!"

"You _think_? Yugi, if he were to have started a Shadow Game, do you _think_ you would have been fine?"

"Well…" the young adult caught off guard trailed off.

Whenever he played Duel Monsters with friends and in minor competitions, he was the one in control. But in the larger tournaments his darker self remained in charged, and many of their rounds did involve dark magic or extremely corrupted opponents. Yugi recalled how dangerous those particular rounds were, how he barely could keep track of what monsters were in play, as well as counting in the mysterious facedown cards when so much was attacking not only his concentration but his soul and heart as well.

He swallowed uneasily remembering how much his own soul was in danger compared to his darker self.

Yami sighed and illustrated his view, "Yugi, I only wish to keep you safe. You know the hit from that banned card can be cruel. If anything were to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself. I cannot stand by and allow others to harm you."

The adolescent knew the truth in the statements he heard. The spirit always made sure he was safe whenever a duel was in play; the Shadows and their malicious opponents were far more tormented towards Yugi than they were to the former pharaoh, even if he was the main target. The young adult clinched his fists by his side. For some reason, their enemies always seemed to get more of a kick out of torturing the younger of them; he was only bait towards the pharaoh.

Wondering what was on his light's mind, Yami added, "And we know since I had battled with dark magic both in this life and my past life, I can handle the Shadows and darker games with powerful outcomes longer than you."

"So, you're saying I'm weak!" Yugi shouted.

"What?"

"I know you can handle the dark magic better than me, but does this mean I can't face my own opponents?"

"Yugi, I only mean that if there was a Shadow Game earlier, it would have been best if I took control right away-"

"But it wasn't! I thought it was best to not think of worst case scenarios when dealing with problems!"

"Yes, there is some truth in that. However, because you and I were brought together by destiny, there will be many drawn to try and steal the power of the Puzzle."

"I know that! But I still want to help! How can I help if I'm just always in the back seat!"

"But you're not; you are there to place in your own thoughts and suggestions."

"And how often do you take them? You didn't listen to me when I said I would have been fine for this duel!"

Yami looked at his other self as he pondered about the prose he had been given. He always viewed what he did was the best for everyone, not just himself. He would have hated it if the duel became uncontrollable and attacked the people around them, like their friends.

"Yugi," he answered evenly. "It is true your opinions do matter, and we both only want to keep the ones we care about safe. But it is me they wish to face, not you."

The two became silent.

Yugi hung his head in defeat. He knew his darker half was correct; most of their adversaries only wanted to face the pharaoh to either enact revenge or steal the powers of the Puzzle. There wasn't any interest in the boy; he was only a host. True duelists could tell a little difference between the two souls and often wish to fight the side that was well prepared and skilled in the game.

"Yugi, wait!" Yami protested as he understood his light's assumption. "You know that isn't what I meant!"

Before anymore could be stated, the teen took off his pendant and placed it on his messy desk of cards and school papers. He then silently left the room, not at all interested in hearing anymore from his partner.

Making his way to the kitchen, he was deep in thought. To him, he felt his own weight wasn't worth much. Unless the match was absolutely threat free, he seemed to never be in control.

When he entered, he saw his mother had pulled out a full load of dishes.

Glancing up and not noticing her son's depressed mood, she said, "Yugi, I need you to put away the dishes so I can place in another load after dinner."

"Mom, can't I do that later?" Yugi requested.

"We all have our own chores to do." Haru replied, not willing to give in to her child's laziness.

"But I had a long day at school." the teen whined as he leaned against the dining table.

"All you have to do is put away their dishes!" Haru asserted with exasperation. She walked away and mumbled, "It's not like I'm asking you to save the world."

Yugi sighed as he sluggishly walked over. Though he had been worn out from his duel and sudden headaches, he completed his chore. Picking up a stack of bowls and placed them in the cabinets, he tried to rid his heart of the emotional downfall he just experienced. Reaching for another stack of glass plates, he recalled the last line his father told him.

"_But how can I be brave if I'm not given a chance?_"

**To be continued…**

Chao- Hooray for duels! They're the reason chapters take so long to write and post!

YChao- Liar!

Chao- …. Yeah


	6. Ch 5: To be Like Him Part III

#Chao- Creating and writing duels can be tough. Chao doesn't want the hassle of inventing one card for a match or misuse a monster with an effect or magic only to receive a notice from someone pointing this out.

YChao- You mean people can actually keep up with the duels and point out your terrible flaws?

Chao- Hey! It's not like you're the one writing all this!

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 5: To be Like Him Part III**

"Yugi, you seem pretty quiet." the old man brought up as the family sat down at the table to eat dinner.

"Huh?" the young teen questioned, snapping up his head.

"You were excited about your trip to the art museum," Solomon explained, "but you've hardly said a word about it since you came home."

"Oh… um…" the adolescent trailed off as he rolled one of his cherry tomatoes from his salad with his dull prong fork.

Due to his recent dispute with his other self, he had forgotten the academic reason he had spent time in the giant, green and gray building filled with various forms of creations. Instead he had remained in the den of the house so he could think alone. Though he typically wore his prized possession everywhere, even in the house, he hadn't bothered to place it back on. And he felt empty without it.

"Did you have fun?" Haru asked sweetly, still not noticing her son's downer mood.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Yugi replied while keeping his eyes on his plate. "It was a little boring though. I had a lot of trouble deciding on what to write about for class."

The elderly man chuckled softly as the woman with maroon hair continued to eat. Solomon observed his grandson did not hold his usual happy spark in his large orbs. Wanting to help cheer up his relative, he asked kindly, "Did you play any rounds of Duel Monsters with your friends today?"

Yugi sunk a little in his chair when the weight on his heart became heavier. His pupils quickly raced up towards his mother and back down as he answered, "Well… kinda…"

"Did your teacher scold you for playing during school hours?" his mother inquired, though her tone showed she was not willing to punish her child if he nodded.

"No, I just got into a… disagreement… w-with a friend." the young adult retorted.

"Really?" Solomon looked over and caught his grandson glimpsing towards the only woman at the table. He understood which companion had been mentioned. Trying to help out, he guessed, "Was it about a certain strategy or card?"

"No," Yugi shook his head. "I thought I was playing fine… until my opponent started to use illegal cards and tried to cheat."

"What!" Solomon and Haru gasped. Normally the female Muto member remained quiet whenever her son spoke about Duel Monsters; she only understood a tiny aspect about the game. But as a gamer herself, she couldn't stand to hear someone breaking the rules.

"What a sore loser then." she spat softly as she sipped her ice tea.

"So what happened?" the elderly man asked with genuine interest.

"Well…" the teen tried to explain what took place without having his mother deem her child to be even crazier than she already believed he was. "My friend… wanted to help out… so I kinda let him... take control."

The family fell quiet.

Yugi felt a bit embarrassed, but he was grateful his parent did not fully understand Duel Monsters, and his grandfather already knew about the Puzzle. He couldn't give Yami a name just yet; his mother was unacquainted with the spirit, and Yugi held no clue how he would explain the mystical situation.

Despite the minor problem, Yugi still wanted to defend his companion. Sitting straight up, he boldly added, "But he only did so to make sure the cheater didn't win!"

Everyone turned silent once more.

The young boy shuffled back into his chair. Like with the rest of his friends, Yugi wanted the support from Yami. But he didn't know how else he could assist if he was constantly pushed back.

Before Solomon could say a word, Haru stepped in, "It's important for teamwork between friends, and it's great to have teammates as friends, but it's also important that everyone pulls their own weight."

Both males turned their attention towards the woman. Each one was surprised about the advice; Haru's voice sounded as though she was speaking from raw experience. Yugi and Solomon at once clammed up; by the way Haru was talking and using her body language, the pair understood it was best for them to not interrupt.

"Everyone has their own part to play. In order to do our best for each other, a person needs experience. But the only way for her to get experience is to take charge of her own action, which includes making mistakes and learning from them. If she doesn't have her own adventures, then it's really hard for her to get involved."

Her son glanced back towards his food, still discontent. He wished his own option was as easy as to what had been mentioned. But the Shadows are very cruel; any mistakes and one duelist can lose his soul forever, even if he possesses heroic intentions.

Yugi also remembered all the opponents the pair had faced while playing the card game was because of the Puzzle. Everyone wanted to go against the pharaoh. He wondered where that left him.

"Your father deeply believed in teamwork." Haru brought up.

"Wha?" Yugi asked as his head snapped up, immediately interested.

The lips of the women curved upward as her soft, brown eyes sparkled. "Even though I didn't always want his help, he was always there for me. I always saw myself being able to handle anything that came my way on my own, but your dad constantly insisted he'd help."

Her son glanced down. He didn't believe his mother would understand the particular predicament that lied between the two souls. To him, the situation was different from some of the other problems with his other friends. There was a magical factor that affected everything and everyone, even those who didn't directly participated.

"Although your father had a different way of showing what he thought." Haru laughed. "He often used his big words to try and get me to talk about what I thought. He also threw me off by asking such fundamental questions… Why not ask your friend for his side of the story?"

"Well…" Yugi mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I tried that… but I think we just got into a fight."

"Try again, but this time just listen to him. Wait until he's done talking, then you take a turn; you'd be surprise of what may come out."

The teen took a moment to ponder. He sometimes felt the conversations between him and his other self could be done in an instant, namely since the two could read each other's thoughts and feel what the other person felt. However, at times introspections had to be blocked for privacy. Emotions had to be hidden as well. But for humans it is best to express viewpoints with words.

As the two had spent some time apart, Yugi figured more ideas bounced off the former pharaoh's mind. What Yami had stated may have been correct, but that was still only one thought. Perhaps there was more to him than what happened during their heated debate. Finishing his contemplation, Yugi admitted he liked the idea. Smiling a tiny one, he nodded.

After being excused, he left the table as his mother gathered the dishes. He hiked up his stairs towards his room. Before entering, he inhaled deeply. He understood he must be well composed so the plan could work. His pulse increased; not only was he a tad anxious, but he grew glad he found another way to be like his father.

Entering his room, he closed the door so the pair could have some privacy. Yami appeared ready to speak with his partner. Feeling the presence of his other self, Yugi turned around but became surprised about the solemn expression on the pharaoh's face.

"Yami?" the teen called. "Is everything ok?"

"No, everything is not." the spirit sighed heavily.

Looking straight at his friend, the adolescent was prepared to try out his plan. With patience he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I came out… because I wish to apologize for what took place earlier."

"Oh…"

"Yugi, I had mentioned earlier I did take control primarily because I did not want for you to receive any harm. And you had insisted you would have been fine. "

"Well… you did have a point… Everyone we met so far had wanted to get their hands on the Puzzle one way or another."

"Yes, but there is no excuse for me taking sudden control."

"But you had also said that if the game was a Shadow Game, you had more experience-"

"But this is your body."

"Yes, and I've allowed for you to share it."

"And whether or not the game is a Shadow Game, I should always ask for permission before taking over. Or at least there should be a mutual agreement between us."

Yugi glanced towards his carpet with a bit of guilt; he never intended to hurt his buddy. He understood his companion's viewpoints, particularly the safety issues that involved the unfair usage of black magic. But he remained silent to see what else his partner would say.

Yami observed his light and wondered why the boy did not retort on any of the matter. He still feared losing his friend to darkness through their opponents, but he always held a greater fear he himself may be the one who has done the harm. While the teen spent time in the kitchen, the spirit took time to reflect about what had been argued and the many tournaments they had entered. He found his partner to have been truly brave in Battle City; even if he were not the one in complete control, Yugi held himself well against their enemies.

Having his heart lifted from excessive worry, Yami smiled as he reminded himself out loud, "You handled yourself well when you were dueling Marik, who was controlling Joey."

Yugi glanced up towards his other self and noticed the spirit's eyes had altered. He recalled that intense match where he and his friend were strapped to that giant anchor. Unsure if it was time for his turn to talk, he simply nodded.

Closing his eyes, Yami added, "I was concerned for your safety, even though you wanted to save your friend."

Tightening his grip on his sleeves, he whispered, "And I was truly terrified I had lost you forever when the anchor had been released."

Yugi turned shocked about the second statement. When the duel finished on that long and terrible day, the group was glad everyone was safe. With the tragedy placed behind, they became even more prepared to face the trails hidden beneath the surface of Battle City. But even if the worst of the worst took place, no one would be trapped in darkness the same way as the spirit would be.

Yami couldn't look at his lighter half; he didn't know how to express himself.

The adolescent walked closer to his darker self. Sometimes when the two talked, the spirit would hold back his true feelings. Yugi didn't know if it was because Yami held too much pride, or he just didn't want to shatter his image with weakness and fault. Though a part of him wanted to comfort his friend, he must remain strong. He still believed he must prove to his other self he will be all right in the future.

"Yami, I understand." Yugi began. He waited a moment if he would receive any connection. He acknowledged his partner may have trouble expressing himself emotionally. Perceiving it was his turn to speak, Yugi further explained, "I know it was really hard for you to let me duel Joey when he was controlled by Marik, but I'm glad you did."

"You… were?" the spirit questioned as he glanced towards his partner.

"Uh huh." the teen nodded, glad his companion was giving eye contact. "I was able to find some strength. You are important to me, and so is Joey. That's why I _had _to take control."

"And you went ahead and sacrificed yourself." Yami immediately interjected in a slightly aggravated tone.

The adolescent swallowed with a bit of fear; he didn't expect his pal would respond the way he had. He stayed silent when the pharaoh added, "If that was your plan the entire time, then I would have gone in your place."

Not wanting to initiate another argument, the young adult waited for the unwanted animosity to lift. He recalled bits of information his mother gave at dinner. He said calmly, "But I gave Joey the Puzzle. I gave it to him because I knew he would take care of you and the Puzzle."

Yami turned his view to the green carpet. He was happy he was being thought of, but no one could replace his light. His eyes widened hearing, "Don't you trust me?"

The spirit flashed his attention towards Yugi, who maintained a straight face. As Yami peered closer, he uncovered hurt in the boy's innocent irises. He realized although he didn't want to lose his partner, by taking control the second trouble appeared meant he didn't at all hold faith in his pal's ability. Irony was served when he had told the cheating duelist the same idea.

He yelled honestly, "Of course I do!"

"Good." Yugi smiled. "Because you know I want to do all I can to help you. But I can only do that if you let me handle my own challenges."

The spirit reflected what he had been told. In the past the petite student had great trouble defending himself against bullies, but now he was prepared to stand tall against any opponents, including those using Shadow magic.

"I understand." Yami smiled. "You once saved yourself and Arkana just before the blades touched his legs after Marik left him."

The teen placed one hand behind his head as he smiled with a little embarrassment.

The spirit vowed sincerely, "I promise to allow you to fight our battles as well."

"Thanks Yami." the adolescent nodded. Even though he was prepared to face his own half of fate, he still respected his destiny as well. "And if things do become more than I can handle, I'll know it will be best if you take control."

Xxx

"So, have you written anything for your guys' paper?" Tea asked.

"Title page." Joey answered. "You think I can write my whole paper with just my name?"

"I don't think so…"

"… What if it's my full name?"

Three teens sat at their square table as they each rolled around grey clay on ancient tan cloths. Everyone in the course was in the process of creating pottery they had started the previous week. Yugi was a bit more focused on his task; he had missed one day's worth of work from when he had taken off. Though he needed to move a little faster, he was content to be among friends.

The girl with brunette hair smoothed the inside of her pot while the blonde male placed together pieces into the form of a simple monster with horns. Yugi examined the work he had completed so far but grew unsatisfied with what he had. Taking off the top layer of his creation, he began to evenly layer each side once more.

/What was wrong with what you had before?/ Yami questioned as he sensed his partner's frustration.

/It wasn't straight./ the struggling artist grunted.

/Does it absolutely need to be perfect?/

/For this class with this teacher, yes./

/But can't you have a piece that is unique from the others?/

/It'll just look weird and the teacher will think I was lazy./

/And we both believed handling duels against Marik and Kaiba were tough enough./

/Well it's not easy being a student either./

/It was your choice to take this class./

/… I thought it would be easy…/

"Yugi?" called a voice that broke through a deep concentration.

"Wha?" the teen questioned as he snapped up his head.

"Wow, are you really interested in that pot?" Joey snickered. "We've been trying to get your attention, but I guess a pile of clay is more important than us."

"Oh, sorry." the petite adolescent said softly. Gazing down towards his clay covered fingers he reached for a yellow ruler to measure how tall his work was so far.

"I just wanted to know how much you got done for the paper that's due next week." Tea stepped in. "Are you having any problems?"

"Tons…" Yugi sighed when he saw he was still missing one inch for his pots completion. "I haven't picked out a painting yet, and I can't remember what we saw when we went to Domino's Art Museum."

"Same here." Joey nodded. "Some of them were just too weird, but I don't think I can write what the teacher wants to hear… unless I B.S. it all."

The teen with tri-color hair sighed heavily once more. He was tired of fabricating words together to sound pretty in his academic work. He honestly wanted to try better so he could be proud of what he turned in and truly earn a high letter grade.

"You might be able to find something on their website." Tea suggested.

"Website?" Yugi questioned with interest.

The girl nodded, "There's an address on the pamphlets they gave us when we came in."

"Oh, I tossed that out." Joey bluntly stated.

The boy with puppy pupils smiled with a bit of embarrassment.

"I can loan you mine." Tea sighed.

"Thanks, Tea." Yugi said with full gratitude.

"Well, I don't have a computer at home. Can I borrow it after school while I'm using the school's computers?" Joey asked.

"Why not during break?" Tea recommended. "That way Yugi can use it after school."

"But break is a break for a reason!" the blonde whined. "I don't wanna think about school if I don't have to!"

"How about we look at it together," the small teen proposed. "Maybe we can get ideas from each other."

"Yeah, I guess." Joey reluctantly accepted.

As the class came to a close, everyone reached for a spray bottle on the table and slightly soaked their clay so their work would not dry up. They then carefully placed the pots in progress into large zip lock bags and plopped them on metal racks. Once the tables had been cleaned and the supplies had been carelessly tossed into the sand colored tubs in the center of the table, the students waited impatiently for the bell to ring.

"Don't forget, class," announced the high brow art teacher. "Your papers are due next week!"

The bell rang, and the students rejoiced for break. The three friends decided to head straight to the school's computer lab so they could look up any artwork for their assignment. They came upon a few rows of outdated machines with some students rushing to complete work for classes as soon as possible. Anyone who had been caught on social networks was required to log off immediately.

Yugi took a seat on one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs and typed up his school ID and password. Loading up his computer, he entered the proper address for the art museum's website. When the site finished loading, he searched for any place that displayed artwork. The task proved difficult as many misleading titles and advertisements for support of the museum were posted all around. Becoming frustrated, he sighed heavily. He appreciated the arts, he loved many of the designs found on his cards, but his taste was far different from his peculiar teacher.

"Let me try." Tea insisted so she could help out a friend.

Yugi nodded, and the two swapped seats. In an instant, the girl found the galleries that held public views. The young adolescent wanted to bang his head on the table witnessing how easy it was to find what he and Joey needed to look for.

"I think this is just so people can look at a few of them, but come to the museum so the museum can actually make money." Tea giggled as she tried to cheer up her buddy.

"Right, because _everyone_ has all that money they can just spend on a ticket to see paintings done in Photoshop!" Joey whined.

"You might be able to have more cash if you quite wasting it on Duel Monster cards and junk food." Tea teased.

"What!" the tall male exclaimed. "And leave my buddy all alone against all those crazy people in all those tournaments! I don't think so!"

"Uh, thanks?" Yugi replied.

After being told to lower their tones by the librarian, the teens ventured through various pages of what was available. The two males became a little grumpy when they had to look at the same dreadful paintings and photos they had already viewed. Lucky for them other works had caught their attention.

"Hey, what are these?" Yugi asked.

"I don't remember seeing these when we went." Joey said.

"I think they added them today." Tea guessed.

"Do we have to write a paper on what we saw on the same day as our fieldtrip?" Yugi questioned.

"I don't think so." the girl replied. "I think we just have to pick something and write about it."

"Well, let's take a look." Yugi suggested.

Tea nodded as she scrolled the mouse over to the new added section. "Looks like these are from foreign artist from different time periods."

"… My head hurts." Joey stated right away when he saw paintings with various forms of perspectives and lighting.

"These guys must have been really good." Yugi remarked, though he felt the same way.

"You got to know the rules of art before you can break them." Tea interjected. "But some of them still look pretty cool."

"Yeah," the small teen nodded, "especially the ones in color."

The group browsed around a few of the free accessible artworks. They had to move fast so they could leave and make it to their next class on time.

"Anything yet?" Tea asked.

"We might need to look at this again." Joey grumbled in defeat.

Yugi was about to agree when one of the impossible objects and worlds caught his eyes. Something deep in his mind tugged at him; he had to see a particular art once more. He quickly said, "Wait, go back."

"Um, ok." Tea accepted. She hit the back button and waited to see which specific artwork her companion wanted a second look at.

Yugi's eyes raced over the uploading gallery. When all the crafts came up, his heart raced at an unusual rate. Though for one specific drawing he saw images of angles, the dark side of what seemed to be demons appeared as though they were slipping off the screen. In front of his puppy pupils black dots formed. He nearly lost his entire vision and balance. Lucky for him, he caught himself before falling out of his seat.

"Yug, you ok?" Joey asked.

"Huh?" the petite adolescent questioned when his dizzy mind cleared.

"Are you ok?" Tea repeated with a worry tone.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." their companion nodded.

Before anymore could be said, the bell that ended break rang. The students gathered their stuff and went their separate paths for class.

Yugi stopped by a water fountain to drink. He then gathered a little water and rubbed his sore eyes.

Walking towards his next period, he heard his other self asked, /Yugi, are you all right?/

/Uh huh./ he answered. /I think I was just dizzy from the smell of clay on my hands. I'm fine./

/If you're sure./

Xxx

"Another day completed!" Yugi exclaimed with bliss as he jumped and landed on his mattress in his sky blue pajamas. After a long day of studying and looking through his deck, he was ready for bed.

"And you'll have another day with your friends tomorrow." Yami smiled, leaning against the wooden desk in the room.

"Yup!" Yugi grinned. Glancing over towards his partner, he noticed his darker half appeared different. No remarks or jokes were crafted about his classes, lunch break, or what happened in between. He called out gently, "Yami?"

"You managed to pick out a few good strategies." the spirit complimented, referring to the evening the pair had spent.

The teen glanced down towards his sheets; he understood what the problem was. He added softly, "Yami, it's ok."

"What's ok?" the former ruler echoed, though he tried to remain as innocent as possible.

Yugi, on the other hand, knew how his companion kept many of his emotions to himself. He had respect for privacy, but he didn't want his buddy to remain hurt, especially for no reason.

"Really, Yami, it's ok." he insisted. "I know our last… disagreement the other day was a bit difficult to get through, but we are a team, right?"

"Yes, we are." the spirit nodded. "For now, it's time for you to go to bed."

Yugi smiled seeing his friend would be all right. Placing the warm covers over himself, he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep. As he came on to his side and rested his head on his pillow, he closed his eyes and said, "Good night, Yami."

"Good night, Yugi." the other boy wished.

Several minutes of peace passed by, and the boy fell asleep.

The spirit returned to the Puzzle after seeing his partner was fine.

Like most humans, Yugi was experiencing a pleasant dream, but that soon transformed into a nightmare as the night grew. His body jerked around a few times as his facial expression turned worried.

Yugi's dream

A small teen with tri-color hair awoke on a cold, stone floor constructed out of deep red bricks. As he tried to lift himself up, he found a tight collar around his neck. The choker was connected to a chain, which was tied to the center of the large room lit only by candles.

"Where am I?" he asked softly as he gazed around. Though he had enough slack to stand, he found his entire body achy. Closing his heavy orbs, he moaned a little in pain. Wanting to know where he was, he called out to his friend, "Yami…?"

His eyes slowly unlocked as he tried once more, "Yami?"

He became fully awake realizing he had no connection to his other self. Ascending from his position, he looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing his precious Puzzle. At once he screamed, "Yami!"

His heart beat widely in his chest as he looked around. His treasure was nowhere to be found. He wondered if anyone could help him.

"Hello?" he roused nervously. When he didn't receive any responses, he tried to hear if anyone was around. No feet were marching, and no chains rattled to show any other prisoner was near.

"Mom! Dad!" he hollered. He paused for a moment. He didn't understand why he called out for his parents. His mother would not be anywhere near magic, and his father was long gone. To him, the call felt automatic.

On one of the walls, he faced a large painting. Many sections of black and white mixed in with grey for shading. Though there were angles, the darkness of the negative space formed demons, which began to peel off. Using their massive dark wings, they sped towards the adolescent.

Filled with fear, Yugi turned to run. He didn't know where he could go, but he didn't need to run far, for the chain around him stopped him. Chocking from his prison, he fell on the floor. His large eyes expanded as the demons gathered. He was surrounded by the dark angles swirling around him.

Closing his eyes, he felt a sharp jolt emit into his heart.

Screaming out in pain, Yugi tried to call out for help, "Yami! Dad!"

End Yugi's dream

The young adult awoke with a great fight. Bolting up from his position, his heart pumped rapidly. He quickly looked around and was relieved to know he was in his room.

/Yugi!/ Yami shouted with worry as he appeared. He had been concerned sensing a dark presence but turned calmed after seeing Yugi was safe in his bed.

The teen who had been named flashed his attention towards his companion. He continued to breathe in gasps as he gazed at his other self in his transparent state.

Seeing the adolescent completely shaken to his core, the former pharaoh took a seat on the mattress. The two sat together in silence as Yugi wiped a few droplets of sweat off his forehead with his long pajama sleeve.

Yami waited for his partner's mind to relax; he could tell by his light's actions that the teen had suffered a nightmare. He did not know how deeply frightening the terrible dream was, so he placed a caring hand on his other self's shoulder. Wanting to establish all was well, he asked gently, "Are you all right?"

"I… I think so…" the adolescent replied quietly.

"Did you want to talk about it?" the spirit invited softly.

"Um…"

"It's all right if you don't; I just want to be sure you'll be fine."

"I don't remember much…"

"Then do you wish to discuss that portions you do?"

"Um… I was in some sort of room… like a chamber."

"Mhmm…"

"And… and there was hardly any light… There was… some sort of choker on my neck… that was connected to a chain… that was connected to the floor…. I… tried to see where I was…. I tried to call you… but we weren't connected…. I wasn't wearing the Puzzle… There was also… something else…"

That was truly all the adolescent could recall; the rest of the nightmare had vanished from memory.

Yugi looked towards Yami, wanting to ensure his friend was still present with him. He at least remembered the terror he felt when he was not meld with his other self.

The spirit collected the given information and understood his companion's distraught emotions. Taking one of his hands, he tenderly placed it on his light's cheek to show his existence.

Yugi closed his eyes as he tried to intake his buddy's spiritual touch. As much as wanted to accept his dark's being, a piece of his heart bothered him.

Yami had sensed this, so he added soothingly, "I'm still here with you."

The young adult nodded when most of his doubting flames were quenched with trust.

Glad to know his partner was recovering, the ex-pharaoh still asked, "Will you be all right?"

Yugi looked at his clock and noticed he still had plenty of time before he needed to wake up for school. He wanted to clear his mind before returning back to sleep; a portion of his heart remained restless. Standing up from his bed, he headed towards his door. He stopped at the doorway. He looked back and noticed Yami stayed in his transparent state. Because of what took place in his dream, Yugi returned to his desk and placed the Puzzle around his neck.

As the boy gazed at his completed treasure for comfort, the spirit returned back into the sacred Item understanding he would be taken along.

Feeling more assured, the adolescent made his way out of his bedroom. He silently walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

From the fridge he poured himself a glass of water after finding a cup in the wooden cupboard. With his hands trembling, he slowly drank his cooled water. Finished, he placed his used glass in the sink. He then leaned on the kitchen counter, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"_That all looked kinda familiar_…" Yugi thought to himself as he reflected about the tiny fragment of his dream he could recall. "_It's like I've actually been there before_…"

Yami watched his partner from inside the Puzzle. He was concerned about the silent contemplation his companion was acting. He wanted to speak more with his partner but decided to allow his buddy some quiet time; he had felt similar in the past. He needed to reflect situations and notions alone, but his heart was at ease knowing his light was still with him.

Yugi looked out the window and saw a clear night. He mutely listened to the sound of the dryer in the next room tumbling wet clothes. He hoped he had not woken up his parent, but he could tell Haru had been awake for some time; washing and drying clothes cost less during the night as oppose to day.

As he glanced towards his Puzzle, he began to feel better after enduring such a frightful dream.

"Yugi?" called out a voice.

The teen turned around and grew surprised seeing his mother; he had expected for her to head straight to bed and not make a side trip to the kitchen. So he would not disturb anyone else in the house, the adolescent softly said, "Hi, Mom."

"Is everything ok?" Haru asked.

Before he could reply, the teen observed his mother appeared different. He saw her sweet eyes had altered, deeply troubled by something. To assure his caring parent, he nodded, "Yeah, I just came down to get a drink."

The adolescent assumed Haru would automatically accept his response; he was thrown off to see her coming his way.

The woman stopped in front of her child. Taking her slim hand, she lifted her son's chin and examined him from side to side. Awhile back as she was placing away clothes into the large appliance, her heart became deeply worried. She had swiftly gone to check on Yugi in his room but saw his door was wide open. She was very relieved to see her son, even if he was in the kitchen late at night. Noticing her boy wearing his prize possession once more, Haru recalled Yugi had worn the Item while visiting Hiroshi's grave. Though she didn't completely understand, she believed her son always felt better whenever he wore what took him eight years to solve.

Yugi stayed quiet during his examination; he believed it would be best to not protest so loudly at night. He then saw Haru looking down at his pendant. He recalled his mother's attitude when he wanted to bring the ex-pharaoh along to his father's grave and was glad his grandfather stood up for him. He often wondered how his mother would react if she ever met the spirit of the Puzzle.

"Really, Mom, I'm ok." he insisted after standing in silence for a bit.

"Ok, then." Haru replied softly.

Before making her departure, the mother kissed her son on his forehead.

After his parent left, the teen sighed, aware of the routine his mother had done. Looking towards the tile floor, he pondered to himself, "_I wonder if she was thinking about Dad again_…"

Yami transpired out of the Puzzle with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked towards his partner and saw the boy holding on to the Item closely. He always became impressed whenever he witnessed his light caring more about others than himself. Unraveling his arms, he placed one hand on the young adult's shoulder.

Yugi looked over and saw his companion smiling with care.

"You ready for bed?" the spirit asked.

"Uh huh." Yugi nodded.

**To be continued…**

Chao- To make things easier let's just say Yugi and everyone are taking a basic art class that includes working with drawings, paintings, clay, and other stuff. But, ya know, some of the art done on the Duel Monster cards look very nice. Chao can't imagine how agonizing it must be to come up with not only monsters, but pictures for both Magic and Trap cards. Especially if they do the same thing, like resurrecting or destroying a monster.

YChao- Not that you would know the pain of artists who draw really well.

Chao- At least Chao can draw a few stick figures in between classes on scrap paper.

YChao- Make that triangles with large eyes, spiky hair, and a wide smile.

Chao- …shut up


	7. Ch 6: Finding His Own Strength Part I

#Chao- You know what's funny? While doing a search on which words aren't capitalized for titles, Chao came upon an article about a man whose son traded cards for a fake Slifer the Sky Dragon. Those who are, or at one time were, interested in the card game may remember that many people made counterfeits to make a quick buck, and that there were warnings about these scams in the _YGO _magazine.

YChao- Just like in the anime where Malik/Marik made fake god cards of Ra, which angered the gods somehow. Too bad we can't see stormy clouds and lightening smite someone down here.

Chao- The fake god cards sold typically in dollar stores in the real world don't have the proper capitalized title. They also have the word "GOD" where the actual kanji goes, and there's also supposed to be copyright info at the bottom. Even though it's kinda funny, it honestly sucks for those who bought fake cards.

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 6: Finding His Own Strength Part I**

Along with his order of coffee in a thick paper cup, the teen with tri-color hair sat alone at a petite, round table in a crowded café. Setting the Puzzle down, he searched his brown backpack adorned with a Kuriboh keychain and pulled out a small, silver canister. Unscrewing the yellow lid and leaving it on the table, he rummaged for an old grey cloth. Carefully taking the chain, he polished what he openly wore everywhere. He wanted to ensure the metal was spotless; not only was he concerned with taking care of his prized treasure, but he also wanted to show his pride.

Wiping out the soiled spots on a weekend, he pondered to himself, "_I already went to return my books to the library, I got this polishing stuff for my Puzzle, what else did I need to do?_"

"Were you to meet with anyone today?" Yami asked as he appeared on a vacant metallic chair.

"No, not today." the boy replied.

Because the coffee shop was loud with other customers gossiping and placing their own orders, Yugi had trouble exercising his link between him and his other self. Despite the clamorous commotion, the high school student in his sapphire uniform enjoyed his time of not fighting villains in search of dark magic. He was quite content to sit in a relaxing coffee shop like everyone else. The only difference was that he had a friend no one else could see.

"How about your art paper for school?" the spirit smirked.

"I'll do that later..." the teen sighed, frustrated with his lack of inspiration and ambition. Reaching over for his paper cup, he sipped his warm drink. He only had a couple of days left for his deadline.

Yami watched his partner clean the Puzzle and was glad the boy was more like himself after enduring his nightmare. Even though the frightening dream that happened nights ago did not pertain to their destiny, he still held concern for his companion.

"You will need to complete your work sometime soon." he remarked for conversation.

"I know." Yugi murmured, taking another sip. He returned back to his cleaning and said, "It's just so hard to write… Where do you begin?"

"I believe it starts with a title page." Yami boldly declared. "And of course picking out a painting."

"Not funny."

"Hasn't Tea emailed you the link to the art museum? She did find a few you may like."

"Yeah…"

"If you start looking at home, then you will not need to worry about a school bell ringing. You can use all the time you need."

"Until it's time for dinner or for me to go to bed."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with a little break. But you've looked at all those paintings before. Just pick the first that captures your attention."

"If only it was that easy…"

"What more do you need?"

"Something that's easy but won't give me a bad grade."

"Now how can you become stronger if you constantly take the easy path?"

The teen turned quiet. He understood life wasn't always easy, but he liked it when it was. Since his life had already been hectic enough with all his Duel Monsters' Tournaments, he wanted to spend more time enjoying it. And like any other student, he didn't want to work on a tedious homework assignment that had caused so much frustration to be graded by a strict teacher. Just recalling how hard the class had been since the beginning of the semester made him sighed.

Not wanting to hurt his light, Yami suggested kindly, "What if we take a walk around? Then perhaps you can start fresh and think clearly upon returning home."

Favoring the idea, Yugi nodded; he could stretch his legs and take in some crisp, clean air before starting once again his dreary assignment. He packed everything away into his backpack and replaced the now spotless Puzzle around his neck. Standing up, he took his empty cup and tossed it into the trash bin.

He cheerfully left the café with a new mission in mind.

"Wow, the King of Games sure does love talking to himself." mumbled one of the employees of the coffee shop as he swept around dirt, wrappers, and straws.

"Maybe he's thinking up new strategies for his next tournament?" guessed another as she pushed metal and wooden chairs into their respectable tables.

Xxx

Walking around downtown Domino, Yugi enjoyed his time of peace. Passing by him were other teens rushing to arrive to their meeting places with friends as adults carried on and talked. He had to be careful of any kids dashing down the sidewalk as they played Tag or other such games.

The weather out was pretty fair. The bright sun had been shining all day without a single cloud in sight. Despite growing cooler in temperature, some still chose to not wear jackets and long sleeve shirts.

Strolling along with ease, Yugi paused when he stepped on something. Looking down while removing his foot, something brightly colored hidden beneath the ground caught his attention. Folding his knees, he spied something underneath the dirt. Scraping it off, he spotted a miniature red ball, the same type found in magician kits.

"I wonder if anyone had lost this?" he pondered to himself with fascination. He glanced around, but no one had a magic kit out or played with any sorts of rubber balls. There were also no toy vending machines nearby. Looking at it once more, he noticed how dirty it was.

"_Maybe this has been here for a while._" he concluded as he stood back up. Studying it, he liked the way it looked and felt in his hands. "_I hadn't had something like this since I was a kid_."

Making up his mind, he placed the ball in his pocket.

/Yugi, do you honestly need more junk in your room?/ the spirit questioned, finding it much easier to employ their link outdoors.

/It's not junk!/ the adolescent defended as he walked along. /It's important stuff!/

/If you say so./

/It is!/

/Just like your yo-yo with a very wound up string, that heart keychain that doesn't operate anymore, a few Capsule Monsters that no longer have their cases…/

/Ok, ok. But all I have to do is get a new string for the yo-yo, find new batteries for that keychain, and just clean up my room to find those cases./

/You'll need an army of men to clean that place up./

/Err… At least I haven't lost the Puzzle!/

/Not yet, but your room may be the best hiding space from thieves./

Yugi smiled slightly embarrassed. He had been meaning to tidy up his place, but he procrastinated that impossible chore. Despite his faithful attempts, he always found a way to distract himself, namely if an old game had been uncovered. Deciding to prove his darker half wrong, he promised himself to bring order to his bedroom once school was on break.

He kept walking along in silence until he found some holographic monsters playing out in the distant. Curiosity and excitement took control as he raced over. He came towards an empty field where two young kids had placed on white devices around their wrists while holding cards in their hands. The teen had fun watching two kids play a match. He envied the carefree strategies the pair played; they didn't need to worry about any souls or unfair magic. Only their pride was at stake.

"And now I'll play my awesome card!" screeched a boy with chestnut hair proudly. Slapping down his choice with a pair of confident eyes, the two duelists waited to see what would pop up.

After a moment, nothing happened.

"Hey! What's going on!" yelled a girl with auburn hair.

"Hold on!" the boy yelled back. Punching random buttons on his Duel Disk, he mumbled, "This always happens when I play this card."

"Something fishy is going on." Yugi noted to his other self as he watched.

Usually the moment a card is played, it'll show up immediately, unless a rule-such as offering a sacrifice-was brokered. Seeing something strange happening, Yugi walked over to the two children to lend a hand.

"Look!" cried the girl with awe. "It's the winner of Battle City!"

The smaller boy grew quite surprised to see the King of Games.

The teen felt himself blush a bit, but he remained strong. "I noticed there seems to be a problem. May I take a look at your Duel Disk?"

"S-Sure!" the boy nodded eagerly.

Yugi accepted the machine and examined it. From the time he held his own on his wrist, problems occurring anywhere was very rare since Kaiba Corp. produced the best designs. He was about to check the opposite side when an ominous feeling entered his chest. Looking down at the cards, he felt something different about them.

He asked, "Did you buy any new cards?"

"Yeah." the boy nodded. "I added them to my deck a while ago. Whenever I play my new ones on my Duel Disk, they don't want to work."

"I see." Yugi mumbled.

/Yugi./ Yami called from within. /I sense something odd about these cards./

/Me, too./ the teen nodded. /It's like… they have no heart at all. I can feel a pulse in his deck, but not a clear one like with ours./

Wanting a closer look, he removed one of the suspicious cards from the draw slot. Glancing at it, he felt no true strength was present at all; only paper and a design. His eyes enlarged realizing the predicament.

"This card's a fake!" he cried.

"Fake?" the two children questioned.

"Yup." the adolescent affirmed. "If you take a look, this card is different from others sold in packs or singles at stores."

"What!" the boy cried completely shocked.

"Just where did you buy those cards?" questioned the girl as she placed her hands on her hips.

"From someone who said he didn't want them anymore!" the boy defended.

"Hmm…" Yugi pondered. "Who would sell fake cards?"

"Well, I got some of them just down the street." the boy answered, unaware the high school student had mumbled a rhetorical question. "I think he's still there. I can take you there if you want."

"All right." the teen accepted.

With a destination and a mission in mind, the group marched down the sidewalk. Although Yugi listened politely to the children as they merrily shouted about all the matches they had been in, he was still concerned about the issue. He didn't like how someone crafted counterfeit cards just to make a quick buck; the heart of the cards could not respond to phony trust.

"What did you give this guy who sold you this?" Yugi asked. "Money?"

"No, just a few cards I thought were worthless." the boy answered.

Before the adolescent had a chance to respond, the young girl quickly interjected, "No card is worthless!"

"She's right." the high school student smiled. "I have many different cards in my deck. I just don't rely on the God Cards alone."

The boy glanced down, thinking about what he had been told as the girl smiled in triumph.

The group soon came down to a street corner not too far from the park.

"I got them right here." the boy explained. "The guy was wearing a red vest, jeans, and a grey cap."

"I'll take it from here." Yugi insisted. He didn't want kids to be in any danger, especially if dark magic was involved.

"Good luck, Mr. King of Games!" the two children cheered.

The high school student smiled sheepishly as he waved farewell. Gathering his courage, he made his way over in search of the mysterious conman. His heart pounded with anticipation; he wondered if the swindler carried a weapon. He couldn't solve the problem if he was trapped like a mouse.

/Yugi, would you like for me to take control?/ Yami offered sincerely.

/I'll be ok./ Yugi pressed to stay firm. /Let's see if we can try and reason with this guy./

Though concerned, the spirit agreed.

Yugi proceeded his way in silence, his eyes inspecting everywhere for both the card counterfeit criminal and any traps that could be set. All around were puddles of dirty water leaking from drainers, piles of discarded, crushed beer cans, and old broken crates. He acted cautiously with his footing, least his create a crash and disturb the pack he was hunting down. His ears soon picked up a group laughing cynically. He valorously followed the noise.

"_I can't allow anyone to rip off true duelists!_"

So he wouldn't be caught off guard, or have the conmen assume a faulty ambush was on the rise, Yugi hid behind a corner of a building. His eyes peered as close as he could to prospect what he was dealing with.

He observed an average sized young adult wearing a silky crimson vest, a paperboy's hat, and faded grey jeans torn open at the knees. His skin was slightly bronze, and parts of hair underneath his cap were black. He shuffled through money while holding a wild grin on his face. By him, laughing along with him, were obviously two of his goons. In front of him was a table with a dark green tablecloth holding three plastic canary colored cups.

"_I wonder if that's him_…" Yugi pondered. He glanced down towards his prized possession. He knew he had to handle situations on his own if was to ever be like his father.

"_Now how can I go about this?_"

He clammed himself up, hearing a conversation in progress.

"Great idea to make fake Duel Monster cards!" laughed one of the lackeys, this one wearing a green shirt.

The teen in his high school uniform gasped.

"Yeah," nodded another one, this one in an orange shirt. "Who knew there would be so much cash for a bunch of trading cards?"

Yugi tightened his fists in enmity. He couldn't stand their tone; they mocked and labeled every duelist a fool for liking the game. He recalled the bright laughs from the children he had watched, and he remembered all the fun time he had with his friends. He needed to stop this wicked crime.

The pack of cheaters glanced up noticing a teen with easily recognizable tri-color hair.

"Well, look who stepped into our office, boys." grinned the leader in the red vest. "If it isn't the King of Games."

Yugi stayed silent, scrutinizing everyone around.

"My name is Hotaka." the tall adolescent introduced exalted. "What can I do you for?"

Gathering his strength, Yugi boldly began, "I heard you sell Duel Monster cards."

"Indeed we do." Hotaka grinned, the greed in his eyes multiplying. "Is that what you're here for?"

"Kinda." Yugi replied strongly. "I had a chance to talk with some customers who bought them from you. I hate to say it, but it looks like you merchandise is a little faulty."

"What do you mean by that?" inquired the adolescent in the orange shirt with a hostel tone.

Hotaka calmly raised his arm in front of the agitated follower. Remaining cool, the leader questioned casually, "And what would be the problem with our cards?"

"They don't work with any Duel Disks." Yugi explained firmly.

"The problem may lie with the actual company who make them." suggested the goon in the green shirt freely.

"That may be," Yugi acknowledged, "but I highly doubt it."

Hotaka examined the King of Games. He studied thoroughly the sound, violate eyes, and he concluded the teen had already caught on to his scheme. As a proud duelist, it wouldn't be any surprise if Yugi had known the difference between genuine cards from fakes faster than lightning. Hotaka was also aware of the powerful influence the small adolescent carried with his proud title.

He grinned mischievously figuring he could use such a legend to his advantage.

"So I understand there may be a problem with our merchandise." the shark began lightly, catching Yugi's attention. "But maybe there's something we can work out."

"Like what?" Yugi questioned. He understood Hotaka grasped what he had mentioned, and he was willing to let the conman change his ways.

"Let's play a game." the adolescent in the paperboy's hat pressed.

Yugi turned silent. If he accepted, he knew he would be under a cheat. Of course if he denied, he may be chased down and beaten because he solved the problem with the faulty cards.

"If you win, I'll stop selling these cards."

"And if I lose?"

"Then you'll advertise to other duelists to buy their cards from me."

Yugi pondered about his predicament. In the past only truly horrible cards could be detected. Over time with Duel Disks and Dueling Arenas improving, catching counterfeits became easier to detect, but so did the craft for creating counterfeits. Yugi didn't want for any duelist to be robbed any longer, especially kids. He also couldn't allow himself to become a spokesman for someone filled with such devilish avidity.

Taking precaution, he asked, "What's the game?"

"It's simple." the conman began, holding up a red ball near three yellow cups.

"Let me guess," Yugi stepped in. "There are three cups and one ball. If I can find the ball hidden in all three rounds, I win?"

"That's a cliché." Hotaka replied arrogantly. "As a gamer, you will take more joy in this situation."

"Then go on and explain this."

"There will be three cups, one ball, and three rounds. _But!_ For this particular game, you will need to choose someone to make a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously you can't pick me since I am the one placing the ball and switching the cups around. You choose someone here. They will pick the cup, and you will answer whether they had made the right choice or not. If you guess they had picked the right cup, you win a round. But if they choose the right cup but you say they won't, you lose that round. Make sense?"

"I suppose. But why do I have to I chose anyone here?"

"Well, they ain't touching the cups, now are they?"

"Maybe, but doesn't mean something fishy can't happen."

"As the King of Games, surely you can win at any game, am I right? When you played Dungeon Dice Monsters for the first time against its creator, you won."

Yugi turned silent. He fixed his eyes on his gold pendant lost in thought. Before he had solved the Puzzle and won the Duelist Kingdom tournament he was only an ordinary teen. Now he had the burden of carrying a heavy title with him, often being challenged by spiteful duelists, particularly for his God Cards. Although the challenge was exciting, Yugi knew he must be careful; he had to win in order to prevent anymore faulty cards passing off as the real thing for a game he loved.

"I accept." he heroically nodded.

"Then let the game begin!" Hotaka shouted gleefully. "Choose your first person to guess."

The instructor for the activity sat behind the table took a seat on the ground.

Yugi looked around to see who was available, already aware of the situation he had landed in. He had to be careful about whom he selected; a set up no doubt had been formed ahead of time. A little anger bubbled within him; he loved playing games, and he hated cheaters. Looking to the left of Hotaka stood a tall and muscular teen wearing an orange shirt. To the opposite end was another teen, slightly thin and wearing a deep green shirt.

"_We're in a pretty secluded spot._" Yugi observed."_Are my only options to pick from Hotaka's group?_"

"Excuse me," called a very young adolescent in a yellow shirt. "I'm looking to buy some Duel Monster cards for my deck. I heard I can get a good deal here."

Yugi turned from his spot, but kept his guard up.

"Ah, yes, Duel Monster cards." Hotaka answered casually. "We do have some great deals here. But before we can get down to business for you, I have something to take care of first."

Yugi felt all eyes on him. There was also a possibility the whole game had been memorized by routine.

"What about this newcomer?" Hotaka asked the King of Games. "He seems like someone to enjoy a good pastime."

"Me?" questioned the yellow shirt teen as he pointed to himself.

Being a proud gamer himself, Yugi picked up on their strategy.

"He'll choose correctly." he answered boldly.

Hotoka grinned with pleasure. Yugi watched as the conman swapped the canary colored cups around, eying the speed. He noticed how particularly easy it was to keep up. Then again, his own eyes had been trained to keep up with his videogame graphics. The hands commencing the switch stopped and lifted them away.

"Just pick the cup with the red ball underneath." the conman in the red vest instructed.

The teen in the yellow shirt looked at the table. He bit his thumbnail as he looked at his options. Slowly, he removed his hand from his face, and pointed the cup in the center.

Lifting the cup up, the ball was right underneath.

"Looks like you both guessed correctly." Hotoka praised.

"That's good to know." the teen in the yellow shirt sighed with relief.

Yugi only nodded.

"Now for the next two rounds," the shady adolescent began, "you are permitted to choose the same person, or you can pick someone else. Which will it be?"

"_I can't go with the same person._" Yugi deducted. "_I know they had pre-planned the first round; guess right on the first one so the victim will get confidence. No, I'll need to choose someone that wouldn't be part of their strategy._"

"Which will it be?" echoed the adolescent in the paperboy's hat.

"I choose myself!" Yugi declared courageously.

"Becoming a bit arrogant, are we?" Hotaka heckled haughtily.

"The rules state that I can choose anyone but you." the young teen in the sapphire uniform defended bravely. "My best bet will be to go for myself."

"Can he do that?" questioned the goon in the orange shirt.

"Sure, why not?" Hotaka grinned. "Let's see if we can have an interesting match between us and the King of Games."

He went about and repeated the same steps.

Yugi kept an eye on all movements and concluded that the ball appearing underneath the same cup would not happen. He assumed he had a fifty-fifty chance between the last remaining cups.

"I'll pick that one!" Yugi answered with confidence, pointing to the one on his left.

Picking up the cup, the red ball was not underneath it. Instead, it was the center.

"What!" Yugi gasped.

Hotaka smirked, "You may be the King of Games, but even you can't win every round that involves a gamble. Each round, after all, is its own set of rules."

The small teen grunted. Like flipping a clean coin, no matter how many times it landed on heads, there will always be a fifty-fifty chance to land on tails. Being tied in his overall game, he needed to guess right to win.

"Two rounds down." Hotaka remarked pompously. "So far, it's a tie."

The pressure was great upon the King of Games. He couldn't live with himself if he promoted fake cards. But he also couldn't run away.

"Do still want to choose yourself?" Hotaka asked. "Or do you want to choose someone else?"

Yugi looked up towards his enemy. He answered firmly, "I still choose me!"

"That's cool," the adolescent in the faded jeans chuckled.

He moved around the cups freely. Despite his confidence demeanor, he understood his opponent, both in strategy and what was on the line for the deal. Slowly, he moved one hand towards the side of the table and smoothly hit a hidden button on the side. A small hole had been made, and the ball fell through.

"_Stupid brat_." he mocked to himself. "_I purposely left the same ball underneath the center. Even if he chooses correctly, he'll never guess the right cup now._"

From the Puzzle, Yami caught on to the cheat. He looked at his partner, who stared at each cup in extreme focus while his arms were crossed over his chest. Unsure if his partner had seen the trick, he knew he had to let his other half know. He was about to speak when he was interrupted by the conman.

"Well, Yugi," Hotaka taunted once more. "Do you have confidence in yourself?"

The group of sharks waited for the answer.

The spirit faced the leader of the unholy shiver. His eyes narrowed in disgust, observing how wide the grin on their enemy appeared. He desperately wanted to take control and challenge the adolescent, who insulted the game he and his partner enjoyed fully with imitational cards and support in cheating. Still needing to address the issue about the hidden trick, Yami turned to his light, but he felt a slight heartache growing within the teen. He was about to speak when the boy shut his eyes. The spirit sensed a similar anger erupted, but Yugi kept that in check. Yami grew stunned, grasping the teen had his own idea.

"What'll it be, Yugi?" Hotaka called, strongly believing his stunt had worked. "If you guess correctly, you win."

"I already know which one to pick." Yugi answered without moving.

"And which will that be?" the cheater chuckled.

Everyone's eyes widened seeing the teen unravel his arms, one hand holding a red ball at his face level.

"The answer is none." Yugi answered confidently. "None of them have the ball underneath."

"But how did he-" shrieked one of the young adults.

"He really _is _the King of Games!" cried out the other.

"_Yugi!_" Yami gasped mentally.

Hotaka gritted his teeth. He at once accused angrily, "This has got to be some sort of trick!"

"If you don't believe me, then have your henchmen check underneath the cups." Yugi replied. "You won't find a red ball underneath any of those."

At once, both the older teens removed all three cups.

Knowing what had happened, Hotaka gasped. He tried to order, "Wait! Stop!"

The ignorant adolescents ignored their leader as they had been astounded by what they had been told and seen. They gasped to find the once victim in their plot had been correct.

"Looks like I've guessed right." Yugi smiled with pride.

"But how did he…" stuttered the follower in the yellow shirt.

"I already knew the ball wasn't underneath any of those cups." Yugi answered confidently. "I brought out a ball I found early to place my idea to the test. When I saw your reaction, I knew my idea was right. But the proof is right in front of you."

The leader of the pack grunted.

"What are we going to do!" shouted the teen in the orange shirt, referring to the deal that had been made. "We still have a lot of fake cards!"

"Then use them as a coaster!" Yugi snapped. "Because that's about all those are good for!"

The once deceiver at last lost his cool. His whole profitable operation had been foiled. One of his goons had confessed the crime, and Yugi had beaten the fixed game.

"He's not the King of Games!" he shouted, jumping to his feet from his spot. "He's ain't nothing! Nothing but a cheater!"

"We had a deal!" Yugi protested as he stood up.

"You little punk!" Hotaka yelled furiously. "Like _fuck _I'm going to stop selling fake cards!"

"Did you really think we stopped selling stuff that makes us easy money?" snide the henchman in the green shirt.

"You may be the King of Games," stepped in the one in yellow, "but even you couldn't handle a switchblade to your throat."

The group at once marched towards the young adult in the sapphire uniform.

Yugi backed up against the brick wall, eying his enemies. His heart pounded in his chest as fear took control. He looked around for anything he could adapt to defend himself, but the area was pretty clear for a gang of crooks. He then remembered the entrance where he came.

Unsure of what more to do, Yugi ran.

"After him!" the angered conman ordered.

The victim in the high school uniform raced out of the ally. His feet splashed in the puddles while jumping over the crates. Not knowing if he would be safe in public, he kept dashing along the sidewalk. Keeping his mind on his mission to survive, he didn't stop and ask for help from anyone. As his legs raced across the grey path paved with people, he wondered if the group would follow him through other allies eventually cornering him.

"_I have to find some shelter!_"

He looked around as he ran. He could hide in a coffee shop or some candy store, but he didn't know how long he could bind his time there. He also couldn't risk placing anyone else in danger. He didn't have a phone, so he couldn't call for help. He did not see any people in uniforms to help out either.

Just then, someone clasped his backpack hard. Struggling to break free, Yugi slid himself from his straps and kept running. He couldn't concentrate on the inside contents of his property; he needed to find a place to hide.

With adrenaline pumping through, he kept running. He dashed out of the shopping centers and headed towards the factory sections. He grew uneasy with less and less people around, but at least strangers who had nothing to do with the production or usage of the fake cards were out of the way. Even though he may have lost his enemies to the mess of traffic, he still needed to hide out in case he had been followed. He did foil a crafty plot to make money.

Over time his petite body had grown exhausted. His chest was set in flames as he deeply inhaled while hurriedly exhaling. His throat was parched as he battled himself to keep any coughs from forming.

"_I can't stop! I have to keep going!_"

He looked up and saw a few empty buildings. The cracked windows had been boarded up, and old boxes had been piled out in front or towards the sides.

The teen stopped to stare at no particular one. The giant architect was large enough for him to hide. He gasped hearing voices whaling in anger in the background. He understood he was still being chased down as though he was the criminal. Quickly, he headed for one of the warehouses right in front of him.

The main entrance was blocked, so he dashed around the side in attempt to locate a side entrance. Towards the back in between the two buildings close together was a door. The side next to it was a wooden fence with a hole towards the bottom. Yugi raced over to see if he could get in. He turned the handle to see if it was lock, and he grew horrid to find it break off. But he grew surprise to find the door opening anyway. He raced in and closed the door. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. Understanding the goons would be after him, he looked around to see what was available. Not too far from where he entered stood a few boxes. Yugi hurriedly went and pushed them in front of where he came in.

But even with the blocked off entrance he wasn't safe yet. He saw a stair case leading to the second floor. He noticed a second level, mainly covered by more empty boxes and barrels. Not willing to risk himself getting caught, Yugi quickly hiked up the metal steps, dismissing the noise they made.

Poking his head, he managed to see out of a dusty window. He gasped spotting two of Hotaka's goons. He was correct in them following him, and he hadn't grasped their determination to catch him. Before he could be seen he pulled himself away. He took a few steps back and fell on his rump. A new wave of terror wrapped itself around the panicked teen.

Secluding himself in a corner, Yugi hid to catch his breath. With the rush of adrenaline still affecting all parts of his body, he continued to ignore the spirit of the Puzzle. He reflected the game he played and the gang that was now after him. He only wanted to take a break from his homework, and now he landed in a world where he could be beaten and left to die. He couldn't stand the thought of cheaters making a profit for fooling duelists who only wanted to improve their decks, but now he couldn't stand up for himself.

He thought he was brave.

He thought he was doing all he could to stand up for what he believed.

He thought he had the courage to make a difference.

And yet he ran.

He couldn't hear his other half calling out to him, but he kept himself in control of his body. All he could think about was one very important line brought on by his enemy.

"_Do you have confidence in yourself?_"

**To be continued…**

Chao- What took the longest for this was figuring out a game for Yugi to play. After all, what CAN a normal teen do? Yami has powers, and Joey can kick butt with his fists.

Yugi- Oh, so just because I don't fight physically means I can't fight at all?

YChao- Yeah, that's right.

Yugi- Hey! A mind is a greater weapon than physical force.

YChao- And rock beats scissors, scissors beat paper, and paper beats rock in a never ending battle. What's your point?

Yugi- …..

Chao- Please review


	8. Ch 7: Finding His Own Strength Part II

#Chao- You know what's funny?

YChao- What are you, a comedian?

Chao- Whenever Chao wants to go to bed early, Chao ends up staying awake at least three hours extra to type out rough drafts for fan fics so the ideas won't disappear forever.

YChao- "Rough drafts" for fan fics? Never made that correlation before… And how is this funny?

Chao- It's relatable to those who spend time writing fan fics, isn't it?

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 7: Finding His Own Strength Part II**

Running.

Running and hiding.

That's all Yugi believed he had done in his life.

Uncountable times in his past he had been chased down and beaten by bullies from his own classes, and, on rare occasions, peers from other schools. Though he placed on a bright smile and had offered a chance to talk instead, the troublemakers freely ignored his kind plea. To avoid any obvious bruises seen by family members, the picked on teen had no other option but to run. When he didn't, or if he had been caught, not only was he mauled, but he had to disguise his worries from those who cared about him. Not every day was filled with such torture, but the ones that were he would spend hours behind dumpsters in empty allies to keep himself from receiving any poundings. When asked for his whereabouts, he would squeak out white lies, that he had been at the arcade or stayed at the library studying. He couldn't bear to tell his family the unfortunate truth.

"Oh god…" Yugi sobbed, bringing one hand to his tearful face. "What have I gotten myself into?"

He had not moved since he had entered the warehouse, keeping placid to avoid any possible chances of being discovered by the vicious gang. He wished a simpler way existed to resolve his hapless situation. He hated true conflict; he viewed no winner could be decided either way, especially in the horrid use of dark magic. But for now it was only him, a boy who had to run.

"What am I going to now?"

Trembling in his lonely spot, he recalled a story his mother had told him about his father when he was young. Hiroshi and a friend had faced off a pack of felons of his own, using their individual strength. That particular story had stuck out from many others because it did not involve Haru treating her audience as a child, using magic and other odd embellishments to tell a tale. Yugi then remembered some of his friends' situations, particularly Joey and his past relationship with Hirutani and his malicious gang. Everyone had their own battles to fight.

Yugi unlocked his watery eyes.

Slowly, he found himself standing up. Stepping away from his hiding place, he placed his hands on a cold rail.

He studied his surroundings. Mostly empty space covered the abandoned warehouse floor with numerous rocks and broken bricks scattered all around. The doors had been locked while many of the windows had been boarded up with a few shattered by troublemakers. Leading up to the second story was only one flight of stairs while on the opposite side had broken off, the bottom portion lying just below it. Towards his side was a wide window that had been blighted, leading to the sheet metal roof.

In the center of one of the pathways, the rails had been completely destroyed, forming a clear path where one can plummet down to the hard concrete floor. Yugi looked to the pathway and spotted a few metal barrels, some on their side while others stood straight up, rusting away as they remained in place. Right beside them was an old sea green tarp with dried out ropes attached to each corner untouched by anyone.

An idea formed in his mind. Although he did not have much muscle, he uncovered a way for him to protect himself.

Shutting his eyes, Yugi boldly removed the Puzzle from around his neck.

"_For now, I have to do this on my own_."

He left the gold pyramid safely hanging on a metal hook on a pole, far from the impending scene of danger.

Courageously, he marched towards the barrels. Placing a firm grip on an upright barrel, he adapted his strength to push it and lower it until it was on its side. He uplifted his body and removed his hand, waving it from the pain of grasping the top. He kept hold of the container with one hand as he recovered.

"_This may take some time, but hopefully I can get this done._"

Sitting himself on the grey ground, he opted his feet to push the barrels, rolling them into the spot he needed them in. He grunted as his lower limbs stretched out against a weight more powerful than what he had been accustomed to. He paused when he heard shouts wailing savagely in the background.

"He ain't over here!" cried one voice.

"Then check the next one!" ordered another.

The teen felt his body tremble. "_Are they searching every warehouse just to find me?_"

He knew he had to move fast, if not then he would welcome a beating, and possibly his end. He grunted as he pushed more barrels. A part of him wanted to rest, but he kept himself in motion. Unlocking one eye halfway, he spotted one of the cylinder containers rolled a little too close to the edge.

"No!" he shouted with anxiety, watching helplessly as it titter-tottered on the edge. He hurriedly moved to his knees and crawled to where the barrel was. Not fast enough, it dropped. He could only watch forlorn as the barrel descended and hit the ground, causing a very loud crash as the metal drummed. Yugi stayed in his spot, breathing heavily.

"What was that noise!" shouted a distant voice.

"Check out that warehouse!" ordered Hotaka.

Yugi mentally cursed. He stepped up to his legs, hunching over while observing the other barrels. Some appeared ready to move. To prevent anymore mobility, he kept his hand on place of the first one in the row. He glanced down and saw where the first barrel had crashed. Knowing the accidental ruckus had caught the attention of the gang, he quickly pulled the tarp over the aged containers. Tugging the rope and covering the large cans, he was disrupted hearing a racket towards the entrance he had brought in himself.

The instigator teens easily smashed the crates as they barged in, surveying the area like unruly animals.

"Where so you think he is?" asked the goon in the green shirt.

"I'm up here!" Yugi announced gamely, wearing his Puzzle once again.

"There's the punk, Hotaka!" cried out the follower in yellow.

"So he decided to show himself." the leader smirked with arrogance. "There wasn't any way he could escape from us, the Warm Colored Gang."

Yugi watched carefully as the members grinned disdainfully. He tightened his grip on the old rope; he honestly did not want to set off what he had set up. He truly wanted to endow the group an opportunity for freedom and forgiveness, even if they had chased him down.

"Hotaka!" he bravely called. "I'm giving you one last chance! Please stop making fake cards!"

The members of the atrocious assemble howled pompously. They couldn't believe what they had been offered.

"See, Yugi?" Hotaka chortled. "Your threats are nothing but a joke!"

"Well you all are about to have a barrel! A barrel of laughs!" Yugi boldly declared.

The group of thugs looked confused towards the teen.

/Yugi?/ Yami questioned from within.

"Err… it sounded cooler in my head." Yugi mumbled sheepishly.

Brushing aside the embarrassing moment, he grasped tightly the burning rope in his hand. With all his strength, he tugged on the rope, pulling off the green tarp. With no cover for the barrels, they rotated once more, tumbling down from the second story and onto the first. The members of the Warm Colored Gang yelled in terror as the barrels snowed on them.

Yugi turned his head away and shut his eyes, anticipating the loud bang. He heard a blaring noise accompanied by a few shouts and moans of pain, but nothing too serious, like souls dragging into a world of darkness forever. Sensing the commotion had ceased, he cracked one eye open to examine the damage. His eyes widened as he gasped in terror. The fallen containers had stopped the other three henchmen but not their leader.

The teen in the crimson vest looked at his followers and what could have landed on him. He then shot an umbrage glare towards Yugi.

"You fucking punk!" he snarled, heated even more that he was nearly hit.

"Uh oh!" Yugi gasped.

Hotaka bolted towards the metal stairs. The whole case thundered as the strength of a human stampeded on them.

Seeing no other exit, Yugi released the rope and dashed over the tarp for a broken window on the other side of him. He quickly climbed out, avoiding the sharp shards, and escaped to the metal roof. His enemy was not too far behind him.

Yugi's studded shoes clanked over the slanted roof, rushing for freedom as he slightly held his arms out for balance. He had done running before, but he never had to worry about the ground crumbling underneath him like a smashed cookie. He sprinted the long way around while still on the roof, racing for his life once again. Listening to another set of footsteps following him, he rotated his pupils to see where the tricky bandit was at. Seeing Hotaka running carelessly, Yugi had not seen a few pebbles and debris underneath his feet. His shoes skidded, and his body fell on his side. He smashed onto the roof and slid towards the edge. His legs fell first, but he caught himself on the roof, holding himself from falling down to the concrete floor by his own strength.

His heart pounded as he panted, sweat forming on his head and sliding. He looked down, and his head spun, dizzy from both the rush of adrenaline and the height he hung at.

"Where are you, Mr. King of Games!" Hotaka shouted from on top, his voice booming. "I ain't done with you, yet!"

Releasing himself to save himself, Yugi dived to the ground. His body crouched as he landed hard on his feet. Slowly rising up, he noticed he was now standing where he first entered the warehouse. He looked at the hole in the Warm Colored Gang had left to create their entrance. The door had vanished, and the place was dark.

"I can't go back in there." he analyzed to himself. "The other guys might have gotten the barrels off them."

Turning his head, he saw a small hole underneath the wooden fence, somewhat blocked by crates. Pushing the containers aside, he hurriedly slipped to his knees and crawled in. The squeeze was tight. He grunted as he pushed himself through. He felt the edges of the broken fence claw at him, tearing up his proud uniform. He panted with relief as he finally made his way through.

"I'll worry about Mom killing me for this after I get away from Hotaka…"

He examined his new surroundings. Just on the opposite end was another closed gate applied for large cars entering. This one held a wider space for an easy escape. He also saw puddles of murky water, a few cardboard boxes still intact, a large green and yellow dumpster with its black lid over it, and many more crates. He walked over to the crates.

"_I'll have to use these so the water won't leave behind any of my footsteps._"

He hopped on to the ancient containers and carefully made his way to the opposite side, knowing they could snap under his weight. He spread his arms out for balance, motioning his body as though he was walking on paper. He paused when he heard a crack underneath him. He kept in place to see if he would fall through.

Hearing a loud crunching noise behind him, he gasped in fear. He turned towards the fence and saw someone kicking it wider from the opposite side. Fixing his eyes straight, he walked backwards as his mind tried to figure out what to do next. He returned his view back below him before he almost fell over.

Having more room to bash through, Hotaka had been on his knees. His anger remained fresh, but he had lost his hat, resulting in revealing his unkempt black hair. He raced through, uncaring his vest had snagged. Once on his feet, he charged at full force towards the falling teen. Swinging one punch, Hotaka missed his opponent as Yugi fell through the old crates. The boy with black hair fell over as well.

Yugi barely had time to rub his injured areas. Seeing another attack his way, his hands and feet moved across the ground, splashing into the squalid waters, soaking his uniform. He backed himself into the wall of the warehouse. He lifted himself up and looked for his exit, unwilling to be a mouse trapped in a maze.

Hotaka sped over, forming his fist to strike once more. Yugi snatched a discarded, metal trashcan lid. The older teen's fist slammed right into the center. He howled in pain, shouting obscene words as he retracted his rifled arm. Yugi had been sent backwards from such a powerful head on attack. He fell onto an open cardboard box that had been on its side. Sliding down on it, he hit something else, causing the inside to yelp out in pain. Yugi at once bolted to his feet, keeping his eyes on the achy Hotaka and the talking box.

He turned his full attention hearing a low growl. Out from the box came a big golden brown dog. The animal looked to see who had woken him up from his deep sleep. His cold brown eyes fell onto the adolescent with tri-color hair.

"Uh oh…" Yugi mumbled.

The dog lowered his head and snarled ferociously.

Yugi took a step back. As he had been running earlier, he had yet to come into any other trouble. But now he had terrible predicaments on both of his ends.

Hotaka stood on top of the dumpster, waiting for the dog to make its move.

Grouchy, the animal dashed from his spot towards Yugi. He opened his jaws, revealing his sharp teeth, ready to clamp them down on his adversary. He leaped into the air, aiming for the teen's arm. Yugi barely moved out of the way. The dog snapped his jaws and flew past the adolescent.

Now on the opposite side of his entrance, Yugi ran for the larger gate. The dog turned back around, seeing his original enemy hustling. He turned towards the other young adult. Still filled with rage, he sprang over to Hotaka. The teen in the red vest was now in trouble.

Not wanting to bear ill will towards his enemy, Yugi spotted something useful in an old trashcan. Grabbing it by a bone sticking out, he pulled out a rejected fish with its head still intact. Ignoring the raunchy smell, he tossed it hard. The old fish flew passed Hotaka and the dog. The mutt spotted the food. He dismissed who disrupted his nap and immediately went to chase his meal before the flies finished it off.

"Ick!" Yugi repined as he wiped his soiled hand on his shirt. Barely seeing Hotaka advancing towards him, Yugi ran once more. He crouched down as he swept passed the broken gate.

The conman did not care his opponent had spared a minute to save him. He had already ripped off kids with counterfeit cards; he had no problem chasing after someone he still harbored hostility towards.

Yugi ran down the cement path once more, passing by more buildings and chopped down trees. His Puzzle bounced against him as his arms and legs pushed himself to keep moving. He didn't know what more he could do to defend himself, and his enemy was trailing behind him.

"_Maybe I can still shake him!_"

The pursued teen zigzagged along the sidewalk, running onto the empty streets and back onto the sidewalk. He needed to keep Hotaka guessing his moves if he didn't want to receive his pummeling, like a spaceship from a videogame rushing out of a locked position to dodge missiles fired at it.

His whole body ached, but he couldn't stop. His throat had dried out. He wanted to pull over and cough, but he swallowed the little spit he had. His foe followed him relentlessly, like a hunter following a fox. Yugi had trouble keeping up with his idea as he drew away from the factory district and closer to the shops. People swarmed the streets, and Yugi didn't want to slow himself down by bumping into others. He also couldn't jump into the pavement as more cars zoomed by.

He forced himself to make a sudden turn towards a clearer area with wider sidewalks, trees, and grassy areas. Less people wandered about, but they stared at the running teen mystified. His heart banged against his chest, but he wouldn't allow a cheater to win. His brain tried to rack together another option, understanding he would need a new plan to finish the leader.

"_If I can't shake him, what can I do-_"

He chocked when the back of his jacket had been snatched. He was spun around disoriented, and his eyes met with Hotaka. The strong teen gripped Yugi's black shirt while the other hand formed a fist held in high air. The small adolescent's eyes enlarged with terror. He had no way to defend himself. Seeing the punch coming his way, he locked his orbs with fear, waiting for his strike.

Noticing nothing came his way, he cracked one eye to see what had happened. He gasped when he spotted two large men in suits and shades preventing Hotaka from moving.

"What's going on!" Yugi gasped.

"Is this guy giving you trouble, Yugi?" asked a familiar, young voice.

The teen who had been called turned and saw a kid wearing yellow vest, a striped shirt, and jeans.

"Mokuba!" Yugi gasped surprised.

"Hey!" Hotaka protested as he struggled to break free. "Let me go!"

"No way!" the precocious boy with raven hair ordered firmly. "If this was a duel then that would be different! But you look like you ready to clobber him!"

Unable to let go of his rage, Hotaka tried once more to break free to complete his pummeling. The guards' strength outlasted his, and the incredible force threw Yugi to the ground. The adolescent in his sapphire uniform landed on the concrete. The young kid with metallic eyes checked in on his friend.

"Yugi! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You two!" Mokuba ordered towards his guards. "Get that jerk out of here!"

"There's three more in a warehouse not too far from here." Yugi added.

"Are they chasing you, too?" Mokuba asked, with Yugi nodding. "Go and look for them! Make sure they don't cause any more trouble!"

The strong men in suits took a kicking Hotaka away.

Yugi sighed with relief; he was safe. He felt pretty proud; he had knocked down three henchmen by himself. He may have been unprepared for Hotaka slipping through his snare, but he did not expect to have done what he had. He was glad to have placed a stop to one organization tricking duelists who wanted to have true fun with the game.

He snapped back to reality when he heard, "Uh, Yugi?"

He looked over and saw the boy who had aided him. He was assisted to stand up. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. His rump may have been sore from landing on it, but at least his wobbly legs were finally given a chance to rest. He soon realized he had been helped by someone he had not seen in quite some time.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here?" the teen questioned befuddled. "Aren't you and Kaiba supposed to be running Kaiba Land?"

"We are." the smart kid answered proudly. "But we came back to Kaiba Corp. in Domino to see how everything is running. Seto wants to see in person that everything is ok. I was working with some data to see where our strongest and weakest connections for Kaiba Corp.'s Duel Disks were around this city. I saw you running earlier, so I called for some help."

Yugi wondered if they had run into any problems of customers complaining about their Duel Disks not functioning properly. He figured he could allow the brothers to know who the culprit truly was, and hopefully they could lend a hand in placing a stop to the wicked crime of counterfeit cards.

"Mokuba!" he cried concerned. "There needs to be a notice that people are making fake cards! It's not fair to those who spent their money or traded other cards for something that won't work on your Duel Disks!"

"Well, Kaiba Corp. isn't responsible for problems not caused by our product." Mokuba defended as he shrugged.

"I understand, but I think a warning should be made. There are ways to tell real cards from ones made by cheaters."

"But then wouldn't those making the fake cards get even better at it?"

"I know, but duelists can at least stop buying fake ones now. They can always make sure what they buy is real by getting them at official game stores. And if people want to sell cards, it should be to a store that will take them. At least then the people who work with cards can tell right away if one is a fake."

"This isn't a way for people to buy stuff at your store, is it?"

"No! I mean, my grandpa might be happy about that, but I honestly don't think kids should be ripped off like this!"

"Hmm… you may have a point."

"So you think you can help?"

"I don't think Seto would have time for this, but I can set up a conference with some papers and TV news cast and have you tell them."

"Huh? Wait! Why me!"

"Because people will listen to the King of Games! And I'll be there with you to help out!"

As the boy with long, raven hair eagerly dragged along the teen, Yugi felt his heart beat faster with anxiety. He never liked having his picture taken by strangers or speaking in front of crowds; he barely enjoyed giving his own presentations for school in front of his classes. And he always grew bashful whenever he was in the newspapers about his latest victory.

/Yami!/ Yugi called with hope. /Maybe you can do this! You took control before the start of Kaiba's tournament for the KC Grand Pix!/

/Hmm…/ pondered the spirit. /No, I don't believe I'll be able to./

/What!/

/This is_ your _battle, Yugi. You'll do fine./

/Yami!/

Xxx

After a long and eventful day, the tired teen happily arrived home at last. Trudging into the den of his house, he grew surprised seeing his mother and grandfather sitting on the couches watching the news. The two turned around upon hearing the boy enter. They smiled widely with joy.

"Wait a go, Yugi!" Solomon praised. "The store's going to do much better now that people are aware of fake cards! They'll stop by and want to purchase the real thing!"

"Uh, sure, Grandpa." the adolescent mumbled with embarrassment.

"My son was on TV!" Haru proclaimed with motherly love. She stood up from her spot and sped over to bequeath her boy a hug and kiss. "You did such a wonderful thing! And you looked so _cute _on screen as you gave your speech! I'm going to tape this to watch in the future!"

"Ack!" Yugi replied as his face grew even redder. He then retorted with hope, "But this is news! It already happened!"

"They repeat stories later at night." the woman replied with an amused smile. "I'll just tape it then!"

The young adult broke free from his parent's loving grip and raced upstairs to his room. He at once jumped on his bed and buried his cherry colored face in his pillow. Because the news centered on Duel Monsters, and since he held a high title, he knew his peers' parents would tell them about the news. He didn't want any looks from his classmates in his direction when he returned to school. He also thought about all the talk he would receive from his friends.

He turned to his companion sensing he had transpired out. He sighed in a slightly enticed tone, "What an adventure this was."

"Yes." the spirit nodded. He then smirked, "There's the saying that people appear heavier on camera, and chances are your cheeks will seem even rounder than they truly are."

"Yami!" the teen screamed as his features reddened even more. He plopped his face directly on his mattress and covered his head with his pillow, attempting to drown out the world around him.

The spirit chuckled with mirth; he always enjoyed teasing his partner in lightly manners. As the boy continued to camouflage himself, Yami reflected about the long journey. He was very proud of his light for the actions he chose, even if the consequences were frightening. He had been surprised about Yugi's observation for the cheating, he felt great sympathy for the anguish that had formed in his heart, and he applauded him for handling the situation with the setup in the warehouse on his own.

"_But I suppose speaking in front of crowds is tougher for him than dueling in the Shadow Realm_."

Xxx

In a dank chamber underneath the Earth, an average sized man entered from walking down a flight of stairs. He wore a vagabond hat that covered his hair and features. He also wore a long, dark overcoat.

"Ah!" he sniffed with pleasure. "I haven't been here in years."

He ambled over towards a large painting with a gold frame hanging on a wall constructed out of purple and red violate bricks. On the grand illustration was a giant sphere, created using white paint and negative space. The white set had grand angel wings while the other had that of demons.

"It's been too long." he said nostalgically. "And finishing Yugi for good will be easy this time around; he is doing nothing more than playing house."

**To be continued…**

Chao- Sorry if the idea for someone using faulty cards as a plot had been used. Hadn't seen any of the spin offs for this series.

YChao- Now I could mock you by saying you're not a true YGO fan for not watching the spin offs, but I'm gonna rip on you instead for what you made Yugi do in this chapter. The heck was that! Where is the fight scene! Where is the blood! Where is the Yugi torture! This is an M fic badness sake!

Chao- True, but wasn't it cool of what Yugi did to escape? All the stuff he went through to avoid being pummeled by Hotaka?

YChao- This fic is centering around Yugi. Yugi torture!

Chao- There are still plenty more chapters to go around. We ain't even close to being done with him!

Yugi- …I'm not sure whose side to be on, the crazy author or the fictional yami to a crazy author…

Chao- We'll see more and more of the villain soon enough. Please review


	9. Ch 8: Inner Conflicts

#Chao- The artwork Yugi finds in this chapter is a medieval church painting from the 1480s found north of Stockholm.

YChao- What is with you and adding real life paintings?

Chao- They bring a lot of inspiration, don't they? And there are readers/writers here who like a good artwork since some are drawers.

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 8: Inner Conflicts**

In a compact room stocked with a computer and a dusty wooden bookshelf with archaic software, Yugi sat in front of an old screen with a bored and frustrated manner meshed on his young face.

"You know you needed to complete this eventually." Yami said, the Puzzle placed on the desk next to the grey machine. "Unless you do not want to turn it in."

"I _really _don't want to do this," the teen moaned in adolescent agony, leaning forward on a leather chair attached to wheels on top of a clear grey mat. "But it's homework, and report cards will be coming out soon."

"Cheer up." the spirit assured as he sincerely wanted to help. "Soon enough you'll have a mini break, go back for a few weeks, and then it'll be the end of the semester."

"I know." the student sighed as he leaned back. "There's just so much to do! And then there are final exams to worry about!"

"It may help if you stop playing all those online games."

"I can't help it… They're so addicting…"

"Yugi."

"I'm almost done with this round!"

"Yugi, you're procrastinating again."

"I'll get started on it… After I check me email."

"You just checked it two minutes ago!"

"I want something interesting to do!"

"Yugi, you were staring at the wall before I came to see how you were doing. How can that be interesting?"

"When it comes to homework, anything automatically becomes interesting."

Yami rolled his eyes at the dilatory remark. Though Yugi had handled a group of thugs on his own, he seemed the same. He understood his friend wanted to be more like his father, but he hoped his light wouldn't be harmed in the process.

Returning to the present, he noticed the teen actually found his way to the website he needed to review. Rows and rows of various artworks ranged from paintings, photos, potteries, and other media. Yugi clicked on various buttons and icons, seeing where each one would lead him. Yami stayed quiet so he partner could work without any interruptions, but he stayed out to enforce the young adult to keep at his work.

Yugi became interested in some of the new works he spotted. Each link sent him to a page filled with useful information involving the artist, medium, and historical content. Wanting to know more facts, he opened a fresh tab and typed up different paintings in a search engine. Coming up to an online encyclopedia (after avoiding misleading ads), he grew lost in reading the distinct articles with various links to other pages, impelling him down a long spiral of knowledge and material.

"Yugi," Yami called, seeing his partner had lost track of his original purpose, "you need to focus on your paper."

"You're not my mom."

"If I was, I'd whack you with a ladle."

The teen turned quiet. In the past the spirit had witnessed Haru disciplining her child for whatever reason she preserved, often if Yugi had his jumpy mind among games instead of school. Yugi sometimes feared that everyday cooking item more than the Shadow Realm. It did hurt, after all.

Grumbling, he reluctantly returned to the museum's webpage and stared fresh. He discovered an interesting painting with its canvas as a wall. With his heart picking up slightly, he felt quite drawn to it.

"Yami, look at this." Yugi invited with interest, motioning his hand to bring over his darker half.

The spirit peered closer to the screen, and he saw a man and a skeleton playing chess. The normal gentleman wore a green tunic, white stockings, black boots, and a yellow hat. His opponent was just a plain skeleton, its bones appearing more yellow than white.

"Is this the one you wish to go with?"

"Yup!" Yugi nodded with glee. "I can relate to this one!"

"I know you have placed your life on the line for games, but do you really need to select this one?" Yami asked, uneasy about all the times he had nearly lost his light.

"It has a game… This is the closest I'm going to get to picking out an artwork." Yugi replied bluntly, not picking up his other self's anxious tone.

"I suppose."

"Besides, there are lots of movies and parodies from this idea of someone playing against the Grim Reaper. I can add them to my paper to lengthen it. My teacher will _love _the parts saying how this piece inspired stuff in TV shows and movies."

Yami observed the screen, empathizing with the pressure of dueling tough enemies while plenty lied on the line. He changed his view towards his partner and noticed him staring with a blank fashion in his large eyes.

"Are you reading the captions, or are you only daydreaming again?" he teased.

Caught in the act, Yugi grew embarrassed.

Xxx

"Hey! Yug!" Joey called with glee. "You were on TV the other day!"

"That was such a bold thing you did!" Tea cheered.

"Uh, yeah." Yugi nodded as he blushed.

On another clear and chilly day at school, the group of friends met on the roof of the tall, white building and ate their lunches. They all wore festive attitudes after seeing their smallest buddy on screen.

"Thanks for that info, Yugi." Duke praised candidly. "Now my Black Crown game store will get a lot more customers."

"Yeah, that's what my grandpa had said, too." Yugi murmured slightly peeved. "_I wanted to help people so they wouldn't get ripped off, not promote any store in general_…"

"But speaking of fake cards," Duke brought up, placing down his can of tea from his face. "In the news following what Yugi had said about those fake cards, a few guys were found in a warehouse with barrels on top of them. They had been operating a system to create fakes. I think they called themselves the Warm Colored Gang or something."

"Wow," Tea breathed as she placed a bag of green grapes on her lap. "Guess if you work with Duel Monsters you need to be on top of these things."

The student with emerald eyes nodded.

Growing suspicious about the topic, Joey yelled annoyed, "And how do we know Dice Boy hadn't sold me any junk cards when we had our match!"

"Like I would ever do that!" Duke spat, offended he would be categorized as a cheater.

"Besides, Joey," Tea stepped in, "you made that new deck out of fresh packets. The odds of them being fakes were pretty low."

"He just has yet to learn that he sucks at playing Duel Monsters." Tristan mocked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey!" Joey shouted. "You're looking at the guy who made it pretty far in those fancy tournaments! Right, Yugi?"

"Um, yeah," the boy with odd hair nodded, anxious to change the subject. He placed on a small smile and added tensely, "Joey has gotten much better at the game."

"Really? Because I can't tell." Tristan smirked.

"Then put on some glasses, grandpa!" Joey barked.

"Who are you calling grandpa!"

"The only old man here, you!"

"So, Yugi," Tea said as she ignored another typical argument. "Have you gotten the chance to look at Domino's Art Museum's website I sent you?"

"Yeah, after a lot of pestering and procrastination." the petite adolescent laughed lightly. "But I finally decided on one."

"That's good to know." Tea smiled, understanding how difficult the assignment was.

"I found this interesting painting of a guy playing chess against a skeleton."

"And you picked it out because it had a game in it?"

"Yup! There's this guy, and he's playing chess against a skeleton, I think he's supposed to be the Grim Reaper. I think this is where all those parodies of people playing the Grim Reaper for their lives came from."

"What?" Joey asked as his ears perked up. "What's this about death and playing games?"

"I was just telling Tea about the picture I finally picked for our art class." Yugi explained, relaxed about the new topic. "I should be done with it no problem now."

"You should quite arguing and pay more attention to what we're saying." Tea advised towards the rampant boys.

"I survived hundreds of times in the games of death!" the blonde student boasted with pride. "I handled scary people like that monkey boss Hirutani and his gang, and that jerk Kaiba! I could handle that bag of bones no problem!"

"Good luck with that." Duke laughed, unaware of Joey's past life of a time with associations of misfits. He mused with interest, "I wonder if people do get a chance to try and win their life back. If so, then that would explain a lot of people coming back to life."

"Say what!" Joey shouted, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked puzzled and engaged. "People actually come back from the dead?"

Yugi became quiet so he could listen, too.

"Yeah." Duke nodded. "After Yugi's story, there was this story about someone who had died, but came back to life a few hours later."

"Really?" Tea questioned with fascination. "How?"

"Dunno." Duke shrugged. "Even the doctors were baffled at that. But the guy left the hospital, so he couldn't be asked anything."

"That's creepy!" Joey shuddered, not a fan of the supernatural. "All this death and souls! It's ridiculous!"

"And this is coming from someone who plays Duel Monsters against those in the Shadow Realm." Tristan sighed.

"Hey!" the blonde student protested. "It ain't easy doing stuff like that! I'd like to see you go to a dueling arena against someone like the dark side to Malik!"

"Sorry about that, guys." Yugi stepped in dolefully.

The group turned to see their vertically challenged companion staring at the ground with a distant look in his eyes and a frown upon his face. They spotted sorrow and guilt in his emotions.

"You guys don't need to be dealing with all that." the small boy continued. "You guys were never asked to duel against people like Malik or any of his Rare Hunters."

Everyone turned to look at each other, worried for their small friend's great misgivings he bore in his heart. They recalled all the duels and fistfights held against the men in dark cloaks. Though the memories had forever burned into the minds, so have the strong bonds that had resulted from such tough feats.

"Don't worry about that, Yug!" Joey proudly stepped forward.

The short teen looked up towards his blonde buddy and spotted courage sparkling in a pair of honey colored eyes.

Joey smiled as he happily carried on with determination, "You ain't alone in this! You know we got yours and the pharaoh's back on all this!"

Yugi looked around and saw all his friends continued to stand by his side. He smiled with full gratitude, appreciating those he had.

"By the way," Tea asked, switching the conversation to a lighter side, "where is your backpack with that Kuriboh keychain?"

"Um… I'm not really sure." Yugi replied while looking down anxiously. What he gave was the truth; he hadn't had time to retreat his sack that had been pulled off him as he sprinted for his life.

"It's probably lost somewhere in your room, isn't it?" she teased playfully.

The shortest teen of the group laughed nervously for his response.

Just then, the bell rang, signifying the end of the students' longing lunch break. Taking their time, everyone gathered their supplies, threw away their trash, and waved goodbye to one another before scurrying off to their individual classes to avoid detentions. Even though Joey had his next period at the opposite end of the school grounds, he picked up something was off with his petite pal. Sparing a few minutes, he ventured to see if anything was wrong.

"So, Yug," he began casually. "I noticed you weren't happy carrying around this new bag. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Um, no, not really. I just… uh… lost my usual backpack." Yugi admitted. To cover his tracks, he explained, "There was this huge dog, and I accidentally fell on him and disrupted his nap."

"Wow!" Joey exclaimed jolted. "Yeah, I've had my share of dog problems on my paper route."

"Yup. My backpack was sorta yanked off… and I had to run so the dog wouldn't get me. But I threw a disgusting fish to distract him while I ran."

"Way to think fast on your feet!"

"Uh huh."

Though Joey grew proud of his buddy for handling a difficult predicament, he spotted his friend's eyes usually filled with laughter and innocence fogged out by a dismally distraction. He decided to take the direct route to his buddy's feelings, understanding the pressure of wearing an ancient item from Egypt.

"Yug, I know everything's been fine for a while, but _is _there something wrong?" he asked with genuine concern.

Yugi looked at his friend with shaggy gold hair and noticed the full worry he held in his typically playful brown eyes. He recalled how much Joey had been willing to stand up for him and help him out even sometimes before they became true friends. He also knew the teen with the accent was speaking for Shadow Realm terms.

"Really, Joey, everything's fine right now." Yugi insisted with a more confident smile.

"All right." the blonde nodded. "But just remember, if anything happens we'll be there to back you up!"

"Thanks, Joey."

"You just tell all those Shadow magic using freaks to pack their bags! Cuz we're knocking them down back to Egypt! Or where ever their slimy asses came from!"

Yugi laughed at the clever comeback.

Joey made a promise to go with his pal after school to retreat the brown bag, hoping the vicious dog had not discovered it. The two waved farewell.

Yami transpired out and watched the blonde leave. He was glad he and Yugi had someone on their team with a strong heart to give a hand, even if the situation was not dark magic related. He turned to his light and saw he held a despondent look across his features as he stared down with destitution. Disquiet, he asked, "Yugi? Is something wrong?"

The teen closed his eyes and sighed. He may have gone passed Joey, but the spirit of the Puzzle was a different matter. He could continue to deny everything, but he knew that would only worry his darker half more, and there was already a constant plague on his mind due to the God Cards and not knowing who he is.

Gathering his courage, he requested shyly, "Please don't mention anything that happened before the TV interview to them."

"What?" the spirit gasped bewildered. "Are you referring to your game and action in the warehouse with Hotaka and his gang?"

The adolescent only nodded in defeat.

Yami stared at his partner shocked. He had been deeply proud how Yugi had solidly displayed his courage against the conman and his henchmen. Though the student had hesitated, temporary withdrawals in battles were necessary to win the overall war.

Wanting to understand his friend, he asked calmly, "And why is that?"

"Because…" the young adult stuttered, struggling to find his response. "Because I don't want them… to feel like they always have to be with me."

"What do you mean?" Yami questioned, needing clarification.

"Well… with someone constantly after the Puzzle or God Cards, they know people will try and do anything to get them… I want them to be my friends, not bodyguards…" Yugi sighed in defeat and regret as he concluded, "After all, I did run away…"

Yami became quiet. He understood how much the group's friendship meant to the small adolescent. Neither of the pair had ever wanted harm to befall on them. However, he couldn't allow the boy to just brush off his accomplishment he had wanted to earn so heartily.

"But, Yugi," he interjected in good faith, "what you can mention is handling this on your own. Why would any retreats matter?"

"Because… how… how else can I say what I did at the warehouse? They only followed me there because that's where I hid. I didn't preplan anything. And then when Hotaka started to chase me… I would've been in trouble if it wasn't for Mokuba and his guards."

The spirit turned silent once more picking up how heavy his light's heart became. He pondered why Yugi tried to take large burdens to himself, never allowing anyone else to help. Remembering he needed to trust his friend, he acted out his praise in another style rather than full force.

"You should tell them." Yami advised with a smile. "But do so when your heart is ready."

Yugi smiled back.

His heart would debate about his battle. He would need to ponder how to explain the terrifying situation, and hope his friends will understand his actions, _all_ his actions. But for now, he needed to focus on school. Walking towards his class, he felt pretty triumphed.

His proud and satisfied grin faded and he grew embarrassed when he heard his other half repeating, /You're about to have a barrel! A barrel of laughs!/

"_I thought it sounded cool_." he defended to himself. "_How do Yami and Joey do it? They make it look so easy._"

Xxx

Sitting in his noisy classroom at his muddled, condensed desk, Yugi flipped through the thin pages of one of his many giant textbooks searching for elusive answers for his tedious worksheets. His class had been endowed obvious busy work by the teacher moaning about unbearable "headaches".

Yugi was alone in this period, so he studied by himself as others chatted or completely ignored the given work. Placing fresh led into his purple mechanical pencil, he clicked it a few times on top of the tarnished white eraser until the needle came out. To take a quick break, he looked up to rest his eyes from badly printed papers, and he became surprised to see his partner sitting on a desk in front of him.

Yami sat on the table with his phantom feet resting on the chair and his ghost arms across his chest. He gazed out the window with a serious demeanor. Normally he remained in the pendant during class, so Yugi wondered if something new dwelled on his companion's mind.

/Wow, Yami,/ he smirked. /Is school really that more interesting than being in the Puzzle?/

/Sometimes it does feel that way./ Yami chuckled as he closed his eyes. /But having friends around is always more pleasurable./

The student smiled at the kind remark.

/Go ahead and finish up your work./ the spirit prescribed elatedly. /That way you won't need to worry about it tonight./

"Ok…" Yugi sighed as he reluctantly agreed. He stacked together his unorganized papers, figuring if anything persisted on the spirit's mind the two could talk about it later.

Seeing his other half returning his attention to school, Yami revisited his sight back outside, observing the clear sky and baring trees. He didn't mean to distract his partner, but he needed to be out of the Puzzle for a bit, even if he was only in his transparent state. He deeply held an ominous feeling inside of him. The dark atmosphere had diminished sometime after Yugi had languished his terrible nightmare (and he had yet to suffer another one), but slowly the dark pressure had resurfaced. Yami didn't like it one bit.

He closed his pensive pupils in deep concentration. He hoped whatever new challenges arose he could handle it without worrying his light. He fought hard to keep the peace, but his heart would plummet into guilt as he found fault in himself when the battle had completed. He never intended for those after the Puzzle to terrorize Yugi and his friends, to bring about chaos in their already hectic life.

Before dropping anymore into grief, he recalled an important time with his light.

Flashback

"So, you never saw me as a burden?" the former ruler asked worried. "Even after all the enemies that have come after the Puzzle?"

"Of course not." the teen smiled brightly. "Even though it's scary to play a Shadow Game, I'm really glad we're friends."

The two stood in the spirit's maze of a Soul Room. After the discord caused in Battle City and its terrifying finals while reflecting on some tumult incidents over at Duelist Kingdom, Yami had been keeping to himself, shutting himself in the Puzzle. Yugi, feeling his other self in anguish, had gone to have a word with his closest companion.

"Yugi, you understand I never wished to have brought these burdens on to you, right?" Yami sighed, still filled with stigma.

"Yeah, I know." Yugi nodded. "And I know you only wanted to protect me and my friends."

He took a step forward and boldly added, "But I was the one who solved the Puzzle. I'll admit I never thought I'd be friends with someone who once ruled over Egypt, but I'm happy I still did."

Yami looked at his partner speechless.

Yugi came over and wrapped his limbs around his friend. He whispered in a caring voice, "Even if I did know about all of this, I still would have solved the Puzzle. I like being your friend, Yami."

Touched by his light's kind words, the spirit bounded his arms in a similar manner. He was animated to have such a strong friend by his side. He only wanted to protect the boy who had remained at his side, even during a Shadow Game. Though he had grown weary from playing such terrible activities, he was delighted to have someone to encourage him to keep moving. He may have hated the particular Shadow Games played against Pegasus and the dark side to Malik, especially since he nearly lost his friend in both situations; the two of them had found a way to make it through.

Yugi had meant every word he said. Though he never denoted such unimaginable harm, he understood and accepted his destiny ahead of him. Even when he was younger and had trouble standing up for himself, he was glad he now had friends to give him strength to take on tough challenges.

Soon, a small pain grew in his heart.

Prepared to release his friend after his heart had recovered, Yami found Yugi still holding on.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked gently, aware how his partner could be bashful at times.

"Um… would it be ok… would it be ok if I… stayed here… for a while?" Yugi requested timidly.

Yami grew surprised by the wish. Not for content, but he sensed something had suddenly troubled the adolescent. However, a piece of him grew radiant the boy wanted to stick around.

Smiling, Yami replied sincerely, "I would be happy if you stayed."

The two took a seat on the stairs. No words were exchanged as the two only enjoyed each other's company.

End flashback

Yami had been truly blithe with the words his chosen partner and friend had shared. He was jocund the boy helped him in their missions.

Looking at his light, he saw the boy scrapping together his results after reading his dreary texts. He reflected how much his partner had grown over time and worried for his safety. Although he had his destiny to play out, Yami had grown aware Yugi had his own confrontations ahead for him as well, some being trials only he was destined for.

"_I hope destiny never bestows a path one cannot handle._"

Xxx

With his sapphire jacket wrapped around his waist while spread over his bare legs, Yugi sat on a stiff wooden chair adorned with a forest green cushion on the seat and back bored and embarrassed. He hunched over, lining his palms along his jaw, resting his elbows on his exposed thighs. He waited impatiently for his mother to finish sewing his school pants that had accidentally been torn from the side. He closed his eyes and sighed as his mother worked, poking the needle through the material, pulling on the thread, and repeating the process at an easy pace.

/You need to be careful if you don't want to sit in your underwear again./ Yami advised towards his light while trying to cloak his amusement.

/We were just having a little fun./ Yugi defended, knowing his partner was poking fun at him.

/Yes, but you know what type of fun Joey likes to have./

/It was an accident! Accidents happen!/

/And yet you tore your pants from the side./

/That wasn't my fault! We were just running around after I got my bag and they got caught on an evil bush!/

/And then you raced home by taking all these back passages through allies and minor streets with your jacket around your waist as you tried to cover up the large tear./

/What else could I do? This happened as I tried to get my backpack back! I didn't want anyone to see me like that!/

/Perhaps if you hadn't been nervous for retreating your backpack you wouldn't be in this mess./

/Hey! That was a _huge _dog! And whose side are you on?/

/The side that dictates the most logic: my side!/

"Yugi, you should really be careful with your uniform." Haru preached as she completed her work. "They can be very expensive."

"I said it wasn't my fault!" Yugi shouted agitated. He paused to allow his anger to settle. Not receiving a snide remark, he looked up and saw his mother staring at him mystified. He at once felt his face grow hot. "Um… sorry, Mom… I wasn't yelling at you."

"We're you talking to your imaginary friend again?" the woman with maroon hair cracked while keeping a straight face. "We may need to take you to a mental hospital and have you tested."

Assuming his mother was serious, the teen whispered sincerely and sheepishly, "Sorry…"

"Well, they are done." the woman sighed as she handed over the pants. "Place them on, and let me see how they look."

"They're fine!" Yugi urged, already flustered about standing outside his bedroom in his undergarment.

Haru remained composed when her son snatched his clothes. She understood her boy was in his adolescent state, and he grew uncomfortable to show himself to his own parent. She wondered if Yugi would be more open towards his father. She also was curious what would happen if she had to sew up a uniform skirt instead of pants. She giggled to herself at the idea.

"Um, Mom?" Yugi called, confused what made his mother suddenly smile so cheerfully.

Haru looked at her child and remarked confidently, "Even if you were born a girl, you'd probably give me the same complications."

The teen grew pink at the statement. His face turned a darker shade hearing, /Yes, that would be odd./

/Yami!/

/After all, you were destined to place together the Puzzle. You and I have swapped places in the past for our duels and such. That would be very strange for me to exchange places with a girl./

"You are impossible to work with!" Yugi shouted red. He stopped once more realizing he had yelled to his darker self in the open. He looked over towards his mother, who stared at her son bewildered. Abashed, he brought his pants up to his face and mumbled, "Sorry, Mom."

He slowly turned and dashed towards his bedroom while grumbling as though he was speaking to someone in person.

Haru watched perturbed as her child left.

She giggled to herself once more about her boy's crazy antics. Even though she had to perform dreary tasks such as sewing, she did her best to cover her mirth after seeing her son burst through the back door of their home while wearing his school jacket like a skirt. His friend Joey had been there to help, but he straight out played his merriment. He had apologized for incident but continued to crackle like any teen would.

Becoming lost in thought Haru's gleeful smile faded away.

As Yugi grew older, she wondered if she could ever tell her son how his father had truly passed away. Though the act committed by Hiroshi was heroic, the role he had always fit so well, the woman missed her spouse greatly. She sometimes woke up late at night in her large bed wishing she wasn't alone. When her child was young, she was delighted to have her boy sneak into her bed at night, but Yugi had grown older and viewed the situation to be completely childish and embarrassing. She often found herself debating if she should reveal what had precisely happened.

She sighed dejectedly.

Though her heart filled with endless love wanted to tell her son about her past life, she kept her secret eclipsed. Now that her boy was older, it would be even harder to convince a teenager the truth of his parents' lifestyle they had once lived and shared together. But even if she had, she wondered if Yugi would trust her word. She did not hold any proof; no photos existed, and her magical charms had vanished forever when she had relinquished her powers.

"What am I going to do," she sighed once more sadly.

"Talking to yourself is contagious, I see." remarked a male voice.

Haru gasped as she turned around. She exhaled with relief, "Oh, it's only you, Solomon."

"Only me…" the old man smirked. "And _you _always found it odd whenever Hiroshi or Yugi talked to themselves. See? It is completely normal!"

The woman glanced away with a pink face. She found it strange her spouse and son would talk to themselves, and she had scolded them about it often.

"I wasn't talking to myself!" she hurriedly defended. "I was merely thinking out loud!"

The old man only howled with laughter.

Angered and embarrassed, Haru marched away and mumbled, "Men can be so stubborn!"

**To be continued…**

Chao- While taking a mandatory, fun computer class for college, Chao has learned that a lot of people suffer from Internet Addiction. Chao had even mentioned in an online discussion that it was very hard to stay on topic and type on a screen and not browse through different web pages every few seconds.

YChao- Enough with you living in the past! Let's get on with the plot!

Chao- Hang on, it's coming… eventually… And it wasn't the past! It wasn't that long ago


	10. Ch 9: A Time for Reflections

#Chao- It's always interesting to see new updates on this website. One that had really caught Chao's attention was some of the added characters to the _YGO_ list, namely Mrs. Muto.

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 9: A Time for Reflections**

Yami marched along the endless hallways of his Soul Room in great focus.

Coming up to another cold, metal door at the end of the corridor, he flung it wide open. He stared into the empty space, waiting to see if it would lead him into something important or a deadly trap. All appeared still.

"Nothing…" he mumbled once again disappointed.

He closed the door and progressed courageously. He may not know what lied ahead, but he hoped he could figure out his mysterious past before anymore tragedy could strike against innocent lives. The new dark feeling he had picked up earlier troubled him greatly, prompting him to move quickly in his search.

Though he wandered alone and pondered about his new dark feeling, he was more concerned about his light. Yugi had been oddly quiet lately, spending his time finishing up his school work before the beginning of his mini break. A part of the spirit had detected a different emotion lying in his partner's heart yearning for something deep.

"_I wonder what he's up to now…._"

As Yami checked in with his partner in the real world, he came to an entirely black room. The only light was the glow of the TV. He glanced down and saw his partner sitting on the floor with his back against the brown leather sofa. A soft green blanket was wrapped around him while the volume for the TV played very low.

Understanding the boy had at last finished his torturous art paper, Yami wanted to know why his friend was up so late. He was answered when his eyes rested on the dusty screen. In his view was a young child with large eyes and tri-color hair playing along with a woman with maroon hair. He gasped spying a tall man with spiky black hair and gold bangs.

The spirit glanced over towards his other half. Remaining quite, Yugi smiled and patted an area of carpet next to him. Taking his cue, the former pharaoh took a seat next to his friend, and the two watched old segments of the boy's life with his loving parents. Together the pair watched clips of family picnics, vacation spots to beaches and parks, and a few moments in the small home. Yami smiled seeing his partner at such a young age experimenting with ice cream, grabbing hold of a tiny canister of rainbow sprinkles and dumping the entire content into his bowl only to squeal with joy. He turned to the teen and saw Yugi keeping his orbs fastened directly on his late father.

Soon, the tape ended and the screen turned to a silent static as the VCR murmured for the type rewinding automatically.

"What made you decide to pop in these videos?" Yami asked with interest.

"I dunno." Yugi replied honestly as he stood, ready to change tapes. "I was just finishing up and printing out my paper when I just really wanted to see my dad."

The spirit nodded.

The adolescent placed in a new tape and returned to his spot.

The two viewed quietly the next set of past stories caught on film. Little Yugi had helped placing on his elementary school uniform with the help of his parents. There was also a small portion of film involving him wearing bright orange water wings and blue swim trunks while splashing in a public pool. He also played advanced games for his age alongside his grandfather, who truly appeared younger than he did now.

Yugi concentrated deeply into the bright screen that contrasted the dark room, growing unaware of his surroundings as he drew himself further into his own past. He couldn't unglue his innocent orbs off the man with raven hair holding a joyful laugh. Though the man also possessed a deep purple in his soft irises, he carried more of a hint of a calm blue in the background.

A part of the adolescent wanted to jump into the screen and show how much he had changed despite believing his father was always watching him.

"I miss him…" he whispered solemnly.

Yami looked over towards the teen, surprised the silence had broken. After studying the adolescent's face, the spirit understood his companion needed to talk. He remained quiet so Yugi could continue peacefully.

"I know he'll always be around me, always watching me. And I'm glad I can talk to my family about him, see pictures of him, and share memories of him with you… but…"

"But what?" Yami stepped in tenderly.

"Its' different… to actually _hear _his voice." Yugi explained profoundly. "To hear him laugh and to hear him say how much he loves me… It's really nice."

Understanding his partner, Yami placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"There's something else that allows me to hear my dad." Yugi added with a small smile, finding new faith in his downer family life.

"And what is that?" Yami questioned, smiling back.

"There's a stuffed bear in my parents' room that is also a recorder." the teen answered in a warm tone. "My parents used it all the time before they had me. And after they did, they left me messages about how much they love me."

"So why is it not in your room?" Yami questioned.

"Because it means a lot to my mom!" the adolescent replied with a slight giggle. "The bear is older than me, and I want her to hear my dad's voice, too."

The two laughed quietly.

"I'll show it to you some day." Yugi promised with his other self nodding.

Xxx

A bell rang all across Domino High. Students shouted for joy as they busted through the exit, skipping enlightened and singing joyfully.

"Our long awaited break is finally here!" Joey cheered. "I say let's celebrate!"

"We can go to the Spider Arcade!" Tristan suggested with a large grin.

"And watch Yugi beat you both in those videogames." Tea teased with the smallest male in their clique giggling in response.

The two tall teens smiled sheepishly, understanding the truth at what had been said.

"By the way," the blonde brought up gleefully. "I was talking to Duke in one of my classes, and he mentioned there's a tournament going on up north of Domino."

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly. "That sounds really cool!"

"Do you plan to go?" Tea asked the two duelists.

"It'd be nice, but I don't think so." Yugi replied a little down. "If I need to travel that much, I don't think I could in such short notice. I'd have to tell my mom and grandpa ahead of time for that."

"I don't think I can either." Joey pouted. "I'd have to put in a notice for my paper route."

"Guess that means those who are already signed up don't have to worry about such strong competition from Yugi." Tristan noted. "And they can spare the agony of seeing Joey playing."

"Hey!" protested the blonde.

Deciding they will create plans the next day, the group departed on their individual ways to relax. As Yugi merrily strolled down his usual cemented path, he enacted a pleasant conversation with his other self. He listed off all the activities he planned to do as the spirit listened politely. Yugi was quite glad to be done with school, so he could savor a relaxing vacation. He couldn't wait to spend his free time with his friends at the arcades or movies instead of in cramped classrooms while dealing with mean teachers. Coming up to the Turtle Game Store, he pulled on the handle and entered inside.

"Hello, Yugi." Solomon smiled from behind the counter as he welcomed his grandson. "Anyone else coming by today?"

"Hi, Grandpa!" the young adult greeted. "We're going to call each other and see what we're going to do this week. I'm going to get one of my projects out of the way before we hang out."

"Just a second, Yugi." the old man instructed.

Before he continued on his way, the adolescent stopped to listen to his grandparent.

"You may need to place a hold on your fun with your friends." Solomon advised.

"Huh? Why?" Yugi questioned.

"Your mother is planning a trip for us to take up north of the city."

"Really!"

"Yes, it looks like we'll finally have a family vacation."

Before he could demonstrate his joy, Yugi glanced to the floor as his excited smile faded. Though in pieces, he recalled the last trip he took with his folks. There was a cabin in the snowy woods, a large Christmas tree in the corner was surrounded by colorful presents, and crazy Christmas sweaters were worn by all.

Solomon understood his grandson. In a caring voice, he assured, "Actually, we'll be traveling to a place your parents had gone to many times together before they had you. So, in a way, it'll be like we'll all there."

"That sounds good." Yugi nodded with a wide smile. "When are we leaving?"

"She'll mention it sometime soon." the elderly gentleman answered endearingly. "But I'm sure it'll be early so you can have the other half of your break with your friends."

"Ok." the boy nodded once more.

Leaving the store portion of the house, Yugi made his way towards his room. He hiked up the steps and entered through his door. After placing down his brown backpack on his metal chair, he removed his Puzzle and sapphire jacket. He then strolled over towards his closet and placed himself on his knees.

/Are you looking for something?/ Yami questioned as he made his appearance.

"My suitcase." the teen answered as he pulled out a few shirts that had fallen off their hangers and he had been too lazy to place them back up. Examining something up close, he quickly remembered why it remained hidden on the ground. He quickly shoved it deeply away before his other self could see it.

/Suitcase? For what reason?/

"Cuz we're going to take a trip! I'm really excited we can go on one."

/But your grandfather had said the time is unknown, didn't he?/

"Yeah, but can I help it if I'm excited? He said we're going to a place my mom and dad went often. I wonder what it's like? Maybe there's a lot of good gaming places since my parents liked to play games!"

Yami chuckled, glad to hear his partner laugh and smile.

Just then, a knocking occurred on the unlocked door.

Yugi turned his attention towards the entrance, "Yes?"

"Yugi?" responded a woman with maroon hair as she slipped in a tad.

"Hi, Mom." the boy greeted with a smile.

"Is everything ok?" she asked more with a worried tone than a loving one.

The teen froze; he hoped his parent hadn't overheard him talking to his darker self once more. Grinning with embarrassment, he nodded, "Y-Yeah."

"Oh, ok." Haru replied casually as she stepped inside and placed an envelope on Yugi's cluttered desk of Duel Monsters cards and homework assignments.

The young adult was about to sigh with relief when he heard, "Because I heard you mumbling to yourself again."

/Busted./ Yami teased after he had vanished from sight.

Yugi only laughed nervously with a bit of frustration towards his cloaked companion.

"Anyway," Haru began as she turned around, "has your grandfather told you about what will happen early this week?"

"He said we'd be going someplace. When are we leaving?"

"In two days."

"Oh, ok."

"Have you found your suitcase?"

"Not yet."

"Let me see if I can help search your messy closet."

As the woman walked to the enclosed space and came to her knees, the teen grew alarmed. He heavily insisted, "That's ok! I can find it!"

"In this mess? I don't think so." his mother replied firmly as she knew her child quite well.

There had been times she would ask her son to bring her something only for him to answer he could not find what had been requested, or he became distracted through the board games he discovered buried away. She sighed to herself noticing how many shirts and pants lied on the ground. Some appeared quite winkled while others held numerous dust stains.

Yugi attempted to wrap several shirts together in a tight ball, struggling to snatch as many clothing as he could before his mother could find a particular one he had been trying to hide. However, he was not fast enough.

"What's this?" Haru questioned, pulling out a long-sleeved emerald sweater with a reindeer in the center and a light bulb nose.

Yugi at once felt his face grow red. He was not only flustered his parent had found an old Christmas sweater he didn't like, but his other self was snickering in the background.

"I hadn't seen this in years!" the woman screeched with joy. She turned towards her child and instructed gleefully, "Put this on!"

"What!" Yugi questioned with a mortified face.

"I want to see if it still fits." Haru explained blithely. "Now put it on!"

"Mom, I don't want to."

"Why? It's adorable!"

"No! It's embarrassing!"

"Yugi, we're the only ones here."

"No, we're not-" the teen immediately cut himself off. He wanted to count the spirit of the Puzzle as an actual person, but he couldn't expose Yami to his mother. He tried to come up with a reason but was lost for words.

"Oh, Yugi." Haru laughed. "Your friends aren't here. Besides, your grandfather is downstairs, and he's seen you in this before. No one can see you through your window. It's just us. Now put it on."

"_If only that were true_." Yugi thought to himself in defeat.

The two stood up from the ground and Haru handed over the childish Christmas sweater. As the adolescent placed his head through the hole, his mother assisted in pulling down the torso section and straightening it out.

The young adult inhaled sharply, shutting his eyes in deep frustration. He didn't enjoy wearing any clothing that made him appear younger than what people thought he was; he already received all those assumptions from his baby face and large eyes alone. He wanted to wear typical outfits bigger teens wore, but sometimes all the stores carried were ones meant for younger kids. Sometimes he still needed to search a few shirts from the younger departments because of his petite size.

Haru took a step back and smiled with delight. She longed to not only see her child in such loveable outfits, but she also missed not picking out what her child could wear. When her boy was younger, she may not have liked doing any of the actual holiday shopping, but she loved having Yugi try on many sweaters and seeing how they appeared on him.

"All right, you can take it off now." Haru permitted, allowing her moment of enjoyment to end.

The teen didn't need to be told twice; he at once removed the sweater he strongly disliked and rolled it up in his arms. Wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible, he asked, "What time are we leaving?"

"Our train leaves at nine in the morning." answered the woman with chocolate eyes. "We'll be heading up north and staying at a very nice hotel. There are plenty of nature walks and scenery to enjoy."

"_So no video arcades or amusement parks_." Yugi concluded with a bit of disappointed. He had hoped since he would be visiting a spot his parents had gone before he could enjoy a few new games. He wondered if he needed to bring his own electronic gaming devices to keep himself entertained while his mother and grandfather chatted with older adults.

"Ah, here's your suitcase." Haru muttered, finally uncovering the large bag in the corner of the closet. Her son took what he needed.

"How long are we going to be gone?" he asked, placing his suitcase on his bed.

"A few days." she answered softly. "So pack about a few days of clothes. There's been many changes that's been added, so bring a swim suit if you want to go swimming in the heated pool."

Yugi nodded.

Making her way towards her exit, Haru turned a bit and mentioned with a soft smile, "There's also a small Duel Monsters competition the hotel is hosting. Maybe you liked to check that out."

The teen gasped with excitement and shock. He turned his head towards the letter and saw the words Duel Monsters on the top in a bold font. He wondered if his mother had planned the trip for the tournament and had already signed him up.

"_Did she…_" Yugi trailed off in his thoughts. Looking down at his hands, he saw his rolled up sweater he had tried hard to keep camouflage. His eyes became crestfallen when he recalled the joy in his mother eyes when she saw him in the sweater.

He closed his large orbs and sighed.

Flashback

"Mommy, I'm tired of trying all these sweaters!" complained a small boy with tri-color hair.

"Just a few more." insisted a woman with chocolate eyes.

The kid exhaled loudly with discontent. He and his mother stood in a small dressing room, looking at different outfits for the coming winter holidays. Reluctantly, little Yugi lifted up his arms, and his mother took off a carrot colored sweater with a snowman and replaced it with a forest green sweater with a candy cane on front. After hearing his mother giggle with delight, the same routine occurred again and the boy now wore a sapphire sweater with a present on front tied with a real bow.

"At least he comes already wrapped." joked a man with black hair and gold bangs as he entered. His voice appearing carefree but filled with love. "That'll make it even easier for Santa."

"Daddy!" whined his kid.

"These all look so adorable!" his wife declared with joy. After gathering the sweaters that had been tried on, she announced eagerly, "I'll head over to the cash register and pay for these."

Little Yugi sighed with relief he was finally done, but he cringed knowing he would need to wear them eventually. Holding the man's firm hand, he and his father exited and another family quickly entered. As he and his parent walked down the busy aisles filled with adults looking for the perfect gifts for friends and family, little Yugi looked towards the clothing department where the older kids tried on plain but colorful outfits. He sighed once more.

"I know it's hard." Hiroshi comforted with empathy.

Little Yugi looked up towards his father with a confused and surprised expression.

The man glanced down at his son with violate-blue eyes and continued loyally, "I understand you don't want to wear these, but they make your mother happy. Don't you think after all the shopping and other preparations she does during the holidays that she deserves some happiness?"

The boy took a moment to think. He wondered if he had been selfish. He loved his mother and wanted to ensure she received a little joy her way. When the two males met up with Haru, the woman held an expression of pure bliss, one that only a mother could hold. Pulling one of the rolled up sweater out of the Christmas themed bag, she asked her son, "Did you want to wear one now?"

Thinking back to what his father had told him, little Yugi lifted up his arms and accepted one of his now many overly decorated holiday sweater.

End flashback

Yugi glanced down as he brought his sweater closer to him. The one in his arms was the last one his mother had bought for him before he picked out what he liked.

He thought about the surprise Haru had mentioned. He hadn't realized how long his caring mother had been preparing the trip. Though he would like to spend time with friends, he also wanted to enjoy more time with his family.

"Do you plan to pack that Rudolph sweater with you?" Yami teased lightheartedly. "I'm sure it'll keep you warm while you're playing in that tournament."

"No!" Yugi answered firmly. "And since I'm packing stuff for about two days, maybe I won't bring the Puzzle so I can have space in my suitcase and peace of mind!"

"What!" the spirit gasped shocked. "But you'll be entering a tournament! You might need me!"

"_Might _being the keyword." the teen pointed out uncaring.

"Yugi!"

Xxx

In the deep forest north of Domino, a giant, bare, dead tree stood alone. Its bark was a sickening grey but none had flaked off. The trunk was brimming and moving upwards the plant began to twist around. The branches appeared like monster hands, ready to claw at whatever came its way but remained still like a predator in waiting. No grass or flowers grew around its tainted area, not even weeds. Insects had not crawled inside or bothered to leave eggs. Other trees appeared to have bent themselves out of the way, fearing they could capture the poisonous air.

Garbage had not been seen anywhere as the area had been blocked off long ago. Humans who have chosen to ignore the rules backed away and did not dare venture past the tourists walk path as thick, eerie fog and the unknown had already scared them away. However, a mysterious force flung away the forbidden signs, forming the path clear and seem more inviting, like another route had always been available.

Soon, a sickening crack formed in the center of the dead tree.

Xxx

With his Puzzle around his neck while dressing in his school uniform, Yugi gasped in amazement when his large eyes rested on the grand hotel.

"_It's so big!_"

The trip on the rocky train wasn't bad; the teen had looked out his window in astonishment along with his phantom friend. He spent some time chatting with his family, and he also brought along several games to keep himself company. His mother and grandfather had found people to converse in small talk with. The old man in the orange bandana boasted about his many archeological trips to other old men. Yugi had joined his grandpa in some conversations, especially about old games. He tried his best to speak up despite growing bashful around strangers.

"_I wonder what the inside is like._" Yugi daydreamed to himself in awe as he strolled along his wheeled suitcase, following his family closely. He had mentioned to his friends on the phone that he would be away for a bit. They had agreed to meet up at a later time and wished him luck in his tournament.

As the Muto's entered inside the lobby, the smallest member became amazed with the inside interior of large designer chairs on top of very clean carpets. He also grew embarrassed other guests mumbled about the sight of seeing the King of Games. Unsure of who were duelists and who were normal guests, he kept his eyes to the ground shyly as he walked along, trying not to draw too much attention to himself than he already had.

He kept close to his family as they entered an elevator and traveled up a few stories. They then walked down a long hallway, passing by ice and snack vending machines. Yugi and his grandfather entered one room while Haru came into another. Both were connected through a door in between. Inside Yugi's room were two beds with green covers and four pillows on each. He chose the one closer to the window. He looked outside and liked the view of tall, green trees slightly frosted in white snow.

"What do you think so far?" Solomon asked to his grandson, impressed with the view as well.

"It's really nice out here." Yugi smiled.

"Are you nervous about the upcoming tournament?"

"A little… But I know it'll be lots of fun."

"You'll be fine, especially with your God Cards."

"I wonder if I am allowed to use them."

Yugi went to unpack his belongings. He placed his clothing in the drawers available and set his videogames on top of the desk that had two chairs pushed in underneath a wooden, round table. He removed his necklace and placed it on top of the nightstand positioned in between the two mattresses. He took a seat on his bed and noticed how fluffy and bouncy it was. He lied himself down on his back and stretched out his arms. Placing his hands behind his head, he enjoyed the peace he had at the moment.

He turned his head to the closed door. He hoped his mother would be fine sleeping alone in her own room for their vacation time. He thought about if his father were alive it would be three men in one room and the woman in her own. He then recalled being told his parents had made trips up north before he had been born.

"_I wonder if she's thinking about Dad again_."

He stood up from his spot, replaced his Puzzle, and followed his grandfather to see what the family would be doing for lunch.

Xxx

Deciding to give his family some private time, Yugi wandered to the hot springs at night. Both his mother and grandfather had retired to their rooms. The teen, however, wanted to do a little more before heading to sleep.

Entering the large room, he was lucky the entire place was vacant. A wall constructed out of fake bamboo barricaded the two baths between men and woman. A roof was typically off, but it was only placed on electronically when rain or snow had hit. For tonight there was only a clear, dark sky above. Water poured out of a pipe that appeared like wood that was cut in half on the other end. As the rules had stated, Yugi washed his body before entering the very large tub in the shape of a freely designed swimming pool.

Removing his chained Puzzle, he placed the Item on a white washcloth for protection against the watery decks. Ready for comfort, he slowly submerged his body into the warm water with only short a towel wrapped around his waist. Taking a seat on a smooth slab, he sat in vaporous water up to his neck. Anyone taller would have had it up to his shoulders. Closing his ample eyes, he allowed the warm water to sooth his achy muscles.

"Wow…" he whispered with pleasure. "This feels great."

"Having fun?" Yami chuckled, seeing how relaxed his partner seemed.

Unlocking his eyes, Yugi smiled towards his phantom friend, who sat on the deck of the pool of steamy water. He understood how stressed out the spirit could be at times, especially when a new enemy was at large.

"You should try it." the young adult offered.

"It does appear enjoyable." the former pharaoh acknowledged.

He turned his head away and looked up towards the dark sky. Though he didn't have a body of his own, he didn't mind; he was happy for his friend. And though he picked up a negative feeling upon arriving, he decided to stay silent until the matter grew stronger.

Yugi glanced towards the warm water with steam rising up. He wanted to share his privilege of his vacation with his companion. Maneuvering his way, he grabbed his prized treasure on the white towel lying on the deck. Closing his eyes, he happily swapped places with his other self.

When the pharaoh noticed he was in warm water, he stared at his buddy, who was also in the water but in spiritual form.

The teen smiled, "It's really nice, isn't it."

Looking down, the steamy water splashed slowly against him. He turned back towards the teen, who happily leaned against the wall relaxing. The former ruler smiled. Taking his break, he placed his arms on the deck as he leaned back. The stress from his constant worry was placed to a temporary rest.

**To be continued…**

Chao- The portion where Yugi has his little flashback had been used for a Beginning (or was it Intermediate?) Creative Writing assignment.

YChao- Wait! You mean to tell me that you used a piece of fan fiction for a college assignment?

Chao- Yep! Chao… couldn't really think of much and the due date was coming fast (the course for both classes were 7 ½ weeks as oppose to the full 16). The teacher was the same, and she was very nice and helpful, but the textbooks were a joke.

YChao- And you got away with this how?

Chao- Changing the names of Yugi and everyone and by making Yami Yugi's brother.

Yami/Yugi- …..

Chao- Yeah, don't ask. Haru was changed to Holly, Hiroshi was changed to Hal, Solomon stayed the same, Yami changed to Aiden, and Yugi was Yanni (pronounced like Johnny). The people who did the peer review really liked Yami/Aiden, and thought Yugi/Yanni was a typical, whiny teen. But they also really liked the horrible, ugly Christmas sweater idea, and hopefully the readers did, too


	11. Ch 10: Trouble in the Woods Part I

#Chao- Hadn't realized that Hiroshi was never really described what he looked like until chapter 9 came along. Oops…

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 10: Trouble in the Woods Part I**

After eating a breakfast of burnt toast and hard scrambled eggs with his family, Yugi promptly left to go explore the outdoors. He carried his brown backpack on his back with his trusty deck and Duel Disk packed safely away. He wanted to take a break from his favorite game after he and his darker half had spent the night reviewing their cards and strategies on the cold, tile bathroom floor while the rest of the hotel guests slept. He also wanted to stretch out his legs and uncover any places his parents had been to.

Walking around eagerly, he saw different groups of duelists, some already participating in practice matches between friends and rivals. He studied them carefully, analyzing new cards and combos creating killer moves. Though some opponents appeared tough, the King of Games became glad to see any card slapped down on the many white Duel Disks operate fine.

"_This is going to be a lot of fun_." he gleefully thought to himself, expecting new challenges to come along his way.

/Where are we heading first?/ Yami asked, knowing his friend wanted to enjoy a little exploring before returning for the tournament. Exercising was a good way to rid oneself of jitters.

"Let's just do a little walking." Yugi replied cheerfully. "We can take a short path around this hotel."

/If that is what you want./ Yami nodded, feeling relaxed after his time spent in the hot springs the other night.

The two carried themselves away from the excitement of Duel Monsters and came across a trail where normal people kept to their own business. Some groups were of small families taking pictures for photo albums while others were couples holding hands. Yugi wondered what his trip might have been like if his father was around.

"_I'm glad Mom and Grandpa told me as much as they could about Dad since it's sometimes hard to picture him. When I look at videos and photos, it's not the same; it's different from him being here. I wish I could learn more._

"_I wish he was here with me…_"

Yami sensed his partner's distress. He understood the pressure of heading into a game of Duel Monsters. He asked gently, "Are you nervous your friends are not here to cheer us on?"

"Maybe a little." the teen remarked honestly, his heart swapping to another topic. "Even when I had to get on that fancy boat to face Pegasus, I was nervous that I was alone, but they came along in the end."

"I'm sure they'll be there for us as they always have. You'll also have your grandfather with you."

"I guess…"

"They may not be here now, but they'll always be with us. And I'm sure they will be for our next tournament."

"What makes you say that? Because our bond is that strong?"

"Strong enough to reach us in a Shadow Game."

Yugi sighed heavily and moved on with his plans. Though he was concerned about not having his close buddies around, he knew they would be rooting for him.

He carried on by himself, as did a few others who listened to music, sat on a bench and sketched out what they saw, or fed the animals such as squirrels and small birds that became acquainted with human interaction. He came up to an area with a small lake large enough only for ducks. The water had been blocked off for thin ice through picket signs, but that didn't stop little kids proving their courage to others their age. Adults and teens also walked around as they admired the appearance of frozen water, happily chatting away about their lives and ideas. Yugi looked at the water relaxed as he leaned against a cold, metal rail.

"I wonder if this will be a normal tournament." he mumbled to himself. "I wouldn't want anyone from the hotel to be in danger, especially Mom and Grandpa."

He picked up his Puzzle and mumbled, "I don't know if I could handle the Shadows if it's just the two of us…"

"Excuse me." called a voice.

Yugi lifted himself up from the fence to see if anyone had addressed him.

"Aren't you Hiroshi Muto's son?" asked the man with chestnut hair, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and simple khaki pants. He carried with him on his shoulder a brown messenger bag.

"Yes," the teen answered as he nodded.

"I can tell." the man smiled genuinely. "You have a similar smile."

Yugi couldn't help but grin at the compliment; as time went on, he no longer received praise from people as those Hiroshi had known had grown apart. Now he could only gather information about his father from his mother and grandfather.

"You both also share that trait of talking to yourself." the man added.

Yugi grew pink at that statement. Unsure of how to reply, he decided it would be best to change the subject. Wanting to take a chance to see what others had to say about Hiroshi, he asked a little shyly but with courage, "So… you knew my dad?"

"I can say I know you too, Yugi."

"How… how did you know me?"

"You don't remember the guy who helped you and your mother after your father passed away?"

The adolescent took a moment to think. He recalled someone stopping by frequently after Hiroshi had left Earth. To help ease him, but mostly Haru, a tall man with chestnut hair had helped with keeping the house together and playing with the small boy. He was great friends with both parents

"Daiki!" Yugi exclaimed with shock.

"It's been years since I last came by your place." the man smiled, delighted had been remembered. "I hadn't gotten the chance to meet with your mother for a while. Last I saw you, you were in elementary school. Now you're in the papers in all these tournaments. Good for you."

"Um… thanks…" Yugi felt his face grow a little red. He became embarrassed about the flattery; someone had remembered his appearance from when he was young.

/Yugi, you know this man?/ Yami questioned from within.

/Yeah,/ the teen answered joyfully. /He's a friend of the family. He'd come by to visit my parents, even after my dad died./

/I see./ the spirit nodded. He remained silent so his partner could continue speaking.

"So, who came along with you?" Daiki asked with interest.

"Me, my mom, and grandpa." Yugi replied, knowing he couldn't mention the spirit, even to a friend of the family. "They're back at the hotel. I'm going to be the Duel Monsters tournament that's hosted here. I came outside to see a few duels."

"I know you'll be fine for the tournament."

"Um… thanks… Did you want me to take you back to my mom?"

"That's all right. I came out here because I'm looking for… something…"

"Oh, did you lose something important?"

"You could say that."

"What did it look like? Maybe I can help."

"Thank you, Yugi. But I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just a necklace with a small sword on it that I've had since high school. It'll turn up soon; it has a habit of disappearing on me."

Yugi looked down glum. He would like to help, particularly since he understood the importance of sentimental value. As he gazed back up, he noticed the man looking at his Puzzle. His green eyes raced over every piece of it, as though he was studying it.

"Daiki?" Yugi called.

"Huh?" the man replied as he snapped back into reality. He remarked pleasantly, "That's a nice pendant you got there; don't lose it!"

"I don't plan to!"

Daiki smiled at the boy's cheerful commitment. To turn the topic into a brighter side, he pulled out from the back of his pant pocket a scarf. He held it out. "I did get this from your mom."

"Wow!" Yugi gasped with amazement as he touched the animal fur. "That's so soft!"

"Your mother gave one to me and your father."

Yugi observed the oddly made scarves. Though the clothing was made from an amateur, Yugi smiled thinking how nice his mother was when she was his age. He also pondered about how much he would learn and grow after completing college and possibly having a family of his own.

"By the way," the man said as he placed back his scarf. He shuffled through his bag and pulled out a few folded up papers. "These had once belonged to your dad. Make sure you're mother doesn't see these!"

"My… dad?" Yugi questioned with awe. "What is it? Why can't I tell my mom about them?"

"Because they belong to your father's diary!" Daiki howled zestfully. "He'd feel embarrassed if his wife had seen these! But, I'm sure he won't mind if his son takes a peek."

"Thanks!" Yugi shouted with full appreciation as he accepted the sheets. He noticed there were not too many. He asked with curiosity, "Didn't he keep them in a book or something?"

"Nope, not Hiroshi." Daiki smiled as he recalled his friend. "He just wrote them on scrap paper or whatever he could find."

"Oh… I see…" Yugi replied softly, disappointed what was left but as the same time grateful he owned something personally from his father.

"This was all I managed to find." Daiki answered truthfully. "I brought them with me today as I was… recalling some fun times I spent with your parents in high school."

"But… you were friends with my dad since high school." Yugi brought up with concern. "Why give these to me?"

"I believe your father may have wanted to share these with you one day." the gentleman replied sincerely. "Wouldn't you agree you should own something personal from your father?"

Changing his view towards the old sheets, Yugi wondered what was written on them with pens and pencils. He was curious to know what pages from Hiroshi's discombobulated diary had managed to survive.

"I guess so…" he finally accepted. He kept his focus on the crumpled sheets. As much as he wanted to read them, he knew he would have to wait until the end of his tournament.

"Just remember, Yugi." Daiki called with a smile and said in a serious tone. "Your father truly loves you."

Yugi smiled warmly at the kind token of words. He always knew his father cared about him, and he was glad others saw that trait easily.

"Speaking of your father, we did have some fun times here at this hotel." Daiki brought up with a laugh. "Along with your mother. We raced each other along these paths, sometimes accidentally bumping into other people."

He drove his finger along the path, showing the parts he had rushed down with good friends.

"My grandpa said they came here before they had me." Yugi replied cheerfully, glad to have someone to share family memories.

"Yep, your mother warned us not to go beyond anywhere that had been cut off. And, of course, we didn't listen to her."

"Yeah, my mom doesn't like that."

"But we still had _some _adventure!"

"Really? What happen?"

"Uh… I'm sure you'll be told one day!" Daiki quickly thought an excuse. "Your mother probably doesn't want certain parts spoiled!"

Yugi grew confused and disappointed; he wished he could learn more. "_I wonder what could have happened._"

/Perhaps he and your father had accidentally ripped their pants as well./ Yami joined in. /And your mother had to sew up their pants./

The teen felt his face grow hot; he knew what situation his partner had mentioned.

/It could happen./ the spirit mused with a smirk.

Yugi's thoughts were interrupted hearing, "Just promise you won't go off any paths that have been blocked off."

"Yeah, ok." Yugi nodded, returning to the present.

"I know you'll be fine for your tournament." Daiki said, preparing himself to return to his original task. "I hope I can see your whole family before you all leave."

"Ok."

The teen waved farewell to an old family friend. Placing his given papers into his own brown bag, he began his way in the direction Daiki had pointed.

/Where are we heading now?/ Yami asked.

"I want to see some of the places my mom, dad, and Daiki had gone to." Yugi replied excitedly. "It's so cool how my parents and Daiki had managed to keep their friendship alive even after all this time!"

The spirit smiled and nodded.

Yugi hiked on a rough dirt path. The sides were decorated with fences constructed out of logs. Enough space was built in between each log where people could slide on to the other side. Kids could have fun swinging around, but parents kept a close eye to ensure their children would not wonder off into the unknown woods. The adolescent continued on his way in silence, his mind wondering what his parents may have done.

He soon came to a split in the road. One side only wrapped itself around the hotel, allowing guests to just walk around in a large circle. He decided to take the other path and see where it traveled. As he walked, less and less people were around. He soon understood why; the trail led to a dead end blocked off by a curved fence.

"_Where should I go from here?_" he debated. "_Should I just turn around and head back?_"

His eyes drew over to a clear space.

"Hey, that looks like another path to explore."

He did not know he wandered on a road that had been once blocked off.

"Wow, would you look at all that snow!" Yugi gasped with joy when his large eyes met upon an entire sheet of white only lightly touched by animals. The snow had only fallen in certain parts of the woods, covering the tree branches and tops or stones, but it was still a beautiful sight.

"I can't wait for this to hit Domino!" he exclaimed with joy.

"Of course you'll be responsible to shovel the snow off in front of the game store." Yami teased.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Yugi repined angered, not a fan of his chores, especially ones performed out in the cold.

"It won't take long. All you need is to shovel it out of the way."

"Then you can do that, and I'll stay in the Puzzle!"

"It's your chore, not mine."

Yugi sighed exasperated. He may be an only child, but he sometimes bickered with his other half as though they were brothers.

He walked along in silence once more, his dark grey shoes with the studded belt crunching in the little snow that had fallen. Passing along an aged lane, something shiny caught his eyes on the ground near his feet. He walked closer between a tree and a rock. He bent his knees for a closer observation. Brushing away the snow, he uncovered an old thin chain. He drug around it to see what else was there. Attached to the metal was a timeworn sword, no bigger than a child's hand.

"_I wonder if this is Daiki's?_" he pondered concerned. "_And if not, then maybe I can return it to the lost and found at the hotel_."

Reaching for the cherished pendant, he grasped it carefully. Upon touching the icy steel, a sudden shock entered inside. Yugi clamped his eyes as a strange yet familiar feeling embraced his body. The sudden surprise was over in an instant.

/Yugi, are you all right?/ Yami questioned concerned, feeling the strong power as well.

Opening his eyes, the teen looked at the odd object in his hand.

"_What was that?_"

Yami stood next to his partner, waiting by his side to examine what took place. He acted on standby for protection.

The odd charm in Yugi's hand remained still, but it felt like it was pulsing, similar to the Puzzle. As the teen lifted it up, the item grew stronger.

"What's going on?" Yugi questioned with fascination.

Looking out beyond the track, the two sensed something sinister. The avenue ahead grew rough and ominous, appearing unnatural as a dark atmosphere developed with each step. They both glanced at one another, holding somber eyes. Both understood they needed to check it out; if shady magic was about, then it must be put to a stop.

Yami stayed next to his partner as Yugi bravely made his way over. Choosing not to take control unless the situation absolutely called for it, he wanted to keep his end of the contract.

Yugi brushed aside his incident with the peculiar pendant and moved forward.

"_If something odd is going on, I don't want my family or anyone else here hurt_."

He at once quickened his pace. He clinched onto the pendant as his legs raced over the wet dirt, his items bouncing in his bag. The closer he ventured inside the forest the more power came from the tiny sword. After following along the route, he stopped where the grass forbade itself to continue.

In front of him a sickly tree stood intact.

Though his heart pounded with anticipation, he took a step forward and observed a large crack within the tall plant. He felt something odd emitting from within. The necklace in his hands pulsed once more. He observed it closely.

"Hey, Yami." he called as he kept his eyes on the object in his hand. "I think there's some sort of connection between this sword and that tree."

"I see." Yami nodded. "But it seems the connection is dwindling."

Wanting to try out an idea, Yugi placed the necklace on him, positioning it over the Puzzle. He closed his eyes and braced himself if anything would happen.

Nothing did.

Not ready to leave and risk a bad event to cultivate, Yugi removed his pack so nothing would damage his deck, Duel Disk, or his father's remaining journal. He sat it against a lively tree, away from the dust bowl and dying plant. His eyes widened hearing an odd, sickening crack. He quickly spun around and felt a wicked power form as the crack within the tree split it in half. He grew amazed with what he saw.

Out from the tree a tall woman with wavy green hair came. A slit of her bangs covered an eye. She wore a thin black dress that fell gracefully over her long legs. Her feet were bare, and she had one brown leather bracelet around her ankle.

"What's happening?" Yugi questioned quietly.

Hovering in the air, the woman flipped her hair and unlocked her eyes covered with lavender eye shadow, revealing a dazzling ruby color. She took in her surroundings carefully. The area around her had changed since her imprisonment, but the nature around her responded the same way by her mere presence, everything dying.

The teen caught an evil power coming from the strange woman, a corrupted soul with the ability to use magic. Wanting to protect those around him, like his family and innocent guests of the hotel, he took a stand.

"Who are you?" Yugi questioned with backbone.

The woman looked at the boy and studied him, focusing on his eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she picked up a familiar aura. She also eyed the sword with great animosity. She lifted up one hand straight up into the air. Her hand transformed into an axe blade.

"I am Naoki the tree witch!" she declared. "And I will _not _return to that confinement!"

She planted her feet against the rotting bark. With a strong force, she pushed herself off and at once charged towards teen.

Yugi gasped in fear.

Before Yami could govern the shared body, a sudden flash took place.

Yugi and Naoki shielded their eyes from such a powerful light.

When the blaze died down, Yugi opened his eyes. Feeling suddenly heavier, he looked down at himself. He gasped seeing himself in armor, similar to ones he had seen in fantasy movies. His cape was green like an emerald. His gauntlets, armor, and boots were a deep grey with green gems encrusted in gold bands on his knees, chest, and wrists. His under armor was black. In his brown holster was a sword, the same one that had once been a pendant on a chain.

"What… what is this!" he shouted stunned.

"Yugi?" Yami questioned, surprised by the new magic as well.

"That uniform." Naoki gasped as she paused. She narrowed her eyes once more. "You may be the one who had locked me away, but I've been set free!"

"Huh?" Yugi questioned as he looked up.

"I accept the challenge!" Naoki grinned. "No way you'll be able to defeat me!"

Yugi cried out in fear as the witch fiercely came at him, preparing to use her blade hand and attack. Just as the weapon struck the ground, the teen managed to jump out of the way in time.

The tree witch pulled out her weapon and mumbled, "I may be a little rusty, but it won't take long to shake away my numbness."

Yugi watched the tree witch raced towards him in horror.

"_What am I going to do!_"

Xxx

Sitting in the lobby, Haru took a sip of her warm coffee from her cup at an empty table decorated in a white table cloth with a pink stripe at the bottom. Even though the family had gone up together, she understood her boy's pride in the game Duel Monsters. She had decided to give Yugi some space so he could focus on his match.

Placing her glass cup down, her heart drifted off into her memories.

Flashback

"Ha! A straight!" Hiroshi called out with full confidence as he slammed his cards containing the numbers two through six on the table.

"Ha! A flush!" Haru sneered, her own hand holding all spades. She smirked widely, delighted she had won another round.

The two were playing cards at the Turtle Game store alone in the den. They had been enjoying one round after another from the early afternoon to late at night. Since Hiroshi's parents were out at a game store owner's convention to observe upcoming new products to sell, their adult son had said he would only be playing a few games with a close companion and studying for school.

Hiroshi was glad he remained good friends with the girl he had so many adventures with in high school. Perhaps in some sort of Shojo story, they would have already been married with a kid, but the former magical girl and knight lived realistically and were now preparing for their final year of college. Their minds were set on dreams they wanted to win, even if they never wanted to be apart from each other.

"So, this is our life so far." Hiroshi laughed as he lowered himself to the carpet and used his elbows to keep his upper half up. "Playing cards and videogames together in our free time, how exciting."

"Sounds like someone is tired of getting his ass kicked." Haru smiled broadly. "And you call yourself a proud gamer; I had handled myself nicely in high school against all those monsters."

"But that didn't stop me from helping." Hiroshi added with a grin. He turned silent as he stared at Haru, admiring her beauty inside and out.

In their past they had spent time fighting magical villains, and now they were everyday students attending a normal university, participating in normal activities, and hanging out with normal peers who never held a real wand. At times it was almost as though nothing had ever happened, with each one longing for something exciting.

"What," Haru asked, noticing the boy gazing at her. She sighed bored, "Well, if that's all there is and since your new videogame won't be arriving till next week, I guess I'll get going."

She stood up and was about to exit when Hiroshi had pulled on her wrist. She looked over as he grinned maliciously. Filled with suspicion, she asked bluntly, "What are you thinking?"

"How about we play more of an interesting game?" he offered.

"What kind of game?" Haru questioned, fascinated.

"One with a consequence, a penalty game."

"Penalty game?"

"Sure, back to when my dad was in Egypt, he and his friend, Professor Hawkins, had said many ancient Egyptians in the time of the great pharaohs played a game with magic and consequences."

"Are you talking about like one of our adventures?"

"Sort of… But let's play one more round of Poker. The loser will need to play a penalty game."

"How can I make a _penalty game _if I don't know exactly what it is?"

"You sound like you really are going to win."

"I've beaten you plenty of times already."

"Ok, fair enough…. From what I could get from my dad and his friend, a penalty game is where the loser takes part in another game constructed by the winner as punishment for a dark deed, though much isn't really known by any archeologist yet."

"So, if I win, will you massage my feet? I've been standing all day at my labs and they hurt."

"Deal, and if I win, let's say it's a surprise."

"What are you, a kid?"

"Hey, it's my choice."

"Men…"

The traditional deck had been shuffled and dealt. The two opponents looked at their hands with great attention. Haru turned in two cards and received two new ones while Hiroshi kept his.

"Feeling confident, are we?" Haru smirked.

"As much as I was when I was your knight." Hiroshi cleverly replied.

The two slapped down what they had.

Haru gasped in shock. While she had two pairs of eights and nines, Hiroshi had a straight flush, a Poker term for having a numerical set of numbers all the same suit.

"I… I lost!" Haru choked, her gaming pride hurt as her winning streak came to an end.

"Penalty game!" the male college student boasted with glee. At once, he leaned over.

Haru closed her eyes as she waited for her punishment. To her surprised, she only felt something quickly peck against her check. She opened her eyes baffled to see Hiroshi smiling with joy.

"What was that?" the girl questioned, expecting something else.

"A kiss." the boy explained innocently.

Haru glanced away embarrassed. She grew surprised to find her friend taking off her shoes. Confused, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Being a good sport." Hiroshi simply replied. "I'm going to go ahead and give your feet a massage."

"Fine." Haru agreed, stubborn about her pride. "But after this, I'm leaving. I don't care how late it is at night."

The female undergraduate closed her eyes as strong hands gently rubbed her sore feet. The hands belonging to her close friend were the same ones used to perform magic and play with game pieces were now engaged to touch her soft flesh. Deep down though, Haru was quite grateful to still be around Hiroshi. She was especially happy she had help in many of her sticky situations.

End flashback

She closed her brown eyes, remembering she instead chose to spend the night over at the game store.

Although she had been at peace, something disrupted her serenity.

**To be continued…**

Chao- Yugi's mom seems like someone who would be caring but also really stubborn. She was portrayed in the manga like any mother, same for the anime.

YChao- And so now what? Yugi's somehow able to use his parents' friend's magic?

Yugi- … This will DEFINITELY slow me down for that Duel Monsters tournament.

Chao- Does this really make a difference? You're using magic against some sort of monster


	12. Ch 11: Trouble in the Woods Part II

#Chao- Daiki is a Japanese name that means "great noble" or "great glory". Thought this name would be fitting since he's friend's with Yugi's family.

YChao- Your OCs tend to be bland, you know that? Other than physical description, there isn't really much to them… And you sometimes don't even bother adding that.

Chao- Yep.

YChao- And you're ok with that?

Chao- Unless the OC is a villain or already a canon character with a little role, like Yugi's parents, there's really no point in developing them. Some writers like to have developed OCs, but by then why not just use a canon character?

YChao- Because some people like using an OC for filler?

Chao- Maybe…

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 11: Trouble in the Woods Part II**

"_What am I going to do!_"

Yugi knew he needed to escape before he was slashed like a ribbon. About to jump for his life, several vines popping underneath the ground quickly clasped his new boots. They thickened rapidly around his legs, bounding him tightly in place. He was trapped. He tried to wiggle free but could not. His heart jolted feeling a hand grip his chin. He glared into a pair of ruby colored irises.

The wicked eyes studied him rather than cutting him. The hair with three colors was something she had never seen before, but she was quite drawn to his eyes. She then changed her attention the other pendant, the Puzzle.

"My, my," she hissed with wicked fascination, "two souls in one body. That must be quite the burden."

The small teen grunted in indignation; those insulting his companions insulted him as well. Like a good friend, he had to stand up for those he cared about.

"Yami is never a burden!" he spat bravely. "He's my friend!"

"Friend or not, I will finish you off!"

Yugi gulped. He trembled watching Naoki preparing to strike. He had protected his friend's image, now he needed to protect himself. Although he didn't want to fight, he must defend himself. The sword beside him in his holster caught his attention. He recalled in movies the hero guarded himself by adopting his weapon for defense rather than aggression. Bringing it out quickly, he positioned the sword in front of him, and the two weapons clashed.

The witch grunted, not anticipating how resourceful the teen was.

Yugi tried to use his strength to push her off; he couldn't hold her down forever. He strengthened himself in his boots, and with one great push he sent the villain off her balance. Recovering from his attack, he used his sword like a knife and slit the vines, releasing him.

Liberated from his ploy, he paused.

He didn't know what else to do; his energy couldn't outlast a demon.

He flew off into the dark woods.

Naoki watched the boy take off. She removed from her slim ankle her leather bracelet. The jewelry transformed into a whip. She smiled wickedly.

"What a fun battle this will be…"

Yugi kept fleeing, trying his best to not stumble underneath the wet earth between his new boots and his heavy sword clanking along with his Puzzle.

Unsure of how far he had ventured into the unmarked woods, he stopped. He placed his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He thought his options over. He could continue sprinting; it would be the safest option. He had a Duel Monsters' tournament to attend. Panting, he thought back to his other battle with the Warm Color Gang. Where one tormentor had strength behind fists another had supernatural powers.

The teen was at a loss of what to do.

"_Am I running away again?_" he debated with himself. "_I'm safe for now… I just need a moment to think things through_."

Checking himself over, he observed his new outfit. He had not been harmed in the process of freeing himself. His mind raced and so did his heart. He didn't know when the monster would pop up, and he was unfamiliar how to apply an actual weapon. The closest he ever came to enacting such arms was in his videogames; other times he only had a large stick from the park.

"_Where do I go from here?_"

He sighed heavily, wishing he could form a strategy. He played well with cards, and there was always a rest button for videogames, but his own muscle lacked gravely. He outwitted people with his clever ideas, but a real monster was a different story.

Brainstorming various plans, he fiddled with his new cape. His fingers ran through the new armor, but he did not feel the straps from his bag. He then remembered where his sack was, lying underneath a tree. He panicked about his father's journal.

A chill struck his mind.

"_What if she rips my backpack!_"

He took off running once more in the same direction he came from. He scolded himself for allowing fear to govern him and his actions once more. Although he did not hold any perceptions to handle the witch, he kept his mind on what belonged to his father, a sacred set of pages that detailed his personal thoughts.

Returning to where he started, Yugi spotted his backpack lied in place untouched. He sighed with relief; he still had a chance to read what he had been given. His moment of relaxation ended when he sensed something coming his way. Turning around, he barely spotted a whip lashing into his direction. He naturally yelped and struck his arms up for a shield. He grunted painfully as the whip wrapped around his gloved arm. The sound echoed all around.

Naoki, having found her target, smirked with pleasure.

The small teen was fully aware he could only take so much magic shot against him. He needed help. He needed to call for someone who had more experience in handling such challenging situations. He had to hand the torch over, like he had given in his promise.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted. "You need to take over!"

With his granted permission, Yami swapped places. He winced as the strain stung his impaired limb. He looked at his enemy with great animosity.

"It looks like the other soul decided to take control, eh?" she remarked amused, tugging on her handle.

Yami knew he must unchain himself from his unfavorable situation. Thinking on his feet, he swiped his sword and severed the other weapon. Once free, he took the sword and wielded it in front of himself, vowing courageously, "I won't allow you to harm my friend!"

The woman wearing the lavender eye shadow was tossed back from the unexpected rush of momentum. She narrowed her eyes with disgust. She knew how strong the human bond between members could be. She mumbled, "I can see I'll need to use something else."

With her other armament destroyed, she reverted to using her ax hand.

The spirit gripped his handle with both hands, prepared to protect his other half and himself. Assuming his enemy would try and hold him down like she had done with Yugi, Yami hurriedly jumped to a new place. His theory was correct seeing vines exploding underneath the ground from where he stood. In addition to defending himself, he needed to watch out for any traps that could spring up.

"_He's a quick one_." Naoki observed. "_I'll need to finish him before he finishes me!_"

She flew to her opponent, prepared to slash him. Her ax hand was blocked by the enchanted sword she had faced before. She forced her opponent to move backwards as she hacked in one direction quickly followed by another. She did not want to go back to her imprisonment; she had too much chaos to create.

Yami grunted as he tried to keep up. At the rate the physical encounter progressed, he would lose all his energy. Though he was not afraid to fight back since he was defending himself and his friend, he was unsure how to battle against such a strong hellion.

"_There must be some way to beat her!_"

As Naoki drew back her arm for a potent rip, Yami spotted a clear shot. He didn't know how long the weapon would last, so he struck his blade near her elbow. He didn't generate enough strength to cut off the limb, but he created enough damage to stop her.

Naoki retreated as she studied her wound. Green liquid dripped down her injured limb. She grew furious.

Yami didn't back down, remaining faithful to his dear friend. Remembering what drove his partner back to their original spot, his eyes quickly crawled over to the side. He spotted the untouched backpack.

Unfortunately, Naoki followed his violate irises. Barely underneath the flap she spotted some old pages. Grunting with anger, she assumed, "I won't have you reading any of my weaknesses!"

She turned to the side and dashed for the brown bag.

"No!" Yami bellowed with fear.

He hustled over and blocked with his sword. His weapon clashed with his enemy's. He kept his stamina up, keeping a firm grip on the handle in order to protect his partner's bag. Although concerned for their shared deck and Duel Disk, he also cared for his light's gift.

/Don't worry, Yugi!/ Yami assured. /I won't allow her to touch your father's journal!/

The young teen cheered for his darker half. In the past whenever the two had swapped places, Yugi only assumed he had a black out. Over time his mind and spirit had adapted to such an odd commitment to wearing the Puzzle. And even though he did not control his body from time to time, he never left the former pharaoh to work alone.

/You can do it, Yami!/ he encouraged with all his heart. /We can't have her do any harm to the people around here!/

Naoki had enough fooling around. She may have wanted to have some playtime, but she could no longer risk someone defeating her.

"I said I would finish you off!" she decreed fiercely. "And I will! I don't care which one of you is out now!"

Yami could not escape the new trap; Naoki's opposite arm transformed into a thicket of green vines that sprung towards him. His body was shoved against the tree, the new snare keeping him in place, wrapping around his waist and upper body. He cried out in pain. He cracked one eye open, trying to see what next attack would come after him. He gasped seeing the blade coming his way. Luckily he had not released his sword upon his assault. He raised his weapon despite the burn and severed the vines that bounded him, which included the witch's arm.

The stunned witch gasped in misery. Though in discomfort, her weapon continued its motion and pierced the magical armor.

Yami's eyes widened as he gasped in full agony, feeling something sinister seep into his entire being. Each beat his heart battered throbbed inside his chest. The attack had caused much more damage as Yugi experienced the exact same shock. The assault wasn't brutal, but a direct hit had aimed for the chest. Released from his vine trap, Yami plummeted into the muddy snow, landing on his back. He panted as he cracked one eye. He saw the wooden witch had been knocked to the ground as well. He knew he needed to stand up to defend himself, but he also worried about his partner.

/Yugi, are you all right?/ he questioned through their link. Not receiving an answer, he shouted once more, /Yugi!/

He grew devastated his partner had been completely knocked out. He could barely feel his light's presence as their connection dwindled. Despite never wanting harm to fall onto his other half, Yami hated to be alone in battles. He needed encouragement from his close buddy. And though he learned from his mistakes, he also needed balance.

Fighting for something greater than himself, he found the strength to stand up.

"You'll pay for what you did to my friend." he vowed, his fists shaking with umbrage.

Naoki tried her best to lift herself up. Both her arms reverted to their original form. However, the one that had been formed into a trap had been detached. Green liquid poured out from her fatal wound.

Yami clinched his teeth as the pain in his chest spread, causing his body to tremble and become weak. Although he still had no idea where the new magic came from, the sword the two have been operating had yet to betray them. Taking his weapon, Yami gripped the handle. With a shaky hand, he threw the sword in the direction of his enemy. He did not see where the weapon had landed as his vision darkened, but he heard a scream. His tired body fell backwards.

"_No one messes with my friend_."

Suddenly, someone clasped the teen's body.

Yami looked to see who was there, a friend or foe. He gasped spotting a familiar set of brown hair.

"Daiki!" he shouted confused.

"Don't worry, Yugi." the man assured, taking the sword necklace. "You'll be safe now."

Once the necklace had been removed, the magical armor vanished.

"Thanks for the finding it for me." he smiled with gratitude.

Unable to stay awake, the spirit fell unconscious.

Xxx

Yugi slept in great distress on the hotel bed in his rented room. His breathing was rough, struggling, inhaling and exhaling heavily. His face had grown pale, his eyes carrying a heavy dark color underneath. His entire body was limp and sore.

Daiki and Solomon had changed the teen from his wet and muddy uniform to his dry pajamas. Once the adolescent had changed outfits, the Muto members gasped seeing a small gash across his chest. The injury did not appear fatal but still needed to be treated.

"Everything's gonna be ok." Daiki explained calmly, seeing this predicament before. "We do not need to call for an ambulance."

From his brown messenger bag, he pulled out a hand size, white canister with a blue lid. Removing the sapphire top, he gathered a light pink lotion on his fingertips. He sat on the available chair and leaned over. Carefully, he spread the carnation colored cream on Yugi's exposed chest. He gingerly placed on an extra layer on the small gash. When finished, he stood up and repositioned his russet bag.

"That should help." he whispered towards the rest of the Muto members. Noticing how heavy the atmosphere grew, he mutely excused himself to allow the family some privacy. Exiting silently, he glanced at Haru with somber eyes.

The woman met with his and knew he needed to speak with her. She looked back at her son. Based on his condition, he would not be well enough to take part in the tournament. She became lost in thought.

"Haru, you should go on and take a walk." Solomon suggested calmly. "Aren't vacations a time to relax?"

The woman looked at her caring father-in-law. She knew the old man had a point, but her heart worried deeply for her ill child. Like with Hiroshi, she feared she may lose her only son forever.

"He'll be fine." the elderly man wearing a bandana assured from experience. "He just needs to sleep in peace. Why not go spend some time with Daiki? You haven't seen him in years."

After a few moments of pondering, the woman eventually nodded; she had some business to attend with him.

"I'll go tell the host of the tournament that Yugi won't be coming." she sighed.

"I'll take care of that." the old man insisted. "You go with Daiki."

Haru nodded once more. She and Solomon left the youngest to rest.

Once they departed, a spirit with tri-color hair entered. He had been knocked out for a bit, but he knew Daiki had brought Yugi back to the hotel. He was also aware a poison had coursed through Yugi's veins when they had been struck.

"_Two souls in one body. That must be quite the burden_."

Watching his friend uneasily, guilt consumed his heart. His companion became ill during a family vacation because dark magic had unexpectedly attacked them. Yami found fault in himself for not protecting the innocent teen enough, but the look on Haru's face deeply impaired him as well. He had trouble disremembering the image of the woman's wistful expression while visiting her son in the hospital after Yugi had been caught in a warehouse fire. He figured Haru was beyond concerned for her boy since Hiroshi had passed away in the hospital. He couldn't imagine the agony in her heart.

Turning his view towards his aching light, Yami eyed the ointment placed on. He hoped the special medicine would assist Yugi in healing his wound, but he felt an odd pressure around. A part of him sensed some sort of strange magic. Looking at Yugi, Yami observed the tiny abrasion had already begun to heal. He also noticed the teen breathed easier.

"_Yami is never a burden! He's my friend!_"

Wondering what changed, Yami sat down on his partner's bed and prayed for the best.

Yugi's expression transformed from pain to tranquil. He appeared in less agony as a bit of color returned to his face. He continued to rest as his body, along with a small aid, fought against the venom. His form remained in his hotel room, but his mind drew elsewhere.

Yugi's dream

Unlocking his eyes, Yugi found himself floating freely in an endless black realm. He gazed at many strange items drifting lightly along, such as toys for young kids, furniture found in a college dorm, and photo frames of various sizes and color. Some pictures contained his friends while others were that of past enemies. He spotted an oval one containing all members of his family, present and deceased, but in the corner the glass had cracked, making it difficult to see the edge.

"Where am I?" he pondered in a soft voice, his eyes trailing his blurry family photo.

One particular toy in the distance caught his attention, a purple bear in a green jacket wearing a brown bolder hat with a red stripe resting between its stubby ears. The stuffed animal's eyes were itty bitty black ones that reflected the boy back. The critter also had its pink tongue sticking out a tad.

"That toy looks… familiar."

What was most peculiar about the bear were the gold chains wrapped around it. And in the center it held a red heart-shaped pillow, which could open like a ring case, with a gold lock around it.

Gathering momentum, the teen tried to swim his way to the toy. Shifting his legs like a frog, he glided his way over, pushing his feet against table tops and stools. Items easily brushed pass him. He felt like he was in water, but he did not need to breathe.

Coming up to the bear, he studied it once more, pondering why he was so fascinated with it. Bringing up his hand, he wanted to remove the locks, but something else caught his attention. Floating not too far from his place was his beloved Puzzle. He looked at himself and noticed he was not wearing it. He glanced between each item, wondering which one carried more importance.

Remembering his dear friend, Yugi swam to the Puzzle. He picked it by its silver chain and proudly placed it around his neck. Feeling his connection re-establishing itself, a sudden flash came as well.

Opening his eyes once more, Yugi found himself in front of his high school on a clear, sunny day. Studying his new outfit, he noticed his typical school uniform along with his Puzzle. Nobody was found outside the campus.

"I wonder what would have happened… if I had taken the toy instead."

Looking up at the white building, he saw exactly what was on his mind. Keeping his eyes on the toy floating in front of the school, he raced to the entrance.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I need to see it one more time."

Immediately entering through a pair of double doors, he came to a typical classroom. Inside, students wore their uniform, some standing while others sat as they chatted, including the teen's special group of friends. Yugi smiled and quickly met up with his clique.

"Hey, guys." he greeted happily.

"Hey, Yug!" Joey greeted back, sitting at his desk. "What's going on with you?"

"Not much. I'm trying to find something, though."

Leaning against a desk, Tea stepped in, "Are you trying to find that toy?"

Yugi blinked. "How did you know?"

"Because this is your dream!" Tea laughed.

"It is?"

"And you're only looking for it because you know how important that toy is." Tristan added, standing not too far from Joey's seat.

"I do?"

Joey grinned, "Why else would you be having a dream like this now?"

Yugi stared at the floor pondering. Slowly, he pieced together memories of seeing such a childlike toy that carried so much within. "I guess that bear is important since it belongs to my parents."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Tea asked.

"Well, I noticed there were some odd chains wrapped around it. I wanted to remove them. I feel like there's something inside."

"Do you know where it went?" Joey asked, wanting to help out his petite buddy.

"Um, not really." Yugi replied sheepishly. "I came inside the school, but I ended up here. I don't know where it went."

"Oh, that's easy. It's right outside the classroom." Tristan remarked, pointing to his side.

The group turned and spotted the toy floating pass the door the small teen came in from. The gold chains wrapped around it were still intact.

"There it is!" Yugi exclaimed with hope and awe.

"Let's get it!" Joey cried joyfully.

The group was off. They exited their classroom and raced down an absurdly long hallway of towering lockers and colorful tile flooring. Coming up to an exit, Yugi pushed down on the metal handle and led the rest out.

They came inside the Turtle Game Store. Yugi noticed the store portion was much more spacious compared to its reality counterpart. The floor was the size of a professional basketball court. The shelves that carried the store's stocks were quite high; a person would need to place on hiking clothing just to arrive at the top. His own grandfather wore a heavy jacket and pants, as well as a pair of goggles on his face with a ski hat to match his gloves. Around his waist was a safety rope that had multiple tie downs to the tall shelves. A large ram was on the opposite side.

"Baa!"

"What's he doing up there?" Yugi questioned, hoping the old man won't fall down.

"Yo! Gramps!" Joey called, wrapping his hands around his mouth to form a megaphone. "What'cha doin'!"

"Should we really be making so much loud noise?" Tea asked, concerned about the possibility of an avalanche.

"Hello, everyone!" the store owner greeted from above. "I'm just dusting off some snow off the merchandise. It gets quite heavy as I go up!"

"What an adventure that is." Tristan remarked casually.

"I hope he'll be ok." Yugi whispered tensely.

"He'll be fine." Joey assured. "Now let's go back to finding that bear!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted with courage.

A sudden rumble shook beneath their feet. Across on the other shelf from where the old man was cleaning, the ram took off, causing the snow to topple down. It gathered together as the momentum grew, gathering more snow as it all tumbled.

"Run!" Joey shouted.

Before anyone could move, the upcoming snow caught up to them and swept them away. The group yelled as they were plowed into the next room of the house. They were not crushed underneath, but they felt quite sore. The entrance to the game store was now cut off. One by one, the teens lifted themselves up and moved their way out.

"I think I got some snow in my shoes." Joey grumbled. He yelped after Tristan shoved a handful down his back. The two broke off into an argument.

"At least we're all ok." Yugi mumbled with relief, holding on to his Puzzle.

Looking around, he saw he was now in the den of his house. He became surprised how normal the area appeared. The room carried its usual TV, coffee table, couches, and paint job. Before he had a chance to comment, he spotted the bear floating into the next room. He immediately went after it.

He stopped running.

"Yug, is something wrong?" Joey asked as everyone caught up.

The small teen ceased his movements because he now stood in front of his parents' bedroom. The door in front of him grew in height. He didn't like entering unless he needed to; he wanted to give his parents their privacy, just as they respected his.

Walking with attention, Yugi knocked on the door to see if anyone was on the other side. There was only silence. Taking pre-caution, Yugi slowly opened up his parents' door. Rather than entering the master bedroom, the group came inside a dank dungeon lit only by candles.

"Where are we now?" Yugi questioned softly.

In the center of a room constructed out of deep red bricks lied a chain connected to the ground. Yugi looked up and saw a giant painting. Feeling uneasy, he placed one hand on his chest. Something sinister slid down his back, similar to that of a new evil arising. He was unsure of what to do. He wondered if his other self had sensed it as well.

"Yug! Did you watch a scary movie before falling asleep!" Joey shouted, crept out by the scenery.

"I don't think so." the tiny adolescent answered, trying to recall his last memory. He did remember something daunting happening, but everything was a blank.

"Why would a toy lead us here?" Tea asked.

"Would anything mean anything in a dream?" Joey countered.

"It would if there's a deeper meaning." Tristan pointed out. "Should we all take a corner and see what we can find?"

Everyone did just that.

Yugi stayed quiet as he took in his surroundings. "_Everything looks familiar_."

He walked closer to the large artwork. He studied it. A small pain formed in his mind. He clutched his Puzzle for strength. Though his heart pulsed with anticipation, he did not feel the need to run away.

While his attention was drawn to the grand painting, a chain connected to the ground in the center began to act like a snake. It brought itself up and slithered in the direction of Yugi. Once close enough, it struck itself towards him.

"Yugi! Look out!" his friends cried.

The teen turned and gasped in fear. He shut his eyes and waited for the pain to come. He heard the metal clink as it dropped to the ground. Unlocking his eyes, he saw his other half.

"Yami?" Yugi gasped. He became shocked that his friend, who protected him from harm, retained a solid body.

Yami turned to his light and smiled heroically.

"Even though this is a bizarre dream, we'll always be there to help you out."

Yugi became grateful he had brought along the Puzzle earlier on. He strongly believed Yami played an important role in his life, just as he did for him. He was glad to have help in his time of need and the search for the bear. He looked around him. Despite being in a dank dungeon, his friends continued to stand with him.

He smiled with full gratitude, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, Yugi." Yami nodded.

The small teen turned around after being pointed to do so. Behind him was the bear he had been searching for. Looking at his group, they all nodded. Yugi bravely walked ahead of everyone.

The bear only levitated as it stayed in place.

Yugi caught it at last. He studied if carefully. He gladly removed the chains that bounded his parents' toy.

Once they were removed, curiosity gained control of Yugi. Although he had seen the toy, he never had actually opened it. He placed one hand on the lid and slowly moved it backwards. A giant glow took place.

End Yugi's dream

Yugi wheezed as he rested. Though some color had returned, the dark circles underneath his eyes remained. He jerked a few times as his ill body fought against the toxin aided by his given medicine. His voice involuntarily grunted from time to time. He relaxed at the touch of a good friend holding his hand above the thick sheets.

Xxx

In the next room, an old pair of friends stood anxiously. The woman with maroon hair placed a hand on her chest as she uneasily watched the sealed door that connected the two rooms. She had truthfully wanted her boy to have fun in his hobby, but he had fallen unwell.

Daiki knew just how upset his dear friend was; however, he still needed to address the situation. He began calmly, "So, Haru-"

"Just where exactly have you been!" Haru demanded to know. She was furious about the lack of visits and any other forms of contacts from one of her closest friends.

"My job up here delivering stuff all around keeps me busy." Daiki innocently explained, still slightly terrified at the woman's fiery breath. "I may still have my powers, but I have bills to pay, too."

The man saw the woman closing her eyes and sighing, both in exasperation and an attempt to control her emotions. He knew she was more overwrought about her son than anything else. He cleared his throat and explained the situation that had taken place.

"I had lost my pendant again-"

"It's a miracle you managed to keep you powers all this time…"

Wanting to give the explanation seriously, Daiki explained solemnly, "I went to look for it, but I sensed something wrong. I immediately went to go check where Yugi went. And when I came to our place, I saw the tree had split… Someone had broken the curse."

"What!" Haru gasped in fear. "Who!"

"I don't know." the man reluctantly disclosed. "But Naoki had gotten loose."

The woman could only gasp once more. Rather than sobbing right away like most women, Haru allowed a different emotion to take control, a flaw she did not know how to handle.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she scolded. "You could've called or something!"

"For what!" Daiki questioned, trying to keep his tone down so he wouldn't alarm any neighbors. "You gave up your magic for Hiroshi! I didn't want to put you or your family in danger!"

The woman turned silent. She looked down distressed; she knew her given answer was correct. She no longer retained any magic, and her boy had fallen into an old snare. She asked hesitantly, "How was he… when you found him?"

"He was wearing my pendant." Daiki replied truthfully. "Naoki had pierced my armor when I found him. He passed out before I finished her for good."

He kept to himself how weak a once powerful tree witch became. He doubted Yugi had done anything; he believed instead Naoki was only drained from power after her imprisonment for so long.

Haru buried her face into her hands.

The man walked over to comfort his friend.

"He'll be ok." he assured. "We'll just tell him he only had a nightmare, like before."

Haru glanced down hurt. Telling such a tale was the hardest feat she had ever done. She had to lie to her only child about an important topic once more.

"Would you like me to tell him?" Daiki offered sincerely.

"No." Haru answered firmly. "I need to be the one to do it."

The man saw how much pain became detailed in his friend's eyes. He smiled earnestly, "Yugi has really matured since I last saw him, even if he does talk to himself like Hiroshi did."

He thought back to helping out the Muto family. Though young Yugi was friendly, he was incredibly shy and often stumbled over his words. He grew proud that the timid teen pursued his talent and interest in the game Duel Monsters. He was also glad the adolescent had solved an old puzzle. But upon a closer observation, he sensed something peculiar within.

"There's something odd about that pyramid Yugi has."

"You're being paranoid." Haru sighed abraded. "Not _everything _has some sort of mystical background."

**To be continued…**

Chao- The hardest part to write was the fight; still need to work on writing them. But hopefully that battle and Yugi's dream were fun to read! Next up, we get to take a look at Haru and Hiroshi's past before Yugi came along


	13. Ch 12: The Heart of Yesteryear

Chao- For this chapter and the next we'll be seeing/hearing from Haru and Hiroshi. How can we hear from someone who has died? You'll just have to read on and see!

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

**Chapter 12: The Heart of Yesteryear**

After talking with her dear friend, Haru entered the dark hotel room.

She walked up to the mattress and looked down at her son. The sleeping teen still wheezed, but it was not as heavy as before. To ensure he would not catch anything else, she buttoned his shirt and pulled up the covers. She carefully took one of his hands into both of hers.

She recalled she had done the same when her boy had been in the hospital after his unfortunate accident in the warehouse. She never questioned him why he had missed school and stayed in a burning building. All she needed for her answer was her child to hold in his hands a gold puzzle in the shape of a pyramid. She still worried about her boy's safety; she did not want to lose Yugi in addition to Hiroshi.

Tears fell softly down her cheeks at the memory of her late husband.

"Why do they have to play the hero?"

Flashback

"_Haru, you haven't been at school lately. Everything ok?_"

"_Haru, you seem different. Are you sick?_"

"_Haru, are you still seeing that cute Hiroshi Muto guy?_"

In her dark bedroom by herself, a college student with shoulder length, maroon hair sat with her arms wrapped around her slim shoulders. Through her cracked window with open, scarlet curtains that flew a tad from the airflow, the only light entering her devoid domain was from the silver moon. A small breeze from the outside swept in and blew her soft hair a bit as the gentle wind cooled off her balmy body. Her chocolate eyes unlocked, and she gazed to the space below her stomach.

Day by day, the area expanded.

Across from her on her low table was a book dealing with pregnancy. She had placed down the pages as she couldn't bear to read anymore facts. Her mind spun with too much information, such as what she was to expect to happen to her physically for the next several months. She already had enough to read, like her class notes she had fallen behind in. But even though no grade existed for parenthood, the information she learned now would affect the rest of her life and new child.

She hadn't left her room often for fear of what others may see. She was anxious about her clothes; pretty soon her brightly colored tank tops and low cut jeans wouldn't fit her anymore. She was worried about how she could afford new maternal clothing. She was distressful how she would now need to eat for two; she didn't want any glances from her peers towards her way if she sat at a cafeteria table alone while munching on two sandwiches filled with meats and vegetables accompanied with bags of chips and large bottles of water.

She was also very concerned about her classes. She hadn't been attending due to her chronic fatigue and frequent compulsion to use the bathroom. She often found herself bearing trouble concentrating on her hour long lectures and reading her large texts as she experienced dizziness. Her body had been sore all over in various places, such as her legs, feet, and abdominal. The most agonizing of all were her swelled up breasts; they had begun to flourish in preparation with excess milk she would soon need.

But the hardest of all her new formed stresses was keeping herself at a great distant from her once magical knight, Hiroshi Muto. She deeply feared of what he may say if he found out. Even though the act was immensely tiring, she did all she could to hide from him. She may have performed well, but her lonely heart ached greatly. She wanted to be with him, but had to stay away from him.

A few crystal tears fell from her angelic eyes.

"What am I going to do?" Haru sobbed quietly into her frail hands as she leaned forward, a technique she adopted to relax her throbbing abdominal muscles. "Am I going to graduate with this baby? What am I going to do for work? I can't get a job and take care of a baby at the same time…"

The female undergraduate was quite worried about her options. Although many companies offered maternity leave, she was still concerned about at least finishing school first. She had worked hard in all her classes, and she didn't want to leave, especially with it being her final year. To her it would seem like a player in a tournament who had been so close to the last round only to surrender at the end.

A knock came at the door.

The girl dried her slightly red eyes as she asked, "Who's there?"

Her heart nearly stopped when she heard, "It's me, Hiroshi."

Scared stiff, she whispered to herself, "What am I going to do!"

"Haru, are you ok?" Hiroshi asked from the other side, gripping a toy in his jacket for strength.

"Yes… um…" the young adult struggled with what she should say.

It was already too late for her to pretend she was not in her room, but the fact her front door to her home was already unlocked became a dead giveaway of her presence since she was home alone once again. Her capricious brother was constantly out, and her indifferent father was busy with work in another city.

"Well, I haven't seen you around lately and neither have your friends." the boy mentioned sincerely. "Are you sick? Can I come in?"

"Um… yeah." Haru admitted the half-truth. "But I don't want you to catch what I have!"

"How considerate of you." Hiroshi chuckled as he bought it. Looking at the purple stuffed bear in his hand, he offered earnestly, "Do you need help with any of your homework or notes? I can print some stuff at the school's library and bring them over if your computer is busted."

"I'll be ok." the girl insisted, glad to have heard his laugh once more. Her eyes gazed back towards her developed stomach. With a forlorn expression, she heavily insisted in a dead tone, "You should leave now… I'm sure you have an early class tomorrow."

Haru stood in gloomy silence; she expected to hear the boy she cared deeply for walk away. Her sore chest tightened with great anxiety fearing the conversation she just had might be her last one with Hiroshi.

She grew surprised to hear, "What about you?"

"What… what about me?"

"You said you have been sick. I don't think you have been going to any of your classes."

"I'll be ok."

Hiroshi sighed as he glanced at a pair of itty black eyes that reflected him back when he realized his tactics hadn't been working. He then formed an idea. As he pulled out a deck of regular cards from his jean pocket, he persisted, "Haru… I was hoping we could play a game tonight."

"A game?" she gasped.

"Yeah," the boy nodded. "Maybe a quick round of Crazy Eights will help kill the crushing boredom from you being sick and all."

The girl pondered her options. She honestly wanted to play; she couldn't find someone to partake in a game of cards with her unless at a party with drunken peers. She longed to have a fun and friendly match with someone who was not only sober but would also offer a true challenge.

She glanced at her bed. On top of her light purple covers laid a fluffy yellow robe. Looking at her amplified belly once more, she figured she could still protect herself a bit longer. Slowly so she would not make herself dizzy, Haru stood up and carefully marched towards her bed covered with stuffed rabbits, cats, dogs, dolphins, and elephants in various sizes and colors she and Hiroshi had won at local carnivals and arcades. She was missing a bear that wore a green jacket and a bolder hat, but Hiroshi had said he would like to borrow it. She hadn't seen it since.

Placing on her canary robe, she realized her book still stood in the open on her table. As she double checked to ensure her enlarged stomach was well hidden, she put the haunting text underneath her bed. Wrapping her fuzzy belt around her broadened waist, she was positive the rope was tight enough so nothing would slide off. Confident in her idea, she made her way to the door.

She smiled greatly when she finally laid her graceful eyes on Hiroshi, who smiled back.

"Even when they're sick, women take forever." the boy mumbled with glee as he finally entered.

"I hope you're ready to lose." Haru smirked when she placed on her game face.

"We'll just see about that." Hiroshi replied arrogantly.

The two knelt at the table to shuffle through the cards. Every round was lighting fast; each player wanted to outdo the other. As much as Haru was enjoying herself, her chronic wooziness flew through her like an amusement park ride once more. The tightness of her belt gave her body waves of pain as women who are expecting should not wear snuggling clothing. She folded her cards, closed her eyes, and placed one hand on her hot head and the other on her compressed stomach.

"Haru, is everything ok?" Hiroshi asked with concern.

After loosening her belt, the girl lifted her head and smiled, "Yes, I'm just not feeling well."

"Then perhaps you should go to bed." the boy pressed for her safety.

He was glad they were having fun, but he wanted to ensure his friend's safety.

Struggling to stand up, the female college student nearly lost her balance. As she descended backwards closer to the ground, her yellow robe came apart.

"Haru!" Hiroshi yelled as he rushed over to keep her from falling. He caught her in time by reaching for her wrist. Pulling her closer to him, Hiroshi moved one arm around Haru's stretched womb.

The two froze in their position.

When a moment of silence past, in a caring whisper, the boy asked, "Are you really ok?"

"Yes." the young adult nodded as she glanced away. As her body leaned against Hiroshi's arm, she could feel him removing his hand from her wrist then turning her face towards him.

Hiroshi questioned in a serious tone, "Haru, what's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"A-avoiding you?" she repeated, pretending to not understand what was being talked about.

"You know what I mean!" Hiroshi shouted without meaning to. He was more so hurt to be away from someone he cared about than carrying any true anger with him. Calming himself down, he glanced away.

The girl turned her eyes towards the floor with shame as her frown increased.

"I thought we were friends… more than friends…" the male undergraduate began. "I thought after all we've been through together in high school, you would be able to tell me anything… Haru, why haven't you really been going to school, or talking with anyone else? Why are you avoiding me?"

The girl broke away from her guest's hold. She was about to wrapped her hands around her shoulders when she aimed for her accursed, built up waist. Fresh tears fell from her face. The late adolescent now needed to be an adult.

"Haru?" Hiroshi called out, concerned as to why his closest companion was suddenly crying.

The woman turned around with deeply crestfallen eyes as she at last confessed, "I'm pregnant."

Hiroshi grew shocked about what he heard; the magical girl he knew in high school was never with any other man but him. He stood in his position completely stiffed.

Haru lowered her head, keeping her hands in their position, and began to sob. She only had so much time until graduation, and now she believed she had ruined everything not only for herself but for Hiroshi as well.

She had expected him to terminate their relationship and leave forever, but she grew startled when her hands had been removed from her waist into another set of warm and caring ones. She looked up to see Hiroshi displaying overjoyed eyes. She then saw something gold wrapped around her finger. The object sparkled in the moonlight with an amazing glow. She gasped when she realized it was a ring. She glanced at the table, and next to the stack of plain cards was a bear wearing a silly expression and human clothing. In the center it held a red pillow shaped heart. The container had been open, and it appeared it could hold a ring.

She turned her eyes to her dear friend.

In a heroic smile, Hiroshi boldly whispered, "Then make me a happy man."

Blissfully, the engaged couple embraced each other tightly with love.

End flashback

She was always happy to continue having her boy. She questioned her parenting skills, pondering what made good punishments while trying not to smoother him, but her love for him never ceased. She recalled all the fun and trouble times she and her husband bore through, except for determining their new son's name.

Removing one hand, she brushed his gold, soft bangs repeatedly. She never expected something within her past to affect her son so badly. She kept that part of her life a secret; parents always want better for their children. She had magic to assist her in her last task between her husband and son, but she was now on her own. Though Yugi was on his way to recovery, Haru knew how to bypass the poison.

Leaning down, she lovingly kissed her son on his forehead.

Feeling something warm inside of him grow, Yugi slowly unlocked his vision. He didn't know where he was or what had happened. All he could recall was his battle against a wicked demon. However, when he looked up, he saw his mother.

"Mom?" he questioned softly.

Haru sighed heavily, knowing what she would need to do once more.

She brushed his hair once more and forced herself to whisper, "It's all right, Yugi. You were just having a nightmare…"

**To be continued…**

Chao- Hope the flashback wasn't too bad; Chao had to do some research on pregnancy, what to expect, emotional complications, and stuff like that. Didn't want to go with the clichés of mood swings and cravings.

YChao- Well, since most fan fic writers are girls, there's bound to be a strong reaction.

Chao- Perhaps, but Chao is working to keep this story focused on Yugi. Next up we'll hear/see from Hiroshi!


	14. Ch 13: Pages of the Past

Chao- Readers should enjoy this piece after seeing Haru's memory!

YChao- You couldn't wait to post up either chapter, huh?

Chao- (bouncing in seat) What makes you say that?

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

_Journal text._

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 13: Pages of the Past**

Yami faithfully watched over his sleeping partner since the ill-fated incident. Despite not carrying the ability to travel anywhere on his own, he openly remained by his friend's side. He only vanished once to grant privacy between a mother and son.

Returning back to the hotel room when Haru left, his heart drowned in grief, remorse, and confusion. He did not understand what had attacked them or for what purpose. The vile witch did not hold any knowledge of the Puzzle or desire for it. He also pondered about the cream that had been placed on his partner. He noticed he could no longer see its process due to the bed sheets covering the teen's body, but he continued to pick up the odd atmosphere with a new one forming.

He turned his head and glanced to the door as guests on the other end talked freely about the Duel Monsters' tournament in progress. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily; he understood how much his other half had been looking forward to compete in such a feat. He truly wanted his light to play on his own.

On the outside clouds rolled in. Over time water unhurriedly descended upon the hotel and the areas around it. Yami did not know what entailed for the tournament, if it was to be hosted outside in a courtyard or inside a ball-like room, but he had no way of seeing the hotel's solution.

Looking from the window to the desk, a piece of writing caught his eyes. The side of the page had been torn, as though it had been ripped out of a book. The paper had turned a bit yellow from age and had endured a few bends in various directions and uneven folds. Though written in pen, the letters were quite clear and legible.

As rain gently pattered down against the roof and with his light at last resting easily, Yami began to read.

_I can't believe it! I'm going to have a child of my own! I'm actually going to be a dad!_

"Is this… Yugi's father? Is this Hiroshi?" Yami mumbled to himself fascinated. He recalled Naoki tried to rid of any papers, but he performed his best to protect them. He did not know Daiki had gathered them and left them on the desk. Fully interested, he continued eagerly. Each paragraph made his heart jump faster and faster with suspense.

_Haru is such an amazing woman. She said yes to my proposal to marry her! She's going to finish school while carrying our baby! Every time I see her, I can see her belly expanding. Day by day our child is growing inside her. I often wonder what it would be like to carry life, other than my own, within me. Though I may be rusty, I had offered Haru to switch bodies with me, like that one incident in high school, and she slapped me! (Excuse me for being concerned!) I can see how tiring carrying life must be, other than in forms of crystals. My heart leaps for joy whenever my eyes rest on Haru, but even though she smiles at me, I can see just how exhausted she's become, far more than any villain we had ever faced._

_School is hard with us both in our final year of college and taking care of our growing baby. I can see just how worried everyone has become. As our graduation date comes closer and closer, so does our baby and its formation. Even though grades matter, I worry about Haru more. I know she sometimes feels strange when others stare at her enlarged stomach. I do my best to comfort her; I tell her we're in college, not high school. Is it me or is there less peer pressure in carrying a child in college than high school? I guess so. We get more comments about how cute our baby will look, and I haven't heard anyone call my soon-to-be wife a slut. (If they had, I would have kicked their asses!) I can't imagine having THIS much stress in high school. Not only would we have our crazy adventures, but how would we make time for friends and studying if we had a child on its way? _

_No, I shouldn't say such a thing. A baby is a gift. It wouldn't be its fault coming into the world just because a couple didn't think ahead of time. No, I'm going to love this baby with all my heart, like I am at this very moment._

_Even if it's just me and Haru eating lunch together at the school's cafeteria, it's no longer just the two of us anymore. We are a real family now: there's me, Haru, and our growing baby. To think that one day we'll be sitting in a restaurant with two adult menus and one child's menu. I sure hope our kid doesn't throw food at me! The stain of ketchup wouldn't match any of my shirts. _

_We are very fortunate to have our friends and family by our side. We're quite lucky some of our friends, like Daiki, let Haru borrow their dorm bed for her to take naps in between classes rather than us having to commute between home and school every few hours. Though I have seen her many days and nights in my bed, it's so wonderful seeing her sleep and our child resting within her. I even sometimes place my hand on our growing baby while she sleeps. It's so strange but knowing our baby is flourishing in her and I can actually feel it… It just feels wonderful._

_When Dad found out about me and Haru, he was quite surprised. Between my Role Playing Game nights and gaming conventions, he couldn't believe where I would even find time to be with a girl, let alone DO IT with a girl. But despite his comical shock, he was quite glad. Maybe it was because Haru was so good looking? Or maybe it's because she's good at games? Or perhaps there was someone out there willing to be with someone as geeky as me? Either way, it's nice that Dad and Mom are eager to help out instead of yelling at us and screaming we screwed up our lives. Guess they're excited to be grandparents just as Haru and I are to being parents. (It's still hard to imagine me and Haru ARE going to be parents!)_

_Haru's mother sadly passed away while we were in high school. Even though her father is constantly going about on business trips and is quite serious, he's still at least willing to help. He had promised to be there for our wedding. (He actually had tears of joy streaming down his face hearing the news, crying his little girl is now a woman!) We tried to get into contact with Haru's brother, Kichiro, but no one has heard from him in months. Everything seemed to have changed for him after he lost his powers. I hope he's ok. I hope we can reach him in time for his invite. And in the future, I hope he'll make a great sitter._

_But what's also nice is that if I can't take Haru to her doctor appointments about her weight and eating schedule, at least Mom's there to help. (And it seems less awkward for three women to talk instead of Haru, her doctor, and me in the room) Mom often jokes with Haru by saying this baby isn't giving Haru as much trouble as I was to her. (Can babies really be that much trouble before they're born?) And she's really good at giving Haru advice, like how she shouldn't worry about being seen eating so much. She even knew where Haru could find new clothes that not only would fit but were also pretty fancy. Until Haru gets some money from her father, Mom had allowed Haru to borrow some of her old clothing, like a beautiful dress she wore when she was pregnant with me. We were both surprised to see just how nice some of those old outfits were. Though I will miss her colorful tank tops and sleek jeans that showed off her wonderful figure, I'm glad Haru seems less stressed. I can't imagine how she felt when she first found out about her pregnancy. _

_I still can't believe she even tried to hide the news from me. Guess she thought I might have left her like so many guys on TV do, and even sadder, guys from our class. (It's pretty damn depressing seeing such a happy couple break up after learning about a pregnancy). Maybe when she first told me, I should have done something cooler other than slipping on her ring and saying "Then make me a happy man." I should have said "It's not my baby" only to take her hands and say, "It's ours."_

_This may sound odd, but I think this baby is bringing us closer than any of our adventures in high school. Rather than being in a sea of horny teens and dealing with the villain of the week, it's just me and Haru walking around our college campus for her exercise. And when she gets tired, we can sit together on one of the benches in silence with her and our baby leaning and resting on me. When we study, we can be either in the library, at my house, or the school's cafeteria, just as long as there's a table for our books and a place where Haru is allowed to munch on her much needed snacks. We even see couples from our classes strolling around with their own kids. They see us together and offer their own advice and tell their own stories. When Haru sees the mothers taking care of their toddlers, I notice her angelic eyes light up with such overwhelming joy._

_Though this all sounds nice, it's not all rainbows, glitter, and sunshine. We get into arguments sometimes, like who's going to be invited to our wedding, where our wedding will take place, or what type of dress Haru will wear. I know she sometimes gets frustrated that she can't fit into the white gowns that look so beautiful in the display windows and that she needs to keep her eyes more on the dresses made for expecting mothers. (Though some of them are made more for high school students than college age ones. Maybe we're just not looking in the right places?) I try my best to stay calm, but even that's enough to set her off. My parents tell us that women will be more emotional over every single little thing. Lucky for us, games usually cool both of us off. Maybe we can see all this like a game; an extreme RPG where both of us are computer characters preparing for a wedding. And even though it's strange, our baby seems to leap in Haru's womb whenever we do play games._

_But, after graduation, getting married, taking steps for her pregnancy, Haru giving birth… After all this, I wonder what life will be like. What our baby will be like? It seems like the first thing people are concerned about is the child's sex. I can imagine that being important, such as knowing how soon I'll need to be dodging the baby's pee or not when changing diapers. Will our baby be good or rebellious? Will he want to take ballet? Will she want to join the military?_

_Will he/she even like to play games?_

_Well, as much I said I will love this baby no matter what, I shouldn't concern myself with all these questions yet; Haru won't be giving birth for a while. We are quite fortunate she isn't scheduled during Finals. I can't imagine how much more stressful that'll be for both studying and going into labor. At least we had been assured there are women experienced in measuring women for their graduation gown when pregnant. I guess Haru and I will have plenty of photos not only of us and our well-deserved diplomas but of our growing baby as well. (Though I sometimes wish we had the kid sooner, so we could have bought our baby's clothing with the school's logos like other parents have.) But if she needs any help, I'll be there. We can start preparations for our child after we graduate. _

_Together._

Yami had been blown away with what he read. Although he did not understand all the written material, he better comprehended just how brave Hiroshi and Haru had been. He never thought just how much work came to taking care of a child.

He pondered about his own past life. He wondered if he was ever married, and if he ever had any kids of his own before anything had happened to him. He wondered if he was a good father like Hiroshi.

Looking back at the desk, he saw one more piece of writing.

_The doctors and nurses said he had a lot of hair for a boy. Three different colors! I guess he gets that from Dad's side. _

_After some talk, the choice of what name to give was very simple. _

_We named him Yugi_.

Yami glanced over his partner and was very happy to know just how much the teen's parents cared about him. He was glad the adolescent who was destined to place together the Puzzle was born into a good family.

The boy that had been resting woke up once more.

The spirit smiled as he walked over and took a seat on his light's mattress.

Yugi sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Though a strain formed in his chest, the dark bags underneath his eyes vanished and his breathing returned to normal.

/Feeling better?/ Yami quietly asked through their link.

The teen simply nodded. He had fallen asleep after his brief meeting with his mother. He had been told he had been moved to the hotel after Daiki had found him unconscious in the woods. He knew he had blacked out at some point during the battle, but he hoped everything was fine with Yami and everyone else. Opening his large orbs, he saw his other half grinning mischievously, an act he didn't commit often.

/What's up?/ Yugi asked as he placed down his heavy hands on his thick sheets. He decided to enact his link as he was too weary to use his voice. /Is everything ok with Naoki?/

/Of course. She's gone./ the spirit answered, using the link to keep his partner at ease. /But more importantly, I think I found a way for you and Tea to get together./

/Um, what?/ the adolescent questioned confused. /Have you really been thinking about that while I've been asleep?/

/Let's just say I found some inspiration through your self-proclaimed _geeky _father./ the pharaoh responded with a small, excited laugh. Though Yugi disagreed with the label he heard, Yami unleashed his grand idea, /Why don't you and Tea have a child of your own!/

Yugi's face turned as red as a strawberry. He shouted with widened eyes, "What!"

/It's a perfect plan!/ Yami insisted, completely sure of himself. /Just have a child with Tea, and she's bound to be with you!/

"You're impossible!" Yugi spat while remaining flustered.

/What's wrong with my plan?/ Yami asked, hurt his partner didn't thank him for his brilliant notion.

Yugi took his pillow and covered his extremely embarrassed face as he replied sternly, /That isn't how it works!/

/Well you don't need to do it now./ the spirit insisted, still confident in his arrangement. /You can make one when you're both in college, like your parents did. Or maybe after Tea comes back from studying in New York./

Yugi buried his face deeper into his pillow as the word _make _entered his ears. He was sure his other self had retained a few memories of his education about infant formation after he had allowed his friend to share his thoughts and other recollections.

He replied to the naïve spirit in a dead tone, /Yami, I'm still sick. I don't need this now./

He hurriedly flipped himself over and continued to cover himself with his pillow over his head as he attempted to block out any new ideas his other self may have.

Lost in thought, he reflected what his mother had said to him.

"_You were only having a nightmare…_"

**To be continued…**

Chao- It was actually pretty fun to write that entry; Hiroshi is a very fun loving and outgoing character. And after some time, Chao had learned that it isn't so much Romance that Chao dislikes as much as it is just all that stupid drama, especially found in idiotic gossip books and TV programs.

YChao- Like what? Give one example you've seen and/or read that involved a couple that didn't have senseless drama.

Chao- Oh, that's easy: Disney Pixar's _Up_!


	15. Ch 14: Amiss Train Ride

Chao- Hopefully readers had fun learning stuff from Hiroshi's view; and reading Yami's human reproduction ignorance and Yugi's reaction.

YChao- Yes, yes. But you did mention something about Romance and Drama in the past chapter. Does that mean you'll start reading and/or writing Romance?

Chao- HECK NO!

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 14: Amiss Train Ride**

In a deep dungeon with a large painting hanging on a wall, a man wearing a vagabond hat stood angrily.

"Damn that Daiki." he mumbled. "A fucking idiot like him not only kept his powers, but he also helped that brat escape from Naoki. I had purposefully released her from her prison, so she could kill that brat."

He took a seat on the cold ground. His body had grown tired.

"No matter… I'll think of something… something to end that brat's life…"

He removed his hat, revealing crimson hair.

xxx

With Yugi fully recovered, the family gave a loving farewell to their longtime friend and packed away their belongings. The teen enacted his promise in keeping his father's journal entries private by masking them in his suitcase with clothes. He planned to read them when out of his mother's sight.

Although the unexpected incident with the tree witch had passed, Yugi remained languished. He had greatly anticipated entering and winning that Duel Monsters' tournament. He was grateful his mother took time out of her schedule creating a family vacation while also signing him up. Before leaving, he had congratulated the winner of the tournament in person. He was still in no condition to duel, and he truly wanted the champ to enjoy that glorious moment in the spotlight.

"_They'll be another tournament soon… At least nothing bad happened to any of those duelists_."

On the train ride back to Domino, the Muto family purchased a private booth like they had when they came to the northern part of the city. The wheels beneath moved uninterrupted as the sound droned on with an occasional whistle blowing. Yugi leaned against the wall and glared out the window as his mother flipped through her magazines. Many deep green trees and dark violet snow covered mountains that took years to develop flew by in an instant.

The teen's tired eyes grew heavier and heavier. He could no longer keep them open and chose to not fight his drowsiness. Although feeling fine, he figured it would be all right if he took a short nap since he still had a long way to travel back home. He still needed to take it easy with the pain in his chest despite the scar had completely healed and vanished. Overall, he was content he and his family, plus the spirit of an ancient artifact, left town for a simple, relaxing trip.

"_I wonder what everyone else has been up to_…" he pondered as he dozed off.

After reading one of her magazines, Haru looked at her son and noticed he fell asleep. Setting her pages down, she stood up and took out one of her suitcases from above. Placing the baggage on the red velvet seat, she silently took out a long blanket. She carefully placed the thick, sky blue sheet around the sleeping teen.

Taking her seat, she looked at her son. Although she was glad he was feeling better, she couldn't help but remain worried about him. She closed her eyes as she waited for the trip to be over. A tiny smile formed across her face as a memory entered her heart.

Flashback

A woman with long maroon hair sat on a dark green, velvet sofa with her child wrapped in a blanket resting against her shoulder. She took a moment to relax with her eyes closed after dealing with her crying boy. The lights were dimmed down as the sun set, and the entire house was quiet. Normally the kid always smiled, rarely crying unless he was truly frightened, but he had been feeling unwell. He recently had stitches placed on his stomach; a sharp toy he had been playing with had accidentally cut across his skin deeply.

"Haru?" called a gentle voice as the door opened slightly.

"Shhh!" instructed a stern, low voice after a man with raven hair and blonde bangs entered the room. She informed solemnly, "Yugi's been up for a while. He's finally asleep."

"How is he?" Hiroshi asked softly, taking a seat next to his wife.

Haru opened her eyes and replied, "He's been having difficulty sleeping. I've been trying to get him to take it easy by playing games, but… he refused."

"You seem tired." her husband observed. "Let me take him for a while."

Carefully, Haru handed their child over, relieved having some time off.

The child moaned in pain waking up from his deep slumber. When his innocent, giant orbs glanced up, he became surprised seeing his father holding him. However, he was too tried to display any type of rejoice.

"Hey, Yugi." Hiroshi greeted with a calm smile. "How do you feel?"

"… My tummy hurts." his son responded in a soft tone as he repositioned himself back down.

"Well, how about we play a game to ease you of this?" the man suggested.

Suddenly filled with great terror, Yugi burrowed his head into his father's shoulder.

Hiroshi understood the boy's anxiety, but he couldn't help but turn slightly amused by the act. He decided to venture into Yugi's feelings, "What's wrong? You love games!"

"No." the child replied stubbornly.

The two adults glanced at each other with worried eyes. They knew this was not a good sign; the boy typically was overjoyed to hear even the word mentioned.

"Are you afraid the tiny pieces will hurt you again?" Haru carefully asked her child as she leaned closer.

Yugi didn't reply. He instead chose to remain in his stance.

"Think of those pieces as friends." Hiroshi began after understanding his child. "If you harm you're friends, then they won't want to be around you. You need to show respect for the ones you care about. Otherwise, they won't know your feelings."

After a moment of silence between the family, the parents grew relieved hearing Yugi say, "Ok."

The three of them left the room to go look for a game to play.

End flashback

Haru stood up but felt she was being watched. Turning around, she observed it was only her and Yugi. Brushing off the feeling, she left the cart to stretch her legs.

After traveling across the land, the young boy awoke to the sound of someone calling his name. He opened his eyes with ease and yawned a bit as he stretched. He paused when he noticed a blanket was wrapped around him. His mind wandered.

/Your mother placed that around you./ Yami informed as sat next to his partner.

Returning the present, Yugi closed his eyes to stretch out his cramped arms once more. He was quite glad he decided to nap; now he had regained more energy.

/Having fun?/ the spirit asked with a tiny smile.

"Yes, because the best part of vacation are the long, boring trips." the adolescent replied sarcastically.

Normally the ancient ruler would have chuckled at the response, but he remained quiet.

Feeling concerned, Yugi asked, "Is something on your mind?"

Yami remained silent as he stared at the dark green carpet. A break from stress and everyday life was what the Muto family needed, particularly with the constant reminder of one of their members no longer around with them. But the youngest had fallen victim in a problem that did not belong to him. Yami had wanted what was best for Yugi, to have fun on their trip, but he continued believing he had disrupted everything.

"_Even though that witch showed no interest in the Puzzle, she was quite powerful. She proved to be a challenge. She was aware of my presence from Yugi's. Even if that sword I had thrown had finished her off, had Daiki spotted her when he found us?_

"_Perhaps I should have summoned one of our loyal monsters. They have been used in various Duel Monsters' tournaments and Shadow Games. They have also been a help in fighting against Dartz and his power drawn from that forbidden seal. Our powers, on the other hand, have been drawn through the Millennium Items._

"_We have some strange encounters by those who have no interest about the Items or hold knowledge about their power. How can we handle these different divisions of magic?_"

The teen grew worried with his other self's reason not replying. Nothing that took place was either of their faults. As the two sat in silence, Yugi glanced towards his cherished pendant. His friend had his soul trapped, and it seemed his only chance of freedom was through the divided body. Yugi also observed the only opportunities Yami had taken control were through Shadow Games, not truly for fun like hanging out with friends or relaxations. Looking at his bag, he was grateful his other half had protected the pages from his father.

Smiling with gratitude, Yugi suggested, "Yami, why don't you take control for the rest of the trip?"

The spirit turned towards his partner surprised.

The boy giggled, "I think you need some vacation time, too."

/I'm not so certain about this, Yugi./ Yami answered solemnly as he glanced away. /I had already been in control for the hot springs and when we had been unexpectedly attacked./

"Come on, please!" Yugi requested, appearing as innocent as possible.

Looking at his partner, the former pharaoh figured he could grant his light's request after all that had happened. The teen had kept his promise for the two to switch places for battles. Smiling, he nodded.

The teen grinned with pleasure.

A sudden flash took place, and the two souls had been switched.

Though still sitting, Yami nearly lost his balance when the train made a sharp turn.

"You call this fun?" he asked as he repositioned himself.

The adolescent giggled, "Look out the window."

Taking the suggestion, Yami glanced out towards the glass. He was impressed with the view of a vast valley, but it almost seemed the same from when he was within the Puzzle.

"Um… Did you want to explore?" the young adult suggested.

Yami stood up and opened the door. He looked down the hallway in both directions. No one was in sight. He cautiously took a step out and slid the door behind him. He debated which direction to venture to. One side led to more private booths while others were public. He invested the public one. Walking down, he saw the walls held many framed pictures of outdoor scenery. Others carried people in very old clothing. The train company was owned by a family. Down the line a few celebrities in movies were also found hanging on.

In the public carts people packed the booths. The windows were wide and the blinds were drawn up, admitting plenty of warm sunshine in. Suitcases of many sizes and colors were stored above. Families and friends chatted, drinking and snacking, staring into illuminating screens for videogames or reading. As Yami walked through, a few guests looked at him whether drawn to his proud title or odd hairstyle. He acted carefully as many others stood alongside tables, taking down or placing up their heavy luggage. Some even ran passed him, attempting to step off at their correct stop.

Passing by a few tables he spotted children and teens playing the famous trading card game. They did not use any Duel Disks, just the classic matt. He smiled a little, seeing those having true fun while being worried free of Shadow magic.

"_I know my adventures are not over, but I do hope my friends can still enjoy the game they cherish most._"

Just then, he smelt something delightful.

"I guess we're not too far from the food cart." Yugi laughed.

"Did you want to go in a grab a hamburger?" Yami offered with Yugi nodding happily.

He closed his eyes and swapped places with his friend once more.

Excitedly, Yugi pushed through a pair of doors to eat his favorite food. He sat at a vacant booth and gobbled down his anticipated meal, a warm hamburger and a batch of crisp, gold fries.

Yami was happy seeing his partner act like himself, especially after seeing him so ill, hoping Yugi was not acting. Back at the hotel while packing, the two had grown surprised seeing the scar had nearly vanished.

"_I wonder if the scar had healed fully because of the carnation-colored lotion._" Yami pondered."_It's barely visible_ _now__.__ Will Yugi need to see a doctor upon returning home?_"

While sipping his white bendy straw in a large glass filled with ice, Yugi knew he was being observed. He casually went along enjoying his meal as he openly permitted his friend to examine him. He had been afraid facing such a powerful creature of mysterious origins in a secluded area, but at least he wasn't alone in that battle.

"You know, Yami," he began steadily as he set his cup down. "I'm actually feeling way better than before."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I'm mean, my chest hurts just a little, but I'm fine."

Yami nodded.

Finishing his meal, Yugi joyfully licked the ketchup off his fingers. Walking to the diner cart and eating food did kill some time, but he still had a little way to go before he would reach his stop. He needed something to do. Despite holding joy in playing games, bringing them for entertainment, a part of him did not want to spend time doing something he could do anywhere. He was brought out of his normal life (minus any supernatural events), and he wanted to enjoy it. And now he had someone with him to traverse and embrace other activities. Looking at his partner, Yugi smiled.

"_Yami's a good a friend, but he's also kinda like a brother to me._"

Yami took notice of the gleeful gesture. "Something amuse you?"

"It's been awhile since I've been on a train." Yugi noted with a slight titter.

"Then how about a little adventure?" Yami proposed, catching his partner's riveting tone.

"An adventure that doesn't involve magic?" Yugi playfully gasped. He nodded, happy in having a companion to travel with. He figured a little exercise, a simple walk around the carts, could benefit him.

He stood up from his place and headed opposite of where he came. He pushed through another set of doors and walked pass more booths with people taking part in their own events, some staring at him just the same with Yami. Whenever his eyes casted themselves down on a family, two parents and one child, his heart would wander.

"_I think I did find somewhere my parents had gone, but I didn't get much chance to look around there._"

Brushing certain feelings aside, he marched on, passing through more carts, facing less and less crowds and more empty rooms. He looked down a hallway. The area was pretty clear. He made his way down, slowly increasing his speed. He had done his part of running away from bullies, chasing down bad guys, and racing on a track field for PE. Now he was only moving onward for fun.

Running on through uninterrupted, Yugi came to a door. He wanted his sightseeing to continue. He barely tugged on the handle when the entire knob broke off.

"That wasn't me!" he innocently declared at once. He looked both ways, searching for any adults that could scold him. The area was empty. He decided it would be best to leave the handle by the wall, so the crew could find it with no one tripping over it.

"I don't see any fallen screws or anything." he mumbled, searching the ground for any miniscule metal pieces. "Oh, well, I did my part."

He opened it and saw that unlike the other carts, this led outside. With the wind blasting behind him, he carefully crossed the smooth path into the last cart. He opened the door and invited himself in. Nothing much was inside aside from a few boxes, cleaning products, and tools. Wanting to see what more was inside, Yugi panted joyfully coming to the end. The wall was a mixture of pink and purple. A few boxes of unknown items were stacked next to him. Soon, his smile dwindled.

Picking up his partner's diminished mood, Yami asked sincerely, "Is there something on your mind?"

Taking a moment to breathe, Yugi replied honestly, "I've just been thinking about yesterday."

"About what?"

"About… what my mom told me after I woke up."

The teen stared despondently at the red carpet with gold swirls as the train traveled along the rail smoothly.

"_You were only having a nightmare_."

He had been told the same reason not too long before his father was admitted to the hospital. He understood this time he had been brought to the hotel by a family friend, but he didn't know what to say. He always kept anything odd a secret, never daring to burden himself onto others.

"She… she told me I had a nightmare and-"

The last cart shook roughly, nearly knocking Yugi off his feet. He caught himself from falling by placing his hands on a wooden box. He was fortunate in not gaining any splinters on his wide palms.

"What was that?" he questioned surprised.

Staying in his spiritual form, Yami detected some dark magic. He suggested with his usual determination, "Let's check it out."

Before Yugi had a chance to relinquish his grip from the heavy box, another sharp shook unexpectedly came. He kept his spot firmly. His heart raced once more.

Pushing himself free, he dashed to the door and looked outside. He gasped in fear at the terrible sight: The metal keeping the two carts together had melted apart, as though burnt by fire, and they were now growing further in distance.

"We must jump!" Yami shouted.

Taking one giant step, Yugi leaped to the rest of the train, leaving the end to crash.

With his shaky hands gripping the metal bar for life, Yugi watched in terror of what could have easily been his end.

Those working on board raced over to see the damage after an alarmed had gone off. They quickly moved aside the passenger away from danger while seeing if he had sustained any injuries.

Xxx

"I'm gonna go check on something, and then I'll be back." Yugi explained to his grandpa inside the den of his home, leaning down to reach his bag.

He hiked up the flight of stairs on his way to his room. He dropped his suitcase on his surprisingly spotless bed. He opened it and placed his used clothes into his hamper. He acted carefully around his uniform still covered in mud, not allowing the wet earth to stain his clean carpet. He then took his smaller case with his toothbrush and traveled to the bathroom. He put away his belongings in the proper spots, in stained medicine cabinets and under the tarnished sink.

Yugi then strolled over to another room that contained a computer and bookshelf. He turned on the computer and came to a popular social network.

"Hey, look Yami," Yugi called out with joy. "Looks like our fish are still alive."

The spirit came out and looked at the screen.

A chat box opened up. Yugi read the message and noted out loud, "Looks like Tea is online, too."

He typed a response to send to his friend, "Hey, Tea."

"Hey, Yugi. How was the trip?"

"It was ok."

"How was the tournament?"

Yugi paused for a moment before he worked up the courage to say the truth, "I didn't participate since I felt sick right before my match."

"Really? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good."

Wanting to change the subject, the Puzzle bearer decided to say something more positive, "We need to choose a day where can all hang out before break is over."

"Yes, we do."

The teen heard someone call him from downstairs. He smiled as he typed up, "Need to go. Talk to you soon."

"K."

With that, Yugi logged off and began to exit. He sighed as he turned off the lights. The cart crashing bothered him but so did another thought. He returned to his bedroom in a zombie-like state. Wanting to take a break, he tumbled himself onto his bed and plopped his face into the pillow. The fresh scent remained after he had received new sheets and a pillow case before leaving for his little trip.

He heard a voice ask, "Is what had happened on the train troubling you? Or is it something else?"

He mutely lifted up his face to where his eyes rested at his bedpost. He thought a lot about what had happened: An unexpected trip, a chance to participate in a tournament, meeting a family friend, fighting against a wicked tree spirit while using a mysterious sword, the train unexpectedly losing one cart.

"Did anything happen… while I was asleep at the hotel?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

Yugi sighed. He lifted himself up and swung his legs over his mattress. He looked up to see his friend, noting his friend's sincerity in his eyes. He may have been knocked out, but he assumed his friend was able to see something even if no one saw him. He asked once more, "After our battle with Naoki and Daiki brought us back to the hotel, did anything happen?"

"Daiki had placed on some sort of medicine on you. That's why that scar is almost gone."

"Anything else? Was I tossing in my sleep?"

Yugi was desperate for an answer.

"_You were only having a nightmare._"

He wanted to know if anyone had spotted something strange. He never wanted his responsibilities as the Puzzle bearer to bring harm towards the innocent.

"You did twitch a bit in your sleep." Yami explained truthfully, trying his best to ease his anxious partner. "The only time I left was to give you and your mother some privacy."

Yugi studied his partner. He knew he told the truth, and he was glad his buddy respected his privacy. He lowered his head, closed his eyes, and sighed.

**To be continued…**

Chao- Yugi may not have participated in the tournament, but his life was in danger anyway. Yay!

YChao- You didn't want to write out a whole bunch of matches like Duelist Kingdom or Battle City?

Chao- Not for this fic; the tournament idea is hopefully for another. BUT!

YChao- But?

Chao- But! There is going to be epic duel in this fic! One readers will never forget!


	16. Ch 15: Family Tree Part I

Chao- While the adventures were fun to write, it's time to get serious.

**Warning: Chapter contains one scene of implied abuse.**

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 15: Family Tree Part I**

On his cold floor with his back hunching slightly and legs crossed, Yami placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. For his mental exercise he did not need to worry about steady breathing; he was not in charge of the body at the moment. Bit by bit he relaxed himself despite sitting in an unknown area. Though his Soul Room was a fine place for solitude, the fact that everywhere held hundreds of doors that led to chaos could cause any soul to become distorted and disoriented. But he had endowed a way to cope with the unexplored, particularly about himself and his mysterious past.

He had discovered the unwinding technique from his partner's Health and P.E. class. Since the students did not need to change for the outdoors and instead sat in a classroom, Yugi had kept his Puzzle by his side during that period. Yami was very glad to have learned the trade; he used it periodically, especially when his busy friend could not be disturbed as he performed in school or household chores.

About to start, he felt the presence of a bright light enter. He unlocked his eyes and turned around. He grew surprised his friend came by; the boy had changed into pajamas in the real world and had planned to hit the sack.

"Yugi?" he called, concerned something may be wrong with his friend. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." the teen nodded. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," the spirit shook his head truthfully. "I was only meditating."

"Oh, I just came by to see what you're doing."

"Nothing much. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Maybe. I guess I just have a lot more energy since I'm excited about seeing my friends tomorrow."

"I can imagine; you all have been working hard in school with projects and exams."

"Yup! And since I don't want to be awake in my room and disturb anyone, I thought I'd come see you!"

"Right, because as a spirit who was a pharaoh in a past life, it's fine for you to do so."

"I'm glad you understand."

Yami rolled his eyes. Though Yugi acted like a normal teen now, Yami grew delighted his light became more comfortable around him. It took time for the shy adolescent to grow accustomed in sharing his body with a ghost, but he was willing to do so gleefully. He also understood his friend's viewpoint. Lifting one hand, he invited his partner to sit next to him. Yugi happily obliged.

"Perhaps if you relax your mind, falling asleep will be easier." Yami suggested, knowing it would be best for his other half to rest in order to be better prepared for tomorrow.

"Maybe." Yugi shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot."

He took a similar stance his darker self was in before he had entered.

Yami nodded. Closing his eyes once more, he attempted to employ his exercise. He liked the technique, and he was glad to have his partner by his side. He felt less alone. However, he turned surprise feeling someone leaping on top of him. He saw his other half leaning on him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a loose grip.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted befuddled. "I thought you wanted to meditate!?"

"I did!" the teen smiled. "But I got bored!"

Yami was about to speak when he heard his partner giggling. He smiled softly, pleased to have a little company at night while seeing the teen relaxed after their horrendous adventures. He figured he could return back to his meditation after the boy fell asleep. For now, he would enjoy his companion's presence.

"That's right." he added carefree. "You nearly fell asleep when your P.E. class sampled meditating."

"I liked the relaxing part," the adolescent admitted, "but I kinda just daydreamed."

"Like that saying goes, you always have your head in the clouds."

Yugi giggled at the comment. "I was just happy we didn't have to run that day!"

"You don't think you could handle the few laps around the track field?"

"Nope! It's easier to duel in the Shadow Realm than spend _that_ period running!"

"Is that so?"

"Yup! I know most guys don't mind running, but I'd rather play games with friends. I'm so glad we get to have a break before finals!"

"Speaking of which, don't you want to sleep now, so you can wake up at your typical time and enjoy the free hours of your break?"

"Hmm…" the adolescent pondered as he glanced up. He closed his eyes and smiled mischievously, "Nope!"

He had been looking forward to sleeping in, spending those glorious hours underneath his warm sheets with no need to rise up so early. He knew his friends felt the same; sleeping in was one of the few activities they could do before any evil struck. They all had other commitments, so allocating time together was a nice treat.

Keeping his eyes shut, he pondered about what everyone would talk about while he was away, a time that he should have spent in a tournament. He wondered what they would ask him.

"_How do I tell them about what happened?_"

He trusted his friends, but he didn't want to worry them. He also had trouble wording situations to them. Recounting to them that he was attacked when he came across some sort of strange sword would be a challenge. It was no different from some of their previous adventures, but this magic had nothing to do with Duel Monsters or Millennium Items. There was also the incident with the train.

Yami had been enjoying his time with his light even if it has been spent in silence. He noticed, however, Yugi appeared lost in his own thoughts, his energy diminishing.

"Are you prepared now to sleep?" Yami asked, a little despondent his partner would need to leave.

"I guess so." Yugi yawned. A spirit he was now, yet every soul requires rest.

"Then it will be best for you to do so. You should enjoy your free time tomorrow with friends."

"Yeah, you're right."

Yami's smile faded when his partner released him. He then formed an idea. He insisted with care, "I'll walk you back to your Room."

Yugi nodded. After he stood up, the two made their way out of one chamber to go for another, arriving without a problem.

Yami was prepared to leave when Yugi took his wrist and pulled him inside. He showed no signs of resistance. He followed the teen to one of the walls. There, the two sat together. He noted the drowsiness in Yugi's eyes, his soul prepared to take it easy while his body rested.

"_I wonder if he brought him here if there's something on his mind…_" he pondered, thinking about the other day when they came home. Something appeared to have bothered the teen greatly, yet he remained mute.

He grew surprised seeing Yugi rest his head on his torso.

"Yugi?" he called.

"I know I can see my friends tomorrow, but I want to be with a friend now." the teen explained, curling himself in a little ball.

Yami was about to protest when he stopped himself. He recalled his terrible battle against Naoki. He had been fueled with anger but also lonesome. He never wanted to lose his partner again.

He held on to him with care.

Xxx

/You seem cheerful./ Yami remarked as his partner typed away gleefully on a keyboard the next evening.

"I'm just glad this project isn't going to take as long as my paper for art class." Yugi replied truthfully. "All I need to do is just get some photos, scan them, and place them on this computer program for school."

/Sounds easy enough./

"Yup, and it's not like I have to cut stuff up and make a poster board that'll just get crumpled and thrown away."

/Or stashed in your closet and never see the light of day again./

Yugi laughed cheerfully as he stacked together a few handouts. He had spent the late morning and afternoon at the arcade with friends. He was glad to have some fun after the unexpected event over at the hotel grounds.

Yami watched quietly as his partner truly worked on his school assignment. He was glad the teen could have fun with friends. He was also surprised Yugi had mentioned the incident with Naoki. Although some details were left out, the student had unfolded his story bravely.

"_Perhaps he has become more comfortable to talk about such situations._"

Overlooking his page online, Yugi mumbled to himself, "Good, I'm just about done."

He felt proud accomplishing something for school. He had on a simple tree with empty white slots prepared for titles and images.

"I need one of myself that won't make me look goofy in front of others."

He looked through the files of himself he had previously uploaded to the web. Everyone in his class would have access to everyone else's work. He wanted to look good. He clicked on several files, debating which one fit him best. He grew embarrassed how he appeared at one time; his face truly seemed far more youthful than it did now. He was also much shorter. His bangs appeared softer, and in some images his small nose that grew over time completely vanished at some angles.

"I look like such a dork in these…"

Although he would need some photos of his other relatives, he wanted a current one with himself. He was also lucky to have found a recent one of his grandfather with his good friend Arthur Hawkins. His family had changed computers over time, so he would need to scan photos of his grandmother and parents. He stood up and walked to the doorway.

From where he was, he called, "Mom! Where do we keep our family photos?"

"What do you need them for?" Haru questioned from the kitchen.

"For my school project!"

"What!? School project!? Do teachers expect their students to cut up precious memories that can never be captured again all for a few measly points!?"

"…We're turning them in online… I just need to scan them…"

"Oh… They're in the basement somewhere."

"Ok."

"Oh, Yugi, wait. I need for you to bring me down a red box from the basement. It should be next to the door."

"Sure, Mom."

Yugi ventured down to the basement in search of his photos. He needed a single one of himself, his mother, father, grandfather, and grandmother. The Muto family was small, but he was fine with that; he was just happy to have members care about him.

Opening the door and stepping through, he tugged on a thin chain that activated a bulb from above. His eyes widened seeing how many boxes filled the cramp space. Aside from square compartments, there were also many antiques and old items, like old-fashioned lamps and creepy glass dolls, scattered around. Many had been hidden beneath piles of dust that could hide a human body. He sighed slightly with frustration knowing he would need to search from one box to another.

/For what reason would your mother need a red box?/ Yami questioned.

"I dunno." Yugi answered lazily. "But it's best to not ask."

He turned a bit but did not see specifically what his mother had requested or the location. He saw a white box near the entrance but no red.

"Where could it be?" Yugi pondered to himself as his eyes looked over dusty containers. "I see brown and white… and a few others with decorations and green tops but…"

"Could this be the one?" Yami brought up as he pointed towards a fairly large red box.

"Might be." Yugi shrugged. "It's not by the door, but it's the color she asked for."

Shuffling his way towards the container he believed was the one his mother wanted, he placed his footing in a strong positioned as he leaned his upper body over. Using both arms, he hoisted the chosen box into the air, and then he carefully lowered himself back towards the clear path. Carrying the heavy weight, Yugi left the basement and walked towards the kitchen. He figured he could give what his mother had asked for and then search for what he needed.

"Is this the one, Mom?" he asked as he settled the red box on the table.

Sitting at the table with many papers scattered around, Haru looked up towards her son. She sighed as she replied in a slightly vexed tone, "Is that the color I asked for? Was it by the entrance like I said?"

"Well, it is red." Yugi answered. "But, no, it wasn't."

"Yugi, I told you to bring me the _white_ box that's next to entrance."

"But you said red."

"No, I clearly remember saying white."

Taking the box back, Yugi sighed heavily, "Yes, Mom."

Leaving his mother back to her work, the teen carried the heavy, incorrect box back to basement.

/I could have sworn she had said for you to bring her a red box./ Yami stepped in.

/Apparently she said white./ Yugi answered slightly annoyed.

/No, I distinctly recall her saying red./

/She said she wanted white./

/Then why didn't she ask for white?/

/She did./

/I heard red. Are your ears functioning properly?/

/I did hear her ask for red. But she meant to have said white./

/Well, you could have pointed that out. You brought what she had asked for, yet she seemed upset with what you came with./

Ignoring his other self, Yugi arrived once again at the basement. He lazily placed the red box in a different area from where he had picked it up. He moved back and lifted up the white box that had been asked for. He grumbled to himself walking back to the kitchen.

"There, was that so hard?" Haru asked but remained focus on her papers scattered with walls of texts and messy signatures.

The adolescent chose not to reply. He returned to the basement for hopefully the last time.

/You could have told her you did do what she asked for./ Yami piped up.

Yugi sighed understanding he needed to inform the former ruler of advice he was given at a young age. /…Yami, there are some arguments no man can win./

/You could have if you had proven yourself./

/…Yami, there are some arguments no _man_ can win. Grandpa and my dad told me this; it's best not to argue with women./

/That doesn't appear fair./

/It's best for men to admit they're wrong, so they don't have to deal with those cold glares. They can be pretty scary. It's best to surrender when dealing with an opponent you have zero chance of winning against./

/I suppose that is why you also cave in easily with Tea, especially during certain times of the month when she becomes even bolder and more aggravated over every single little thing./

/…That's it! You're waiting in my room until this is done!/

Not wanting to discuss any more topics involving the biological difference between men and women, Yugi enforced a side trip as he raced towards his bedroom. Once inside, he quickly removed his Puzzle and parked it on his desk. Wanting to work on his family tree in peace, he stubbornly left the spirit alone in his bedroom.

"_Was it something I said?_" Yami pondered completely befuddled.

Xxx

"Unbelievable…" Yugi grumbled to himself stomping back to the basement. "Maybe now I can actually work on my homework in peace and not be pestered every five minutes."

He walked through the doorway and hiked down the steps. Boxes of dull colors covered in dust remained on top of each other.

"Now which one would have the photos?"

Coming to a random box, he found old school papers of tests and coloring pages. Another one held old phones, cords, and plugs. A third one was packed with old clothing of summer dresses and jean overalls.

"I wonder if Mom will have me help her clean this out one day…" he sighed, knowing parts of his well-deserved break at the end of the semester would be occupied performing dreadful chores.

He came to one box and noticed writing on it, marking it Toys. Curious to know what types of playthings were inside, he opened up the flaps. A few stuffed animals were satiated inside, like a yellow rabbit with floppy long ears and several cars of different colors with a few missing wheels.

"I remember these." he smiled with delight. "I wonder what Mom and Grandpa plan to do with them."

He imagined they kept them in hopes he had kids of his own one day. He then remembered the toy bear he saw in his dream. The real one was in his parents' bedroom. He recounted seeing the toy, his desire to set if free from the chains, and unlocking it at the end.

Interrupting his thoughts was a sharp tug within his mind.

Yugi felt his head pounding once more. Positioning a hand on a box for balance, he hunched slightly and placed the other hand on the side of his head. He grunted. He kept his hand on the container for support as he lowered himself to knees.

"What's… what's going on?"

Flashback

Rain descended at a steady pace from the cold gray sky.

The wind quietly blew across the land in an average neighborhood.

A soft sound of thunder clashed.

Teeth chattered against one another as a reaction to the surrounding weather of nature.

A young boy with tri-color hair stood outside in the chilly climate. He had one of his arms wrapped around his chest in an attempt to keep himself warm. Using his other to bang hard against the freezing door, he shouted with great sorrow, "Please! Let me in! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did!"

He had been at the act for some time but received no response. He soon grasped this was a punishment, much like his time outs given by his parents. He leaned as close as he could against the bitter, damp wall of the building as there was not much of the roof to protect him from the crying sky. His legs were sore from standing for so long, but he couldn't sit down on the wooden floorboards on the patio. Not only was the ground soaked with scattered puddles of various sizes, but his rump had been beaten black and blue.

He had been dropped off at a relative's house by his busy parents. The child didn't have to say or do much to anger his sitter. His mere existence was enough to enrage the guardian he had been placed upon. He was tossed out into the yard when the dark, heavy clouds rolled in unexpectedly.

Having grown tired, his young legs could no longer bear his weight. Carefully, he slid against the dank wall and took a seat. He cringed when his rump made contact on the floor covered with large amounts of chilly water. As he hugged his knees, his lower half became soaked and numbing.

His eyes soon matched the sky above. Salty tears cascaded down his very round cheeks. He buried his head in his knees and hugged his lower limbs.

He sobbed softly, "I deserve to be punished…"

End flashback

Yugi took the same position as his younger self did on the floor and allowed a few tears to fall.

**To be continued…**

Chao- When this story started, chapter 15 was originally planned to come around chapter 4. But then this issue would seem to have come a little too quickly. Yugi needed some time to go on an adventure or two before this came around.


	17. Ch 16: Family Tree Part II

Chao- Like another work of Chao, this story shall contain warnings.

**Warning: Chapter contains scenes of physical and emotional abuse.**

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 16: Family Tree Part 2**

With his back facing the entrance way, Yugi lied sideways on his bed by himself. He had requested in a soft and distant tone to his transparent partner to be left alone for a bit after he had returned to his bedroom. Despite holding deep concern for his companion's sudden change in attitude, the spirit obliged. He understood something else had dwelled on the adolescent's mind. Before disappearing, he reminded his light he would be there for him if he needed any help or just a friendly ear to listen.

The depressed teen moved on with his thoughts. He assumed the project would be fun; he had a great time looking through old photos and finding himself with his family in the early stages of his assignment. However, while digging up parts of his past, unwanted sentimentalisms were brought along with them. Memories he had longed to forget slowly resurfaced. His heart was greatly troubled by them as darkness crept its way in.

Flashback

The young child continued to sit outside in the cold rain as he cried. The rebukes twisted his youthful heart. He never meant to be a burden to anyone; he only wished for his family to be happy. Now he wished he could cease being such a nuisance to his parents.

The fall of chilly water stopped landing on his frail form.

"Yugi, what are you doing out here in the rain?" a warm voice asked.

The child remained in his position; he already knew who was there. He normally became chipper whenever he was picked up. However, this time, he couldn't bear to show himself to his father; he was too ashamed of himself to do so. He could only answer in a quiet tone, "Because I had been a bad boy."

"Who said you were a bad boy?" the man questioned as he knelt down, not minding water from the patio seeped into his khaki pants.

"Uncle Kichiro." the child replied.

"Uncle Kichiro? And is this your punishment?"

"Yes."

"And for what reason would your Uncle Kichiro want to punish you? Yugi, you're a good kid, what happened?"

"I took juice without permission."

"And why did you take juice? Did you ask for some?"

"Yes, but Uncle Kichiro wouldn't give me any… and I was really, really thirsty."

"What happened after you took the juice?"

"Uncle Kichiro took something hard and spanked me with it."

"And then what?"

"I accidentally spilt some juice on the ground… And as he punished me, Uncle Kichiro said some things to me…"

"Like what?"

"He said I was only a burden to you and Mommy… and he tossed me outside."

"Did he mention anything else?"

"Yeah, he said this was my punishment, too."

"Why did he continue to punish you?"

"Because he said I was born."

Though not caused by the humidity of the water and bulky clouds, the atmosphere grew heavier as an uneasy silence formed. The boy grew surprised he was suddenly lifted off from the ground. His small body was soon wrapped around by a long coffee-colored overcoat. He hissed a little in pain as other afflicting marks branded upon his weakened physique were pressed by the article. His head soaked with rain had been placed on his father's shoulder. The inside of the clothing warmed him up.

The child noticed the action his benevolent parent committed for him. Hiroshi would now be caught in the cold weather while his son wore the overcoat. The boy felt guilty.

After being in the absence of sound, Yugi finally said, "Daddy, I'm sorry I was born."

The boy received a tighten hug as he heard, "Yugi! Don't ever say that! Your mother and I love you! We're glad you were born! You're here to make us smile!"

"But," the boy tried to protest, "But, Uncle Kichiro had said-" 

His father retorted in a stern voice, "Yugi, don't ever listen to a single lie Kichiro had said."

End flashback

The words he had been told spun around his head and heart. Yugi understood how much his father had cared, but he couldn't help but wonder at times how much of those words were true. Glancing over his Puzzle, he recalled his destiny to solve the ancient item. He knew if he hadn't, then he would have never met the kind spirit that dwelled within nor have the same caring friends he had now.

His heart relaxed remembering what he had. He was very glad seeing people at school and hang out with them on weekends. He was especially ecstatic no one left him after his fate had been foretold. He was grateful they all stood by him instead of them holding their heads high against him.

Yugi smiled with gratitude. He knew if he needed help his close companions would be there, like they always had been. He also had his other self to thank. Standing up, he stepped closer to his desk where the Puzzle laid. He stared at the fold pieces lost in thought.

"Yugi!" the boy's mother called from downstairs. "Will you come to the kitchen!"

Yugi obeyed and made his way out of his room. Arriving at his bedroom door, he was aware of the spirit watching him, filled with concern and anxiety. Without turning around, the adolescent announced firmly, "I'll be back in a bit."

Through his link he felt the former pharaoh nodding. Yugi turned the gold painted handle and left his room. He went down the hallway and descended the stairs. He passed the den and entered the room he had been requested from. He found his mother and grandfather sitting in the same room. Both were worried for the young adult.

Yugi took a seat at the round table. He had gone through the routine several times in his life. The habitual path, however, had not been done in years, and the practice of it felt a bit odd. Even as he remained quiet, he already knew what subject his remaining family wished to discuss.

"Yugi… about the project…" Haru began uneasily.

Yugi felt himself shaking, but he stayed calm. He reminded himself he wasn't a child anymore. He was old enough to speak with his family about adult situations. He could handle himself even without the spirit by his side.

"None of my friends know about Uncle Kichiro." he stepped in.

"But they're bound to ask questions." Solomon replied.

Yugi glanced down, slowly nodded, and whispered, "I know."

Haru sighed worried. She couldn't bear seeing her son so distraught. She wished the project had never been assigned, but nothing else could be done. If she had called the school and complained, other students would turn jealous about the teen with tri-color hair not required to do the family tree, which would cause even more problems.

A large pain grew in her heart.

"Yugi, you don't have to include a picture of him if you don't want to." she finally stated. Her son and father-in-law turned their attention towards her. She leaned closer to the table as she persisted, "I just don't want to make this school assignment any more difficult. We haven't seen or heard from him in years. We're not even sure if he's even alive anymore."

"But neither is Dad." Yugi pointed out gently.

Haru gasped from the sudden backbone remark her child gave her. After the abuse had been found out, no one gave contact to the horrid man. It was almost as though Kichiro had ceased to exist. The mother remained worried about her brother's status towards her only child.

"It's ok, Mom, really." the adolescent tried to remain strong. "I don't have to mention everything about him. My friends will have questions, but they trust me in what I say. I won't go into detail, and they'll understand."

Solomon smiled and nodded as he silently praised his grandson.

Haru waited a moment before answering. She was stunned with just how much her son had truly changed over the years ever since he entered high school, similarly to herself. Perhaps if things were still the same, he may have agreed to not adding the man who gave the whole Muto family such complications.

"They really are my friends." Yugi added with his genuine smile as he understood his mother.

Haru returned the favored gesture. She sighed in acceptance, "I guess it really doesn't matter if you add him or not, since the teacher probably doesn't actually care in the first place."

The teen and old man laughed, glad the woman with maroon hair grasped how the real world worked.

With the situation dealt with, Yugi excused himself to return to his room. Climbing up the steps, he became lost in thought. He still needed a reason to give in case anyone really did question who the man was.

"_What exactly can I say to them? How will they react when I tell them? Should I tell them… at all?_"

Yugi shut his eyes and sighed as he entered his room in silence. Glancing up, he noticed he was the only one in. He turned despondent not seeing the spirit of the Puzzle waiting for him.

"_Maybe he thought I still wanted to be alone_." Yugi surmised. He closed the door and sat on the edge of his bed with his fingers laced together on his lap.

He knew even though his other half would respect his privacy, inquiries would plague the spirit's overworked mind. The teen recently had the dark matter solved with his family, and now he needed to let his closest friend be aware of the uncomfortable situation.

Yugi lied himself on his bed and closed his eyes. He needed to talk with his other half, but he did not want to trouble his mother any more than she already was. He figured it would be best if he spoke to his darker self in the safety of his Soul Room where his mother could not overhear anything like she had in the past.

Xxx

Yami sat on one of his thousands of steps on his hundreds of staircases. His eyes were closed, and his arms were crossed. Normally he would spend his time treading around the rooms in search of any answers he may have never noticed before. He wasn't even participating in his meditation; he couldn't concentrate. Now was different.

Deep in thought he worried about his light. Earlier when the boy went on the lookout for photos for his school's project, he was quite chipper. However, when he had returned, his eyes had altered, and he requested to be alone.

Yami obeyed, but he hadn't seen the boy filled with such sorrow before. He was more concerned with the small emotional vibe he had sensed. The sentiment was different than what he was accustomed to. Rather than being bothered about the latest villain or fearing the unknown future, Yugi appeared completely engulfed with something else, something only he knew.

Without understanding why, Yami had a memory enter his mind.

Flashback

Yami stared out the window with a clear view as Yugi changed from his school uniform to his pajamas. The two were engaging in a simple conversation. Yami turned back around when he sensed most of his partner's form had been covered. The adolescent had on his loose pants and was changing shirts, but the spirit's eyes widened seeing something horrific on the boy's bear skin: On the teen's slim back resembled a deep scar. The old widen gash appeared deep but had obviously healed long ago. The cut had been clearly formed by something menacing, something not caused by an everyday accident.

Yugi noticed the talk came to a halt. With his new shirt placed around his arms, he cocked his head a bit and saw Yami eyeing towards his lower half with immense disbelief. The adolescent's heart rate skyrocketed as his secret he wanted to keep hidden from everyone was revealed. He quickly covered up the scab with his article of clothing.

"Yugi… I…" the spirit spoke dumbfounded. He remembered so much of his time with his light ever since the teen had solved the Puzzle, so Yami was, all and all, stunned when he finally noticed a wound on his partner's skin he never had before.

Yugi immediately looked away. With anxiety, his pulse quickened as shame conceived in his heart. He wasn't prepared for anyone outside his family to see the physical affliction. He had no intention of anyone finding out.

Placing on a clean shirt, Yugi sighed wistfully. He figured since he and his companion were connected, it would only be fair for the former pharaoh to know certain mysteries hidden deeply away. However, the young adult wasn't quite ready to speak about them.

"Yugi," Yami responded with a different matter in mind.

Yugi turned to face his darker half. Crestfallen the scar was uncovered, he knew there would be no point in having everyone grow concerned over the tiny abrasion. In a shaky voice, he requested, "Please don't tell anyone about it. This happened a long time ago."

"All right, I won't." the spirit vowed. "And I will not ask any questions either."

Yugi glanced at the floor as he committed quietly, "But, I'll talk about it one day… I promise…"

End flashback

Yami trusted his friend's word. The wound was never mentioned between the two again. Even though he had seen the scar from time to time, he kept his end of the agreement and never spoke about it; neither did Yugi. Yami understood the situation, and he waited for his light to tell him if anything was wrong; their relationship was based on trust.

Just then, a strange sensation entered his heart.

He stood up with a purpose set in. He felt his light calling him, as though he was in need of something dire. Quickly, he left his maze of his Soul Room and headed towards his light's; he held a feeling that was where his other self was. He wanted to ensure he was there for his friend whenever the adolescent was in need.

He came across the infamous hallway that connected the two spirits. He spotted his partner's room clearly across. Silently, he made his way over in a calm manner. He stood in the doorway to ensure he was welcomed, not intruding on anything meant to be kept private.

Yugi turned around and saw his other half had received his message. Without giving direct eye contact, he walked over to his friend and pulled him in by the pharaoh's sleeve while keeping his other hand on his chest in a loose fist. He was aware how often the spirit felt shy for entering his Room.

The two stood in the center surrounded by stuffed animals and small toys in silence. Yami waited patiently for his partner to begin.

Remaining in his position, Yugi finally spoke, "Yami, there's… something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes?" Yami asked in a soft voice. "What is it?"

Yugi stood at his post. His heart pounded quickly as he tried to gather his courage for what he was about to unearth.

"Yugi, it's all right." his other self tried to comfort. "I'm here for you."

After the assuring words touched his anxious heart, in one swift motion the teen released his partner and took off his shirt. Yami's eyes enlarged seeing once more the terrible marking on his friend's back. However, because the two were in a Soul Room, the scar was deeper, clearly aggravated with emotional torment.

The adolescent reached over for his friend's hand and placed it on his wound. Yami felt a great amount of agony from both the physical affliction and the young adult's heart.

"I need to talk to you about this," Yugi continued as he released his companion. "Something that happened long ago."

Yami nodded, prepared to for whatever was set before him. "I'm all ears."

Yugi took a deep breath.

Flashback

"YOU STUPID, FUCKING BRAT!" an angry voice screamed as a vase was thrown.

The glass smashed into the wall and shattered. A small child with tri-color hair sat against the corner in pure terror. His miniscule arms covered his tilted down baby face as his tiny body trembled greatly. A few shards from the broken furniture sprinkled over him.

"Brat! Get your fucking ass over here! Now!" the same man shrieked. His head held cardinal red hair, and his eyes were a steaming rust colored.

The boy was unsure of what to do. He knew he couldn't trust him; he had already received a beating from him, and he had developed heavy bruises across his body. He did not know the reason behind them.

He was lifted off the carpet. Being held in the air by his collar, he experienced difficulty breathing. He refused to open his eyes already locked together by saline water.

"Damn it, brat!" the same man spat. "You are completely worthless!"

With that, he tossed the boy against the wall. The one with gold bangs slammed hard against it. He fell to the carpet and landed on a few broken pieces of glass. Small cuts opened his banged up flesh. He couldn't stand up; his entire form ached with excruciating pain. Brackish water conceived underneath his eyes. He tried his best to hide it but failed. He gasped in pain receiving an unexpected blow in his abdominal area. His stomach gave him problems; he had recently undergone surgery on it, and he was now being kicked in the same area. With each powerful strike, he had difficulty breathing.

"You good for nothing lazy ass!" the man yelled, cycling his action. "You are nothing more than a burden to your parents! You're a burden to the entire world! How can a weakling like you ever get any friends? It's no wonder you don't have any!"

The last line tore the young kid's heart. The words pierced into him like a bullet. He didn't understand why he was alone at school even though he had barely started. He had trouble talking to his peers and voicing his thoughts for group projects. Despite his parents telling him it was fine to be a little shy, he began to believe what he had been told otherwise.

"You're… you're r-right," he sobbed quietly. He was lifted by his collar again. His eyes were too watery for him to open them. He was pulled closer and heard, "What was that?"

"Yes, I am no-good." the child cried. "No one likes me… because I'm weak."

He was tossed once more.

The man sneered, "Your stupid, worthless opinions don't matter."

He took in hand another glass vase.

With one throw the object flew and hit the child on his back.

He cried out in pain.

End flashback

Yugi was unable to continue his story.

He fell to his knees and cried. He had buried most of those horrific memories; anything that remained blurred as those events occurred when he was young. Immediately, he felt himself being pulled closer by his friend who hugged him tightly.

The spirit allowed for his friend to weep. He was shocked about what he had been told. Truly unaware of such events ever happening to his partner, he now understood why the boy turned depressed over the once exciting school activity.

Gently as he could, Yami moved both himself and the hurt teen against one of the walls in Yugi's Soul Room. They were both surrounded by stuffed animals and little toys of different sizes. Yami continued on with his firm but caring grip around his companion. He allowed Yugi to lament without any interruptions.

His own heart yearned to do the same. He understood his pal had a rough past with troublesome classmates, but he never imagined something as cruel as both physical and emotional abuse ever took place. He couldn't let the matter go. He quickly filled with rage. He wanted to do all he could to protect his light. He did not know how long the abuse took place. He soon felt a great amount of agony within the young adult. He glanced down at the scar once more. Carefully, he took his hand and gently rubbed the area, trying to sooth the spot agitated from the retelling of the horrific incident. Yami understood the resurfacing of the harsh words took effect on Yugi. Right now, he needed to restore Yugi's faith in himself.

He replaced the adolescent's shirt back on. He needed, though, a bit more information before he could help out.

When the teen calmed down enough, Yami carefully asked, "Where were your parents at the time?"

Yugi wiped away some salty water from his eyes as he answered, "They… they were busy… r-running errands…"

"And what about your grandpa?"

"He… was busy with grandma… back when she… was alive…"

"Were they aware about what had happened?"

"… No… n-not for a long time…"

"Why not?"

"Because… I… I d-didn't… tell them…"

"Yugi, if something like this were to have happened –"

"I know! I know I should have said something, but… but I couldn't! I don't know why! I was scared! I was scared of both my parents and my Uncle Kichiro! He… he just made me feel… so… so worthless… I just thought that I… was only being a burden… to everyone…"

Yami tenderly held on to his sobbing friend, not meaning to upset Yugi any more than he was already. He only wanted to know what had happened, and by doing so he may have unintentionally opened old wounds. Then again, perhaps the injuries were never properly mended in the first place. Yami surmised he needed to take action, so he could assist in the healing process.

He gingerly pulled away his friend by his shoulders and tried to dry the wet eyes. As he did, he called out soothingly, "Yugi."

The teen opened his orbs and looked into a pair of purple eyes filled with compassion.

"Yugi, I'm here for you." Yami reminded in a reassuring tone. "I'm your friend. I want to let you know you're not worthless nor are you a burden. You are my light; you matter to me. You always will."

Yugi closed his eyes and whispered, "Thank… thank you…"

"Now, I need you to say it." Yami instructed.

Yugi opened his eyes confused, "W… what?"

"I need you to say you're not worthless and your opinions matter."

"But… Yami I-" Yugi was about to protest when Yami nearly ordered, "Say it!"

Yugi closed his eyes. "I… I'm n-not worth… worthless…"

"And?"

"And… my… my opinions… ma-matter!"

Yugi cried loudly once more.

Yami pulled his friend closer for comfort, glad his pal said the very true statement. Even though a little pain was caused, Yami knew it was for the best.

With his head buried in his friend's chest, the teen was very grateful in having someone close in his time of need.

**To be continued…**

Chao- So, for all them future chapters, a warning will be issued at the very beginning.

YChao- Wouldn't that destroy the suspense?

Chao- Hey, it's only fair! It's for those who may need a little extra preparation for such themes!

YChao- Well, at least it ain't lemon.

Chao- We are not discussing that.


	18. Ch 17: A Touch of Friendship

Chao- Yep, even though this fic is focusing mainly on Family, it's time to let the other characters help out our protagonist, who is the child of a magical girl and knight.

**Warning: Chapter contains scenes of physical and emotional abuse.**

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 17: A Touch of Friendship**

The moon shined gracefully through the ceiling window. Yami sat mutely on his partner's mattress as the boy in his black muscle shirt and blue pants rested on his stomach. After the two had talked, the teen deeply needed some shut eye. As Yugi slept underneath his carrot-colored sheets, Yami watched over him in the real world. He reflected in silence what he had been told. He didn't condemn his friend based on his actions to remain passive about his detrimental events.

Changing his view towards the boy's back, Yami envisioned the scar concealed by Yugi's shirt and pants, like it had been for years, masking it from everyone he knew, including his loving family. His eyes contracted in disgust, but they transformed into sorrow glancing down at the young adult's face. Moving his phantom hand, he gently placed it on the small abrasion and recalled all the pain suppressed within. He wished a way existed to abstract the scab for good, not only physically but emotionally as well.

Removing his ghostly hand, he gazed away to think. He understood he held a limited knowledge about the boy's past, but he wanted to assist in the healing process. He had listened to Yugi's problem about bullying, his fear for his friends' safety, and the two had come to an agreement about the pair's participations in danger and battles.

"_Perhaps Yugi and I will need to examine a different path to handle this_."

Because of his traumatizing memory visitation, Yugi slept without any emotions. But as the night carried on and his body received rest, his mind was once again revisited by the ability to dream mix in with his memories.

Flashback

"_To make a friend, you need to be a friend. You need to be yourself. Find some common ground with people. Show interest in them._"

As the brave words his father had mentioned entered his tensed heart, a young child standing in the den of a small house found the confidence to go through his brown bag and pull out a board game. Holding it up at arms-length, he offered with glee, "Did you want to a play, Uncle Kichiro?"

The man with crimson hair stared out into the distance. His eyes burnt like a fire consuming a whole city out of rage.

"Uncle Kichiro?" the boy echoed in the distance.

When his steaming eyes fell on the long container, rage built up inside of him.

The board game smacked right out of the child's hands. From the box tumbled out the pieces and cards on to the ground. The tiny kid became startled by the action. He turned to his uncle, who appeared very infuriated.

"Um… Uncle Kichiro?" Yugi called out nervously, hoping the act was either a joke, or he would receive an apology. "Uncle Kichi-"

"Shut the fuck up, kid!" the man scolded.

The boy became scared with the ill-tempered tone.

"Games are for kids!" the man yelled, as though he was provoked at someone else. "Not adults! When are they going to learn that!?"

Not holding a clue what Kichiro had mentioned, Yugi spoke up, "But… my Mommy and Daddy like playing them-"

"I said shut the fuck up!" Kichiro howled, striking his nephew across the face with his powerful hand.

The child dropped onto the cream carpet with a stinging cheek. Trying to sit back up, he kept his hand on the sore spot where he had been bashed. He then watched in horror as the enraged man tore up his board like tissue paper.

"No!" Yugi screamed as he jumped to his feet and raced over. "Please stop! Mommy and Daddy gave me that!"

The begging was ineffective; he was only knocked back down hard to the ground with a few swear words jabbed at him.

Kichiro growled as he stared at all the parts. Taking his giant black boot, he smashed one of the tiny animals used for a token as he grumbled with pure hatred, "Games are for kids!"

Placing his hands in his pocket, he stomped away and ordered in a testy tone, "Pick up this crap before I throw it all away!"

Brokenhearted, Yugi obeyed. Not wanting the remains of his game to be treated like trash, he crawled over to what his loving parents had given him. Slowly and with shaky hands, he placed away the pieces. Salty water conceived underneath his large eyes; his once clean board of a grassy meadow with a rainbow striped path was now torn in two and covered in numerous scrapes in various directions. He always had so much fun playing with his parents and grandparents, but now he turned confused about what his relative had screamed.

He wiped his eyes when the water cascaded down his round cheeks. His cruel peers had mentioned the same notion. He was fine different people enjoyed different hobbies, but he didn't like how he received insults in his direction.

"But… isn't that what we are?" Yugi wondered out loud. He always had so much fun playing even if it was just himself, which was often. He was curious if his parents and grandparents only played because he was with them. He had seen other activities adults participating in and talking between friends was nice, but gossiping was just rude.

He pondered if he ever had to give up playing games for good. His heart panicked at the idea. Hugging his board, he didn't know what he would do if he could never play another game.

End flashback

A tiny whimper interrupted Yami's heavy thoughts. Feeling his partner's distressed heart in pain, he witnessed the boy jerking a bit in his sleep. Growing alert his friend held a demeanor of agony across his innocent features, Yami placed a firm but caring hand on the boy's shoulder. Ready to shake Yugi awake, he turned surprised finding his light healed the moment the two touched.

"_Did any of this have to do with what he told me?_" Yami pondered. "_If so, then perhaps he only needs the comfort of his family and friends_."

Xxx

On his way to school on a fresh morning, Yugi stopped walking halfway to his destination. After a well-deserved break it was time for students to return to their studies. He had returned to a life anyone could lead. And even now he was just another person in a crowd of people making their way to their own endpoint. His legs may have driven him across the cracked cement path, but his mind was in the past, and his heart quivered. The center of his being forever held good intentions towards others, but he was not invincible.

"_I've been so busy helping Yami go against everyone in Duel Monsters that I guess anything that had troubled me before kinda just vanished._

"_Maybe with all these Shadow Games I've learned to handle scary situations, but maybe I just pushed him so far back that I repressed him myself. After all, he hasn't contacted us at all, and I guess Mom and Grandpa never did either. And my own life has change, especially since I started to put the Puzzle together._

"_But what now?_"

Unsure of what he could do, Yugi took shelter in a deserted ally. Clamping his eyes shut, he griped his brown backpack straps tightly. Busy people on the outside passed by to their destinations as one student tried to curtain himself from the world.

/Yugi, what's wrong?/ Yami asked as he appeared. He grew worried feeling his friend's heartache multiply. Taking an idea, he asked gently, /Is this about what we had spoken about yesterday? Are you not feeling well enough to attend school?/

The boy couldn't answer. He didn't want to be home, but he also couldn't bear to face his friends. One feature he never liked about himself was how easy his buddies read his expressions: They could tell immediately if something was off with their smallest pal.

"I can't do it." Yugi whispered in a nearly inaudible tone.

/You cannot do what, Yugi?/ Yami questioned in a genial voice.

"My friends will know I'm not myself…" the teen filled in, tears threatening to fall. "But I don't want to talk about it… I'm not ready."

He slid to the concrete floor. Pulling his legs closer to himself, he hugged them with all his strength as fear governed his body.

Yami took a knee beside his partner and waited for the boy to calm down.

"I don't know what to do." the adolescent confessed defeated. "I should've stayed home…"

He glanced over feeling his companion's spiritual touch and saw a pair of orbs filled with sorrow.

In a gentle expression, Yami opined, /If you do not feel well enough, then you may need to return home./

The advisement felt a little odd to Yugi; his friend typically encouraged him to keep moving forward even in tough times. While his legs shook, he slowly stood up. He exited the ally and headed in the direction he recently came from.

He stopped when he heard, /But you know your friends only wish to help, right?/

He nodded, "…I just don't want to talk about it…"

/And that' fine. If you need some time alone, you can tell them that./

"But I don't want them to worry about me."

/Yugi, this isn't a situation that can be handled like you losing your house key or failing an important test. Your heart will need time to recover, but wouldn't being around your friends help in the process?/

The student sighed heavily. Even with his soul imprisoned in the darkest corner of the Shadow Realm, his closest companions always brought him courage and warmth. But his current case did not at all deal with dark magic or the Items; it was only about a little boy and his abusive uncle. He looked straight up at his friend when Yami placed both his hands on his shoulder.

/You've already told me about what took place./ he reminded gently. /You can tell your friends that you and I would appreciate some private time to speak with each other./

Peering closer, he added candidly, /Your family, friends, and I care about you… Whatever you decided is up to you./

With that, Yami vanished from sight. He couldn't make any choices for his companion; he needed to allow the boy to make his own options. He prayed in his heart for his friend to attend his classes, but he would not turn impassioned if the boy did not.

Reflecting on what he had been told, Yugi gathered his courage and turned back towards school.

Xxx

After turning in an open book quiz, the group of teens gathered around to talk.

"I can't wait for the end of the semester!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, no homework or tests!" Tristan cheered.

"Until then, you still have to complete that family tree project." Tea smiled. "I just need to place the finishing touches on mine."

"You're almost done!?" the two boys shouted mystified.

The girl laughed, "I want to have more time to practice my dance routines! I get tired of school, too, you know!"

Yugi glanced towards the tile floor in silence. He wanted to speak, but his heart still raced and he became mute. He had hoped class would be spent with a lecture like usual; he was thrown off about the pop quiz. He tried to take his time, so he could avoid making contact with anyone, but not too many multiple choice questions laid on an open book exam.

"What about you, Yugi?" Tea asked with interest.

The boy glanced up and saw his three closes friends looked at him. Knowing what the topic was, he was about to speak when he withdrew himself.

"Yug, everything ok?" Joey asked, bothered by his bright friend's lack of interaction. "You seem tired."

The small teen felt his heavy heart race once more. He knew the longer he remained silent the more suspicious his clique would become. Class abided in session, so he couldn't excuse himself to the bathroom; his instructor would only say to go in between classes. Not wanting to demonstrate his pain, he drew his eyes to the ground.

He heard a soothing reminder, /Yugi, you have faith in your friends, right?/

Glancing back up, his heart allayed seeing his group. They had stuck by him for Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. They didn't accept any mockery from any of their corrupted opponents either.

"Um…" the boy said as he tensely placed one hand behind his head. "Well…"

"Long day yesterday?" Tristan filled in.

Yugi accepted a partially true guess, "Uh huh… Long day…"

The three students accepted the answer with empathy. They then chattered away about other subjects. The boy found the strength to smile a bit.

The bell rang, and everyone scurried to their next period. 

Yugi silently worked on his pot. He nodded his head several times throughout the course to demonstrate he was at least listening. Though his heart slowly recovered, he wasn't sure how long he would last. He knew because he hadn't been speaking much his group would wonder what else was wrong.

"_Maybe I really do need to spend break alone with Yami_." he concluded. "_But how can I say that without having everyone worry?_"

He measured what he had for his pot. At last reaching the correct size, he rotated his creation to see if it was even all around. He may have had the outside completed, but he still had the inside to finish. To receive a high grade he had to ensure the inside was just as pretty as the outside.

/You can say you wish to finish your pot during break./ Yami suggested kindly. /They understand how tough this class is; they will accept your request./

Yugi sighed distressed. He silently agreed he may need at least his break time away from friends. He hoped they would accept the request without any questions.

"So, Yugi," Tea called. "What are you doing for break?"

Glancing down towards his Puzzle, the adolescent replied quietly, "Um… I think I'll spend it here… and work on my pot…"

The girl stretched and replied, "That's fine. I think I'll go talk with Ryou."

She turned to Joey and smirked, "You should probably stay here also and finish what you barely started."

The blonde grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Not a fan of his high browed teacher, he put off finishing his tedious artwork as long as possible. His brown eyes drew over towards his small friend, and he noticed Yugi gazing down with a crestfallen look. He then spotted the Puzzle.

"Maybe I'll work on it at lunch." Joey replied casually as he stretched his arms. "I want to go get a snack now. If Yug's gonna be here, then I'll go make fun of Tristan and Duke."

"Well…" Yugi whispered as he didn't want to deny anyone an invitation. "It'll be fine if you want to work during break… I'll be here."

/Yugi, are you positive about that?/ the spirit questioned concerned. /You _can _assert yourself about this./

Joey observed Yugi stopped his hand motions on his pot while glancing down towards the Puzzle once more. He was aware the small student was speaking with the ex-pharaoh. Joey replied breezily, "Then I'll be back in a bit! I'll go get a snack first!"

Yugi nodded.

As the rest of the class dumped their supplies into the sand-colored tubs, he continued his work. He waved goodbye to his two friends and was left alone as the art loving teacher went next door to speak with another instructor. Staying in the classroom in solitude, Yugi reached for one of the many tools and began to smooth the inside of his work. He would then need to paint a design and glaze it. After that, burning it was the final step before turning it in.

"Who knew there was so much work put into one thing?" he mumbled to himself between stress and fascination.

"Those who practice the trade." Yami replied as he came out and took a seat. "You had seen all those pots when we went to visit the Egyptian exhibit over at Domino's Museum."

"I wanted to try and go for that style, but that was too hard. I just can't seem to get my hands to make that shape."

"Perhaps… Have you decided what color to use?"

"I still got time to think about that later…"

"But you will need to decide at one point. Wouldn't it be easier to ponder the idea now so you can finish on time?"

The teen gazed up and sighed. As he always proudly wore his Puzzle so much had happened in his life. He loved playing Duel Monsters, he always had fun hanging out with friends, and he was grateful he met such a courageous spirit. Even though he was only seen as a student who studied for tests and completed assignments by those around him, he needed to assist an ancient soul in a destiny played out with magic and monsters.

Outside the classroom he heard peers walking around and talking about either last week's activities or what they plan to do. So he wouldn't stain his pendant with his clay covered fingers, he covered the Puzzle with a relatively clean wash cloth from the sand-colored bin on his table. He closed his eyes as he held it firmly in his grasp.

He recalled about what he had been rebuked with from his past.

"_But everything has changed ever since I solved the Puzzle_." he reflected. "_Where would I be if it wasn't for the Puzzle? Who would I be?_"

"Yugi?" Yami called concerned. "Is everything all right?"

Feeling a bit of pain through their link, he placed a caring hand on the teen's shoulder. He understood recovery would take time, but he had hoped the boy would be well enough before the start of class, so he could focus for finals. He was unsure if he would need to leave school early.

Yugi looked over towards his other self. The weight of his heart lifted remembering what he had worked hard for. Destiny brought everyone together, but their bond brought them closer, strengthening their hearts and granting them courage. They openly stayed with each other rather than only being together for a mission. Their friendship was genuine.

"I think I'll be fine." Yugi whispered with a small smile, remembering his odd but meaningful dream back at the hotel.

Yami smiled back.

The teen glanced at the clock and saw break was almost over. Standing up to clean, he pondered confused, "I wonder where Joey went."

"Right here!" the blonde exclaimed as he waved two candy bars.

"But, Joey," Yugi said with a tiny frown. "Break's almost over. You're not going to have time to start now."

"That's ok. Guess I'll just work on it another time. Maybe lunch."

He requested with a grin, "Think you can keep me company then while I work on this?"

Looking back over, Yugi figured his work would be fired and ready for the next step. He also believed he wouldn't mind now working on his pot while chatting with a friend. He nodded happily, welcoming the pleasant invite.

"Here, I got you this." Joey said as he handed his friend a candy bar. "You look like you need some energy."

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi smiled, accepting his treat.

After placing his work on the metal racks, the two friends exited the classroom. The blonde escorted the smaller teen to his next class, snacking on their food and chatting.

Before departing, Joey reminded in a friendly, caring voice, "Yug, if you need time to talk with the pharaoh, just let us know! We won't be insulted if you do!"

"Uh, sure. I'll keep that in mind." the petite adolescent replied slightly embarrassed.

/Told you./ Yami chuckled.

/Shut up./

Xxx

At lunch time Yugi and Joey arrived at their art classroom to continue cultivating their pots. They quickly ate their meal, so their food wouldn't be stained with toxic clay. Working diligently for a change, they swapped past stories and comments about recent videogames. Joey laughed at the parts of Yugi's dream he had revealed, partially the section with the snow avalanche.

"So, you think there's any meaning behind any of it?" Joey asked when Yugi concluded.

"Well, I think it just means that no matter what happens, you guys will be there. Just like you always say."

"Yep, you can trust the word of a Duelist!"

Yugi smiled with hope.

Returning to his art project, Yugi thought back to the final stage of his dream. He was trapped in a dungeon-like atmosphere. He grew a tad worried just thinking about the chain that almost struck him. He shut his eyes as he developed a headache.

"Yug, you ok?"

"Yeah, I think it's just the smell of art supplies."

"I think you're right. This must be why those paintings look so weird. So _abstract_ and _surreal_ as they boldly claim to be!"

Yugi smiled once again, this time with mirth. Overviewing his pot, he noted how much he had accomplished. He looked at his Puzzle. Finding inspiration, he sketched on the mysterious Eye.

"Great idea for a design, Yug!" Joey laughed.

"I'm glad you think so. What do you plan to do for yours?"

"Um… Maybe the kanji on Flame Swordsman's sword?"

"I think that'd be good. Are you going for a fire theme?"

"I dunno. How could I go for something like that?"

"Well, you could draw flames at the bottom and have them get bigger as they get closer to the top."

"Maybe. I just wouldn't want to put in all that time only for that to look like red grass."

Yugi became quiet. He took a look at his design. The sketch did not look much like the center of his Puzzle; one side was larger than the other, and the bottom portion was lopsided. Yet that did not discourage him.

He turned to Joey, "I think you should just go with whatever style matches you."

"You're right, Yug! This pot will be like my dueling pride! I'll go with flames after all!"

Yugi laughed happily.

The two concentrated on their sketches, ensuring what they wanted for a design matched their hearts. Their pencils scrapped over the dried clay. Their fingers ran passed the fresh graphite, causing bits of smears and smudges on their hands. Their tongues stuck out and their eyes changed shapes as they tried to capture the image they wanted onto a different type of canvas.

Despite signing up for a tough class, Yugi was pretty happy at the moment. He was not the best painter or one to work on a 3D level, but he was enjoying himself. He may be spending lunch time to complete school work, but at least he had a friend.

He smiled; he was glad he faced his troubles and attended school.

Xxx

The school's bell droned on. Many students were glad to be done with school after their small break. They wanted to hit the sack after wasting energy listening to lectures.

Yugi placed his belongings away in his locker packed with crumpled worksheets and forgotten tests as he exchanged books for even heavier ones to bring home. Repositioning his blue binder, a handout slipped out.

"_I am glad I went to school today; I was able to spend some time with my friends, just like Yami had said._"

Leaning down, he noticed it was his guidelines for his family tree. He stopped. Because of yesterday's events, he did not have the chance to finish what he had planned to accomplished. He still needed to scan his found photos. He was confident his friend's would respect his privacy, yet something cold shivered down his spine.

"Yug, you ok?" Joey asked. He had been walking down the hallway when he spotted his buddy. He detected right away something was off with him.

The adolescent snatched his paper and stuffed it back into his bag. He took a moment to re-collect himself. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Joey had noticed Yugi had not appeared like himself, especially in the morning. He didn't know if anything serious was wrong with his buddy. He didn't know if any evil after the God cards was on the rise or if there was an important manner that needed to be discussed between his bud and the pharaoh.

Not willing to take any chances of anyone taking advantage of his friend, he insisted with a smile, "I'll walk you home."

Yugi nodded. His heart grew glad to have a friend by his side.

"Thanks, Joey."

xxx

Once safely in his room Yugi's breathing increased and he placed one hand on his pounding heart.

/Yugi, is there something wrong?/ Yami asked. He didn't want to disrupt his partner's relaxation time while walking home with a good friend, and he was glad knowing the teen arrived safely after a sudden darkness came about. He at once gasped; he had seen the teen in similar situations before.

Yugi focused on his breathing, trying his best in fighting the fear controlling him. As his own anxiety tried to take control, he consented to being guided to sit on his own chair. Although it was his own actions, his hands were then directed from his chest to be placed on his knees. He planted his feet firmly on his carpet.

He heard a pastoral voice tell him, "Yugi, close your eyes and take deep breaths."

His breaths were at first gasps and uneven, but they soon became leveled.

"Yugi, it's all right." he heard his partner tell him. "You're at home right now. You're safe. I'm here with you."

He took in those ushering words. Home was where he lived. He was cared for by parents and grandparents even if the numbers were reduced in each category. His family had done their best in taking care of him, granting him shelter from the weather and emotional support from the outside world. He had been entreated to invite friends over, and his group always had fun hanging out with one another. And in a sense, his home sheltered his other half as well.

Yami analyzed his friend carefully, ensuring he was fully participating in his instructions. He had uncovered the technique in the same method he had for meditation. He knew how anxious Yugi could be. Their friends would try and encourage the teen, but he also needed other help in other manners.

Seeing his partner placid and breathing remained uniformed, he concluded the session with, "When you're ready, you can open your eyes."

Yugi took a few more deep breaths. His heart rate relaxed, and he didn't grip his knees. He slowly unlocked his vision. He looked around and saw his bedroom. His eyes soon fell on Yami. He was grateful for the help. But rather than display his usual smile, he remained solemn. He needed to confess to his friend the trouble that had brew in his heart.

"I… I think he's alive." Yugi announced, swallowing hard.

"What?"

"My uncle… I think he's alive…"

Yami became speechless. He had seen his friend anxious over Duel Monsters but never for a relative. He also lacked familiarity about the vile man other than what he had witnessed. He did not know how to reply.

Yugi understood he had to fill in his knowledge. "After… everything had been found out, I hadn't had any contact with him… I guess no one in my family did… We didn't call him, and he didn't call us… It was almost like his picture was just torn out and he vanished…

"But I… I dunno… I just have this feeling…"

Yugi couldn't complete his idea as his whole form trembled once more. He leaned forward and placed his hands around the sides of his face, his cherubic features displaying his distress. He wouldn't know what to do if he ever crossed paths with such a man once before.

Yami studied his partner. Recalling the distressful memories, he shook his fists in anger. He never wanted anyone to hurt his light.

"Don't worry, Yugi." he vowed.

The teen removed his fingers and looked at his partner, who promised fiercely, "If he ever does come back, there are ways of handling him."

Understanding the warrant, Yugi's eyes amplified in terror. He at once bolted from his seat, causing his chair to fly backwards and smash against the ground.

"Yami!" he screamed with repulsion. "You can't challenge my uncle to a Shadow Game!"

Yami stared at his friend in shock and astonishment. He never expected to receive such a strong rebuke.

The teen lowered his eyes towards the floor, retaining his determination.

"Yugi," Yami called with concern. "What's wrong?"

"You can't challenge him to a Shadow Game!" the adolescent echoed as he locked his eyes. Lowering his shoulders, he explained in a soft tone, "He's my uncle… He's part of my family…"

Yugi was always a very kind soul. He never wished harm on those who had done him wrong. He always believed giving others new chances to fix themselves and their relationships with others.

"But, Yugi," Yami tried to reason with, "what if he does return? What am I to do? I do not want to see you harmed in any way."

Yugi understood his darker half; he had only wanted to protect him. But he also knew how Yami could become. He had to do something for the safety of others.

"Just promise me that you won't challenge him to a Shadow Game." Yugi conditioned firmly.

Yami kept his eyes on his partner who stared at him with great attention, waiting for a response. He spotted in the innocent orbs how much the contract meant to him. He knew they needed a plan, but he respected his partner. Accepting the deal, he closed his eyes.

"I will not challenge your uncle to a Shadow Game."

**To be continued…**

Chao- $5 that Yami breaks his promise!


	19. Ch 18: Pendulum

Chao- There are some issues used in fan fics to really bring out the drama and suspense for a plot or character development. Chao is actually quite picky when it comes to fan fics like these; they tend to be used for dumb teen drama and angst or so two characters can get together. So why use it for this? Basically to write something with hope. And to be different: The abuser in stories is typically a member of the first degree family (mainly a parent), but, even though it's sad to say, the abuser can also be a member in the second degree. Many times the character going under the abuse does so just for a scene or two. There are some acknowledgements, like nightmares, but if you want a well-developed story and character, it's important to have more than one or two actions and reactions. That's just Chao's ½ cents of thoughts. If there are any good fan fics out there that do have abuse, feel free to recommend them. Now let's continue on and see how Yugi handles this!

**Warning: Chapter contains scenes of physical and emotional abuse.**

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 18: Pendulum**

The adolescent paced heavily back and forth within his room. His whole form shook in abhorrence. He jumped at the slightest movement or noise emitted from anything whether it was a bird flying pass his window or a door from downstairs creaking. His heart would almost stop the moment the sound produced.

His darker half had never seen him so terrified. The despair caused by their past villains couldn't compare to his current attitude. Their scare tactics and dark magic held no threat to his tormented heart like right now. Yami worried for his partner's safety.

"Yugi, you must calm down!" he pleaded, reaching for his friend even though he possessed no physical hold.

The smaller one turned startled. Looking over, he became relieved knowing it was only his companion. His darker half repositioned himself to placing his ghostly hands to the boy's shoulder. He stopped moving but remained panic stricken. He closed his eyes. His breathing stayed heavy.

Yami observed this and concurred this was not best for his light.

"Why don't you take a nap," he pressed more so than suggested. "If you continue to worry like this, you may become ill."

Yugi turned his head partially away. His heart pounded rapidly, but he knew his friend was correct. He couldn't protect himself or anyone he cared about if his body and mind became unwell. However, a part of him still feared what lied beyond the security of his own home. He was too frightened to take a chance and fall victim to abuse because he placed his guard down.

"Please, Yugi," Yami requested once more in a concerned voice. Removing one hand from the boy's shoulder, he placed it on his companion's cheek. He understood the reason behind his light's emotion. He assured in a soft tone, "I'll be on the lookout while you rest. I promise to notify you if I sense anything. I'll be right here by your side, like I always am."

The last line brought great comfort towards the anxious adolescent. He only nodded. Walking away from his darker half, he placed himself into his bed and positioned his head on his soft pillow. After undergoing an uneasy, forceful relaxation period, he finally closed his eyes and slept. His counterpart couldn't help but be distressed by all this.

Taking a seat on a chair, he watched over his partner. The boy rested without a break, exhausted from his troubles. But every two minutes he would use his magic and scan as much of the area he could. Within each use anger would erupt within him, but he hid it, so he would not disrupt his light's sleep.

He clinched his fists tightly; he grew deeply aggravated who he was on guard for his partner. He wanted to shred the man's corrupted soul for all the harm he had caused to the Muto family. As he returned his focus back to his buddy, he sighed quietly.

"_Yugi, even though I had made a promise to not challenge your uncle to a Shadow Game, I will still do everything I can to protect you_."

Xxx

Yugi took a big sigh as he sat in front of a school computer. His class was inside the school's computer lab to place on finishing touches for their family tree project. Students could insert icons and clipart next to members if they participated in special activities like arts or sports. They could also add the dates for those who had passed away. Once they turned in their assignment, they could spend the rest of the period in free time.

Yugi's fingers shook anxiously as he typed away on the keyboard. He had completed inserting family images, but he procrastinated uploading it for all to see. He would browse gaming websites to put off furnishing his work, but if his instructor passed by, he would quickly switch programs, creating the illusion he was focusing on school. He was grateful none of his friends had looked at his screen yet.

Even with his problems, he knew others bore their own. Yugi discreetly observed Joey clicking and controlling his mouse. He knew his buddy had a drunk father, and the tough teen had to perform extra work just to help pay off bills and debt. Despite all the hardships the Wheeler family underwent, Joey still placed in his father's image, a man with a clean shave. Perhaps he was even smiling genuinely.

"_I wonder if the picture used was one before his family got divorced._" Yugi pondered.

He looked at his other friends' screens. He saw Tristan adding a bone to his dog's picture, Blanky, and then he spotted Tea adding a clip art of ballerina shoes next to her own photo. He quickly drew his view back to his own screen, so he would not draw attention to himself from anyone. Analyzing what he had, his own tree was quite empty compared to everyone else. He wanted to show he truly treasured his family.

"_If everyone is adding things to their own tree, I don't see why I can't either._"

He opened a fresh tab in his Internet window. He found a picture of the back of the Duel Monsters' card. He fixed that next to himself. He also placed a pair of dice next to his grandfather, indicating the old man's love of gambling. And although his mother liked games, he'd figure he could position a teddy bear next to her image, symbolizing her cherished toy. Next to his deceased father was a card from a traditional deck, King of Hearts. He was sure to add a sunflower and the dates for his paternal grandmother. After adding new artwork, he noticed how off his tree appeared: Now everyone had something by them except one man. Yugi rose his fingers to the keyboard, expecting to type something into a search engine, yet nothing came to mind of what he could add.

He was in a quandary.

"_If my friends do ask about anything, what can I say? I… I actually don't know anything about him._"

Yugi knew why that was. He wondered since that man was alive he could spend more time in getting to know him. But he didn't know where he lived. He wanted to believe he had change, but he wondered if he was still spiteful as always. He had handled himself against bullies and when classmates teased him. He now has friends by his side. Perhaps this situation was different because it pertained to family, a separate life that sometimes kept secrets from the world.

"_Would it be bad if I remove him? Would I be exposing my family to shame if I keep him? What should I do?_"

His problem shook his spirit.

His worried eyes rested on his father. He recalled some important information: While having a talk with his parent, Hiroshi had shared some facts about his uncle, like how the man used to enjoy games but had changed after college.

"_Maybe… maybe it won't be so bad if I just add something for him… And if anyone does ask, can anyone blame me if I just tell them I haven't from him in years?_"

Yugi's heart ached as he tried to reason with himself. He grasped he shouldn't blame himself for what took place; he knew Yami would remind him of that. He returned to the web once more to try and find something fitting. After doing a simple search for games, he came across many images for basic tokens found in any board games.

"_I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I just add this._"

He saved the image and brought back his tree into view. He moved his curser close to the picture of his vanished uncle. He was hesitant. He remembered what happened the time he tried to invite his uncle to playing a game with him. The results were unpleasant.

"_No! I can't be biased!_" Yugi scolded himself. "_Dad had told me he used to like games. For all I know, he could be trying hard to get back onto his feet. This can be a start from my side__._"

Overcoming his feelings, he added the game token.

He took a moment to breathe.

He hit Save and overlooked his tree once more. He figured this would be the best he could design as he only held so much knowledge relating to computers and digital art. With his now completed assignment, all he had left was to turn it in online. He was proud of his work, but he worried once more about what others would say. He closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously. He had said he trusted his friends, but now he felt his actions did not reflect that strong faith. He had yet to solve his problem in telling them, what he would say, how he would say it, and how much he could give. He knew they would respect him for what he wished to keep private, but he didn't want to give any more problems to his family, particularly his mother.

With his mouse curser above Submit, his finger on the right side trembled. Once his submitted it, anyone and everyone will have access to it. He knew he needed the grade, but he didn't want to uncover a family secret if it was meant to be kept from others. He closed his eyes to think.

"_I know I can tell my friends that he had liked to play games__,__ and he used to watch over me when Grandpa couldn't, but is that it? That's about all I know. How can I tell them where he went and why? I can't say anything to them._

"_I won't be able to tell them why he stopped having contact with us! After all, the reason for that is—"_

Yugi at once asked to be excused to the bathroom. His friends saw him speeding out of the classroom. They looked at each other confused and worry.

Looking at the clock and waiting for a good chunk of time to pass, Joey asked to be excused as well.

Xxx

Busting through the door, Yugi came into an empty restroom. He dashed for the first stall and dropped to his knees in front of the white toilet. His hands quivered fiercely as he held the spotted rim. His breathing increased and so did his heart rate. He swallowed excess saliva and waited if he would vomit. Nothing came out. Wanting to settle his tossing stomach, he closed his eyes and breathed.

His mind carried itself back to his photos. His heart battled between emotions. He hated hearing the rebukes and recalling all the physical pain, but for a moment he felt he had no one to help him out. His father was the first to protect him, and he was no longer around. Feeling alone and unprotected, tears fell down his face. He couldn't bear to face anyone.

/Yami… could you take over for a bit… please?/

Considering his friend, the spirit swapped places and stood up. He placed a hand on his chest and shed a few sorrowful tears as well.

He tore off a few sheets of toilet paper and dried his face. Flushing them down the toilet, he walked out from the metal stall to the sink. He squeezed some blue soap from an eggshell-colored dispenser and rubbed his hands together. He allowed lukewarm water to wash off the suds. Finishing up, he saw the only door opening. Stepping through was their pal, Joey.

Before the blonde spoke, he noticed his small buddy was not around. During class he had forced himself to not speak with Yugi about what he had on his tree. And when the petite teen made a hasty exit, he permitted Yugi some time alone before he went after him.

"Is he ok?" he asked solemnly and sincerely.

Yami looked at the Puzzle. It wasn't his place to reveal any secrets that didn't belong to him. However, he believed he could give a little information that everyone already knew. He sighed and explained, "He was only missing his father."

Joey placed a caring hand on the pharaoh's shoulder.

The two wished they could do more, but for now they had to let their buddy lament alone.

Xxx

There was one secret Yugi had always kept locked away in his heart. He had mentioned the mystery to his mother and grandfather once or twice, but that was years ago. While a child, sometime after Hiroshi had passed away, Yugi saw his father in his dreams. In his own little world of flying through fluffy clouds or interacting with cuddly talking animals, the very young child held his dad's hand and laughed with him, almost like Hiroshi had remained on Earth. Those small night visions meant the world not only to the kid but to his mother as well. She was happy her own boy spoke with someone they all cared about and missed dearly.

But after Yugi had solved the Puzzle, he had stopped seeing his father. He never thought much of it, namely because of all the radical changes that had suddenly popped in: his friends, Duel Monsters, the Shadow Realm, and assisting a nameless pharaoh. Despite facing scary, insane duelists, he never wanted to forget his adventures or friends.

He was fine with not seeing his father in such a fashion until one night when a particular nightmare rolled around.

Yugi's dream

In an all dark realm covered in snow with only one light shining down, a little boy wearing a set of sky blue pajamas had fun playing. He was on his knees looking through a deck of traditional cards scattered all around on the floor. He would pick up one card in each hand and try to have them stand on their own, building some sort of structure. Some would collapse while others stayed their ground. He would giggle either way. Despite all the snow he had no need for a jacket.

He continued on with his fun. He did not notice someone came by until he saw another pair of hands coming from behind him, helping him stack the cards.

"Hi, Daddy." Yugi greeted gleefully. He didn't turn his head back to see the man; he was confident it was Hiroshi. He didn't receive a reply, and he was fine with that.

Young Yugi and his father stacked one card on top of another. Some cards collapsed, but they continued in their fun. Yugi watched as his father skillfully placed each card, careful about its position. Wanting to follow his role model, he would try his best to mimic the movements. When they finished, the height of the card structure matched that to a real building.

"Wow!" little Yugi gasped with delight and awe at his work. "It's so big!"

He was lifted from under his arms to stand up. The pair of warm hands soon left him, and so did the body behind him. He turned his head seeing the man walk away.

"Daddy?" he questioned. "Where are you going?"

He received no answer. Instead, the man walked along at his easy pace. His clothing transformed from his brown trench coat to a set of pajamas given by the hospital.

A pain built within the child's heart. Tears formed beneath his eyes. He last saw his father in the hospital. He quickly went after the man. Racing after him, he grew into his current adolescent state.

"Dad! Wait!" Yugi begged. "Don't go!"

The building collapsed, and the cards swirled around as they fluttered to the ground. As Yugi kept running, it grew harder to see the man.

"Dad!" he cried. "Wait! Dad!"

The ground beneath shattered. The bits of floors were shaped like puzzle pieces.

As he fell deeper into the hole, Yugi saw Hiroshi but not his face.

He could only scream.

End Yugi's dream

At once he bolted up from his bed. Staring blankly at his orange sheets, he gasped for air.

/Yugi, are you all right?/ Yami asked as he appeared.

The teen did not move. Keeping his position, he reflected about the horrible nightmare he had encountered. As far as he tried to chase him, he couldn't keep up with his father. He also could not see his face. Before anymore could be asked, Yugi dropped himself down to his side on his bed and cried. Although some tears were conceived from pain, he mainly sobbed from sorrow and lost.

Unsure of what had frightened or upset his light, Yami took a seat on the mattress and used his phantom hand to rub the teen's shoulder.

Abiding in place, Yugi drowned himself in his dejected memories. He remembered plenty when his father had left Earth. He was by the man's side when Hiroshi had passed away. Tears had shed on everyone's faces.

Yugi remembered a lot. He remembered the hospital bed, the weather outside, what he ate before his final visit, the hospital gown his father wore, but he could not remember the face. He remembered bits of black and gold hair, but not the strong sapphire eyes or festive, warm smile.

"_Dad…_"

Unlocking his eyes, he found himself lying in his Soul Room.

"How did I get here?" he asked as he sat up to his knees and looked around. His eyes soon fell on his partner. "Yami?"

Yami was on his knees as well. "Are you all right?"

"Why am I here?"

"There is something greatly troubling your heart."

Yugi looked at the floor and became quiet.

"Yugi, I know you had a nightmare." Yami began softly. "But I do know something else has been troubling you. What is it? What is troubling you?"

The young teen continued to stare at the floor. He was bothered about what he had recently gone through, his emotional battle with his past, but his mind was focused on his recent nightmare. In his heart he always wanted to be physically by his side. But it seemed even a dream couldn't grant him that.

Closing his eyes, he squeaked sorrowfully, "Is it… my fault that he's no longer around?"

Knowing who was being mentioned, Yami gasped at the guess.

"How can this be your fault, Yugi?" he questioned. "You told me he had passed away in the hospital due to an illness. How could this be trace back to you?"

Yugi didn't know how to reply. He turned his head slightly away, clamping his eyes and shaking his fists. He may have been truly fine without the man physically in his life, but he still yearned for his presence. He longed for a protection only a father could give.

Yami studied Yugi. Although the problems that dealt with a relative were still at large, he picked up a pain that would always creep into his partner's heart. He at once placed both hands on Yugi's face and turned his face towards his direction.

He announced with truth, "Yugi, I know there's plenty plaguing your heart right now, but you must remember this: there is no shame in mourning someone you love."

Yugi took in those words. He knew his father loved him, and he tried his best to live through the advice he was given. But guilt swallowed him as he couldn't remember the face of someone he loved.

"_How can I let someone love me if I don't remember them?_"

Yugi shut his eyes in despair. He tried to gather an image of his father, but he could only see his body, not his devoted face. Tears quickly grew in his tensed eyes. He knew in his heart he used to see his father all the time his dreams but not lately. He needed help. He couldn't wait and search his room for a photo of the name; he needed to see him now!

Unlocking his worried eyes, he asked loudly, "Yami! I need you to go through my memories so I can see my Dad!"

Yami grew stunned by the request. He had never been asked to do such a task before.

"Please!" Yugi begged deeply. "I don't want to forget my own Dad!"

Yami was taken aback by the outburst. He noticed within his partner's lighthearted pupils how much the request meant to him. Obviously the teen did not wish to have someone so loving as his father to suddenly just vanish. Understanding the greatly desired entreaty, he nodded to grant his friend's wish. Closing his eyes, he gently placed one firm hand on Yugi's forehead.

A sudden flash of bright light formed.

The radiance consumed the two boys, but neither made a sound.

When the entire area dimmed, Yami found himself kneeling on a dark green carpet in a confined, dim area. Unsure where he was, he knew he was not within any Soul Room. He quickly grasped realizing he was not with his companion.

"Please! Let me out!" shouted a voice of an innocent child.

As his eyes adjusted, Yami saw he kneeled in an enclosed closet along with someone else. Not too far from where he knelt stood a young child with puppy dog eyes and tri-color hair. He wore a loose white shirt and baggy dark blue pants. His facial expression soaked with anxiety as he banged on the only door with barely any light seeping from underneath the crack. A giant bruise covered one side of his cheek.

"Yugi?" Yami questioned in low tone. At once he shuffled towards his partner, but he found he could not touch the boy. His hand went straight through, and the young kid progressed with his own action, unable to take notice of the person by him. Yami pulled his hand back as he recalled his friend only wished to have a memory resurface so he could see his father. Curious to know which memory he was viewing, Yami knew this one took place when his light was still a little child.

"Please…" the young Yugi begged once more, nearly sobbing. "Let me out…"

The boy had been locked in a closet for some time by his uncle, the same one who gave him his scar, with no way of freedom. Trying everything he could to escape, the lock was fastened tightly, and his pleading was ignored. The small closet did not hold too many items; there was a coat or two, and a couple of small, empty shoe boxes. Nothing could be found to pry open the forced shut prison. The child also needed to use the bathroom, but he was caged within the tiny confinement. He did his best to hold it while screaming out for someone to save him. But soon, his youthful body could no longer hold the unneeded bodily fluid.

Parts of his pants and carpet darkened. The small Yugi glanced down towards the lukewarm areas. Tears reformed on his face. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, ashamed of his own natural action.

Yami wanted to comfort the child, but he realized he could not in a memory. Clinching his fists tightly, he wished he could take action, but he was aware of his limitation. Soon, the two heard arguments. Both voices belonged to angry men.

The little boy's ears perked up; the new voice sounded familiar. He wanted to call out to the people outside but immediately closed his mouth. He glanced down towards the wet carpet and at once looked away. He was too disgraced to say anything at all.

On the outside a fight broke out. Obvious noises of thrown punches were made, and the sound of shattering glass was heard. Yami listened anxiously, filled with tension about who was to assist his partner, who appeared to be around the age of five. Despite not holding a body at the moment, he wrapped his arms around the boy, trying his best to shield him.

When the ruckus settled down, the door to the closet at last unlocked. Both the child and the spirit shield their eyes from the bright light that emitted from the outside.

"Yugi?" called a voice filled with confidence and caring.

"D-Daddy?" a small Yugi asked with wet eyes.

A tall man with black hair and gold bangs along with a pair of soft, violet-blue eyes grew surprised finding his child trapped within a closet. Quickly, the man pulled his son out of his confinement. He knelt to the ground and embraced his only son.

Tears of relief fell down Yugi's face, overjoyed to finally escape his tiny, dark prison.

The father asked his son in a gentle tone, "Yugi, are you ok?"

The child made no reply other than nodding his head.

The man took his son and lifted him up.

As Yugi was pulled out of the dark closet, he rested towards his parent's shoulder. He glanced over and saw another man on the floor.

Yami looked over the same direction and noticed the stranger with cardinal hair appeared knocked out. Pieces of shattered glass lied on the floor, and traces of blood dripped down Hiroshi's hands.

"Daddy!" Yugi gasped in complete shock. "What happened!?"

"Don't worry," Hiroshi began dolefully with no sympathy in his tone. "Your uncle is only asleep. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

"But… Daddy…" Yugi had wanted to say something but became unsure how to word what he wanted to speak.

The man looked directly into his son's eyes. He understood how the boy felt about the situation and any acts of violence. He told his boy in a serious but compassionate tone, "Yugi, I know I have said violence is wrong, but sometimes it's the only option we must take."

The young child snuggled closer to his father for protection, still frighten by the events he underwent. His father pulled his son towards him and whispered, "You'll understand when you get older."

With the boy resting against his shoulder, the man said with a caring smile, "Let's get you cleaned up."

He gently kissed his son on his bruised cheek.

Yami found himself engulfed by a bright blaze once more. He and his partner once again stood in Yugi's Soul Room.

In complete shock about what happened, he wanted to ask his light many questions, but he spotted Yugi nearly losing his balance. In an instant, he raced over and caught the adolescent from falling, holding him by his shoulder and arm.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked with concern.

Tiredly, the teen nodded. He was gently guided to sit down against his Soul Room's wall, like before. He rested his head against his darker half.

Because his entire form was still not accustomed to such magic, the toll caused his body and soul to become exhausted. He was glad, however, he saw someone who he never wanted to forget. Before falling asleep, he whispered with a soft smile, "Thanks, Yami."

Yami understood the meaning. Even though the unpleasant memory was drawn completely at random, he surmised a strong connection had been established between the child and his departed father. He allowed his other half to rest against him.

As his light slept, the former pharaoh took some time to reflect. He had wondered more about Hiroshi ever since he had read the man's journal, and he understood the adolescent's father did everything he could to protect his son. But his heart became bothered knowing his partner was abused physically while also being neglected by the same uncle. He had never seen his other self's eyes appeared so frightful like they had earlier. The threats from the pair's dueling past were tough, and many of their enemies desired either dark magic or revenge, but the spirit was disturbed with how much violence was set against a little boy. Looking around, Yami was relieved to continue seeing toys and such scattered around.

Picking up a small floppy yellow rabbit doll within easy reach, he held it with care. Always glad Yugi remained the same, he couldn't imagine the constant fear and despair that had plagued the boy's innocent heart. Allowing rage to take control, he squeezed the plushy bunny as his eyes narrowed with disgust towards the vile man who had harmed his friend. He wished he had the power to save Yugi and defeat the hostile man.

He snapped back into reality picking up a disturbed sentiment emitting from his light. Glancing over, he saw the small teen's face had turned from peaceful and tranquility to a bit of pain. At once Yami understood his negative emotion had traveled towards his resting companion. Instantly, he placed the toy to his opposite hand as he employed his right to hold his friend's, lacing their fingers together. After the two had calmed down, the sleeping adolescent returned to his easy rest.

Yami sighed heavily; he did not mean to upset his partner like he had. He was pleased in knowing the boy remained pure and did not hold any hatred towards anyone after the torment he endured. But even then, the former pharaoh still worried for Yugi.

Tightening his grip between their hands, he prayed, "_Yugi, I hope you never experience such a tragic event ever again._"

Xxx

The grandfather clock in the room ticked, creating the only sound. The gold pendulum swayed in an even pattern, swinging back and forth as it was design to do so.

Haru sat on a sofa. The TV was on, but the volume was absent. Plenty of thoughts and emotions plagued her mind, keeping her from falling asleep. She moved her hand down to an empty space on the furniture. She sat in a spot where she and her son would sometimes talk. Although the dining table was a spot where they played out serious conversations, the couch appeared to have been a place for more comfort and emotional support. She remembered hearing him telling her about his dreams that involved seeing Hiroshi after he had made his sacrifice. A soft smile had always grown on her face. But now a great ache had formed into her heart, the same when she had been informed about what had been happening to her boy, the abuse. She never knew there was at least one picture of him, of her brother. She never dreamed anyone would stumble upon it.

Because she was lost in thought, she did not notice her father-in-law came into the room.

"Haru," Solomon called, wearing his green pajamas with yellow spots. "Are you still up?"

The woman, returning to the present time, gave her awaken attention. She knew he knew what was keeping her awake. Seeing she was addressed, she sighed as she answered, "I guess I'm just worried."

"We all are." the old man replied gently.

The two were in silence for a bit, reflecting the changes that had been made to the family—a man and woman were brought together, they had a son, and now the son was in a destiny of his own.

Solomon studied the woman. He had always been glad his son met someone with a caring heart; the trait was reflected in his grandson. He tried to her ease her apprehensive by reminding her, "But Yugi has changed over the years. He does have others who support him. He has a good bunch of friends."

Confident in his grandson, he granted his daughter-in-law some private time.

Once alone Haru closed her eyes and sighed: a large problem has always inhabited her heart.

Flashback

Slipping on her rose robe, Haru dashed silently down the long hallway. Arriving at a door hanging with a cuddly, soft rabbit holding a sign announcing the area was a child's bedroom, she entered briskly. She hurriedly passed through numerous toddler toys of stuffed animals and plastic cars scattered everywhere on the deep maroon carpet.

Though she stopped upon stepping up to a small bed, her heart raced madly. Underneath the sky blue sheets lied a tiny boy with messy tri-color hair. His angelic eyes were closed as he rested in peace on his side. Tenderly, the mother brushed her son's soft, gold locks. In deep reflection she was always glad to wake up in the early morning and see her kid. She would be in bliss to watch Yugi open his eyes and smiled widely. He always appeared ready to take on any challenge brought on by the cold world.

Her chest tightened as her heart became overwhelmed with distress. Earlier in her life she had doubted if she would make a good mother, but now she couldn't imagine life without her child. She didn't know what to do with herself if she could no longer hold on to her kid's small hands, wash his bouncy hair, sanitize any scrapes formed after falling at the playground, clean his sticky face from syrup or glue, or even give a simple kiss on his broad forehead.

"Haru, is everything all right?" asked a calm male voice.

The woman turned to see her husband had followed. Deeply troubled, she wasn't sure what more could be worded. Returning her gaze back to her child, she simply whispered, "I just couldn't sleep."

After a moment of silence, Hiroshi asked, "Are you having more nightmares?"

Haru could not answer. She couldn't categorize what she saw in her sleep a nightmare. Her intuition was telling her something different; the magic inside of her became restless once more. She was pulled by her shoulders by a pair of caring hands. She looked into the eyes of her once knight.

In a voice filled with confidence, Hiroshi promised, "Haru, whatever is going on, we can handle it."

"I know." she agreed as she gazed away. "But…"

"But what?"

"It's different."

"What is?"

"If we get attacked, it's different; we can handle ourselves."

Closing her eyes, a single tear fell down her face as she added despondently, "But I don't want any harm to come to our son."

Her salt water crystal was quickly wiped aside. She looked towards her strong spouse as he vowed, "I understand. But we'll do everything can for him, like we always had."

The two embraced each other as their eyes laid over towards their sleeping offspring.

End flashback

"What'll I do if I can't protect him?"

**To be continued…**

Chao- Didn't mean for Haru to have such a big role as she does now. A few of these parts, like this flashback of her and Hiroshi, were written out ahead of other completed chapters. But since everything had just been patched in, it makes her look like she has a big role. Oh well!


	20. Ch 19: Unwinding Evil

Chao- You know what was a challenge for this fic: Finding a way to create something evil without it being too vague. Obvious villain dude is obvious, but what about his purpose? We don't want Yugi to face some random, unclear evil and win automatically, do we? Where's the fun in that?

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 19: Unwinding Evil**

On his bed with his sheets crunched around him, Yugi lied himself on his stomach as the moon shined into his bedroom. In one hand he held a hand sized flashlight. He focused the beam onto a few forms of crinkled paper. His heart pounded anxiously. He raced over every word. He grew amazed with what he read even if he didn't envisage all of it. Reading his father's journal, he'd laugh at some of his father's misadventures and took in some lessons. After flipping over a sheet, he spotted how many more he had. He debated if he should finish reading all entries in a single night. A part of him feared these sacred pages were all the information he would ever learn of his male parent. His hand shook as he reached for a page; he wanted the strength from Hiroshi after all the events that had happened.

He shook his head. "_I'm being ridiculous. I'm sure there's plenty I can still learn from Grandpa and Mom. There's probably more photo albums buried in the basement._"

He took the paper and flipped it over.

After reading the last few lines, Yugi exhaled astounded. He turned over and faced his ceiling as he placed his hands behind his head. Despite the physical absence of his father, he strongly believed Hiroshi remained present in his life. It was hard to cogitate that a dead person could still affect living lives. But the last few words he heard from his deceased parent had never left his heart.

He closed his eyes. He created in his mind the images of his parents and grandparents. And although the number of members had tapered, the love remained strong. But soon an unpleasant face formed.

Yugi at once shot his eyes opened.

He bolted up as his heart raced.

"I know he's still out there." he whispered. He looked out his window and saw the night sky. His breathing returned to normal, but his heart still pounded with anxiety. Turning his head towards his sheets, he placed one hand on his head.

His heart twisted a bit, not for himself but for his family.

"I wonder how everyone was dealing with what had happened between me and him," he asked himself quietly. "What do they think of him now? Do they hate him?"

Yugi never spoke much about the dark incidents with his folks or grandparents. He was only a child at the time, so Hiroshi was the one who had spread the news to the family. They enacted all they could to protect the youngest member in the Muto family. And even though the situation had been brought up again thanks to that assignment, Yugi refused to talk about it. His mother, grandpa, and partner would ask about his wellbeing from time to time, and Yugi always insisted he was fine.

He exhaled heavily as the weight in his heart grew. His breath brushed passed the paper placed on his bed. He grabbed his father's remaining journal pages. Staring at his stack, he noted a few entries had mentioned his vanished uncle in a manner contrasting to his memories. He wondered how close his father and uncle had been. He had been told by various sources how often Hiroshi, Kichiro, and Haru had gone out to various spots altogether, not knowing the group's true mission.

He thought back to his own crew and their valiant voyages.

"What if something… like this happens in my group?"

Tears at once swam down his face. He hated facing any friend that had been turned against him through dark magic or other preternatural foundations. There was Ryou who was possessed by his darker half, Joey and Tea had been influenced under the Rod, and even Tristan had been controlled by a corporate board of madmen who had trapped everyone in a prodigious world. Even his other half had sought after great power, forbidden power.

He was happy everyone was safe in the end, and he attained methods in coping with hard times. Fiddling with his bed sheets between his fingers, he sensed his darker half coming out. He at once desiccated his tears of penitence with his sleeve.

"I'm ok," Yugi insisted, so he wouldn't need to speak much. He smiled a tiny one. "I know that no matter what happens, my family will always care about me no matter what."

Yami studied his partner. He was always cautious for his friend's wellbeing, especially regarding the dower family memories of death and abuse. Although the teen had spoken the truth, he apprehended the small amounts of pain in his heart, a type of pain that only developed around their companions.

"It is true your family cares about you," Yami agreed. "But close your eyes for a moment."

Yugi was diffident, but he followed; he trusted his friend. He heard a voice instruct, "Think back to a few of your other problems and those who have helped you out. Think of Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and the KC Grand Prix."

Yugi reflected on his troubled times. Whenever he was in a cold, dark place, he had others to warm him up, lights to guide him out of murky periods, voices to cheer him on. Like earlier, faces formed, ones that he could trust no matter the adventure. He smiled. "Our friends."

"Right," Yami nodded with a smile. "And their faith will help us in our times of need, just as it always has."

Yugi took in those words. Ryou was willing to sacrifice himself to prevent the execrable spirit of the Ring to win, Joey and Tea fought against the dark powers of the Rod, and Yami traveled on a long journey to redeem himself. All members in his group committed stalwart acts to save those they cared about.

"And even you, Yugi, had done great deeds as well for others," Yami recapped, noting the vital role he served. "You came up with a brilliant plan to save your grandfather against Pegasus and shared your own wit in your moves. You had faced Joey when he was controlled by Malik in that duel to save him. And you dueled me when I was lost in my own shattered pride."

Yugi closed his eyes and took in those benevolent reminders. He then confessed, "I guess I'm just a little frighten."

"From what?"

"Everyone in my parents' group—my mom, dad, uncle… They just seemed to have gotten along, but then my dad had said something had happen to my uncle, which had changed him. Is something going to change my friends? Change me?"

Yami became aware of the heavy question that kept his partner stirring in his bed and in his heart.

"The future is unclear," Yami stated, not denying the fact. "But as long as you all try and keep your ties with everyone, they will pull threw anything."

Yugi grew to discern that friendships die out because others permit them. And he couldn't stop his crew from following their own paths in life just as he had his.

"This is a legitimate fear, Yugi," Yami tried to comfort. "But don't allow it to govern your life. We should enjoy the times that we have with everyone and work hard to keep our ties."

"Yeah," the adolescent sighed. "I guess you're right."

Keeping track of that advice, Yugi reflected on the works and words he was given by those no longer around. He was glad to have a sagacious friend with him. Excitedly and taking in that admonition, he scrambled to gather the papers. "I want to show you something."

He held the aged sheets from his mattress at arm's length. "These are—"

"Pages from your father's journal." Yami filled in.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded gleefully. "I thought you would like to look at 'em."

Unsure of how to reply, Yami gazed away.

"Yami?"

"I have already seen a few pages." the spirit informed.

"You did?" Yugi questioned baffled. "When?"

"Back at the hotel after our battle against Naoki."

"Oh…"

Yami looked at the floor. He felt guilty he had read a few entries before his partner had. He should have allowed the boy first glance, but he was captivated with what had been written. He sighed, "I apologize for looking at these without your permission."

"It's fine." Yugi insisted with a cheerful laugh. "After all, I was just told only my mom couldn't see these. And I can see why!"

Yami smiled. "I don't suppose you understood what your father meant when he talked about magic crystals, do you?"

"Eh, not really. It might have been a game he was playing." Yugi giggled sunnily. He was happy to have read how human his parents appeared. He wanted to look up to his father, but he never wanted to place the man on an unattainable stature. He was at least satisfied he could see the man's face once more.

As Yugi placed his father journal in a safe place within his desk, Yami looked out the window. Something within him became stimulated.

"_Yugi I know I have made that promise to you, and I will still do my best to keep you safe. I do not want to see you shaken up like that ever again._"

Xxx

A chandler above in a dungeon-like atmosphere creaked. In the center of the room was a chain that was connected to the ground. On the wall was a large painting, an artwork delineating a style that could cause viewers to fall onto their feet. One design was that of angles while the negative space was used to depict demons. The balance was even between the black and white.

In a room located up above, a man with brown hair and emerald was tied by thick chains. He sat on the ground and struggled to break free using his own strength. But he was not match for the hardware. The door on the other end opened, and a man wearing a vagabond hat entered.

"How a fucking idiot like you, Daiki, kept your powers is beyond me." he sneered for his greeting. "You can't even keep track of your magical charm."

He took off his vagabond hat, showing off his short crimson hair.

"And you've always been a sore loser, Kichiro." Daiki spat. He stared into the man's fire brick colored eyes that appeared like a blazing fire. "It's hard to imagine you're even related to Haru."

"It's not like I'm a twisted clone of her. I am my own man."

Daiki fell silent. Earlier he was tracking some dark atmosphere. He didn't know he fell into a trap. And he would have never have guessed who was behind the iniquitous snare.

"You know, you used to be easy to read, like a book." Daiki commented. "Then you've become quite the puzzle, even to your own sister. How did you even get your powers back?"

"I came upon these magical gems," Kichiro answered. He rolled down his sleeves and showed off one red gem placed into each of his wrists. "They've have granted me power in exchange for my life. It's almost like I never lost them in the first place!"

"Is power all you care about? Look at Haru! She has a child of her own! Have you ever made time to see them? Do you even know how well Yugi has done?"

"I didn't bother wasting my time with that fucking brat. But that's all about to change."

Daiki studied Kichiro's eyes. He immediately bellowed with fear and anger, "What do you have against Yugi?!"

"Surely you are aware of his own dark powers."

Daiki pondered that statement. He had picked up an odd atmosphere from that pyramid pendant the teen wore. In his photographs featured in newspapers announcing him winner of various tournaments, he was always seen with it. Unaware of the switch between the two souls back in the woods, Daiki had noticed something, but he dismissed the idea.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Yugi," he remarked bravely. "He's got a good soul, and he didn't have any bad intentions in him while he was under my charm. I don't care that you're suddenly deciding to play hero, but it shouldn't stem for your loss."

"And what would you know about loss?!" Kichiro roared, his rubies staring directly into emeralds.

"We were all under the same rules!" Daiki argued, not blinking. "We all played that same game and you were the only one who had lost!"

"Well, now it doesn't even matter anymore. I have my new powers, but there's always that catch."

Kichiro placed his hand on his once good friend's shoulder.

Daiki's eyes widened as a powerful pain surged through his body. His voiced echoed against the brick walls, filling the room with his cries. Once the intensity rescinded his body, he closed his eyes out of exhaustion. He wasn't dead, but he was left in a condition that would render him motionless for some time. He became still as a rock and quiet as a block of wood, just as his enemy liked it.

"I do need to drain some magic from others in order to keep mine going." Kichiro mumbled. "I'm happy the only game I need to play for it is a little round of cat and mouse."

He studied his hand. He felt the life force coursing through. Feeling the joy of holding power once more, he shouted in joy, "You can't save your son this time, Hiroshi!"

Xxx

Yugi opened the door to his bedroom. He had just returned from the doctors for a checkup. He had wished he had brought something along with him for entertainment because sitting on an inflexible bench in the waiting room was protracted and dull. There was little to do, maybe a magazine to look at, but the TV in the room was out of order, and all the visitors with their own parents were below his age. He didn't even see anyone playing a game of Duel Monsters.

"Even doing homework would have been better than that," he mumbled to himself as he shook his head. He was glad, though, that everything physically with him had been deemed fine. The only plus side to his visit was that he had been told he may not have finished growing. "Hmm…"

He looked at his hung mirror. Studying his face, he noted what had changed over the course of him attending high school. He wondered out loud, "How am I gonna look like a few years later? Will I look like Dad or something from his side like Grandpa? Or am I gonna get more traits from Mom? I just hope I'm not gonna go bald!"

As he continued to grumble to himself, the spirit transpired out of the Puzzle.

With his arms crossed, Yami stared out the window. He sensed something sinister approaching like with the night before. Over the years he had developed his skill at detecting such egregious atmospheres, some resulting in him and his group fighting great foes. Although he was determined to face anyone who stood in his way, he always placed his companions first.

"_What will happen to Yugi and everyone if this evil comes?_"

He closed his eyes. He acknowledged that Yugi was having his battle in his heart with the brought up memories of despair, but he did as well.

"_Who exactly is this evil? What do they want? Is this even our fight, or am I missing something?_"

He was also disturbed about the time that had passed. In previous events, the evil would arise with great threats, yet everything had been peaceful for some time minus Yugi's misadventures that could have occurred to anyone. He became concerned.

"Yami?" a voice broke through his thoughts. "Is everything ok?"

He looked at the teen and studied his eyes. Yugi had managed to retain his childlike gaze and true worry that highlighted his features to resemble almost a doll. He figured he owed Yugi the truth.

"I was only thinking of our battle with Naoki."

"Oh, I see." Yugi replied, his pitch demonstrating his concern. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Yami turned his view towards the carpet as he remembered his promise. He hated standing by as Yugi fought against a strange and wicked demon. A part of him wanted to take control, but he had arranged a promise, and he needed to keep it. Yet something within him stayed bothered.

"I apologize." he whispered with immense regret.

"Huh?" the teen questioned perplexed.

"We had composed an oral contract about dealing with these battles." the spirit began intently. "I understand you had allowed me to take control for this round, but were you feeling all right?"

Yugi turned silent, unsure how to reply.

"What I should say is that I don't want you to feel you are weak." Yami explained profoundly. "It may have been tricky, but you have had a share in the Shadow Games and other battles before. I would've been there to support you as you had done for me."

Yugi reflected on his given prose. Glad to know his friend cared about him, he didn't want Yami to believe he only caused harm.

"No, it's ok." he insisted earnestly. "I think it was best for you to have taken control against Naoki."

"You… honestly believe that?" the former pharaoh questioned, searching for sincerity.

"Yeah, I do." the adolescent nodded. Seeing his friend discomposed, he refined his position, "I know we had that agreement, but that was a situation where you should've been in control."

"But what about your past situation involving Hotaka and his gang?" Yami brought up slightly alarmed. "You took down his followers on your own."

The two grew quiet as Yugi solemnly drew his eyes towards the ground.

The spirit rued his remark; he did not intend to upset his light. He understood the boy still questioned his own ability and strength, but he never wanted the teen to feel absolutely useless. He closed his distressful orbs and suggested, "Perhaps because I had taken control for this round, you should handle the next."

Yugi grasped his friend's intention. However, he shook his head. "That isn't how it works."

"Why do say that?" Yam questioned abashed.

The student illustrated further, "I think how we handled it was fair. We can't split our games and challenges one by one; it wouldn't work out like that. If you went against someone easy, then I may be up against someone worse. I wouldn't stand a chance.

"What we can do, though, is agree who the opponent wants to challenge. I know there are some duelists out there who do want to challenge you, but there are others who just want to play the game. But just like with what had happened in that forest; you needed to be in control. I didn't handle this firsthand because I was a coward; I just did what was best for us, for everyone."

Yami stared at his partner astonished. Some of their past opponents had only been normal duelists and everyday troublemakers; Yugi had fought through such battles by applying his own skills and wit. However, some of the villains had directly aimed to attack the pharaoh or gain hold of the Puzzle's mysterious power. And adding weight to the problem, some even employed incorrigible magic.

Eventually, Yami nodded complaisantly. Sometimes leaders allow their followers to do the work, while other times they themselves must handle the situation firsthand.

Yugi smiled happily as he knew someone believed in him.

"Yugi!" the boy's mother called from downstairs. "If you're not busy playing you games or talking to yourself, I need your help with taking down the groceries!"

Yugi sighed as the spirit chuckled.

"I'll be right there, Mom!" the boy replied back slightly peeved. He had played the hero, and now he had returned to his state of being an everyday student with a caring mother and grandfather.

"You should go and help out." the spirit encouraged, feeling calmer.

Yugi nodded. He sighed annoyed as he performed his chore while Yami retreated back into the Puzzle.

Coming back from helping putting away the groceries, the teen walked towards his cluttered desk of graded papers and Duel Monsters figurines of Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, Summon Skull, and several others. Taking a seat on his metal chair, he pulled out large, heavy textbooks. He stacked them on his desk with a heavy thud. Knowing his work would be challenging while his mind remained on his new commission with his darker self, he opened his top drawer in search of his music player he had won from his last tournament. He pulled out a slim device adorned in a hard Kuriboh case with a scratched up screen. Placing in the thin white ear buds, he listened to some relaxing pop music as he looked over his dull worksheets. Working at an easy pace in peace, his purple mechanical pencil whipped over the provided lines for his answers.

The spirit of the Puzzle transpired out. Understanding his light was completing schoolwork after his home chores, he lied himself on his partner's clean mattress. Positioning his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and smiled.

Sensing his darker self had entered the room, Yugi removed one ear bud and turned his head towards his mattress. He smiled seeing how lenient the former pharaoh appeared. Sometimes Yami retained his grave worries for extended periods, keeping them to himself, dwelling on them and allowing them to consume him without his knowledge, only for Yugi to fish him out like a drowning swimmer in a large pool of despair.

For now, Yugi was glad Yami respected his views and ideas, and he was happy to have a friend in the same room as him at that moment.

He repositioned his ear buds, returning back to work as he counted down the remaining days until the end of the semester.

**To be continued…**

Chao- So there we are. The villain's purpose and plot have now been revealed.

YChao- Like _The Secret of NIHM 2_?

Chao- No, not at all like that.


	21. Ch 20: Mini Games

Chao- When it comes to the stuff Hiroshi says to his son, he says it in a very mature and adult manner. What are the chances kids would actually understand what he says? There are two ways of reading him: What he says is somehow translated into kid language but written in a manner for readers to understand, or Yugi is a smart kid and can already understand his father. Your choice.

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 20: Mini Games**

"I can't believe how much we have to study for!" Joey griped.

Yugi and his usual cluster sat together around his desk in their classroom. Each one inspected the mounts of study guides and final projects' instructions. Their faces of agony matched that to the given task.

"How do teachers expect us to get this all done?" Tristan moaned.

Yugi placed down his sheets and rubbed his large eyes from the blurred texts. He mumbled disheartened, "I guess I'll have to wait until the end of the semester to finish up any videogames."

A dreaded time had finally arrived for students: Final Exams. Despite Joey's theory of tests and mean teachers being out to get him, the concluding quizzes were designed to evaluate students of how much material they had retained. And now even heroes who had saved the world from darkness had to study with crucial intentions.

Although this time was hectic, Yugi was happy he had study buddies. All members in his group had their own strength, just like when they played videogames. They could work together to tackle each subject and gain points in knowledge against the overall villain of multiple-choice questions and essays.

"So what should we work on today?" he asked his crew, ready with his sword—pencil—in hand.

"I need to get to this motorcycle shop after school," Tristan explained. "They got my bike there."

"How about you carry the books, and I'll drive the bike?" Joey grinned, prolonging his job of opening his lackluster textbooks and memorizing useless facts.

"Like I'm gonna let you touch my baby! But you can still carry the books. Thanks for offering!"

"I didn't offer you nothing!"

Tea, knowing the two taller students would be locked in battle, turned her direction to her smaller friend. She offered, "I guess you and me can start something this afternoon."

Yugi looked at his worksheets. There were some matters he already understood and needed to review, yet there were some subjects he needed help with. One teacher had gone on maternity leave, so he was stuck.

"What do you say, Yugi?" Tea asked, breaking into his thoughts. "Want to come to my place?"

"Sure," Yugi laughed. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get!"

He figured he could seize this prospect to recap some lectures, like in his games were he must collect rubies or other materials before beginning the big quest. The pair gathered their materials and was on their way out.

"We'll see you two tomorrow!" Tea waved as the other two members continued their squabble.

As Yugi and Tea made their way out of the educational building, students around them were also asking each other for assistance for the upcoming exams. Yugi's heart raced a bit; he wasn't a model student in comparison to Duel Monsters, but he hoped his change in attitude halfway into the semester could raise his grades. He wanted to make his father proud and stay away from his mother's discipline of adopting lethal ladles as punishments.

"How have things been?" a voice asked, breaking through his thoughts.

"Fine," Yugi answered his female companion. "Everything's been ok since my dad has helped me with a few things."

Tea became quiet. Studying her friend's eyes, she formed an idea of what he meant. She smiled, "That's good to know."

She had been noticing Yugi bringing puzzles to school lately, obtuse of Yugi's true pain in his heart. She watched him fiddling around with them at break while Joey received lectures from their teachers. The puzzles weren't that glamorous, but she was happy Yugi took time to explain them to her. She was fascinated by the challenge.

"Yugi," she called once more. "And what about home?"

"Ok," the small teen assured. "I know things have been a little rocky after sending in that Family Tree project earlier, but I'm ok."

"You've just been missing your dad?"

The pair stopped walking for a moment.

Yugi took in Tea's caring blue eyes. He recalled his hasty act while exiting the computer lab as their class worked on the online assignment. He was aware of the drama his classmates had seen, and he knew how worried everyone had been. But he kept the truth hidden, and he was yet primed in mentioning his issue to anyone. He only solved his puzzles and played his games to relax himself.

"I have," he replied, giving half the truth.

Before he could add on, he looked ahead. He saw children playing carefree as groups raced each other home after their own hard day at school. No exams or family matters worried them, only friendships and cartoons. He felt the Puzzle around his torso slightly in motion. Knowing how much Tea had always placed her friends into relaxing activities, he decided to be the one to initiate the fun.

"There's so much going on right now; let's take a quick break before we hit the books."

In a park nearby the school, Yugi lied himself down onto the lush green. He gazed up towards the endless blue sky. A breeze blew across the land. He felt peace come over him. Despite the challenge of being the Puzzle bearer, the downside to his father's absence, and the resurfacing of his abuser's memories, his problems began to settle. He felt like a snow globe; all his quandaries swishing around his mind slowly came to the bottom, allowing him time to relax.

He looked to his side. Tea was on her back on the grass as well. He was happy to have her by his side, helping him study and supporting him in his game challenges. He looked at his Puzzle that rested on his chest. He was happy to have Yami and talk with him about his problems.

"_Maybe things won't be so bad,_" he surmised as he closed his eyes. "_I just need to handle all this school work one step at a time. I may be doing this for school, but at least I'm not alone._"

He felt like a lead character in one of his many videogames. He needed to enjoy small stages once in a while along the grand journey in order to recharge. The break also granted the hero a chance to reanalyze other situations at hand.

"_I know I have strength from my friends, but will I be ready to see my uncle one day?_ _And what if I do cross paths with him? I don't want to place any of my friends in danger._"

A little pain grew in his heart.

Not wanting his friend to notice his expression and question it, he told her his dream he encountered while on vacation. He focused his tale on the adventure of searching for that toy bear as he left out the pieces of his fear while in the dungeon portion. But he accepted the presence of that scene was vital to his view of his relationship with everyone.

"That's really interesting," Tea remarked with a little laugh. She couldn't imagine surviving an avalanche or exploring distorted architectures and rooms.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "And that's the second time I've seen that painting in my dream. I guess I'm just thinking about that art class. It's so hard! I barely got a B for our pottery assignment!"

"Totally! But, you know, that painting you mentioned can be thought-provoking."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because of the space and color between the two characters. The angles are white, and the devils are black. That is obvious. But the two are made between each other's shape."

Yugi became interested, so he listened in.

"Some people only see one side, either the angles or devils." Tea elucidated as she rolled onto her stomach. "And for when people finally do see both, is that to say the world cannot exist without good _and_ evil? Or is this just a great piece of radial symmetry that people are looking way into?"

Taking in those words, Yugi looked at his Puzzle. There was a balance within the ancient item since two souls were present, light and dark. The pair had worked as a team throughout their adventures of finding clues to a former pharaoh's past life. And although difficult jobs and tasks made their way into the journey, the two found compromises while forming an unbreakable bond.

"I guess it's good that we're in this art class together," Yugi laughed. "It's going to get tough when the teacher asks about the history behind each painting!"

"We'd better get going before it gets too late," Tea suggested. "Let's take a short cut to my place."

"Ok," Yugi nodded. "I don't want to be late coming home either."

The two stood up and repositioned their bags on their backs. They had their recharging moment, and now they needed to return to reviewing their lessons for the big exams. The two cut across into an alley. The parting between two large buildings was not as filthy as the ones closer to the warehouses or outskirts of the city. Dumpsters were positioned between each building, but no waif animals were seen roaming and dashing behind the large trashcans. The other end did not have a gate, granting free access to anyone passing by. Yugi and Tea walked in and started up a conversation of Yugi explaining his latest 3D puzzle to his friend as she appeared interested.

But as the pair came into the middle of the alley, blocking the heroes' pathway was an adversary, an older adolescent. A red vest covered his T-shirt, and grey jeans opened at the knees clothed his legs. His head was covered in greasy, long black hair.

Yugi at once recognized the enemy. He placed his arm in front of her to prevent Tea from moving forward while admitting her protection.

"What are you doing here?!" he barked. "I saw you were taken away! And so was the Warm Color Gang!"

"Let's just say the team took one for the leader," Hotaka smirked. "While they're tangled within the court system, I'm free to roam about."

"You let your friends take the fall for you?!" Yugi gasped.

"That's the worst!" Tea rebuked with indignation. "Friends need to stand by—"

"Sorry, girlie, I don't got time for no speeches. High school punks probably don't have as much, but I'll take whatever I can get."

Yugi saw the danger. The leader may not have his teammates this round, but he was wholly virulent. Yugi knew he had to protect his friend. "_I've faced him before using my own skills. I know I can do it again_."

"Let's go!" Hotaka ordered. "I don't got all day!"

"I've got a better idea," Yugi replied confidently. "Let's play a game. We'll each take a piece of paper and write down what we are—an animal, a place, a thing. We give the paper to each team member from the opposite team. One person will give hints about their choice, and we'll take turns guessing what it is. The first one to guess correctly wins."

"And what makes you think I want to play a game? Don't think I forgot what happened last time."

"Because, it'll give you a chance to face someone who had detected your plot a while ago," Yugi answered boldly.

Yami was aware of the peril the leader had bestowed upon his other half. He didn't want a knife to slash across Yugi's throat, but he spotted the determination and confidence in the teen's eyes. He smirked; he trusted his buddy. /Go get him, partner!/

Tea studied her buddy. Her eyes expanded a little realizing the person standing by her was the same one she had known since childhood. She knew the spirit of the Puzzle typically came out in these situations, yet Yugi remained standing.

"Fine," Hotaka accepted. "But who will read off what we have? It can't be played just the two of us; that'd be cheating."

Yugi disdained the last comment and turned to his tall friend. "Tea, I hate to ask, but could you do this task? He does have a point."

Tea turned stunned upon the request. She grew nervous because she didn't view herself as a good, strong partner like Joey. But she trusted her friend and knew he needed help; otherwise, he wouldn't have set the stage and request in the manner he had. "Sure, ok."

Yugi removed his backpack and took out a sheet of line paper. He ripped it in half, leaving the split page uneven. He handed one side to the opponent.

Hotaka accepted his piece and took out his own pen from his pocket.

The enemies looked at each other and swiftly wrote down their answer. They folded it up and handed it to the girl. Tea scanned each one to ensure the given answer would be correct. She remained quiet, so Yugi could focus.

"I'll go first," Hotaka insisted arrogantly. "I am an animal with an unusual name. Only four letters."

"That's a challenge since there are a lot of animals in the world," Yugi acknowledged. He then gave his own clue, "It's something you can show, but can't see."

Hotaka needed more information, so he gave his next piece, "I am illegal to hunt."

Yugi was aware of the endangered species list. He also decided to provide his next hint, "I am needed by mankind."

"Money?" Hotaka quickly guessed.

Tea shook her head.

"Money is something needed by mankind," Yugi accredited. "But it doesn't fall underneath the first category."

Hotaka grunted. But as he figured his choice was challenging, even for the greatest of riddle solvers, he decided to bequeath his opponent another observation. "I am mainly found in North America, Europe, and even northern Asia."

Yugi still needed more inklings. His geography wasn't the best as all that came to mind of endangered animals were pandas. He passed to guess and gave another indication. "Aristotle gave a quote about it: _Without __this__ no one would choose to live, though he had all other goods__."_

_"My connection to American Indian mythology is that I am a keeper of secrets."_

_"A coyote?" Yugi guessed._

_"Sorry, Yugi," Tea replied mournfully._

_"That animal is in North American," Hotaka replied with a grin. He then added sarcastically, "So sorry, but you're welcome to try again."_

Yugi tried to keep himself collected as he said, "Having this will give you shelter from the world."

"A home?"

"A home is important, but no."

"_Home_ is not his answer." Tea reiterated.

"Poor King of Games," Hotaka mocked. "I have guessed plenty of times, but you haven't as much. Are you that stuck? I'll give you an easy one: I have spots."

Yugi was about to open his mouth for cheetah, but he enumerated that particular animal did not fall underneath the other categories. He clinched his fists as he was becoming frustrated. He looked at Tea and remembered his own choice.

"This is something always worth fighting for," he dictated from his heart. "Always."

"So let's see—something worth fighting for, giving shelter from the world, that one quote from that dead guy, and something to show but not see… Is it pride?"

"No," Yugi answered. "Pride is a good thing to have, but too much of it can lead to arrogance, and that is many people's downfall. This is something far more valuable."

"I am rarely seen in media as they favor cats and dogs, but when I am, I am popular." Hotaka gave. "You'll never guess what it is!"

Yugi brushed off the hecklings; they had been swung in his direction many times before, and over the years he had learned to bear them, understanding those taunts were given to distract players from achieving their goal. He analyzed the references he had been given. The pride of his gaming skills was on the line but so was the safety for his friend. As he evaluated his information, all clues began to connect with each other like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"You're a lynx." Yugi stated proudly.

"What?!" Hotaka gasped, stunned that his clever answer had been uncovered.

"That's right!" Tea cheered.

"A lynx," the small teen repeated. "I'll admit it was challenging, but once you said it's an animal and rarely seen in TV and movies, it all made sense."

"Yugi wins the match!" Tea hailed.

The small teen glowed with pride. He proudly stood up for those he cared about, and his used his own wit to win a game he had set up himself.

Hotaka became very irascible with his results. He had already lost to the King of Games before, and now all his cohorts that had completed his dirty work for quick money were gone. In his rage the robber leaped on top of Yugi, shoving the two to the ground.

"Yugi!" Tea screamed.

A flash from the Puzzle initiated, and Yami was now in control. The hands of his enemy were pressing against his shoulders as his back mounted against the dirty concrete. The weight above him was great. To fight back his clasped his hands on the adolescent's wrists. He gathered his strength and propelled his enemy off of himself.

"You have lost the game," the spirit reiterated, standing up. "It'll be best if you leave now."

He and Tea began to make their way around the adolescent who sat on the ground.

Hotaka grunted at his failure. He was once a leader of a proud gang, and now he was alone with no strength to be feared. As his eyes darted away from his opponents, he spotted something underneath a wheeling dumpster.

"You can't just leave!" Hotaka shouted as he jumped to his feet. "I've seen you duel before!"

The mentioning of Duel Monsters caught the trio's attention. Yami at once sensed danger. He turned and immediately stood in front of Tea.

"I see that passion in finishing off your opponent in quick moves!" Hotaka yelled, holding a rusty led pipe. "I believe this lovely piece of metal wants you to play with me."

"How about I give you a second shot at guessing my riddle," Yami offered. "If you fail this round, then you shall face a penalty game."

/Yami!/ Yugi chided.

/Yugi, I understand your feelings towards this,/ Yami replied with the same insight. /But this man has already disrespected the game of Duel Monsters with his fake cards, nearly killed you awhile back, failed to accept his defeat in your game, and no doubt will bring harm to others, especially Tea. This is our only option./

/There must be something else—/

/Yugi, we had agreed about who he wishes to face, have we not? Hotaka had wished for this./

Yugi clenched his fists. /Just be careful./

"Let's try some of these clues again," Yami began towards his enemy. "It's something you can show, but can't see."

"I say that's a sucky clue!" Hotaka yelled. "That's the same thing!"

"No, it's not." Yami corrected calmly. "There is plenty that can be shown to one another, but not everything can be seen solely through the human eyes. Some acts can only be seen by the heart."

The once leader of disreputable plots to schemes was growing furious. "_By the heart? What a joke!_"

Hotaka, having enough, snatched the paper right out of Tea's hand, who became so stun from the act that she froze.

Hotaka's eyes burned as they traced over the sheet to find the answer. "Friendship!? What the fuck type of answer is that?!"

"It's something you can show, but can't see." Yami recapitulated with heart. "I can see that you wouldn't know since you allowed your team to take a fall for you. How will they speak to you upon their release?"

"Games are stupid!" Hotaka shouted as he crumpled and tossed the paper aside. "They have adults acting like kids! Other times, people claim a game to be innocent when really it's just an excuse to gamble! Don't think you intention for this game or Duel Monsters is innocent either! I bet you enjoy smashing your opponents' life points!"

The adolescent who had lost everything was filled with rage. He used both hands to grip his metallic weapon. He at once charged towards his enemies. He swung a few times with his opponent dodging.

Yami grew furious at the robber. Not only were the rules broken, but his passion had been violated.

"You have failed to abide by the rules!" he bellowed, evading the hardware that had been adapted into a pernicious weapon. "Penalty game!"

The dark magic was released, and Hotaka screamed. With the game over, the adolescent fell down to the ground on his side. His hand released the pipe that rolled back underneath the faded green dumpster. He remained motionless.

With Yugi in his transparent state, he and Tea stared at the victim, unable to take in what had happen. They had seen with their own eyes beforehand, but up close and to be on one end was another story.

Yami looked at his hand. He understood why his partner had forbid this act and why it was outlawed to act upon for his uncle. He hadn't done if often, but this was an important circumstance. He looked down at his clothing and spotted a little tear on the sleeve.

"_Another torn uniform_," he noted. The incident might have occurred when he was shoved to the ground. "_Yugi's mother won't be pleased about this_."

"Pharaoh?" Tea called.

Yami looked to the girl. He was glad to see her well and safe, but even after all their adventures games, dealing with dark magic was always tricky. But his partner was correct in that friendship was always worth fighting for, defending those he cared about against deranged people or helping the others through tough times.

"Let us go back to your place." Yami insisted. "I know you and Yugi have plenty to study for."

The two continued their way once more.

**To be continued…**

Chao- There had to be a Shadow Game in this story, and the victim was already created previously. There was already work placed into him, why create another meaningless character just for this game?

YChao- Meaningless? Shouldn't every character serve a purpose? Even ones that are just for brief comic reliefs?

Chao- Do you honestly mean that, or are you only saying that because he tortured Yugi several chapters ago?

YChao- A little of both.

Chao- Fair enough. But for Hotaka, we saw him calm and confident in chapter 6, his cool attitude lost in chapter 7, and his appearance in this chapter now that he lost everything. That seems pretty developed.


	22. Ch 21: Results of a Chosen Life

Chao- Placed in a lot of emotion in this chapter. Get ready for it!

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 21: Results of a Chosen Life**

Yugi sighed despondently walking down the hallway towards his room. After a long day of fighting evil and heavy studying for exams, he wanted to take a quick nap before dinner was served. He struggled, however, with the situation he had to abide with on the mental, emotional, and spiritual level. He ruminated plenty recalling how an enemy viewed games, coinciding them with gambling while insulting Duel Monsters, his greatest passion. He then called to the mind the ghastly result. He loathed being challenged often by avaricious people to Shadow Games. But he hated the outcomes even more.

/You know what needed to be done./ a voice tried to comfort the troubled adolescent. /He was the one who had set out the playing field, and he had broken the rules./

/I know… I just wish it didn't have to end that way./ Yugi replied disheartened.

He, too, had experience the harsh side of the Shadow Realm and never wanted to return. The nightmares he cultivated were troublesome enough, but the image of seeing a soul proscribed to a world of suffering forever burnt into his memory. Fate would not allow him to escape. His options were to either remain strong and see through to the end, or allow himself to be swallowed by the Shadows and endanger the whole world. Yugi knew very well he could not take that chance.

He absent-mindedly placed his hand on the handle to his room, mulling over the ill-starred incident. He and Tea endured a bit of trouble focusing on their assignment and decided it would be best to start fresh the next day. In the end he and the girl departed ways right afterwards, and he deeply believed he needed more time to be fully prepared for his finals.

Looking at the ground dismally, he sighed, "_It's really tough being the keeper of the Puzzle and a normal teen_."

Without meaning to, the spirit heard his partner's personal viewpoint.

The teen turned his handle and it at once opened, but he grew surprised finding his mother in his room. She sat on his chair with her eyes closed and arms crossed. She appeared greatly displeased with something. Yugi became curious to know what she wanted.

Before he uttered a word out, his mother snapped, "Did you have a nice time at Tea's place."

"What?" Yugi asked, thrown off about his mother's tone. He needed to cover his tracks least he worried her. "Um… Yeah, she helped me a lot with art history and—"

"Don't lie to me!" Haru yelled. Bolting up from her seat, she stared directly into her son's widened eyes.

Yugi felt uneasy.

The woman took a step forward. "I spoke with Tea's mother earlier, and she told me you and Tea were not there."

"What? But we were!" Yugi protested.

"And I suppose one of her furniture snagged your uniform?"

Unsure of how to respond, Yugi turned mute.

"Yugi, where were you." Haru questioned harshly, her eyes constricting in anger. She may have fabricated her own situations to her own folks when she was young, but she was confident Yugi was not in the same position as she had been. She never wanted her boy to bear through the same hardships she had. She always kept him safe for love and in respect for her husband's sacrifice even if it meant shielding him from certain truths.

"At Tea's!" Yugi defended, knowing he had to tell a few white lies in the past about his location with his friends and his involvements in certain activities. He may not have liked it but knew it must be done. In his haste he attempted to change the subject, "Why did you even have to check up on me!?"

"I wasn't! I merely called to speak with Mrs. Gardner when the conversation of you both came up. I only asked how you both were doing, but I was informed neither of you were there."

"But Tea and I really did go to her house!"

"And what were you doing before that?"

Yugi became silent. He knew he would be punished for keeping the whole truth of his whereabouts. Believing it to not be fair for a hero to be penalized after he saved the world countless times, there wasn't much he could do. His heart banged against his chest. The adrenaline throughout his body blocked out any new cover ups he could harvest. He had been through similar pressures before, even under harsh conditions with Shadow magic, but an argument with a parent was different. He couldn't tell his mother about the incident that took place. He just couldn't. But even if the off chance the woman would believe her child, she may do everything she can to prevent him from participating in his destiny, even take away his precious Puzzle.

The spirit sensed his light experiencing difficulty and only wanted to help. He always hated seeing his partner experience guilt for telling false tales even though it must be done. He may have promised to allow his companion to take on his own battles, but he believed now was the time to admit everything to ensure no more misunderstandings would take place. Attempting to take control, he found he could not. He tried once more and still nothing changed. With results in hand, he turned baffled why he could not come out.

He glanced over towards his partner. The teen carried distraught pupils, but he couldn't harm his own mother. Yami realized Yugi was subconsciously blocking the switch, similar to when he had been stuck in the warehouse against the gang but only stronger this time around.

The woman became irritated with what was taking her son so long to answer. Displaying her temper while disguising her worries and fears, she shouted, "How do I even know you're telling the truth!? How do I know you're not selling your soul for some greater power and using the game Duel Monsters as an excuse!?"

Yugi's eyes expanded with disbelief. Something within him crackled. He never wanted the game he enjoyed playing most be accused as an alibi for committing an act far worse than just the simple play out. He had enough of jeers aimed at his love.

"Why did you even have to call!?" Yugi countered, filled with rage. "I'm a teenager now! I can handle myself! I said I was with Tea studying! I told you the truth, and I would never use Duel Monsters like that! Why can't you trust me!? Dad would have—"

SMACK!

The adolescent felt his cheek sting.

The woman had raised her hand to her eye level with a turbulent amount of rage on her face.

The spirit grew shocked about what took place.

Haru's maroon bangs covered her eyes as she quickly left the room in a deadly silence, leaving Yugi in his spot completely dumbfounded.

Placing one hand on the painful side of his face, he lamented about what destroyed his relationship with everything in a matter of seconds: He yelled at his own mother and brought up, or rather, exploited his father as an argument to defend himself. He only wanted to protect his mother by playing a game to save everyone, a game that was accused of being a code for drugs. He may have wished his parent had a better understanding of one of his favorite pastimes, but he never forced his leisure on to her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his deck.

Briefly, he recalled all the times he spent with his stack of loyal cards. The faithful monsters had helped him when he needed it. Though plenty of enemies lurked around, he also had friends. Friends he longed for, who had fun the same activities he did. He had placed his life on the lines for his companions, the world, and his family even though his mother was completely unaware of his destiny.

Hot tears streamed down his youthful face.

He resented lying to his family; he only did so to protect them. He hated it when his grandfather's soul was swindled, and he scorned the idea behind his mother landing in any danger. He already lost his father and grandmother to natural death, and his only uncle had vanished off the face of the Earth. His family was small, and he couldn't bear having anyone else stolen, especially if the reason fell underneath his destiny. He couldn't look at his cards anymore.

"FUCK!"

Furiously, he tossed his deck, and the cards scattered across the room.

With burning tears continuously flying off his eyes, he stood in his exact position as his inhaled and exhaled heavily.

A flash sparked. The spirit of the Puzzle finally took over. But this time it was Yugi who commenced the switch. The former pharaoh understood the reason. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He bent down and picked up the scattered cards. Once all had been gathered, he sat against the wall by the door and shuffled the deck several times, ensuring everything was in its proper place. Fortunately, none of the cards were damaged. He mentally apologized to his loyal servants, but he felt no animosity expelling from them, only remorse for their other master. He placed one hand on his cheek.

A part of him felt the sting. However, a greater pain lied within his heart. He had witnessed an event he believed should have remained between family members.

He had never seen his partner looked so hurt. He picked up some of the agony from Yugi, but he did not comprehend the emotion to its fullest. In past events Yami knew Yugi wanted to help him out, and he never left his side, even during a Shadow Game. But even with the boy's loyalty, some events contained actions that could not shield either two.

There were times where the spirit viewed himself as a complete stranger. A part of him felt he didn't belong with his partner; the boy already had his own family before he completed the Puzzle. Even though the chosen teen had welcomed the former pharaoh into his life, Yami couldn't believe how a normal adolescent would allow a being with no memories live inside of him and share his own life.

"_Yugi… I'm so sorry… Perhaps if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation with your family_…"

Xxx

After taking some time to calm down and think all of his options through, Yugi took back control.

He knew he needed to apologize to his mother. He never plighted to harm her nor do an injustice with his father in the manner he had; he only wanted to protect her from duelists using contemptible magic. Looking at the gold artifact, he held it tightly with care. He truly never viewed the spirit as a person who was a burden; he was always grateful for Yami's advice and courage.

/Yami?/ he tried to call out. He was concerned with his companion; he knew his other self had witnessed everything. He wanted to show the spirit he was not as angry or frustrated as before, especially not towards him. Not receiving any responses, he sighed. He figured his partner may not wish to reveal himself and admit to what he seen. Allowing his friend to remain in the Puzzle, Yugi sent out a mental note to tell Yami he was fine.

Exiting his room and walking down the steps and into the kitchen, Yugi found his entire home empty. Disturbed by the silence, he called out cautiously, "Mom? Grandpa?"

He hoped he could speak with his grandfather first and gain a new viewpoint on the situation or try and use his words on a relative before speaking to his living parent. He may have wanted to talk with Yami as well, but that option was not available for the moment.

When no sounds came around, Yugi checked the whiteboard on the fridge in case either family member had left any messages. The board had announced his grandfather had gone to have the car receive a checkup. Meanwhile, his mother was nowhere to be found.

Yugi decided to search for her. After exploring the den and washer room that turned out vacant, he ventured into his parents' bedroom. He recalled he hadn't been in the master bedroom as often as he had when he was younger. Pushing the large doors, he found the area completely dark. He hoped his mother was asleep, so the two could calm down even more before talking. After his eyes fully adjusted to the dim lighting, he discovered no one was in the room.

"Mom?" he whispered out of habit. He entered the space and saw no form rested underneath the sheets. Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily. He wondered if his mother stepped out to clear her head. Taking a seat on the mattress, he hunched over and kept his hands aligned with his jaw as he rested. When his fingers had touched one side of his face, he felt a bit of the sting, the hit felt far worse than any job a bully had performed.

"I guess if she does punish me, I deserve it."

Guilt swallowed his heart.

"_I can't believe how frustrated I was. I'm doing all I can to be a good student like my dad while following my destiny. I never asked to save the world from darkness, but I must keep my promise to Yami. And though our battles are tough, I'm always glad to have our friends by our side and come to a welcoming home_."

Allowing his eyes to wander the room, the pair fell on a photo of him and his parents. A little boy with tri-color hair rode on the back of a man with spiky black hair and gold bangs alongside a woman with maroon hair and brown eyes. All wore genuine smiles. Yugi sniffed his nose recalling a few wonderful moments between him and his folks. He was always so happy to be with his mother and father. He was very glad they did their best to help him with school and trying to make friends instead of constantly scolding him or hold incredibly high expectations. He had been in pure bliss enjoying family nights, staying in and playing board games until late. He also liked hearing stories about his parents before they were married, even ones that sound fictional such as fighting evil.

His eyes then saw a miniature purple stuffed bear wearing a green jacket and a brown bolder hat with a red stripe. It carried a heart-shaped pillow that held a ring. The small toy with bitty black eyes and little pink tongue sticking out a tad also served as a recording cassette for voices. He remembered how his mother and father had spoken into the toy many times. The bear was one of the few items where he could still hear the voice of his deceased father.

Though the toy was actually older than the teen and was nearly out of room on its thread, the last message documented was from both parents to their only son.

After taking time to adjust once more to his destiny and becoming prepared to make amendments, Yugi stood up bravely from the bed he had crawled into many times as a child. Taking a step, he heard an odd sound. The noise was similar to that of a tape being played. Yugi looked around to see where the sound was coming from. Soon enough, it stopped.

"What was… that?" he whispered confused. Rather than investigating an explanation, he headed for the exit, thinking it would be best to leave. He didn't want to anger his mother even more by having her find him in her room without permission.

Before he reached the door, he heard an eerie voice greet, "Hello, brat."

His heart nearly popped out of chest. His eyes widened with great fear as the rest of his body became entirely petrified. The voice resembled an actual person standing in the same room. Cautiously, he turned his head slightly around. As his form shook, he found he was still the only person inside.

Swallowing hard, he whispered with great fear, "Who's… who's there?"

His eyes crawled every inch of the area. There were no communication devices in the bedroom, and everywhere else were just set ups found in every parents' bedroom. Turning his face to the side, Yugi heard the same sound. His eyes rested on the toy by the photo, the same one from his odd dream while he was ill. His feet automatically moved closer to the shelf. His hands shaking, he picked up the bear; from behind the toy's back, a person could see the tape and the wheels turn through a slit of clear plastic. Revolving the doll around, Yugi gasped.

The tape was at the end but continued to spin as though there was more.

At once, he dropped the bear that meant plenty to his mother. The object landed on its side on the dark green carpet.

Sensing his partner was in grave danger around dark magic, a spirit with tri-color hair at once transpired by the boy's side.

However, Yugi did not notice his other self by him; he was too engulfed with consternation. The voice he heard brought back many grave insults he heard while growing up. He could only remain still like a stone.

Yami studied his partner and wondered what was wrong with the boy. Seeing his light's orbs focusing on a stuffed bear, he glanced towards the same direction.

"Well, brat, it's been quite some time, hasn't it?" the mysterious voice continued.

"_Brat?_" Yami ruminated, not as shocked an unanimated object could speak on its own due to him sensing the magic. He gasped as he connected the insult and tone with one of memories he had seen. "_Is this… Yugi's uncle!?_"

Betwixt with to answer to a toy that also served as a recorder, both remained dead silent. As he waited for a response, Yami scanned the item that appeared possessed, and he picked up an uncomfortable darkness. His eyes narrowed with disgust witnessing how terror-stricken his light became. Bravely, he folded his arms across his chest and stood closer to his partner for protection.

"I hadn't had a chance to wish you anymore happy birthdays or any other holidays since your family stopped dropping by. Actually, scratch that; it's been quite a blessing to _not _have you around."

Lowering his head and clamping his eyes tightly, Yugi placed his hands over his chest as a powerful and hurtful jolt stabbed his heart. He hadn't heard any spite from his relative in years, but the words were still sharp as ever.

Yami placed one hand on the boy's shoulder for comfort.

The two turned their attention back to the purple bear.

"Anyway, I don't want to waste _my _time with a call just to chat with a nobody. I'm just letting you know you should come down to see your mother and father. I'm sure you have plenty to say to both of them."

"_What does he mean?_" Yami excogitated. "_How is Yugi able to speak to his father when Hiroshi had passed away years ago? And does this mean something had happened to his mother?_"

"Well I gotta jet. And, for the first time, I hope to see you really soon."

Silence overcame the room.

Yami clinched his fists tightly in animosity and anger. He wondered what the man who had called had done to his light's parents. Earlier he was upset with himself for believing he had been a burden to his partner, but now he only wanted to be by his other half's side. Before he could say a single word, he saw Yugi's legs buckled underneath him as the weight of his body and stress from the conversation consumed him.

"Yugi!" Yami bellowed. He reached for his light's shoulder as he knelt to the floor. "Yugi! Are you all right!?"

The boy made no reply.

Burying his face into his hands, he only sobbed quietly as fear and stress swallowed his broken heart.

**To be continued…**

Chao- The argument between Yugi and his mother had to be tweaked a few times; had to be sure Yugi's lie seemed reasonable and Haru wouldn't jump to any random conclusion, like fearing Yugi was part of some gang doing drugs. That seems rather bland and OOC for Haru.

YChao- OOC for an OC?

Chao- Yeah, the readers seem to like this mother, so it only seems fair to them as well. Also, originally the way Kichiro was going to talk to Yugi was through an old unplugged phone. Though it might have been freaky, it wouldn't have fit the theme of games and toys already used in this story. Please review!


	23. Ch 22: Burden

Chao- Intense suspense!

"Talking."

"_Thinking_."

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 22: Burden**

Yugi's breathing palpitated as he stood inside the cemetery right behind the iron gates. The area appeared empty, but he knew (or rather hoped) that two living souls remained at the site—his mother and uncle. He had caught a ride with Joey and arrived at the spot of his given clue. He scanned the area, searching for the person he must see in order to save the one he cared for. His overwhelmed heart raced.

"Yug!" Joey cried as he caught up, surprised with how much anxiety he had spotted in his friend's eyes. He had never seen Yugi dash like he had the moment they had entered the gateway. He knew how much the small teen dreaded the running portions held in school, yet he gave no complaints this round. He called out flummoxed, "Yug?"

Yugi didn't reply. He only kept focus on his mission. He didn't notice Tea and Tristan catching up, and he disdained any pleas from his other half.

"_Where is he?_" Yugi mulled, scanning every patch of lush grass and timeworn headstone.

Joey studied Yugi's eyes. He had seen his buddy shaken up and his raging emotions when enemies had mistreated their friends. Yet the emotion he recognized now appeared similar to where Yugi was fighting at Duelist Kingdom for a family member that he loved.

The emotions within Yugi battled on. He had united his strength to follow an abuser's orders, but knowing who he was about to face resulted in him quivering, an act that he tried to dissembled. Not seeing anyone nearby, he decided to check out an important grave with his friends following along.

Yugi stopped running spying someone at the sight: a woman with maroon-colored hair and small brown eyes.

"Mom…" he whispered with attrition.

The sorrow in his heart grew, but he was grateful to see her well. He watched her in silence, unable to move, as she gazed down at the resting place of her late husband. He saw a mother missing her spouse, not a magical girl thinking back to her knight. A breeze brushed against her skirt as she wrapped her arms around herself. He knew she was in deep thought. He saw something he never thought he would see in his folks: Vulnerability.

"_Have I placed Mom and Dad on that high of a podium?_"

Recalling the acts and wishes any parent would want for their children, he slowly walked to her, the natural feeling of a child to his mother.

He was about to speak when a chill struck his entire being like lightening to a metal rod upon hearing a harsh voice remark, "Look who decided to show up."

Haru's eyes expanded.

The group turned to see who was speaking. Everyone at once picked up the contemptible aura diffusing from a man wearing an overcoat and vagabond as he stood several yards away. They spotted the red hair seeping underneath and the slant eyes that discharged arrogance and hatred.

"Kichiro." Haru gasped. "You're still alive after all this time?"

"More or less." her brother replied.

Caught in deep fear, Yugi could not find the fortitude to move. His facial expression fully displayed his fright. He felt like he was a young child once more; he could only watch in the background as the adults conversed.

"It's been awhile, Haru." the man greeted, walking closer to the grave. His eyes turned to the headstone.

The woman declined to respond as her resentment and remorse caught hold of herself.

Everyone gasped in shock and ire seeing the man taking his boot and firmly pressing the ground on top of the grave belonging to Hiroshi Muto.

Yugi was about to protest when his revulsions governed his actions, freezing him in place, suspending his voice.

"You leave him alone!" Haru instructed.

"Who?" Kichiro inquired calmly. "Your foolish late husband, or your brat of a son?"

Haru's eyes altered upon the mentioning of her only child. She turned around. She gasped finding her boy standing several feet away along with his friends.

"Yugi?" she questioned. She at once feared for his safety.

The teen couldn't respond. He only stood at his spot with his large eyes on his parent.

"Isn't set we have here." Kichiro commented acerbically. "A husband, a wife, and a child are together again. And I can say that perhaps two of the three will be closer soon enough."

Yugi remained inaudible, unable to process what had been stated. He could only stare at the long shadow that cast over him, cloaking him in darkness and bleakness.

Haru shot a hated stare into her brother's direction.

"You leave him out of this." she ordered. "What Hiroshi had done was his choice, and his choice will not live in vain."

"I'm afraid it's not up to you." the man replied. "We'll have to see what destiny had set up for him. Speaking of which…"

The gems beneath his wrists glowed as a wicked smile sketched itself on him.

Yugi and Haru at once sensed some dark magic.

"Mom!" Yugi cried, unlocking his voice for a loved one.

The woman faced forward as tumult and terror dominated her face and heart.

A grand shockwave initiated. Loose grass and fallen leaves were blasted up into the air. The diameter of power surged throughout the chosen land, knocking everyone to their feet.

Haru was about to stumble down as well, but a pair of hands caught her. The feeling was unpleasant as new shockwaves struck her body. Her eye's stretched, but they soon collapsed.

Yugi was on his side and was the first to recover from the dominant jolt. His mind cleared hearing the evil laughter of a pernicious man. He at once scrambled himself to his feet. He had to know how his mother was.

"Mom!" he cried out, his eyes straining to find her. He gasped.

The woman with short maroon hair leaned against the tall body of the villain. Her eyes were shut; she had been knocked unconscious, clearly unaware of her surroundings. Her brother wrapped one arm under her shoulders as he gripped his vagabond from the harsh blow of the wind.

"What did you do to her!?" Yugi furiously screamed when he did not receive a response from his parent.

"I merely called her up for her to visit her dear brother," Kichiro answered.

"If you do anything—"

"Now, brat, you may not know this, but I am capable of much more than you now." the man replied with a wicked grin plastered on his face. "I have brought you here to prepare for a little game. You still like games, right? You, your mother, and your father. I'm sorry to hear you all wasted your time with such a frivolous pastime."

Yugi's fists tightened, and his eyes narrowed in great detestation. He hated how his passion had been struck by such a vile man from his past that even now stained his present.

"Hey!" Joey shouted, unable to take the aspersions. "Who are you to talk to Yugi like that?! This is the King of Games you're talking to!"

"What a cheap title," Kichiro derided. "You are called King of Games, yet you only play in one area."

Yugi's bravery diminished. His straight form curved in a little as his gritted fists loosened. He had been praised by the world for his talent and accomplishments, yet one man's opinion stemmed in him belittling himself. He bit his lower lip. He asked tepidity, "What… what do you want?"

Joey and Yami at once picked up the weakened tone emanating from the small teen. Earlier they had witnessed his resentment, yet now that attitude seemed to have been fabricated. His forte appeared to be falling apart like stuffing in a ragdoll.

"As I said," Kichiro reiterated. "I've come here for a little game. You will know the match and all its rules in due time. I will give you a message like earlier before of where to meet me. For now, I will say that the stakes are high, as you can see."

Yugi's eyes moved from his abuser to his mother. She had bravely faced him for his protection despite their own quarrel. As the anger boiled within, he barked, "You leave her alone!"

"Alas, I cannot, for you see she will be a trophy for the winner."

"What?!" the group gasped.

"What do you plan to do to her!?" Yugi shrieked, his umbrage and robust attitude vanishing as his fear grabbed hold of his heart. "What if I lose this game?!"

"You'll have to play the game and find out. If you wish to see your mother alive, then you will need to rescue her."

"Mom! No!" Yugi cried out once more, his eyes edging with salty water.

He raced towards his malicious uncle as he tried to stop him. As much as he wanted to pull away from his past abuser, he had to save his benevolent parent.

However, the disreputable man enacted plans of his own. The gems encrusted in his wrists glowed. A resilient wind blew across. Leaping backwards into the air, he quickly vanished along with Yugi's mother.

The last noise heard by all was the boom of an evil laughter.

After the potent wind died down, the teen fell to his knees with his empty, stressed out puppy dog eyes staring towards the deep green grass. He couldn't believe what took place: His mother had been kidnapped by his own uncle; the same man who had caused him so much emotional and physical abuse. And worse, he had only stood by.

"_I… I couldn't save her._"

"Yugi!" everyone called as they raced towards their friend.

"Yug! You ok?" Joey asked, reaching the small adolescent first. He tried to shake his companion, but the boy had been absorbed by shock.

"Yug! Everything's gonna be ok!" the blonde assured while holding back his own rage.

"Yeah! We'll all be there to get her back!" Tristan joined in, attempting to do the same.

The small boy still did not reply.

Tea watched him in heartache, unable to believe what took place as well.

Everyone only wanted to help, but they needed a plan of where to start.

A bright flash of light shined from the gold pendant.

"Let him rest." a different voice versed in. Standing up and facing the group, a pair of confident and courageous eyes met with them.

"Yami!" Tea gasped surprised.

The pharaoh faced the area where the one named Kichiro stole Haru, the evil that had finally debut. Clinching his fists together tightly, he couldn't believe how cruel Yugi's uncle truly was. He didn't understand why a relative acted so cold towards his own family. He carried a strong desire in his heart to assist his friend, who was in great need of support.

He returned his gaze towards the group. He knew no matter how much he wanted to protect the young adolescents from the new threat they would only come along on the dangerous journey. Concerned about their small friend, they would not just watch him battle this alone.

Yami wanted to do all he could to help. He finally stated, "We need a plan."

"Let's go back to the Turtle Game store." Tristan suggested.

Xxx

The motorcycle Joey drove arrived safely at the game shop. He and Yami dismounted safely.

Yami pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the door. He turned on the lights, and they entered into the empty game store. The entire home was still; no voices bounced against the walls or the footsteps of others clanked against the floor. The pair made their way to the den silently.

Yami took a seat on one of the couches. He leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair. A great sigh escaped him. The rush of the adrenaline pumped as it slowly took a toll on his loaned body. His heart raced endlessly knowing what dangers laid ahead along with what was on the line—a woman his other half called _mom_. He felt horrible for his partner.

He was aware of the peril that had finally arrived. He became disgusted with the vile villain they were to face. He accepted the hatred past enemies scorned at him, but his own heart twisted within himself. He had only uncovered two-thirds of the puzzle, the villain and who he was after, but he needed one more piece—the why. He needed to disgust with his partner about a plan to go about this iniquitous mission.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. /Yugi? Can you hear me?/

He did not reach his companion, so he tried once more. /Yugi? Are you all right?/

The other line remained disconnected; Yami became distressed.

"_I can't reach him,_" he noted as he placed one hand on his heart. "_He has completely sealed himself away._"

Joey perceived the problem with one of his buddies. He understood something was wrong with his two friends.

"Hey," he called, taking a seat.

"Hey," Yami replied softly.

Joey knew he would not seize any answers from his other buddy. He decided to speak with who was free at the moment. "What was going on back there?"

Yami sighed. He didn't know how to word the infelicity situation. He didn't know how to say that a member of the Muto family that abused a small member was at large with dark powers accompanied by an even darker motive. He knew the members of their loyal group would have questions even if he gave basic answers, but like before when Yugi made that mad dash out of the computer lab that one day, he could only give so much.

"This man…" he tried to begin. "Has been giving problems to the whole Muto family."

"What is he? A loan shark? Is he taking Yugi's mom for repo?"

"No."

"He seems to have known Yugi's mom and dad, calling them by their first names. And smashing his boot right on Mr. Muto's grave! Do you have any ideas what he meant with playing a game? Do you think it's gonna be one of them Shadow Games?"

"Sadly I don't. It's unclear as to what will happen. We can only hope and play through."

Yami clutched the Puzzle. Fear had placed itself in him while playing against other duelists in Shadow Games. No one wants to end up in a realm of darkness for all eternity. He had faced his own faults for the sake of others, yet this new mission was far different from others.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "_Yugi…_"

Joey saw the emotional distress. He had seen the pharaoh agitated and disconcerted before, but the emotions had multiplied because of who else was involved. Joey briefly reviewed Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. He had assembled his own pride thanks to his small buddy, and he held plenty of respect for him. He was prepared to stand by his friends now, and he knew the routine.

"I'll go get your guys' deck."

Joey stood up and made his way to his friend's bedroom.

Walking along in silence, he reflected about what took place before this unsettling enemy appeared.

Flashback

Joey sat in back as Tristan drove the motorcycle. After the pair had arrived at the bike shop and all was well, he at once had instructed the route of their trip head for the Kame game shop. Tristan, who had endured a similar feeling, did not argue. They drove past the buys street of city life, violating a few traffic laws for the sake of a friend. They were grateful they had not been cited.

Arriving at the destination, Tristan wheeled the bike closer to the side of the shop in the shade for protection as Joey walked to the miniscule building, the place where he had fun countless times playing games and sharing laughs. He spotted the closed sign out front. He knocked on the door and shouted, "Gramps! You in there?"

Not receiving any responses, Joey took out a key from his pocket. He had been given one by Yugi a few weeks after their bond had formed.

The pair grew concerned coming to a quiet home. There was no shop owner to greet them in front or a small teen to insist on playing videogames.

"What's going on?" Joey questioned disturbed. He quickly turned around hearing the bell above chimed and spotted a brunette with blue eyes. "Tea? What's up?"

"I came by to see Yugi." she explained. "I wanted to see how he was doing."

"With what? Studying for our exams?"

The girl shook her head and explained, "After we left school, we were heading to my place to study when we were nearly robbed."

"What?!" the boys shouted. "Are you both ok?!"

"I am," Tea replied calmed, her heart settled as a friend protected her. "But I thought I'd come by to see how Yugi was feeling."

"Let's look for him!" Joey directed, pondering if that was the dismal emotion he had picked up.

The group departed, checking all rooms. Joey raced to his friend's bedroom. He heard the poundings of the other members operating under the same mission. He opened the bedroom door and found the place empty.

"I could have sworn he'd be here." he mumbled to himself.

"He's not in the den!" Tristan shouted from below.

"Or the kitchen!" Tea answered from her place.

"Yugi!" Joey shouted, searching everywhere for the small teen.

He then realized there was one area he never had checked: Yugi's parents' bedroom. Although hesitant, he needed to ensure all was well for his buddy.

He dropped to the bottom of the stairs and darted for the back. He came to the double doors. He had passed by the area on occasions, but he never desecrated his buddy's privacy areas; last thing he needed was a misunderstanding that resulted in Haru calling his own mother and with her giving him an ear full. Before he had a chance to open it, the door unlocked itself. Joey didn't have time to respond as he collided with someone. He fell on his rump, landing on the soft carpet. He rubbed his sore area and cracked open one eye. He gasped seeing his friend.

"Yugi!" he called.

The other teen gave no welcoming, laughs, or apologies as he tried to scramble himself to his feet.

Joey spotted watermarks on his buddy's cheeks. He needed to know what was happening, so he at once snatched Yugi's wrist and positioned his free hand onto Yugi's waist, keeping him in place.

"Yugi!" he called again. "What's going on?"

"Joey!" Yugi shouted strained, struggling to break free. "Let me go! I have to go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"I have to go to the cemetery!" Yugi exclaimed, his voice soaking with anxiety and anger.

"Wha?" Joey questioned. "The cemetery? Why?!"

With grief in his heart and a past he wished to remain in shrouds, Yugi refused to answer.

Tea and Tristan came by upon hearing the ruckus.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked.

Yugi continued on with his tussles, so his only answers were grunts and cries.

"Yug says he has to go to the cemetery." Joey filled in, holding down the fraught teen.

Not allowing the other two members to speak their concerns, Yugi vociferated with full force, "I have to go now! I have to see my mom and dad!"

The strength from his mission granted him freedom. He hustled to his feet but was held back once more as Joey took hold of his wrist.

"Hold on a sec, Yug." he called. He needed justifications for his buddy's attitude and obvious distress, so he received a flash from the Puzzle. He felt Yugi calming down. Understanding the situation, he turned his eyes to the other two members and stated, "I'm going with Yugi."

Tristan, trusting in what he saw in Joey's eyes, threw his keys at him.

Joey caught the formed metal in his hand. A confused face accompanied the action.

"Take my bike and take Yugi to wherever he needs to go," Tristan instructed. "Tea and me will meet you guys there."

"Ok," Joey agreed. "We're off to the cemetery."

"Gotcha," Tristan nodded.

"Ok, Yug," Joey called as he addressed his attention to the member in need. "We'll go together."

"No!" Yugi cried out tensed.

"Wha?" the group replied confused.

"You… you just can't!" the small student shouted, trying to cover his story.

"But, Yug." Joey tried to argue.

"I said no!"

Tea and Tristan were lost; Yugi had tried to deny their access to adventures before, yet his voice sounded restless over concerned for their safety.

"I have to do this alone!" Yugi contended.

Joey sensed the discrepant disposition Yugi held. But he couldn't allow a friend to venture someplace alone. The situation didn't matter if Yugi only wanted to see his father at the graveyard; Joey viewed it was pressing for someone to attend to a mourning friend. He also held a feeling that a dark presence was about to unlock voluminous trouble.

"Forget, Yug." Joey replied with backbone and heart. "I'm going with you."

Taking his friend's wrist, he raced with him to the front of the little home. He insisted the bike would be the best option for now. He mounted Yugi on the bike first then himself. He placed on the loaned helmet and used the keys in the engine. The bike roared, ready to rip the road.

Yugi squeezed his buddy as the pair took their trip. He tried to fight the tears as they formed on his face and in his heart.

End flashback

Joey spotted the stack of cards placed on his buddy's desk. He reached for them and held them with care. He placed one hand on his side, feeling his own stack in his pocket.

"_It's hard to imagine that there was a time where I would carry my own switchblade. But back then__,__ I always preferred plain fists. I knew street fights did need some smarts, but now I fight my battles using more mind power. I use my wit and skills in Duel Monsters that my good friend shared with me_."

He smiled. "_I never had so much fun before_."

His own hands clinched tightly recalling the ignominies from that strange man. He understood the pain developing in Yugi's heart.

"Don't worry, Yug." he vowed out loud. "We'll win this game and show that guy what playing with true heart means."

Coming down from the room and heading back to the den, he spotted the other two members of their group arrived.

"Yami?" Tea called concerned. "Are you and Yugi ok?"

"I'm not as shaken, but I know Yugi is." Yami replied.

"Why?" Joey asked, joining the trio. "What's up? Who was that guy Yugi was staring down? Why didn't he want us to go with him?"

"I'm sorry, everyone. I know you all have studies to take care of… but…" Yami perceived the time had arrived as the situation fell out of his control. He smashed one fist into his opposite hand as he spat with anger, "It's just that damn Kichiro!"

"Who?" Joey questioned.

"Yugi's uncle…" the spirit answered.

"Uncle!?" the group cried out in shock.

Yami nodded.

"From which side?" Tristan asked.

"Wouldn't he be from his mom's side?" Tea guessed. "Wasn't he connected with Yugi's mom on their family tree? Didn't he say he wanted his sister to visit him?"

Yami nodded once more.

"That's messed up!" the male teen with brown hair shouted. "How can a brother take his own sister away!? I know I get sick from my brother and sister, but this is too much!"

Interesting enough, Joey remained quiet. Crossing his arms over his chest, he analyzed all the information he was given. He reflected back to when everyone turned in their family tree project. Yugi's family was very small; all that was there were a set of parents, grandparents, Yugi, and another man. The small teen with innocent eyes did not appear he wanted to speak in detail about him. Joey knew his friend was hiding something, like his attitude he had delivered before they had left to the cemetery.

"Is that who Yugi has to face in order to rescue his mother," Joey stated more so than asked.

"It would appear that way," Yami answered mournfully.

Tristan and Tea glanced at each other as they stayed quiet. Their hearts sank like an anchor in the ocean. The antagonist in this journey had leveled up in comparison to who they had faced before with the acclaim not being a compliment.

"Then he should know we'll help him out in any way!" Joey pledged with his full heart. He gave the deck to his friend.

Yami accepted the stack but placed it on the coffee table. He took a seat on a couch. "I must speak with him. I'll see if he's all right."

He shut his eyes and allowed himself to enter his Soul Room. Unlocking his pupils, he saw stone walls and a concrete floor instead of a fuzzy carpet in a creamed-colored room inside a warm home. A piece of him felt regretful and apologetic; most of Yugi's problems were caused by him. He thought back to all the times when he needed help whether it was for a giant duel or emotional support from his own self-doubt.

His light was there for him.

He shook off the unnecessary emotion to be there for his companion. Briskly, he walked towards the exit of his Room. He opened his door and scanned the hallway. Across from where he stood, he saw his partner's Room.

Stepping over, he stood in the doorway of the opposite Soul Room. He grew unhappy witnessing Yugi's spiritual space had dimmed; the area was normally bright, like his personality and heart. He understood the severe change his partner underwent and held a strong desire to help out.

As his eyes adjusted, he spotted many stuffed animals and toys around a small form sitting on the yellow floor with his back turned away from the entrance. Before entering, he remembered his friend ensured he did not interrupt any private matters. He did not mind his light entering his domain but was glad to know his other half respected him. He raised one hand and knocked on the doorway to show his presence.

The small form did not move.

Yami stepped in, and still the boy did not respond. He entered fully and placed himself by his heartbroken friend who had positioned his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked into a pair of crestfallen, distant, puppy dog eyes that stared at the floor with an empty view. The scene was enough to make him want to embrace his companion, but he held off his comfort for the time being.

After a few moments of silence, he called gently, "Yugi?"

"Why…" the petite boy asked quietly, his eyes still hollow.

The spirit struggled to comfort the teen, "Yugi, I—"

"Why!? Why did he take her!?" Yugi screamed with resentment as he shut his distressed orbs. His voice echoed harshly against his walls.

Yami was taken aback by his partner's reaction.

"Why!?" Yugi repeated with enmity and guilt. "She didn't do anything! She only tried to be a good mom after Dad died! She only wanted to make sure I was safe! She did all she could to protect me from him! She didn't ask for much but was still taken as a pawn! Why!?"

Yami realized Yugi was not only mad at his uncle but at himself from their argument. He also took into account how Yugi believed he couldn't do anything for her at the time. He quickly grabbed his friend by the shoulder and pulled the boy closer to himself. He allowed his light to cry.

Yugi accepted the offer and held on to his darker half in his time of need. He was very concerned about what his uncle may do his mother; he already had experienced firsthand of what the man was capable of even to a defenseless child. The notion made him cry harder.

Yami gently stroke his partner's back. His own heart ached in pain recalling all the horrid abuse his partner underwent from the distant relative. A part of him wanted to challenge Kichiro to a Shadow Game to secure a justified punishment had been given. But now was not the time for revenge; now was the time to create a plan to rescue the mother of his light.

Even though Haru was not his own parent, and she did sense something odd about her child when the two souls had swapped places, the caring woman showed compassion towards him just the same. After reading Hiroshi's personal entry and listening to Yugi's stories while holding fond memories, Haru truly was a wonderful mother.

"Don't worry," the spirit soothed, "we'll save her."

"But… but what if it's too late?" Yugi chocked, fearing the worst. "What… what if my uncle was right? Are games just for kids? I couldn't save her then. How can a runt like me save her now?!"

"Yugi, we will rescue her." Yami repeated with confidence. "I just need to know one thing."

He gently pulled his partner away and looked into the boy's watery eyes. His own eyes became firmed as he asked a very important question, "Do you trust me?"

Yugi's orbs enlarged as he looked at his other half bewildered. He didn't understand why his other self had posed him such an uncanny inquiry. The two had borne through numeral mystical adventures and everyday life together, and they had always cared for one another.

"Of course I do!" Yugi shouted with honesty.

"Good," Yami responded with a gleeful smile.

The teen wiped away the remaining tears from his face. He asked, "Do you… trust me?"

"Yes, I do." the spirit answered confidently, still smiling. He stood up and offered his hand towards his partner.

The adolescent accepted the gesture and found the strength to stand.

Yami added positively, "And together we shall stop Kichiro and rescue your mother."

Yugi shut his eyes and whispered wholeheartedly, "Thank you."

Opening his orbs, he found he had returned to his own den in his house instead of the cemetery or Soul Room. Looking around, he observed the Puzzle had been placed on the coffee table along with his deck. He also saw his friends were standing by him, ready to help out once more.

"So what's the plan?" Joey asked, ready for action.

"Yeah," Tristan nodded with determination. "We'll do whatever it takes!"

"Thanks, guys," the smallest boy smiled after he calmed down.

"You'll know we'll always be there for you." Tea joined in.

Yugi nodded with gratitude.

While all waited on orders, the young adult with large eyes kept them in the den. He knew what he needed to do first in the steps to rescue his mother. He rushed over towards his parents' room in search of the item cared deeply by his mother.

Once the toy was found, Yugi knelt on the floor to pick it up. Before his hand reached the item, he froze in place, still frightened about the incident that had happened earlier. He wanted to go and save his mother, but his heart remained terrified from his own past.

Feeling weak, Yugi took his hand back and glanced away from the toy. His eyes rested at the same photo he had looked at earlier.

"_Be brave and continue to enjoy games_."

The innocent boy had done his best to follow his father's words. Now he needed to collect his forte to liberate his mother from his abuser. Though he briefly fantasized his father may have never allowed his brother-in-law to cause such harm, Yugi knew in his heart Hiroshi would do anything for the ones he cared for.

Gaining his courage, he swiped the bear from the ground and bolted out of his parents' room to go reunite with his good group of friends. Taking his seat, Yugi leaned forward and placed the toy on top of the coffee table right next to the Puzzle and deck.

"What's this?" Joey asked confused as he stared directly into the bear's tiny, playful eyes. He could have sworn the doll was mocking him, but he kept his comment to himself.

"This is one of my mom's." Yugi explained quietly. "She won this with my dad at a carnival before I was born."

"So why is it out?" Tristan questioned.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi revealed, "Because this was how my Uncle Kichiro told me to meet him at my dad's grave."

"What?!" all three members gasped shocked.

"That's horrible!" Tea yelled, upset a woman's prized treasure from love had been used by evil magic.

"That ain't right!" Joey shouted.

"I know." Yugi nodded collectively. "But for now, it's all we got."

"So what do we do?" Tristan asked. "How is this going to work?"

"Well, I was in my mom's room when…" Yugi paused to swallow a heavy lump forming in his throat.

He didn't want to recall his appalling incident where a possessed doll spoke to him by his wicked uncle. He looked over and saw his other self had placed a caring hand on his back. He briefly lived in a moment of déjà vu recalling his odd dream. He remembered he truly had faith in his partner and group of friends.

Inhaling for vigor, Yugi continued, "My uncle had started talking through the toy, and he told me where he was and who he was with."

The teen with blonde hair punched one fist into his opposite hand. He knew what it was like to be beaten around by a cold relative, but rather than hating the world Joey realized he really wanted someone to be there for him. He wished he could take on the man who had hurt his pal, but he wanted to be more supportive for his friend than allow rage to take control. He also held empathy; like him with his sister at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, Yugi was willing to face a grave challenge to save a loving family member.

Tea glanced towards the ground. She really had no idea her childhood companion was ever abused. Aside from a few school bullies, Yugi lived happily with his remaining family. Though a part of her wanted to know more, she respected her friend's past.

Yugi wasn't sure what else to say. He felt guilty for never mentioning his abuser. He wondered how much a friend was obligated to tell others about himself. Though he may have wanted comfort, or even a friendly ear, he didn't want to burden his friends. He placed his hands together recalling what his uncle had rebuked him with.

Through their link Yami sensed his partner in trouble. Like before when the toy first spoke, he wanted to support his light. But he also had compassion with his other self for feeling like a misfortune. Though he had been reassured by his partner, a constant doubt plagued his mind. He hoped he would have the strength to help out his light, like the boy always was for him.

Before having a chance to speak with the troubled teen, all turned surprised to hear Yugi whisper with great regret, "I'm sorry, everyone."

"Sorry?" Joey repeated confused.

"For what?" Tristan asked.

/Yugi?/ Yami questioned.

"I'm sorry… that I never mentioned my abuse." the teen spoke softly. He briefly recalled a similar situation with his darker self and believed it would be fair to allow his friends a little information. "My memories are a little fuzzy but… I… It all happened when I was younger, but after my parents found out, they stopped bringing me over to my uncle's place. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys."

Everyone became quiet, but all grew suspicious the boy only spoke out of remorse. They all glanced at each other, memorizing their small friend's pattern whenever an issue arose about himself. He would keep certain topics to himself either from fear or embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, Yug." Joey assured with empathy. The smallest teen glanced over towards the blonde, who added with deep insight, "This stuff ain't easy to talk about. Sometimes it's easier to just lock the past away, ya know? But even though talking about it with friends will help, you don't need to say anything if it's too painful."

"Yeah," Tea nodded with care. "You shouldn't feel like you need to tell us every single detail if you don't want to."

Rather than smiling right away, the petite adolescent glanced at the floor. Even if he held no desire to relive awful memories or show a side he deemed as weakness, he believed he needed to at least give some information for his teammates against their battle and prove he held faith in his comrades.

/Joey is correct./ Yami concurred candidly. /Talking will assist you, but you don't need to speak about every incident. Perhaps you can give a little and go from there./

Yugi looked over at his partner. He trusted his friend and agreed.

Swallowing a bit, Yugi began, "Well… My uncle never liked me, but I never knew why. To this day I still don't know. Some days when I had been dropped off, they were worse than others. But the only time I was ever really beaten was when I asked him to play games with me."

The crew grew surprised with the news they had learned. They all remained silent to see if their friend would continue on with his momentum.

"My dad was the first one to find out about how my uncle acted towards me. I… I remember my dad telling me before they found out how much fun he, my mom, and uncle would have together when they were younger. But after my dad found out, he told me my uncle changed sometime after college, and that I shouldn't blame myself for the way he acted.

"The… The reason why it took a while for anyone to know was because I had really believed the words my uncle had told me. He always told me I was just a burden to him, my parents, and everyone else. I didn't tell anyone about what happened to me because I was afraid and ashamed. But after my family forced him to stay away, I… I never saw or even heard from him again…

"Until now."

The boy looked up and around at his friends, happy to see they all silently applauded him for the decision he had made. No tears formed on his face; the telling of his pain to his close companions was easier than before, especially since he had already poured out his feelings for his darker half.

Glad to see his light maturing, Yami grew pleased knowing it was Yugi's choice to tell of his past when he was ready, just as he promised long ago. Though the scar was not mentioned, the two souls connected through the Puzzle had agreed the wound on his back would be saved for another time.

All around, the group would do all they could to rescue Yugi's mother and defeat his uncle, no matter the challenge.

Before a word could be spoken, the room fell silent when the sound of a cassette playing took control.

All eyes focused on the toy as they awaited their message.

**To be continued…**

Chao- Ha! It's a toy bear that's possessed! Lolz!


	24. Ch 23: The Brave Journey

Chao- In case anyone is interested, Kichiro is a Japanese name that means "lucky son". You can take this as being ironic, but not all names have great meaning in stories. So what does this "lucky son" have in store for our heroes? Let's find out!

**Warning: Chapter contains a scene of minor abuse.**

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 23: The Brave Journey**

The bus shook as it sped over the smooth pavement, stopping and speeding depending on the lights and traffic. A small jump shook all passengers as one side of the vehicle raced over an aged pothole. The rays of the late afternoon sun shined through. People on board muttered to themselves or to each other. Some listened to music as they tried to drown out the world while others glanced through the newspaper.

In the back of the bus, Yugi sat in a seat just before the last row. The other three took the final seat. They looked over at their small buddy. There was a time where they all had traveled to the cemetery to show their support to a friend. Now they were traveling for a daring mission; they have been given the clue.

"Why are heading back to the same place exactly?" Tristan whispered. "Don't you think that that's a little redundant that we're going back to Domino's Cemetery?"

"Wow, looks like someone can use a thesaurus," Joey remarked as he tried to keep an easy atmosphere.

"Guys!" Tea scolded quietly. "Take it easy!"

"I am!" Tristan whispered. "I didn't punch Joey for that comment! I'm a block of ice!"

Tea sighed. "We're going back to the cemetery since that is where Yugi's uncle wants us to be."

"But why couldn't we go and face this guy right then and there?" Tristan inquired confused.

"Well, it did give time for Yugi to grab his deck," Tea noted. "You never know what goes through these guys' sad, insane minds."

"Or maybe this jerk wanted something else," Joey noted out loud.

The group turned their attention to the small teen.

"He is going against someone who has been giving him a hard time to save his mom," Joey whispered. "No doubt this sick bastard is enjoying every minute of this. So we gotta be there for Yug."

Tea and Tristan nodded.

The rest of trip was carried out in silence. The bus would stop to allow passengers on and off, but this clique of adolescents remained.

Yugi sat where he did, so he could have a place for himself and the spirit if needed. He was grateful to have companions journey with him. Although he didn't want to endanger them or have them know about his past, he knew he needed help with this mission. He sighed; he knew where he was heading to and why. Recollections from his past bombarded him.

He closed his eyes as memories swirled his tormented heart like a small ship caught in a giant whirlpool.

Flashback

A little boy with tri-color hair stood in front of an average appearing house in a meager neighborhood with his folks. However, more laid to the surface the little child knew that no one else did; he was brought to the home where he had encountered various forms of physical and emotional afflictions. He needed to be dropped off at his abuser's place once more while his parents had an important meeting and work party to attend. They could not bring their little kid along to an event for adults.

Hiroshi knocked on the door as Haru placed her caring hands on her son's small shoulders. Within each knock, the young kid felt a tiny blow in his heavy heart. Shutting his eyes with fear for the pain about to commence once more, he hugged his tiny brown backpack filled with games tightly.

"Don't worry, Yugi." his mother tried to comfort, assuming her child was only missing his folks. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"We would bring you with us if we could." his father added, sensing something odd about his son. "But this will make things easier for us."

Recalling the harsh words from his uncle involving him being nothing but a burden to his family, he only nodded, so he wouldn't worry his parents. As the door opened, the boy felt he was entering a cave belonging to a monster. Silently so he would not disturb his folks, he stepped through. The door behind him closed, sealing him off from any warmth received from his mother and father.

Quietly shuffling towards the den, he at once was violently shoved down to the dark creamed-color carpet. Landing to the floor, his stomach crushed against his lumpy backpack with all the contents pocking at him. He was squished further down by a heavy boot.

"Brat," his uncle called in a low but irritated tone, which also appeared groggy, "you make a single sound and it's outside for you, got that!"

Still pushed to the floor and not wanting to have any more blows go his way, Yugi obediently nodded. He knew the last time he had been kicked out he had been beaten like a misbehaved dog. The foot holding him down removed itself. As he gradually sat up, his uncle stumbled out of the room. Yugi assumed his relative was far too exhausted to do anything to him during this unpleasant visit. Although he wanted to sigh with relief, he remained silent.

Like a mouse, he scurried his way to a corner in the living room hidden between two timeworn couches, splits and rips on the cushions and armrests, one being leather had lost its sheen. He sat close to the wall with him hugging his bag. He had brought along his Gameboy while his parents packed away a few activities they hoped their son could enjoy with his sitter. As much as he wanted to play his videogames and move on the next level to escape his tormented world, he decided against it. It wasn't long before he could tell his uncle was asleep. And though he didn't want the sound of his game to wake up his abuser, he needed sound, so he could figure out what to do in a particular level.

He didn't know how long he had been in his seat. Growing uncomfortable in his spot, he firmly remained in place. His young body cried out for the bathroom, but he abided in place. He couldn't risk the noise of flushing water. He instead crossed his legs harder.

"_I can make it_." he tried to encourage himself. "_Mommy and Daddy will be back any minute and I can go at home_."

Because no clock hung on any walls in the room, Yugi grew quite disappointed seeing how far the sun had moved through the large, water-stained windows. Still performing his best, his foot tapped. Immediately, he stopped.

"_No! I can't! I can't make any noise!_"

He wanted to go home, but he had to wait until he was free. He was at least glad his uncle was still asleep; he didn't want to relieve himself in front of his sitter if he was disciplined. He may end up receiving an even worse punishment for soiling the carpet.

A new problem came around: Yugi felt thirsty. He wanted to sip water from his water bottle he cleverly brought along, but the more liquid he drank the more he would need the bathroom. For now, he could only swallow the little saliva he created.

Looking out the dirt covered window, he pondered what was taking his parents so long to pick him up. He wondered if they were celebrating a great time without him. Even though he wanted to leave, he hoped he wouldn't be a grievance to them when they had to leave their fun.

He was immensely appeased the only harsh words he heard from his abuser was "brat". His troubled heart didn't need to be bashed by any more insults. He just wanted to go home. He tried to prove to his family he could take care of himself, but his parents were only amused by the attempts and told him was far too young to do so. A teenager could watch him, but family members were generally free.

His ears perked up with joy with the sound of a familiar car coming by. Quickly but quietly, Yugi stood up and raced over to the door. Reaching for the lock, he stretched his sore legs; he couldn't risk his parents to ring the doorbell and wake up his uncle. He smiled opening the door and finally seeing his parents. He hurriedly exited the horrid home and closed the door. About to rush over to his parents, he grew surprised noticing how happy they appeared.

He stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe how wide their smiles were. He had never seen them so cheerful before.

"Yugi?" Hiroshi and Haru called out at the same time with their grins fading.

Their child tilted his head down with shame, assuming he had wrecked their happiness and believing the words of Kichiro. He didn't know his parents were only surprised about seeing him already out of the house before they even stepped up to the door.

"Well, I guess Yugi is ready to leave." Hiroshi laughed.

"Did you have a good time?" Haru asked in a sweet voice.

"Did you?" Yugi echoed back in a bit of a distant voice.

"Sorry, but we were just having so much fun with my boss and everyone that we had lost track of time." his father tried to explain, not picking up the deadpan pitch.

"Then, you should go back." Yugi mumbled.

"What?" Haru questioned confused.

"You said you and Daddy were having fun." Yugi repeated despondently. He glanced back at the haunted house. He didn't want to be a strain to his parents like he had viewed himself. He figured if it wasn't for him, his parents could continue enjoying the party. But he inferred the least he could do was be less of an affliction to them. He gulped as he repeated, "You… should go back… and have fun."

His mother smiled with delight. She was glad her child often thought of others before himself, but her heart was yearning to hold her child once more. She knelt down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She insisted warmly, "It's ok. We're ready to leave."

"Ok." their boy nodded, his own heart happy in knowing he was now returning a home.

"Did you enjoy your time with Uncle Kichiro?" Hiroshi asked, taking his son's backpack.

Yugi remained silent. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't give the truth least he worried his parents.

As his mother helped him into the car, she remarked, "Well, it nice knowing we can drop you off here and then pick you up if your Grandpa and Grandma are busy."

"Yugi, your legs are shaking, are you ok?" Hiroshi observed.

"I just need to go potty." his son answered.

"Then why don't you go here?" Haru asked. "We can wait a bit longer while you go."

"Cuz…" Yugi trailed off. He believed his uncle wouldn't harm him in front of his parents; he only wanted to leave. He quickly retorted, "Cuz Uncle Kichiro didn't have any more toilet paper."

As his mother and father returned to the front seats, the boy scrunched his blue pants between his fingers. He truly never wanted to return, but he didn't know how much trouble he would be if his parents needed to find a new sitter. They may not even go to anymore parties if they couldn't hire anyone. He bit the inside of his cheeks as he thought about truly being a burden to his folks.

"Well, Yugi," his mother began. "Since you wanted me and your father to go back to the party, would you like to come back here some day and play more games with Uncle Kichiro?"

Even though his bladder felt it would burst like a water balloon any second, the child did not want to make matters difficult for his parents. He figured as long as he kept quiet he would be fine. So long as his bruises remained hidden and he behaved, all would move along smoothly.

Willing to be in a place of abuse for his parents, he nodded.

End flashback

Yugi sighed heavily as his chest began to hurt. Any moment he would arrive at his battleground and face his abuser once more. His doleful heart was torn; he didn't want to face the man who had tormented him in so many ways, but he needed to move forward to rescue his mother.

He felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He already knew it was Yami; he did not block their link, so the memory flooded into the spirit's mind as well. Despite the horrid recollection, silence remained between the two.

The adolescent pulled his knees close to his chest and hugged them. He hoped his benevolent parent would be fine until he arrived. His heart started to relax recalling a conversation between him and his mother some time before he entered high school.

Flashback

A boy with tri-color hair entered the den of a game shop house and saw his mother sitting at a coffee table in front of the TV while attempting to solve a 3D puzzle. She appeared quite relax, as though nothing had happened between her and another blind date attempted by her caring friends.

Yugi and Haru had moved in to the Turtle Games Shop after Hiroshi had passed away, and the two had settled in nicely.

As the child watched his mother, he recalled what his father had mentioned to him about the opposite sex.

"_Yugi, when girls see you play with your games, just remember girls will always be drawn to the bright colors of the design while smart ones will be interested in the challenge_."

That was the advice Hiroshi had given to his son some time before he became ill and passed away. Observing what was being placed together, Yugi saw his mother playing around with a plain looking wooden puzzle. Little did he know, his mother was placing the game together to rid herself of her memory of another date while holding on to her late husband.

Yugi grew worried. As often as nice men had dropped by, many became uninterested whenever Haru had mentioned her son. What concerned Yugi the most was that Haru had even rejected a longtime friend who was willing to give Yugi a chance as well. The boy wanted his mother to be happy, like she was when his father was around.

Bravely, Yugi walked over and sat on the couch.

The woman glanced over and smiled. Though she wanted to hold her husband in her heart forever, her little reminded was always her child. Hearing her son sigh, she knew something had bothered her boy. She stood up and took a seat on the couch.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Haru asked.

The youthful boy glanced over towards his mother. Although the discussion he was about to bring up would be difficult, he needed to speak with his parent about it. He directly asked, "Mom, how come you don't want to get married again?"

"Um, what?"

"How come you don't want to be with any of the guys you meet? Your friends just want you to be happy, and me too."

Haru had been thrown off by the sudden, serious tone. Her son had never mentioned the situation before, and he always loved his father. She asked bewildered, "Yugi, what's gotten into you?"

"Well… it's just that…" Yugi glanced at the floor. He knew his reasons, but his heart pounded faster as he grew nervous. Trying his best, he answered, "Um… Some of my classmates… They had had one of their parents die and then the other got remarried. Others had divorced parents, so they have either two dads or two moms and go to two different houses for weekends and holidays. I… I wouldn't mind having two dads…"

Haru turned silent. She wondered why her son abruptly questioned her choice to remain single. She wondered if any of it had to deal with peer pressure or Yugi holding some sort of desire for a traditional family. She recalled some of the Parent-Teacher conferences held at school, and it was mainly just her and Yugi. Other students had one parent attend but spoke about their living spouse in a caring manner, with some women showing off their jewelry or other accessories to demonstrate their husbands' wealth.

Not wanting to over complicate her response, she simply stated, "Because I love your father too much."

Yugi looked at his mother as she scooted closer. She placed an arm around Yugi's shoulder as she continued, "I know some parents get divorce while others have their spouses pass away. And I know some get remarried while others are just fools too much in love with their first marriage but… I love your father too much to replace him."

"But, it wouldn't really be replacing him." Yugi countered, throwing Haru off once more. "Cuz… I think Dad wants you to be happy. I don't want him to be replaced either and… I still love him, too."

Yugi wondered if he was just acting selfish. Even though he wished his father was still alive, he wanted his mother happy. However, as he grew older, some issues arose and he felt too embarrassed to talk to his mother about. A part of him longed for a male figure to look up to and talk with, much like in the movies.

Haru smiled once more as she replied from her heart, "Yes, I know your father would love for us to be happy. But I am."

"Huh?" Yugi questioned as he looked up.

"It's true there are people who find others, but they say it's a different love between spouses." Haru tried to explain. "But the relationship I have with your father is special. We had known each other since high school and well… I don't think I'll be able to find someone I love as much as your father, especially after all of our… adventures together."

She moved closer as she added, "Especially our adventure when I was pregnant with you."

The boy thought about his response.

Haru could see there was only so much her son understood, so she concluded with a grin, "You'll understand when you and Tea have a child."

At once the boy felt his face turn red and immediately glanced away.

Haru couldn't help but giggle. She appreciated her son's concern, but there wasn't a chance a magical girl would ever replace her knight. Some fictional stories may end with the two together, while others have the magical girl fall in love once more, usually with someone who had always been by her side. Haru had met plenty of nice men, even good looking ones, but every time she thought about her son she remembered what she had.

She embraced her son and assured in an honest and sweet tone, "Yugi, you're the only man I want in my life."

End flashback

The love he held for his mother had always flourished inside of him. He never questioned her about her choice to remain single again. He placed one hand on his cheek, feeling the sting lessening.

He pulled out his loyal stack of cards from his pocket. He briefly flipped through them, remembering all the help they had brought to him in his deadly Shadow duels. Closing them back together, he held them closely to his chest as he locked his sorrowful eyes.

"_I'm so sorry for treating you like that… Even if you don't forgive me, please help me one last time to save my mom…_"

Yami knew their loyal monsters would forgive his light; they had done so for him many times in his past. He felt their urge to help out a hurt master.

Yugi struggled knowing what was planned for him. He was challenged to a game by a man who loathed the pastime. His listed prize was a human's life—a mother, in fact, his mother. He needed to have a clear mind and a strong heart to play through, yet numerous qualms plagued him. He needed to straighten them out before he ventured onto the playing field.

/You don't think that Hotaka was right, right?/ Yugi asked quietly. /About games being used as an excuse to gamble?/

/I can see where he is coming from./ Yami replied, showing his encouragement and wisdom. /Players sometimes add high stakes to create interesting outcomes. Perhaps some players do become sore after their loss, and there are those who seek solely for pleasure no matter the pastime. But you and I play for another reason: We play with our hearts./

/But what about… adults acting like kids when they play?/ Yugi questioned, his voice diminishing as anxiety attacked him.

/Yugi,/ Yami replied, giving his tone sincere and unyielding. /There is a part of ourselves that will always remain innocent. We must not neglect that piece or in consequence we turn cold. Games are a pastime that we ourselves choose as it keeps our spirits alive./

Yugi tried his best to take in that prompt.

/Besides,/ Yami added. /Games have been part of this world ever since the beginning. It's how people create deals and enjoy leisure. It's how we can meet others. We all met through some sort of a game, have we not?/

/Yeah./

/You have met such wonderful people in your life because your passion. I can imagine that the same had happened to your parents. Your father appeared to have been wise because he had found a way to relax and bear through hard times. We all do and must./

Yugi remained quiet as he gazed down at his loosely clinched fists that rested on top of his lap. He noted the vehicle stopping and knew this was his point to step off. He closed his eyes and inhaled steadily. He exhaled firmly, allowing his worries to vacate his mind. He stood up and walked down to the exit. He watched his step and placed his feet onto the pavement.

The group stood bravely in front of the pair of iron gates once more. Typically beyond the entrance was the cemetery, the place where they had all visited Hiroshi's grave. Once the sun had set, they were to enter the gates once more, for it would be enchanted by magic, becoming a gateway into another world where Yugi would face his enemy. They had a few minutes left until then.

"Guys," Yugi called quietly.

Everyone gave their attention to their buddy.

"There's… there's something I have to do… before we go."

Everyone already guessed what the activity was.

They gave the proper distance for their buddy. They granted him privacy but stayed close enough if magic came by to attack.

Yugi stared at the headstone belonging to his late father. Flowers from past friends and coworkers covered the place. He wondered how his mother felt as she looked upon the same area before being visited by her brother. He knelt down to the ground. Using one hand, he fixed the patch of dirt that had been rudely pressed earlier. He clamped his eyes and bit his lip.

"_Dad, please forgive me that I used you like that when I was fighting with Mom. It was wrong of me to. I was angry. But now she's gone, and I'm afraid it's my fault. I need to save her._

"_But… Can I really do it? I know you have protected me. And you and Mom share a special relationship. But the man who stole Mom isn't the same one you have known from your journal. Like you have told me, he's changed. I…_

"_Dad, if you were in my position, what would you do?_"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He gazed up and spotted his other self.

/It's time./ Yami noted.

Yugi nodded.

He stood up and walked towards his group. Gazing into everyone's eyes, he spotted the care for him and the determination to bear through with their mission. He was grateful for their help. He needed now to follow his father's last advice. He and everyone walked to the gate.

"_Hold on, Mom._" Yugi heroically prayed. "_I'm coming to save you._"

They bravely ventured through as darkness consumed them.

On the other side, Yugi and his clique arrived in small room built out of brown bricks. A deep pain began to build itself inside his heart, his mind aching. He brushed off the feeling standing guard.

"So, where are we now?" Joey asked.

Yugi scoped the room. He ascertained to himself, "_This all looks… familiar…_"

In a corner of the room, he spotted a man with short brown hair tied up in chains.

"Daiki!" Yugi shouted. He rushed to the man. He dropped to his knees and placed one hand on the man's shoulder. "Daiki!"

Seeing his friend treating the stranger as someone familiar, Joey rushed next to Yugi.

"He seems to be ok," Tea noted, observing the man's easy breathing.

"Looks like someone made his day." Tristan remarked.

"_I wonder why he came here too._" Yugi pondered, anger forming inside. "_What did my uncle want with Daiki?_"

His hands curled into fists. In the past he was happy someone had stopped by to help out his family after his father had passed away. He recalled how much fun this group had in his father's entries. Yet now the relationship was broken. Death did not stop their continuing affiliations, only a man with selfish intentions.

"_I haven't seen my uncle since we came in_." Yugi heeded to himself. "_What has he done with—_"

He stopped himself upon seeing someone else in the room. The lights given off by candles from above swayed from the chandelier. The shadows on the walls moved, displaying what else was posted in the area. The teen spotted a woman with maroon hair lying against the wall. Her eyes were closed, and no ropes or other measures constricted her form.

"Mom!" Yugi shrieked, his heart compressing in his chest. He at once dashed over to his parent.

"Mom!" Yugi cried. He tried to shake the woman, but she remained still. Her breathing appeared normal, and like before she was unaware of her surroundings. Disheartened at the sight, Yugi placed his head on her chest, listening to the gentle heartbeat of a caring parent who had engaged in numerous acts of love for him.

He heard a voice tell him, /Her soul is still present. There doesn't seem to be any physical afflictions. And like you, I think she was shaken from hearing from your uncle after so long./

Yugi reeled himself up and watched his mother with remorseful eyes. "_How did he reach her? How did she react? Did she go see him for my protection?_"

"Why are they here?" Tea asked, breaking the silence formed between the other members. "Why did he just leave them here?"

A wall on the other end slid open, rumbling the room. The teens dropped themselves to their feet for protection against the sudden shockwaves. No parts of the walls or roof collapsing toppled them like sprinkles on ice cream. In their eyes they spotted in the newly made doorway stairs forming, descending into darkness.

"Guess that's why." Joey replied. "Not only that, but it looks like there's no other doors here. We might have to win this game so this jerk can send us back."

Everyone looked at Yugi.

Yugi took in a big breathe. He stood in front of the anew doorway, staring down into the lack of lightings. He knew at the very bottom was the platform waiting for him as he was to play against his enemy, a member of the Muto family.

"Tea and me will go with Yugi," Joey directed. "Tristan, you stay here with Mrs. Muto and this Daiki guy. Make sure they stay safe."

"Gotcha." Tristan nodded.

"You ready, Yugi?" Joey asked candidly. He had always allowed the petite student to be the leader in their adventures due to his sharp mind and good heart. Now he stood by his good companion once more for the game up ahead.

The small teen gazed into his buddy's eyes. He spotted the empathy within. He turned his attention towards his mother. Finding his courage, he prepared himself to complete his mission and personal task.

"Yeah." he nodded. "Let's go!"

The group raced down the stairs. Their shoes echoed as they rushed, taking each step with caution. Their hearts beat from the physical activity and the stress from the awaiting duty. Yugi was grateful his mother appeared fine, so he was still willing to battle his uncle.

"_Don't worry, Mom. I can handle myself—not because I'm a teenager, but because I have friends._"

They arrived at the bottom of the case and inspected the new area. The room held one giant painting, a chain connected to the ground, a chandelier, a miniscule cauldron of fire, and one man.

"_There he is._" Yugi remarked to himself.

Kichiro had his back turned to the group. His had removed his overcoat and vagabond. He wore a forest green button down shirt and black pants. He fiddled with his sleeves, rolling them down to his elbow, allowing the red gems to be exposed.

Joey willingly traveled along with Yugi no matter the danger: Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, or even against Hirutani and his gang. He was always grateful the small teen had helped him out in past situations. And although a certain spirit had operated a few dark games, it was Yugi's choice in the end to help out a friend.

He was unhappy hearing such sorrowful news coming from his buddy about his childhood. He tried his best to help out. He wanted to show the new enemy not to mess with any of his friends.

"Hey!" he called out. "We're here but I think it's best if you surrender now!"

"And why would I do that?" Kichiro asked smugly, facing the group. "Why forfeit myself to a bunch of baby brats?"

Yugi bit his lip.

Joey couldn't take the invectives swung at his companions. He at once dashed over. With a powerful punch, he slammed one fist into the man's cheek.

Kichiro fell to his side, landing on the ground from the dominant blow.

Joey panted from his exercise. He may not have fought anyone physically for some time, yet he believed the act needed to be done. His clinched fist stung, a feeling that he hadn't borne through for some time. He grew surprised hearing a laugh rather than any angry setbacks.

"That's funny." Kichiro mocked as he stood up. "Did you pay this bystander from the cemetery to be your bodyguard, brat?"

"He's my friend!" Yugi proudly declared, standing his ground.

"That's right!" Joey exclaimed prideful, throwing up another fist. "We know all about your dirty laundry! Yugi's here to kick your ass in whatever game you set up!"

"I doubt it." the man quipped. "In his losing life, what has this runt accomplished? Earning a title over some fad like trading cards?"

"Why you—"

Yugi placed one arm in front of his friend.

Joey, who had been prepared to start a brawl, silenced himself and gazed down to his pal.

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi said. "But I can handle it from here."

He was grateful for the support, but like with his other half he couldn't promote violence. He needed to win the game he had been challenged to. He needed to save his mother. And he needed to stand up for himself against a man who had blackened his past.

He looked at his uncle and professed, "I'm ready for what you have."

**To be continued…**

Chao- Doesn't Yugi know it's impolite to call people by their first name only?

YChao- Really? He's about to battle for his mom against an abuser, and you're focused on that? Besides, you didn't give Daiki a last name. I find him lucky that you gave him a name at all!

Chao- Yeah. Oh, well. Yugi's known the guy ever since he was young. Daiki is probably cool with that. But now the question is: What awaits our heroes? Or rather, what SHOULD await these guys?

Yugi- Wait, what are you planning? Can't I have Yami take over and have this guy challenged to a Shadow Game? I mean, even you guys hate him.

YChao- He kinda has a point. I want this villain destroyed! Kill him with fire!

Chao- Ok, but wasn't the point of all this was to help Yugi gain courage and show readers of what he's capable of on his own through all these adventures presented in this fan fic?

Yugi- You did that for me? Even when you tried to kill me with gangs, a witch, and the detached train cart?

Chao- You are impossible to please!


	25. Ch 24: Opening the Wound Part I

Chao- Originally Yugi's game was going to be in one part. The previous chapter was originally going to have Yugi's game, but adding that along with the emotional journey seemed too much. Sometimes it's good to give readers and the writer some breathing room.

**Warning: Chapter contains dialogue of emotional abuse and mental torture.**

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 24: Opening the Wound Part I**

"I'm ready for what you have." Yugi professed, clinching one fist in front of him.

"Are you really now?" Kichiro smirked. "Are you ready to face someone you haven't heard from in years?"

Yugi refused to play the blame game. He denied pointing out that the man had neglected to engage in visits or give at least phone calls. He also didn't see fault in his folks for keeping him safe.

"My parents did what they did." Yugi replied bravely. "I am who I am because of the people who are around me—my parents, my grandpa, and my friends. They helped shape who I am."

Yami grew impressed with his partner. He could see why destiny had them enlist in their adventures together. Even though he held no memories of his past, he agreed and related to what the teen had stated with heart.

/Yugi,/ he called for advisement. /Although he doesn't possess an Item, we still must be careful. I sense some dark magic./

Yugi looked down at his Puzzle. The reason why he had been thrown into strange games multiple times was because someone wanted to gain hold of it. Shadow Games have been initiated through the other Items, such as the Ring, Eye, and Rod. He was challenged to a game, yet he did not see the black world that would consume the losing soul. He had been brought into a new area, and he had entered through some enchanted gates.

He looked at the man and requested some information, "How exactly is this possible? For us to be in this room?"

"After that little speech you gave, you ask the questions now?"

"I came here for my mom. If I am playing for her and the safety of my friends who came with me, I think I should know a little background."

"Know a little background." Kichiro repeated, his tone openly expressing his disdainful views.

Yugi waited to see if he would receive any disclosures. The hidden scar on his back stung slightly. He had witnessed his uncle act with full rage against a child, yet now the man appeared like one of the many opponents his team had faced: the pleasure of toying with the enemy.

"Do you really think you just _forgot_?!" Kichiro snarled, earning his own image of unpredictable moves. "That you forgot _everything_?! This room?! Who I am?! Who your parents are?!"

He pointed his index finger out and shouted, "Your mother and father locked away that memory for you!"

Yugi's eyes enlarged marginally, not knowing how to reply. He couldn't connect how his parents were linked in this predicament. They had only protected him against a lurid fiend.

"_You were only having a nightmare._"

A strong discomfort assembled itself inside Yugi. He winced in pain and placed one hand on the side of his throbbing head.

/Yugi?/ Yami asked, investigating in the wellbeing of his light.

Yugi had heard that phrase from his mother. He was also given the same words from his father a little before he was admitted to the hospital where he passed away.

"Here," Kichiro insisted, seeing an old spell coming apart. "Let me help you remember."

He chuckled as his magic galvanized.

The burning sensation within the adolescent increased like a sludge hammer slamming against his mind. He clutched his head with both hands and dropped to his knees.

"Yugi!" Joey and Tea shouted. They came down to their own knees to comfort him.

Strange retentions exploded inside the youthful mind. He grunted in pain as his eyes clinched. His head throbbed with his heart beating hard. He spotted in memory the room he was now present in, the thick chain on the ground, the large painting, and odd charms. He remembered the hurtful words and acts he received from his uncle. A scene blasted into his mind: As a child he was in his room playing with his parents' special bear when he was shanghaied from his warm home by a rancorous man.

The remembrances within the teen were so great that even Yami struggled to keep in contact with his partner.

But eventually everything settled like plastic flakes in a snow globe; the last image the teen saw was his parents in the safety of his bedroom. He released his hands from his head as his eyes shot open. His breathing relaxed as did his body.

"Yugi?" Joey called, checking in on his buddy.

Everyone waited in silence for the teen's response.

"You." Yugi stated, looking at his relative. "It was you!"

He stood up and pointed one finger at his enemy as he shouted, "You were always the person Mom and Dad prevented from visiting!"

"And you probably thought you were only having headaches." Kichiro ridiculed with a smirk. He was a tad surprised the teen wasn't sobbing over the loss of his father or coming back to a place where he needed to be rescued.

"I know you have brought me here before." Yugi replied, ignoring the remark. "You kidnapped me and had me play a game! And Mom and Dad had to come get me. I don't know how they erased that memory, but I know it was for protecting me."

The trio helping out a team member couldn't believe the story they heard. Their buddy had been through this situation before, and now Kichiro had Yugi endure the adventure once more.

"Isn't it obvious for the _how_?" Kichiro jeered.

"I think even if that memory wasn't block, I wouldn't remember since I was too young." Yugi retorted equably.

The room fell into a heavy silence.

Joey, Tea, and Yami became astounded with what was being conversed between the two family members. They were impressed with how well the small teen was handling himself. They were glad he was displaying the courage they had always seen in him.

Kichiro understood his sister never told her child about her past life. He posed to the teen, "What would you say if there was more to your parents, Daiki, and me, than what you thought?"

"I'd say that's for my mom to tell me about her and Dad. I think they deserve to have private lives."

Wanting to allow his parents to have their secrecy, Yugi at once realized what he had said.

He looked to the ground in deep thought. He had information about his passed away parent, but not so much for Haru. He wondered why he never asked his mother anything about herself. He always grew surprised hearing news about his father—his hangout places, his strange habits, his quirky personality, his old friendships. She had done plenty for him, such as consenting him to participate in a tournament held at Duelist Kingdom even though one family member appeared to have been stuck in a coma. He knew she was strong in watching over Solomon. He was allowed to break curfew to partake in Battle City. He could even travel to other places outside of Domino.

He had been granted so much freedom, yet he had never sought to ask his mother solely about herself.

Yugi heard his uncle remark, "I guess you can say power runs in both sides of the family."

He glanced up to hear more, giving his full attention.

"Your parents and me." Kichiro continued. "I can even see it in you since you wear that gaudy pendant."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi questioned, his fist clinching since his prized possession had been attacked.

"Don't think a magic user can't pick up what's going on with that pyramid."

"Magic user?"

"You have seen my stuff before. Want another demonstration with me using the peanut gallery?"

"Don't you dare hurt them!"

"I actually have no intention on doing anything to them. That is, so long as they stay out of our way."

Yugi didn't wish to test his uncle on his patients or his supernatural influences. He at once swapped the subject to the important matter. "Is it the Puzzle you want?"

"Fuck no." the man quickly retorted. "I wouldn't want to be tainted with such dark powers and desires."

"That isn't what the Puzzle is!" Yugi shouted, defending his friend and precious item.

"How exactly can you defend that?!" Kichiro roared. "How can you proudly wear something that makes you the guardian of the Shadow Games?!"

Yugi didn't realize how much the man was already familiar with. He knew little anything about his uncle, but the man displayed great knowledge about his vocation.

"I say we're better off without it all!" Kichiro announced fearlessly. "Why have people waste their souls in dark games?!"

Yugi looked at his beloved Puzzle. His eyes then crawled over to his friends. His longtime wish had been granted because of the ancient pieces he had placed together.

"I don't think so!" he at once spat.

Kichiro grew perplexed from the teen's reaction.

"I have a destiny to complete with my friends." he exclaimed confidently.

"I guess I'll need to use my powers to stop you then."

"Stop me? From what? Why?"

"There will always be those who are after this pyramid, creating chaos for the world and innocent people. From what I understand, they can only win by defeating you in a Shadow Game. But if we get rid of you, neither side can achieve that goal. Problem solved."

Yugi became slightly fearful; he pondered if the idea carried any truth. "_Did all these crazy stuff happen because of me? If I didn't solve the Puzzle… what would have happened? Would everything have been better if I hadn't? Or if I hadn't exist at all?_"

He looked to the ground dismally as his heart raced once more.

Joey permitted his desire for justice to dominate him; he refused to tolerate someone bringing harm to his good friend. He threw on fist into the air and shouted, "So what do you plan to do with my pal here?!"

"That's for him to discover." Kichiro replied. "But he must play his game first."

"Well wait a minute," Tea argued. "Just how did you find all this out? Yugi had entered all these Duel Monsters' tournaments to protect us!"

"Yeah!" Joey agreed, growing suspicious. He took a stance in front of the girl for protection.

"You can be surprised about what you see beyond the eyes." Kichiro explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi questioned, gazing back up. "Just how did you get your power?"

"A life is more valuable than just power itself." the man acknowledged. "But I still believe I got a good deal."

"Are you saying you gave up your life just for power?!" Yugi gasped.

"That seems like such an empty deal." Tea commented in a quiet tone.

"Man, talk about your power hungry nutcase." Joey remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is true that I had left Earth for some time in order to get them. When I woke up, I was in the hospital having been declared legally dead." Kichiro answered. "But, so what? It's not like you would have gone to the funeral."

"You don't know that!" Yugi snapped.

Everyone in the room studied the teen, seeing him maintain his strong attitude.

"I think Mom would have gone to see her brother." Yugi stated, his palms wide open, placing them to the side of his upper legs. His stance resembled the act of protecting someone. "I would have gone, too. I would be there for emotional support for her. And I know our relationship has been strained between us, but that doesn't mean we can't make amends."

"Your views are all sunshine and glitter, aren't they. Just like your foolish father."

"Don't treat us like children. I can forgive others because it is the right thing to do, but accepting an apology is another thing. But I'm holding back on all that until I see my mom and my friends safe."

Joey, Tea, and Yami applauded the small teen.

Yugi rid himself of his doubt. He had a destiny to complete with his other self, and he had pals to assist him along the way. He may had to face tough opponents and deadly games held in the Shadow Realm, but the journeys were for the better of the world and for his friend to at last know who he is.

"Fine." Kichiro accepted. "We'll just see how long you'll last."

"What am I to do?" Yugi asked, referring to the reason he was brought down to the new room.

"Here's the game," Kichiro explained. He used his traded power to create five small bags. "You will have these little bean bags and toss them into the holes. If you make them, you win."

Yugi placed his hands out seeing the objects come his way. They landed in his palms, and they appeared standard. Taking in his game, he commented, "That seems too easy."

"You're right. I'll go into more details in a moment, but that's why I need you to remove the pendant you have around your neck."

Yugi's eyes widened from the rules. He wondered if his uncle had picked up his other half. Even though he was in control in the past, he needed the reassurance from his friend.

/You can do it, partner./ Yami encouraged.

Yugi shook off his worries understanding his mission. He closed his eyes to calm his beating heart. Placing one hand on the gold pendant and the other on the thick chain, he removed his precious item from his neck. He held the item in front of his chest.

"I guess you won't be needing this anymore." Kichiro exclaimed. Using his given magic, he lifted the Puzzle from Yugi's hand.

"No!" Yugi gasped, fear moving in on his courage.

The Puzzle was tossed to the side, clanking as it rattled against the hard floor.

Yugi at once chased after his prized possession; he had to see that all pieces remained intact. As he raced he didn't spy the chain on the floor lurking like a snake. It struck its victim. The collar latched itself around Yugi's neck. The slack was low, so Yugi stumbled as he choked. He landed on his side and groaned in pain.

He heard a wicked laughter convoyed with footsteps heading in his direction. He unlocked one eye and spotted the man who contributed to his low self-esteem coming towards him. His body ached, and he only allowed a growl to escape his throat.

"Looks like someone took a lower level in being." Kichiro derided. He refused to allow someone with a dark destiny to control him, so he allowed his hurtful words to spill onto the boy at any given moment. "Are you a dog that needs to be tossed out?"

Yugi struggled to stand up but felt he couldn't move swiftly. The insults he heard and the terrible memories he carried lowered his forte.

Before Kichiro could step closer, Joey immediately stood in front of his fallen buddy.

"Back off!" he barked. He stared into the man's fire brick eyes without any hesitation. He had fought against magic before, and he was willing to take punches for a friend; he had done so with yo-yos in the past. Knowing he had a moment's peace, he knelt down to help out a friend.

Yugi didn't feel so great; the vicious cycle had proceeded from his past and entered his present. He viewed his attitude pending and vanishing like waves. He needed stable support. He felt a caring hand on his back. He accepted another warm hand into his grip. He slowly rose with some help.

"Thanks, Joey." he whispered with true gratitude.

"No problem, Yug." Joey replied sincerely. "Like I said, we'll always be there to help. You can trust the word of a duelist!"

"Dueling, what a joke." Kichiro sneered. "From what I understand, it's nothing more but a rip-off of what happened in ancient Egypt."

"Dueling ain't no joke!" Joey shouted in true faith. "It takes skill and heart to win! Yugi will show you that!"

"Thanks, but I'm not in the mood to see this brat play some cards." Kichiro remarked. "He's here to play a different game."

Joey turned his attention to Yugi. He knew his buddy excelled in all genera of games in every category, but the small teen lacked in other areas, such as physical strength.

"I'm fine with that." Yugi replied, knowing he had the emotional and spiritual support of his friends. "I'm ready to face whatever you have set up."

"That's good to know." Kichiro directed, pointing to the large artwork that displayed on the wall. "Here's the playing field."

The painting was removed from the wall and levitated down.

Yugi grew uneasy. He took in his surroundings—the chandelier, the large painting, the chain around his neck that connected to the floor. He knew he had been in this area before. He _had_ been here before! This was the location he was kidnapped to, where his parents had to save him. And it wasn't long after that mission where Hiroshi was sent to the hospital from what Yugi perceived as an illness.

Despite all his darkened past, he needed to remain in the present. He permitted for his enemy to continue.

"There are three holes in this portrait." the man explained. "You need to get those bags into one hole, the one in the angles. Two holes will deduct your points, and those are found in the demons. If you completely miss and a bag doesn't go into any, you lose that as well. If you can get three out of the five bags into the slots, you win."

Yugi grabbed his bean bags and took in his directions, yet many questions lied on his mind.

"Why a game?" he asked suspiciously. "Why are playing one in the first place?"

"Let's just say I'm feeling nostalgic."

Yugi knew his uncle concealed his true motive. But he still needed to abide by the rules to earn his freedom. He needed to save his money and liberate himself from the binds the man had placed on his heart and his physical form.

"And as I said, if you win, then you, your mother, and all your friends are free to go." Kichiro instructed. "The game will begin when you're ready."

Yugi looked ahead. He was in control for this round. He needed to create a different conclusion from his previous experience. He was prepared.

"Game start!" he announced.

He looked at the playing field. The artwork swirled in his mind, mixing the black and white, the angels and demons, making it difficult to concentrate.

Everyone in the room watched and waited.

Tea kept her hands positioned in front of her chest.

"_You can do it, Yug._" Joey cheered. "_Don't let this asshole control your life._"

Holding the bag in hand, Yugi needed to gain a feeling. He understood the rules and his goal. He knew his friends were watching him, watching him with eyes of encouragement rather than judgment.

He gave a toss. The bag flew through the air incessant. It smacked against the portrait. He spotted he had four more to go. Although it was not a Shadow Game, Yugi knew his timid attitude around his uncle and the fear for his mother's safety hanging in the background kept him from fully focusing. But he needed to be brave.

He tossed another. It landed in the angel portion. He smiled.

"You made that many." Kichiro noted. "But I doubt you can make all rounds."

Yugi knew he needed to ignore the taunts. They have been distracting him before, in life and in games. He knew they were low tricks opponents employed to distract the player from earning his goal. He needed to perform his best no matter the outcomes. The bag entered a hole found in the demons.

Yugi grunted.

Kichiro smirked.

Yugi clutched his final bags; he had managed to toss one in and was left with only two bags. He couldn't give up. But growing uneasy, he took another glance at the picture. It appeared as though the demons peeled right off the painting. They were! The blacks in different sizes slipped off into reality. They flew in a circle, analyzing him like vultures for dead prey. Yugi watched them in horror; he had no method on escaping them. In an organized and uniformed manner, they swooped down to the teen.

Yugi cried out as he was surrounded, dropping his bags. He positioned his hands in front of his face and knelt down. He trembled. Something like this had happened before.

"_I… I don't know if I want to play anymore!_"

His heart raced. Tears formed beneath his sealed eyes. Before, he had his parents save him. Now, one parent was gone while the other was in need of being rescued. He had the courage to face his oppressor, but that didn't conclude that he could toss aside teamwork. He became surprised not feeling anything claw at him.

Yugi unlocked one eye. He spotted his friends protecting him. Yami was in his transparent form, and Joey was physically present. They both preserved their hands the teen's slim shoulders.

/Don't worry, Yugi./ Yami assured. /We'll always be here to help you out./

Yugi's heart began to pump with excitement seeing his friends rather than anxiety from the attack.

"You ready, Yug?" Joey asked. "You show him who's boss of your life!"

Yugi swallowed hard and nodded.

Together, the troop stood up. Their strong bond fought through the spinning demons. The illusion disbursed. Standing strongly, they stared at the enemy.

Kichiro failed to find a snide remark to give. He had planned for that trick to work once more. His idea for allowing the teen to experience chaos from wicked magic failed.

"Told ya." Joey chided to their enemy. "Yug's playing with his heart."

He was proud of his buddy for completing this much on his journey. But when he saw his friend in trouble, he refused to only stand by.

"Thanks, guys." Yugi whispered with appreciation.

"Is the brat ready to go back to the game?" Kichiro asked, overcoming his initial shock.

"Why you…" Joey growled, having enough of the invectives.

"In a bit." Yugi replied. "I just have—"

"Yug!" Joey called out.

The small teen looked at his companion startled.

"You shouldn't reply to that insult!" Joey birched with heart. "That isn't your name! That isn't who you are! You're not some snot nose kid! You're the King of Games!"

Yugi stared at the tall teen, his large eyes meeting with soft brown.

/Joey's right!/ Yami encouraged. /You are Yugi Muto! We were brought together for a reason! You can finish this game because of your strong spirit!/

"Trust me, Yug." Joey stated with heart. "You don't want this kind of shit bringing you down. I wasn't because I had you and everyone else."

Yugi spotted truth and empathy within the blonde teen. He had been called names by classmates before, and now he had others pat his back for his accomplishments, both the minor and great ones. He nodded. He accepted the bags the blonde handed him.

"Well," Kichiro interrupted. "Are you ready to play once more, bra—"

"That's not who I am!" Yugi yelled courageously. He turned to his uncle and shouted with backbone, "My name's Yugi!"

The room fell silent once more. Three faces glowed with delight while one held pride.

Kichiro neglected to find something to throw at the teen while the group of adolescents continued to root for their buddy.

"But I do have something else to say before I continued." Yugi interjected, speaking his mind without fear. "I've seen this painting before. It's been in my dreams, and I know you've had it before. You just used the same trick like you did years ago… Why are we using this as a playing field?"

"I do have a bit of taste in art. Just like how I feel so bad for those artists who work on the designs for those pathetic trading cards."

Yugi grunted.

"I do like this piece. You can see the great balance in design. And there's also the angels and demons found within. And there's size. No matter how large or small these two creatures become within the circle, it's all even between them, just like the good and evil found in the world. But I intend to change that."

Joey, always one who disliked mind games, shouted, "Change what and how?"

"Yugi will soon find out." Kichiro replied. He may have uttered the young adult's true name, but his voice soaked in ridicule. He was prepared to return to his game, and he became displeased with the intervention.

"Leave the arena now," he ordered. "Or you shall pay a price."

Joey looked at his buddy. He wasn't afraid of the threat, and he hated taking orders from anyone. To him, the only opinions that mattered came from his friends.

"It's ok." Yugi insisted. "I got this."

He watch as Joey nodded and walked to the end. He never wanted anyone hurt because of him. He looked at Yami.

/Do you trust me?/ he asked his other half.

The spirit returned to the side of the Puzzle but remained in his transparent state.

Kichiro at once summoned a barrier. A clear shine encased a portion of the room, trapping him, Yugi, and the Puzzle.

"There," he smirked. "No more interferences from your so called friends."

Yugi spotted Joey and Tea on the other side. He looked at the Puzzle that remained within the arena. Although a barrier was blocking them, they remained present.

"They _are_ my friends." he corrected confidently.

Ready to play, he tossed another bag at the spinning portrait, and it landed at the bottom of the angel hole. He waited, seeing if the rotation would allow the bag to drop into the hole or fall forward. The bag slipped inside, earning him a point. The expression of confidence grew. He had a hold of two bags for him and two against.

The group praised him on his triumph.

"He just needs one more to win!" Tea cheered.

"Games are his specialty!" Joey gleefully stated.

/You can do it, Yugi!/ Yami encouraged.

Kichiro, arms crossed over his chest, watched in anticipation.

Yugi was down to his final bag with it deciding the outcome for him and those he cared about. He had faced plenty to prepare himself for this event. He may have borne through the pains of abuse, but he had the encouragement of his friends. He followed to heart what his father had always advised him.

"_I will win this because I'm brave and I enjoy games_."

**To be continued…**

Chao- Had to be sure anything dealing with this villain would be explained—the painting, his evil plot, his revised magical powers. Seriously, that destiny Yugi is given can SO be misinterpreted. Or can it?

YChao- You need to leave your room sometime and get this thing called fresh air.

Chao- Anyway, watching the anime where Yugi dueled against Bakura towards the end of the series really helped get the perspective for his courage.

Yugi- So are we gonna get to the part where I win yet?

YChao- And who gave you permission to win?

Yugi- Obviously you since I got the power to stand up for myself! Not to mention I'm facing someone even you hate.

Chao- Obviously, then, your adventure won't be that easy!


	26. Ch 25: Opening the Wound Part II

Chao- (plucking pedals off of flower) (saying sing-songy) Readers were excited to see a Shadow Game in chapter 19. Will they be ready for this upcoming scene? What shall await a teen who is the child of a magical girl and knight? What does destiny say? What does this author want to convey?

**Warning: Chapter contains dialogue of emotional abuse and physical torture.**

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 25: Opening the Wound Part II**

Yugi clutched his bag tightly. His final toss would determine if he won or not. He knew the consequences of losing, but he was compelled to be victorious. He loosened his constrain around the bag. He reeled his arm behind him bit by bit, preparing it for one last throw.

"_Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back for you soon._"

Due to his great concentration of discerning the rotation of the painting, he failed to notice the chain on him lifting up slightly. He moved his arm forward, impending to let loose the bag. Releasing it for his closing round, he was at once yanked off his feet and landed unto to the ground by a hard force.

The bag he propelled strayed, missing the hole and slamming into the painting.

The artwork ceased rotating as the game had ended.

Yugi unlocked his eyes to see what took place. He gasped finding his uncle holding the chain. He at once yelled, "What are you doing?!"

Joey and Tea became shocked from the act.

"You have lost the game," Kichiro smirked, walking closer to his nephew. His hand loosely held the chain as his fingers strode over the hardware. His rough hand held a little bit of metal right before the choker placed on the teen's neck.

"Wha?" Yugi questioned. He at once spat, "You're the one who pulled me!"

"And? You missed your final bag, so the game is over."

"No! That's an unjust interference!"

"Don't worry, Yugi. We'll be playing another game."

"Huh?"

"We are playing a game, a game of Cat and Mouse."

"Yugi!" Joey and Tea shouted. They at once rushed to their buddy, but the magical barrier blocked them. They banged on the wall and cried out his name. The girl slammed her fist as the blonde bashed his shoulder against the invisible barricade.

"They are becoming a nuisance." Kichiro remarked annoyed. "Kids."

A great shockwave took control of the room.

Joey and Tea were lifted into the air and thrown backwards. Their backs collided against the brick wall. With their eyes shut, they slid to the ground.

"Guys!" Yugi cried out painfully. He watched as they remained motionless. In his anger he punched the ground. He clamped his eyes and sobbed as sorrow took control of rage; he never wanted his uncle to harm his friends. "I'm so sorry, guys."

Kichiro, ignoring his nephew's snuffles, pulled out a sphere connected to a thin, gold chain. He taunted, "Do you recognize this, brat? It's the same charm you had visited once, that is until your parents ruined everything."

Yugi gazed at the pendant. He gasped, identifying it. He tried to fight his way to freedom. He struggled, but his uncle and his magic were stronger. He was shoved to the ground, landing on his back, and a powerful hand tore open his shirt. Winds from his struggle blew across his bare chest.

"No!" Yugi shouted, knowing what was about to initiate. He subconsciously cried out the people who had saved him previously, "Mom! Dad!"

A maniacal laugher filled the room.

Yami was powerless. The Puzzle remained inside the barrier, but it was not worn by the chosen teen. All he could do was watch feebly as the man slipped the pendant down. He bellowed in great distress, "Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes widened as his entire body froze when the bottom of the circular pendant docked on his skin. The harsh sensation stunned his entire form, yielding his body from moving. Slowly, the glass ball connected to the gold chain sunk into his chest. The teen compressed his eyes in agony. He acted his best in fighting the oncoming pain, grunting, curling and thrashing his body. His enemy held him down in a tight lock, gingerly releasing the thin chain further and further inside, like he was only fishing, until he was only holding the very end between his finger and thumb; he didn't want to drop the magical necklace fully inside. Once the charmed object was centered, he grasped it as the magic stimulated.

Yugi cried out at the familiar, deep burn sensation spreading inside. He bore through the process before in his youth against his uncle and by those who wielded the Items. He knew magic was removing his soul from his form. His heart throbbed as he forced his mind to keep from scattering. With the spellbound jewelry nearly all the way in, he no longer focused on his weakened limbs; he concentrated on his entire soul. His previous experience earned through Shadow Games kept him stable.

"Ah, I see you can actually form a little strength since the last time." Kichiro remarked slightly impressed. "It's too bad that your so called friends wasted their time cheering for a nobody. But you can rest knowing them and your mother will be safe—safe from an insignificant brat like you."

Yugi had known members of his family have been placed into danger because of his vocation. His concentration from struggling weakened.

"_Will Mom ever be in danger because of me?_"

He found himself growing weary. His body became colder. His cries lowered as his voice faded away. He was surrounded only by darkness as the gold chain inside him was watchfully pulled out by a confident man wearing a sinister smile. The gold chain wrapped around his fingers as he discreetly reeled out, like a line on a fishing pole.

"_I'm so sorry… everyone…_"

One last breathe escaped through Yugi, and his entire body stopped moving.

Kichiro grinned staring at the clear pendant now a solid gold color. The necklace glowed brightly unlike before; it had performed its job. He slowly rose himself up, lifting himself, the relic, and the lifeless body. His eyes swapped to the inert teen.

"Finally, after all this time, his soul is now sealed away."

Taking the stationary body, he carelessly tossed the adolescent away, as though he was only a rag doll. He didn't care the boy landed near the discarded pyramid he loathed. With his hand now free, he held his magical charm in his hands. He disbursed the barrier no longer needing it. About to walk away with victory, he stopped, noticing an unfamiliar cloudy mist surrounding him.

"What's going on!?" he shouted confused, faltering with the new darkness. "The brat's soul has been locked away! What type of magic is this!?"

He searched for an exit, but none existed. All items around him vanished as a realm of black mixed with purple, blue, and red formed, spreading rapidly, covering every single inch. He was trapped in a world of darkness.

"You're not heading anywhere." ordered a chilling voice.

Startled, the man tensely turned around. He gasped seeing the body of the fallen teen slowly moving to his feet. Bit by bit, he lifted one leg to stand. He placed one hand on his standing knee, rising himself prudently. In his palm gripping tightly was an upside down pyramid.

"How… how can this be!?" Kichiro yelled shocked. "The brat should be gone!"

The adolescent that the man believed to be Yugi stood up all the way. He swiftly bypassed his disorientation. The chain and choker around his neck crumbled. He lifted his head and divulged a very narrow pair of violet eyes steaming with great animosity and enmity.

"Who are you?" Kichiro asked surprised. He firmly believed his nephew was locked away.

"I'm Yugi." the spirit answered bluntly yet coolly, tossing his pendant up and down into the air while keeping the other in his pocket. "At least, a part of him, anyway."

"What do you want?"

"To play a game."

"I don't need to; I've already completed what I've come for."

"You don't have a choice."

Kichiro scoped the strange teen. He spotted in the center of his forehead a third eye glowing brightly in gold. He gazed around and noticed how much darkness surrounded him, drawing closer to him, focusing on the wayward found in his heart.

"The Shadows are hungry," the spirit informed coldly, continuing his motion with the Puzzle, "hungry for another wicked and corrupted soul, such as yourself."

"What are talking about?"

"You have stolen my light, my other half, my friend. And for that, you will play a game."

"I already said I have no need."

"If you walk out now, you automatically forfeit, and your soul shall be torn to shreds in torment for all eternity."

"And what power grants you to do this?" Kichiro questioned. "I sense you are something different from that brat or even Haru."

"I have a responsibility to keep," Yami answered directly, ignoring his magic and giving his duty. "I have one to the world and one to my friend, the one you now possess."

"This brat?" Kichiro questioned. He laughed, "This nobody has no power over anyone!"

Growing choleric, Yami closed his eyes.

"I had promised Yugi to not challenge you to a Shadow Game. But such a promise must be placed aside now that he is taken off course from his destiny. His life. If you feel you have already won, then playing a simple game shall not be an issue."

Kichiro inspected his enemy. He noticed how disparate the eyes appeared; they were filled with far more confidence than the boy he knew. The voice was also deeper, soaking with backbone. His posture was also poised, even for an adolescent. The man looked around once more. He knew he was trapped. He couldn't escape unless he abided by the new rules.

He asked coldly, "You say I must play a game? Am I to play that one game even that paltry brat could win?"

Yami's eyes constricted in rage. He had enough of the insults, the terrible words that scarred his partner's innocent heart.

"He has a name!" he shouted with full trust. "It's Yugi! And he wins his games because he harnesses his skills properly while maintaining his pure heart!"

Kichiro picked up the strong power exuding from the Puzzle. He didn't know if his own powers could compare against an ancient item from Egypt. He remained still.

"The game is simple." Yami imparted, understanding he had the attention of his enemy. "We each start with ten points. On each individual turn we'll have three cards in front of us. We shall only see the back side. We must select the card that contains a monster. If we choose the card that is a monster, we win that round and keep our points. However, if we choose a magic card, we lose one point. Trap cards are a deduction of two points. Keep in mind that if we select a trap card, we shall experience a shock most unpleasant."

The Shadows snatched Kichiro's jewelry away from his hands. The relic in controlled by darkness hung like a display in a museum far from the pair.

"What's going on!?" Kichiro yelled, curling one hand into a fist.

"If we are lucky in our shuffle and we uncover a fusion monster or a ritual monster, we earn two points. We can also earn a point if we find an effect monster." Yami continued to explain. "Whoever maintains the most points after ten rounds wins. If you win, your necklace will return to you. If you lose, you will play a penalty game, a suiting punishment for your crime."

The man with red hair glared at Yami.

Yami stood his ground, wanting nothing more but his friend to return. He allowed the same shadows to remove the idiosyncratic pyramid from him and hung it in a similar manner. He longed for that same pendant to be placed only on Yugi.

"The two of us will need to wager something." he elucidated. "You shall wager what you have trapped Yugi's soul in, and I shall wager the Puzzle, a very powerful item. Whoever loses will have himself taken away forever."

He was confident in his idea. Because the teen's empty body had not expired, it was now occupied by only his soul. But on the off chance he did lose, he didn't want to live in a world without his best friend.

"Tell me something." the man called, curious to know about the person who took an interest in someone he viewed as no one. "Why does this brat mean so much to you? Why are you risking so much for him?"

"The answer is simple." Yami replied confidently. "He is my friend."

Kichiro discounted the remark and scoffed. "What cards are we to play? A traditional deck? Or one with that game even that brat could win? He probably cheats. There's no way a nobody like him could win against all those people, even the creator of it."

Yami glared at Kichiro with the greatest hate that had ever pulsed within him.

"Our cards shall not be formed from any previous decks; they will be chosen from the truth and values we hold in our hearts. That is the test given by the Shadows."

"Then let the games begin." Kichiro stated, his arrogance flowing through the cliché line.

"Very well." Yami agreed. "I shall start."

Yami: 10

Kichiro: 10

Three large cards popped out. Each one held a gold border, a red background, and a black oval in the center. Yami studied his set carefully. He must choose which one carried the monster. Pointing to his left, all three cards flashed around. The card on the left was an effect monster, Kuriboh. Despite being a special card, no player could go above ten points.

"_Even though I had set the battle field, I must act careful_."

Because a player must choose one card out of a pack of three, any number of mysterious combinations could form. A player may have luck with a two-out-of-three chance of choosing correctly, or he could have the odds stacked against him. The game was fair in distributing at least one monster per round.

"Your turn." Yami directed.

The same routine occurred with Kichiro. Despite his hateful demeanor, he was still talented in games. He chose the card on the left as well. The card turned out to be a monster, Wall Shadow. The two opponents looked at each other with the first round completed. He was safe for this turn.

Yami: 10

Kichiro: 10

"_He may have chosen a monster, but it's one that reflects his nefarious soul_." Yami noted.

In his next turn, he uncovered King's Knight.

Kichiro came up with Deepsea Warrior.

Yami: 10

Kichiro: 10

Yami chose Gazelle the King of Mystical Beasts.

Kichiro selected The Dark Door, a magic card, resulting in him in relinquishing one point.

"Shit," he grunted in anger, remembering the rules.

Yami: 10

Kichiro: 9

Yami took note of what ensued. He knew he had just an equal chance of selecting a card that could wane his own points.

As the cards popped up in front of him, he heard his enemy annotated out loud, "Why are we playing a game in the first place? I sense some great power in that pyramid you wear. Surely you could have created something better."

"I don't see a better way of handling this situation." Yami answered. "You challenged Yugi to a game, so I only see this option in fair game. Keep in mind, though, that cheating will have greater consequences in this place than before."

"You, that brat, Hiroshi, even Haru… It was always pretty strange seeing Haru into games," Kichiro mused. "I don't know what she saw in Hiroshi other than the cliché of being her knight. What exactly runs in that Muto gene when it comes to games? Perhaps you all see them as nothing more but an excuse to gamble and have adults act like kids."

Yami growled at the slander that was aimed at an entire family. Looking at the necklace that glowed eerily, he felt his blood ready to steam out of him. The darkness grew inside him once more; he now had the opportunity to destroy the man who had brought such harm to his light and family.

He pointed to the card on the right. His eyes expanded traumatized seeing a trap card, Mirror Wall. The card took form, and a large wall of glass appeared. Yami saw himself in the crystal reflection. A case of lightening shot down from above. Enacting its own effect, the trap reflected the attack to the one who elected it.

Yami cried out in pain as lightening thrashed his body, shocking him fully. He lost his vision. He plummeted to the ground on his stomach. He couldn't move. The jolt was great but so was the absence of his friend. He felt cold. He felt similar to when he and Yugi battled Naoki, and even though Yugi was knocked out for that period, he was still present. Now he was gone entirely.

"_Yugi…_"

Yami greatly missed his other half. Yugi had greatly committed himself in preparing himself to face his abuser in order to save his mother. He recalled how the shy teen found his valor to stand up to a gang on his own and handling himself after the train had crashed. He also played a game the wicked man had created.

"_Do you trust me?_"

The spirit knew that Yugi did not want to face his uncle, but his desire to save his mother and the world demonstrated his strength, courage that he wanted to display for the longest time.

Congregating his forte, Yami rose to his feet.

Yami: 8

Kichiro: 9

"I can see there's plenty of spirit in you," Kichiro remarked. "All part of gaming pride."

"No," Yami replied. "I am playing for a friend."

"A friend?" Kichiro echoed, hinting resentment. "How can a _friend_ who was easily sealed away stand by you now? Friendship means nothing when you have power!"

He pointed to the center. The card revealed to be Spellbinding Circle. As a result in a player choosing a trap card, a gold circle with odd blue symbols appeared. It rose itself above him.

"What's going on?!" he shouted surprised.

The circle dropped down and sent a shock to the vile villain. He screamed in agony. His own cries echoed in an area he once found pleasure in. He landed on one knee and breathed heavily for recovery.

Yami: 8

Kichiro: 7

Yami spotted what took place. He had endured the same pain and reflected how his turn had carried out. He studied the three cards in front of him. He lifted one hand, but that hand trembled. He then saw the cards fading away, his chance to save his partner vanishing. He gasped in fear.

"Becoming a little frighten from our own creation, are we?" Kichiro smirked, struggling to rise back to his feet. "Perhaps that little brat isn't worth fighting for after all. After all, who is fighting for him now? Some sort of strange spirit who couldn't move on to the next life?"

"Yugi _is _loved by others!" Yami shouted, curling one hand into a fist. "Despite what you believe, he has caring parents, a patient grandfather, a set of loyal friends, and me! I won't give up! I will save him!"

His faith and love for a friend rewarded him. The card spun around, revealing Dark Magician Girl.

Yami stared bewildered as the monster manifested; something the others did not.

The female wizard placed her hands in front of her chest. She smiled with encouragement, "Don't give up, my pharaoh."

Granted a point, Yami stayed silent and nodded as she vanished.

Yami: 9

Kichiro: 7

Kichiro disregarded the uncanny sight and picked out Chain Energy, another magic card. He swore under his breath once more; there were only five more rounds left before the end.

Yami: 9

Kichiro: 6

Glad to have received some encouragement from the monsters themselves, Yami became relieved seeing Magician of Black Chaos despite him not being approved for anything above ten points. He recalled Yugi's brave sacrifice he gave in order to save his grandpa at Duelist Kingdom.

Yami: 10

Kichiro: 6

"_Yugi, throughout the course of our time as teammates, you have demonstrated your own courage. I will never surrender. I shall defeat your uncle and save your soul._"

**To be continued…**

Chao- Even though Yami is winning, how will he live with himself knowing he broke his promise?

YChao- Easy, he was doing something to protect Yugi. But why have Yami play an abnormal Shadow Game? Why not Duel Monsters?

Chao- Because Chao was lazy. Besides, isn't this Shadow Game torturous enough? It's not like Kichiro would actually play that game, either.

YChao- True; Kichiro is the villain hated by all. Just look at these reviews! And at least there's some Yami torture in this as well. But what about the epic duel you promised?

Chao- Relax, it's coming.

YChao- But Yami is facing the main villain; therefore, the story should almost be over… Unless…

Chao- It's coming!


	27. Ch 26: Taking Control of Destiny Part I

Chao- Obviously any cards Yami picks in this game are from his and Yugi's deck, but the ones for Kichiro are found in Yami's and Yugi's enemies' decks. Pretty clever, huh?

**Warning: Chapter contains dialogue of emotional abuse and psychological torture.**

"Talking."

"_Thinking._"

/Yami and Yugi's mind link./

**Chapter 26: Taking Control of Destiny Part I**

The cards in front of Yami disbursed. His eyes strayed towards the pendants. He watched as they floated, pulsing magic with one carrying a soul. He may have been previously imprisoned within the lonely walls of the Puzzle all this time, but at least his present involved friends. He feared if he lost then his buddy may be alone in darkness forever. Though Yugi was gone, he fought on for him, following a small light that had developed from ambition and faith.

Yami: 10

Kichiro: 6

"I can see that that card gave you some sort of hope." Kichiro regarded. "I guess kids attach themselves to the silliest of things, like blankets and teddy bears."

Yami narrowed his eyes.

The man mused, "You may be fighting with hope, but that won't be enough to win this game."

The next monster he selected was the fusion monster Thousand-Eyes Restrict. He turned to Yami and smirked, "See what I mean?"

Yami: 10

Kichiro: 8

Although Yami was ahead, he still needed to act carefully. His enemy could pull out more victorious cards while he could fall unlucky. In his next turn he grunted; he had uncovered Divine Wind, a trap card.

A vortex of wind strayed from the purple card.

Yami at once positioned his hands up, crossing them in front of his face, and stood his ground as a powerful wind struck him. The harsh blows whipped his skin as his hair rustled like leaves. He clamped his burning eyes. His legs trembled beneath him, feeling like he would stumble to the floor. But he remained in his stance.

When the gust passed, he placed his hands down and panted.

Yami: 8

Kichiro: 8

Kichiro, unaffected by the previous trap, managed to uncover an effect monster, Duke of Demise.

Yami: 8

Kichiro: 9

"Looks like you lose two points," Kichiro happily pointed out. "And I managed to get ahead of you."

Yami studied his enemy. "_It seems this man is the one who truly becomes sore after losing. He seems to be the one who enjoys gambling while acting like a child. He had traded in his life for power. If that's the case, then perhaps Yugi's outcome would have gone in vain__._"

He stared at the ground, reflecting his past actions from his own dark game. He had organized the pastime to save his buddy, yet the situation now looked unfavorable. He was forced to watch his partner play a rigged game. And he was incapable in stopping the teen from having his soul removed by a lurid man. Despite all the darkness around him, he imagined his good friend.

"_Do you trust me?_"

"I do trust him." Yami stated with all his heart. "And I'm willing to bet one last chance that I'll win."

"What?" Kichiro asked, pondering why the spirit was mumbling to himself.

Yami lifted his head and announced, "I bet all my points that one last card will be a monster, one of our loyal friends."

"Getting a little overly confident, are we?" Kichiro mocked, believing the match was his. "That's fine with me. I accept."

Yami declined to give a response; he couldn't permit arrogance to take control. He glanced at his three cards, mulling over which one to elect. Because he had allowed his heart to misstep down in a reprobate path, his choices resulted in negative consequences. He needed victory, not to protect his gaming pride, but for Yugi.

He closed his eyes to focus, requesting the help of his loyal monsters while picturing his good friend.

Keeping his orbs sealed, he lifted his hand.

He pointed to the card on the left.

The cards spun around, revealing Dark Magician.

Keeping his eyes in position, Yami announced confidently, "It appears I have won."

"What!?" Kichiro shrieked.

"Your wicked heart and lack of faith in someone with a good heart has led to your defeat."

Kichiro couldn't believe the outcome. He had lost a game to someone who appeared so identical to his nephew. He couldn't stand his defeat. His egoistic desires blocked what truly awaited his end.

"Fuck no!"

Disregarding his deal, he rushed to the pendants.

"No!" Yami bellowed. He played through on his end. Now he needed to help his partner once more. He pursued after the man like an exterminator to a cockroach.

Kichiro understood he needed to work fast; the Shadows around him were drawing on him, the corruption in his soul. He at once snatched the hardware he needed.

He rose the glass above his head with his fire brick eyes burning.

"I won't allow my work to go undone!" he screeched with great bitterness. "I have traded my life for these powers! Hiroshi, Haru, and Daiki may have been able to keep their powers after our game, but I didn't let that incident stop me from my goal! I had tried to destroy that brat all this time! I had freed that tree witch! I had used my powers to disconnect the train he was riding on!"

"What!?" Yami shouted, unable to believe that such evil deeds had been committed by one man to achieve one intention.

"End the darkness now!" With one mighty toss, Kichiro launched the necklace to the ground. The glass shattered. The glow around the relic stopped pulsing as it grew dimmer and dimmer.

Yami's heart exploded at the sight. "You shall pay dearly for that action!"

The eye in his forehead glowed brightly. "Friends! I ask for your assistance!"

He at once summoned an army from the Shadows. Various and numerous Duel Monsters formed behind him, growling in ferocious tones, bearing their bloodthirsty and drooling fangs, sharp claws ready to shred any and all enemies. They were greatly displeased about the broken agreement as well since their masters became hurt in the process.

Kichiro screamed in fear at the sight.

Yami understood the monsters were ready to unleash their justified assaults. However, he needed to keep them in place for the time being.

"Do you truly believe that sealing the boy destined to place an end to all the Shadow Games was the best option?" he posed. "You have failed to abide the rules. You have sealed away the guardian of the Shadow Games. These monsters, who long to be free of their dark chains, have lost a dear friend."

The fiends shuffled and roared with great voices behind their master.

Kichiro, taken with pure terror, shrieked, "And who are you to judge this?!"

"I have found a little about myself thanks to my friends." Yami replied, his stance emancipating his mighty influence. "I was brought to the present for a mission. One for the world, and one to be a friend for Yugi. I was a pharaoh in a past life. As pharaoh, we were seen as gods, and gods were granted the power to pass judgments on others. And you have just been executed through one. Prepare yourself for your punishment in reason for your terrible crimes."

Yami rose one hand and vociferated with the most hatred his heart had ever vibrated, "Penalty game!"

A powerful shock discharged his body and aimed straight for the voracious relative of the Muto family.

The truculent monsters had been released. Dragons, fairies, undead warriors, wizards, and demons swooped passed their master in an organized and uniformed manner to attack the enemy.

Kichiro blared in complete trepidation.

One last scream exited his lungs as the beasts covered him, and the man was gone forever.

The Shadows engulfing the brick room disseminated, revealing Kichiro lying on his side. His eyes were closed. He remained motionless. The gems in his wrists slipped out and rolled on the ground.

The former ruler of Egypt stared at the man who had caused so much grief to one family.

"_Adieu_." Yami pronounced with his kingship.

He bent forward and picked up the round gems. He couldn't believe the man had forfeited his life for magic, an abstract desire that drove many people to dark places, harming themselves and others for their own gain. He understood other supernatural influences existed outside the Items, and there were methods in handling them. Feeling the wicked powers possessed inside, he at once propelled them into the fire, making it into the hole. The flames exploded, destroying the shady sorcery. The aftermath was powerful as a strong shock flooded the room.

The former ruler of Egypt who would take his throne again in due time was knocked down to his feet.

Opening his exhausted eyes, Yami found himself back in his spirit form. Shaking off his rocky event, he glanced over and saw the Puzzle not too far from his side. Because he had won, the Shadows had released it. The relic had remained intact. He looked to his unconscious friend, who was not wearing or even holding the ancient pendant. At once he rushed over to his partner's side.

/Yugi! Can you hear me!?/ Yami shouted, desperately trying to contact his other self. Although he possessed no physical anatomy, he placed one hand on the teen's shoulder and called out once more, /Yugi! Are you there!? Please answer!/

The young adult stayed in absolute stillness. His chest did not rise, and his skin turned extremely pale. The link between the two ended.

Joey and Tea, waking up, spotted their buddy on the ground. Realizing what had ensued, they jumped to their feet and rushed over as well. Quickly, they landed on their knees to search for any signs of life.

"Yugi! Are you ok!?" Tea cried.

"Yug! You still with us, bud?!" Joey yelled.

Both shook the boy hard for their response. They then tried to locate a pulse. The entire time was beyond eternity; every second that trudged by was enough to set off everyone's heart rate to skyrocket. If something was truly wrong, they panicked as any means to call for help was elusive.

To their dismay, the boy did not move.

The sudden shock of news hit the group faster than the incline of rain from a heavy storm. All remained in silence. Though the boy appeared to only sleep, everyone knew the look was deceiving.

"It… it can't be…" Yami whispered in great disbelief though no one could hear let alone see him. He had faced against the man who had separated the Muto family, yet that same man succeeded in his goal. As a few tears fell from his face, Yami sobbed once more in distrust, "Yugi, no, you can't be…"

Darkness immersed the broken soul. Without a blaze existing in his path, there would only be an empty void that could never be filled. He won the game, but he still lost his friend.

Tears formed on Tea's face. Joey shook his friend even harder, refusing to accept such an answer. He tried once more to awaken the fallen teen, but Yugi remained hushed.

Once the spirit realized what happened to his light, he stood up with little emotion. He shut his eyes and allowed salty waterfalls to cascade down his cheeks as he clinched his fist together tightly.

He cried the name of his only light and best friend towards the heavens in pure despair.

"**YUGI!**"

Xxx

In a vacant, all white room, a young adult with tri-color hair awoke on a snow-colored tile floor. Lifting his upper body up, he scanned to see where he was but did not notice anything in particular. All that stood a few feet away from him was a wooden table with what appeared to be a built in top of a black and white checker design accompanied with two wooden seats, much like the ones he'd seen in city parks where old men played chess.

"Where… where am I? Where is everyone?" he questioned confused. He noticed he had been dressed in his light blue pajamas. Tugging on his shirt, he asked baffled, "Why am I wearing this?"

He tried to remember what happen before he awoke in his strange, new place. His soul had been torn out of him and kept in a mystical sphere, but his soul had yet to return to his body. He observed he could no longer feel the connection between him and his darker half.

He held no communion with anyone.

"Am I… dead?" Yugi concluded confused and depressed. He wasn't sure what to really expect when a person passed away, but where he was now was different from many ideas people had created. He thought he would be lying on a cloud and listen to angels play the harp, but here he was in an area that resembled a doctor's waiting room: boring with little to do.

Unexpectedly, a familiar, masculine voice had answered the boy's question, "No, you're not dead. At least not yet, anyways."

Startled about who called out to him, Yugi turned around. His eyes expanded seeing a tall man keeping his hands in his pocket, wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows accompanied by a pair of charcoal-colored jeans. Although Yugi spotted a pair of snow-colored wings, he became more surprised about who was standing in front of him: a man with black, spiky hair and gold bangs.

"D-Dad!?" Yugi gasped in complete shock.

The man smiled when he had been recognized. He replied calmly, "You've grown quite a bit, and more than just physically, Yugi."

The adolescent immediately jumped to his feet and raced over with pure ecstasy. He at once wrapped his limbs tightly around his father's waist in complete bliss. He pressed his face deeply into the man's chest, taking a few moments to cry festive tears.

"Dad!" Yugi sobbed, completely elated in seeing and touching his deceased parent once again. "I've missed you so much!"

"And I've missed you as well, my son." Hiroshi replied as he hugged his child back with both arms.

With joyous wet eyes, the teen kept his position as he looked over towards his father's wings. He had never seen anything so perfectly white before. Not even the newest and cleanest of sheets for his bed or the freshly fallen snow from the forest he had visited could top what his eyes had seen. Cautiously, he lifted one hand. He gingerly moved it towards the wing. Hiroshi saw this but remained silent; he understood what his boy was feeling. In a careful movement, Yugi stroke his father's wing.

"It's… so soft." he gasped quietly. His hands had touched many cozy items, such as fluffy pillows and authentic animal fur, but this was far the strangest sensation his hands had ever traced over. He cocked his head behind in an attempt to see how his own pair looked. To his surprise his back was bare.

"I… I don't get it!" Yugi gasped in complete shock once again. "I… What happened to me! My soul! I thought I was dead!"

He looked over towards his father in an attempt to retrieve an answer.

Hiroshi sighed as his spirited grin faded, "As I said before, you're not dead… not yet, anyways."

"What… what do you mean?"

"Yugi, your soul had been removed but did not return to your body. Normally this means a person has died since there is no way to return on their own. But you have a chance to go back."

"I can? Why? How?"

"By playing a game." answered a new voice.

Hiroshi remained like a block of wood in his spot as Yugi turned his face to see who spoke to him this time. His eyes stretched with fear upon seeing a black hooded figure carrying a tall, bent, wooden stick with a large sickle towards the top. Yugi tightened his grip on his father's clothing as he gasped, "A scythe… a black robe… are you…?"

"Death?" answered the being, quite accustomed to humans fearing him. "Indeed, I am."

"But… if my soul isn't with my body… and since I'm already here… shouldn't I just get my own pair of wings?" Yugi questioned, trapped in great awe he was speaking with a being that actually carried away souls.

"Normally, yes." Death agreed. "But this is a special case."

"A special case?" Yugi repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

Hiroshi glanced down to his son and informed, "You are going to be judged."

"Judged?" Yugi echoed as he glanced back towards his father. "Like, if I'm going to Heaven or not?"

"No, this is a different matter." the man corrected. "Rather than deciding where your afterlife will be spent, you're going to be judged if you get to go back to your body or not."

Yugi stared at the white floor as he tried to have everything set in his mind. Although he was relieved he had been granted a shot in returning to his remaining family and group of friends, he wondered why his own case was special. Many people have gone before him, even his own father, and he pondered what made him different from others. Then again, numerous cases appeared in the papers and on TV where people have been officially declared dead and even received their own death certificate only to come back to life several hours later.

Yugi looked up towards his father. He asked in a serious, childlike voice, "Dad, why am I being judged?"

"Because of your destiny… with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, that took you eight years to solve." his father answered.

Yugi's eyes expanded. Completely stunned, he stuttered, "Dad… you… you know?"

Hiroshi merely nodded.

The two stood in silence for a bit.

The teen strongly believed his father was always watching him, but he never thought about either of his parents actually grasping the idea about the spirit who dwelled within the gold artifact. His mother may had only saw him entering tournaments, but what she didn't know was that her child was out saving the world from dark magic.

"Well, Mr. Yugi Muto." Death called out. Yugi turned to face the reaper as the being asked in a casual manner, "Are you ready?"

The boy glanced down once more. He didn't know what options he had. Then again, it was his destiny to assist the spirit in defeating the dark magic and gain his memories back. Yugi had vowed he would do all he could no matter the challenge, just as Yami had done for him.

Upon remembering his friend's courage, he raised his eyes towards the scythe wheeling being and asked bravely, "What will I need to do?"

"How do you feel about playing a game?" Death offered in a relaxed tone.

"A game?" Yugi repeated surprised. By now he had become adapted to dealing with crooks and madmen through a trading card game and sometimes by other related activities in his young life. Although he had done the same for his own soul and the souls of others, he never thought he would ever need to compete in such a childlike pastime with the Grim Reaper.

"We can have an easy round right over there." Death instructed as he pointed his stick towards the wooden table.

Yugi and Hiroshi glanced over towards the same direction. Holding on to his father, the teen asked, "What will we be playing?"

"Take a seat first." Death directed. "I try and have those who are given a chance to return to Earth play their favorite game before they die."

Yugi tightened his grip on his father; the thought of him ceasing to exist plagued his mind and heart.

As much as Hiroshi wanted to protect his son, he could do nothing more. He only gently guided his son towards the table. He did, however, hold great faith in his child, like he always had. Even after his death, Hiroshi was always so proud seeing his son stand up to bullies not even adults could handle and come out with more than just a simple victory.

While shaking with immense fear, Yugi slowly made his way to his seat. His eyes extended once again witnessing the checker design transforming to a mat with a total of fourteen squares, seven on top with seven on the bottom, each holding a dark circle in the center. A stack of cards appeared on both sides of the table. The back of each card held a gold outline with a funky red swirl and a black oval in the middle. The teen gasped sensing what game would decide his fate; it was the same one he had played for both leisure and lives, more than his own.

"Isn't this fitting?" Death chuckled. "A simple round of Duel Monsters should appease you."

Yugi turned mute as fear ravaged everything. He was unsure if his skills would be acceptable to play completely by himself. He was the one in the chair, not the spirit of the Puzzle. He clamped his large eyes tightly as despair eagerly clawed at his falling apart heart.

He opened his orbs feeling someone placing a hand on his shoulder. Glancing up, he saw his father holding comfort in his gentle, violet-blue irises. In a caring voice he encouraged, "You can do it, Yugi."

"But, Dad," Yugi stuttered. "I don't think I'll be good enough…"

He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat, "I'm not good enough… not like you… and not like Yami…"

Lowering his head with shame, the teen felt he had been a total loser all his life. He didn't have the courage to make friends, he allowed himself to be bullied by others, and he had failed his other self after losing his own soul. Even with all his attempts to believe in himself, he couldn't accomplish anything individually without his friends' help.

"But who was the one who rescued your grandpa after his soul had been taken by Pegasus?" Hiroshi asked.

Yugi quickly looked up towards his father surprised.

The man continued, "Who went ahead and risked his life for his friend, Joey Wheeler, while being tied to an anchor? Who sacrificed his own soul for the sake of a friend, Yami? Who promised that same friend he would be with him at his side for getting his lost memories back?"

"Well… I…"

The adolescent struggled in giving an answer. He did acknowledged some of his actions, but he often viewed they meant nothing compared to all what everyone else had done for him.

"Yugi, you need to have faith in yourself," Hiroshi reassured in a caring voice, not only as a father but also from one proud gamer to another. "Like your friends, the spirit of the Puzzle, and your mother and I do, as we always have."

The teen closed his eyes and allowed the words he needed to hear extinguish the doubt that enflamed his anxious heart. He had been told in both dispatch and actions how much he meant to others, particularly his mother and the spirit of the Puzzle. Gaining hold of his own strength, he nodded.

"Well done, Hiroshi." Death praised. "Even now, you do your best to encourage your son. But this time, young Yugi's life hangs in his own hands and strategy."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." the man stated, his voice edging with acceptance of the terms but also confidence towards his son.

Yugi looked up towards his father and wondered what his parent had meant.

"Well, I may have an eternity, but let's go ahead and start the game." Death instructed, ready to begin.

Yugi looked at his father then back at his opponent. If he ever wished to be like his parent and return to his destiny set on Earth, he needed to be brave and enjoy the game that brought him the most fun he had ever had. Boldly, he nodded.

Death and Yugi drew five cards.

In unison they did a battle cry, "Let's Duel!"

Yugi examined his hand carefully. Every card he presented onto the field counted. He needed to act correctly strategies that mixed monsters, magic, and traps well.

"I'll get things started." the being in the black robe insisted. "I'll go ahead and place one card faced down. And I summon Master Kyonshee in defense mode."

After seeing many stories in movies and seeing different art works, the adolescent did not know what to expect from a master gamer nor the realm he was in. But like anywhere else in the dueling arena, monsters materialized right on cue. A human-like monster wearing traditional Chinese clothing wearing a loose paper talisman in front of its hidden face appeared (1750/1000). The size of the beast was no different from a Shadow Game or one created by Duel Disks.

"Your move." Death asserted.

Swallowing hard, Yugi nodded. His wobbly hand drew one card. With his voice shaky, he announced, "I'll also place one card face down. And then I'll summon my Celtic Guardian in defense mode."

He grew relieved seeing the familiar elf knight (1400/2000); the monsters trusted and obeyed him as much as they did the pharaoh. Yugi had to ensure he was tough enough to win his freedom.

"I may prefer chess when it comes to these situations, but I at least know a few strategies for this game." the Grim Reaper annotated out loud confidently. "And so, I'll summon another monster faced down in defense mode. I will also switch Master Kyonshee from defense mode to attack mode. Now I could attack your Celtic Guardian, but I'm aware of some of your patterns for this game, so I end my turn."

The last line made the adolescent feel uneasy. He had to solve a way to win the game, so he could return back to Earth. He wondered what combos his opponent possessed.

"I'll have my Celtic Guardian attack your defense monster!" he decreed, taking a chance as what all duelists needed to do.

The elf knight rushed across the field. As the creature drew his powerful sword and slashed the down card, a monster clothed in a purple robe with gold trimmings while wielding a scythe of its own appeared (300/200). The attack failed.

"Good try, but my facedown monster, Spirit Reaper, cannot be destroyed as a result in battle." Death informed. "That's its special effect."

The adolescent grunted. He was aware the other monster on Death's side held more attack points than his.

"I'll switch my Celtic Guardian to defense mode." he decided, knowing he needed to guard his life points.

Death: 4000

Yugi: 4000

After drawing a card, Death mused, "Playing safe is a good measure in life. Stupid people die doing stupid things in life. And kids are experts in trying to kill themselves. I think I'll pass this turn."

Yugi understood how often the Grim Reaper played others for their lives. Brave souls and heroes had been lost in one method or another. He didn't see himself as anyone who was different. The skills the being in the robe displayed were remarkable.

"_How am I going to defeat a master gamer?_"

**To be continued…**

Chao- Well, Yugi, you said you wanted to be like your father. Care to partake in a similar activity he had done for you? Take a chance and roll the dice, or rather, pick up your cards and play.


End file.
